Dirt on the Grave
by Winfan2
Summary: I love the boys so much that I gave them a younger brother who has so much of Sam and Dean in him its enough to drive anybody crazy; most espcially John.  If you love lots of John and some discipline then give a look.
1. Chapter 1

I know many people don't like sister or additional brother fic's but I wrote this awhile back and figured I might as well post it. Sean is a quite a handful, several years younger than Sam he has Dean's attitude and brazenness and Sam's questioning and argumentative nature. Add to that he has psychic abilities (nothing too over the top) it adds up to one big headache for everybody. If you like lots of John and some discipline then you may want to read on. This story takes place over one calendar year beginning and ending in July.

**Dirt on the Grave**

**July**

The wind ruffled Sean's hair as he squatted on the forest floor. The almost twelve year old was well aware he was heading for big trouble but was counting on the possibility of the fact that if he played his cards right he could flush out the Griffon and get back to the car in time to act as if he had been there the whole time.

His order was to wait in the car as his father and two brothers tracked and killed the beast but Sean was never all that good at taking orders. He did wait for awhile or for as long as he could stand. Patience was just not this boy's strength. And since most things evil tended to shy away from him and his psychic abilities the abilities that helped him locate such things Sean knew he could hand deliver this monster right into the hands of his family.

John, Sam and Dean had fanned out weapons at the ready waiting for the Griffon to come back to its home area that had been filled with bones from previous victims some animals some not and that was why the Winchesters were on the prowl. Finally they heard a snort, closed their ranks and John held his gun up indicating to his sons he had the shot. The monster hesitated and stepped back and was quickly enveloped by the nearby foliage. The elder hunted quietly lowered his gun in frustration. Apparently despite their cover the beast sensed them and they would have to wait until he made another pass to get back to his lair. But as John prepared to wait the Griffon stepped back their way and John got his shot.

The beast fell and John could see what had flushed it back out of its safety; there standing next to the tree where the bullet embedded after going through the intended target was Sean. There was no doubt the pounding hearts could be heard throughout the forest.

The preteen turned to flee when John yelled, "FREEZE!"

Sean took a couple more steps and realized he was toast, John had seen him and there was no going back. If only the damn thing had kept going but no it turned and headed back to Sean so he had to make a run at it and exposed himself right along with it. Now the shit had hit the fan and the biggest trouble he had been in a long time was staring him in the face.

John had quickly handed his gun to Dean and stormed over to his youngest son grabbing him by the shirt and hauled him back to where the group. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Sean gulped and even though he had no right to he looked to his brothers for help. "Dad he flushed it out for us," Dean said trying to argue on the boys behalf.

"Dean, Sam take care of this thing and then meet us back at the car," John barked tightening his grip on Sean.

He wrapped one of his large arms around his slight son and began the fairly short trek back to the car. Sean's toes occasionally bumped along the ground but for the most part John bore his entire weight. The man was deathly silent and Sean did all he could not to wet his pants. Finally the Impala came into view and John set the boy down.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was about?"

"I just wanted to help; you know those things can't figure me out so they run from me. It worked he ran back to you," Sean said brightly hoping to sway his father over to his side a bit.

But John would have none of it his eyes were hard and focused on his youngest son. "Since when do you think disobeying a direct order is ever okay?" Sean just looked at the ground. "Answer me boy, is it ever okay?"

Sean looked up and knowing the right answer still chose the wrong one for reasons even beyond his comprehension. "I guess now since because of me you killed it."

John's hand came crashing down leaving quite the imprint on the lads' cheek. Sean knew this would happen, it took a lot for the occasion but he had seen it with his brothers and once before on himself but yet he chose the road. "That is ONE," John said biting off the words.

He grabbed Sean by the neck and pushed him towards the car. He maneuvered him so his forehead was against one of the back windows and warned him not to move.

"I'm going to check on your brothers and so help me God you better be in that position when I get back."

Sean rolled his head as best he could still keeping it against the window. He knew from experience this was far from over and for all he knew John was standing right behind him waiting for him to move in fact he probably was. The minutes felt like hours to Sean just as John knew they would. This had often been an issue with Sean waiting just didn't suit the boy and it caused quite a few riffs between father and son. John demanded it and Sean just couldn't seem to master it.

The eleven year old reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out and put it under his trapped head to see that watching the clock wasn't doing him any good. He played a few tunes and seeing only two minutes had passed he stuffed it back into his pocket. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he took a chance and turned around. It was all quiet and he knew he would hear his family coming so he leaned back against the car and stretched his neck. He was thinking he was okay when his heart dropped.

"Who told you, you could move?" John barked.

"Now where did he come from?" Sean whispered to himself not having heard the slightest sound come from that area.

"That's two," he said his hands once again on Sean. "What did you not understand?"

"I just…it's just that…well my neck…and well…"

"And well you thought you would hear me so it wouldn't matter."

"It was forever Dad, I tried. I did but it was too long and it just isn't fair and yeah I thought I'd hear you. I mean come on wait here wait there wait in a fixed position it's too many rules."

"That's three," John said calmly just as Sam and Dean appeared from the woods.

John opened up the back door and slung Sean into the backseat and headed up to the drivers seat. Dean took shotgun and Sam slid in next to Sean. The ride back was silent with Dean sneaking glances at John and Sam glancing sideways at his younger brother. The mood was steeped in tension and they all knew where this was heading. They pulled up next to the house they had rented and all four doors swung open.

"Dean, you and Sam go find us something for dinner and take your time about it," John instructed pulling bills from his pocket.

"Dad maybe we should take Sean with us, you know give you time to cool down," Sam offered.

"No need I'm calm. Just do as I ask," he said handing the money over to Dean.

The two gave Sean a look of support as they climbed back in the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Do you think Dad is calm enough?" Sam asked.

"I guess, he had the drive to cool down. Anyway Sean does need to learn to obey orders there will be a day when things won't turn out his way."

Sean debated about running. He had always been fast and could probably outrun John for a few blocks anyway. But that would only add to his misery and he definitely didn't want to hit four. He knew Dean had tread in that territory once before with very bad results. So with all that in mind he followed John dutifully into the house.

"Over there on your knees hands behind your head," John directed putting Sean in the position he often used with him. It was used by the police and very uncomfortable.

Sean complied and was happy to being staring at the wall as opposed to his very pissed off father. He knew he was about to hear all about his indiscretions.

"So what the hell did you think you were doing back there? You disobeyed a direct order and could have been killed. Do you know how close that bullet was to you? Do you know I could have killed you? I give you instructions but you don't think they apply to you…no you are too good for that, but you're not too good to be KILLED! What were you thinking!"

Sean waited and when the pause was long enough he began to talk telling himself to be respectful. "I'm sorry but I knew I could help. You know that I seem to repel most of the things you hunt and I knew I would drive him your way, but you said no."

"That's right I said no and that's all you need to hear, because one day they won't care who you are and will turn and kill you. We don't know why your psychic abilities deter certain things so we don't know when they won't and we're not going to take that chance. So next time I give you an order you follow it!" John bellowed right next to Sean's ear. "Do you know how close that bullet was?"

"No sir," Sean admitted.

"Too damn close and you put me in that position and I really hated being in that position. So now," John said hauling his son to his feet, "I'm going to put you in a hated position."

Sean was up and swung around to the back of the couch in no time. John reached around and began to tug at Sean's jeans. "No Dad, not bare no please," he begged remembering the last time how much more sting there was and that was years ago when John merely used his hand.

"Sorry kid you more than deserve this," he said continuing his actions. He tugged as Sean held tightly to his pants. "Let go," John said through clenched teeth. Sean let go and was already fighting the tears. Before he knew it his pants hit the floor and his boxers followed.

Sean being not quite tall enough to be bent over the couch with his feet still on the floor was lifted up and over the back of the couch. His feet were off the floor and his rear in the air as he heard the dreaded sound of the belt being freed from its loops. John took a deep breath. He hated this every bit of it, but had no alternative. At least he could see what he was doing; he wanted to drive the point home but didn't want to bruise the boy. "You got ten coming." He folded the belt in half and took aim planting the first strike at the top of the boy's rump. He both kicked and cried out. John moved over immobilizing his son's legs. He then got back to what he was doing putting stripes up and down the boy's backside. He went all the way down and returned to the top but missed high as Sean twisted. John placed his hand on his lower back and leaned down to his ear and whispered, "stop moving or I will be adding to your count."

Sean placed his head into the cushions and tried to stay still. He had lost count but felt he had to be at least halfway through. The belt came crashing down again and Sean nearly came unglued. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry," he sobbed his hands locked behind his head as he squeezed his arms to his head.

"You should never be putting your life in danger, putting all our lives in danger," SMACK. "It's not all about you, we are in this together and just because you are bored you have no right to do what you please. SMACK. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Sean sobbed.

John handed out the rest of what was promised and with only sobs coming from his son now he stopped. He tossed the belt onto the couch and rubbed his sons back in an effort to get him to settle down a little. After a minute he pulled him back to his feet and allowed him to redress noticing the grimace as he slid his pants back on.

"Look at me," John said. But Sean still couldn't seem to find his fathers face. "Look at me," John said again cupping his sons chin forcing him to make eye contact. "This should never happen again, right?"

"Right, sorry sir," Sean said trying to pull away.

"Let's just not be here again at least not for awhile. Now go get washed up and lie down, I'll let you know when the boys are back with the food."

"Yes sir," Sean said making a move to leave.

John took a step and stopped him pulling him into an embrace. "Please let's not do this again soon."

"Yes sir," Sean said again looking up at his father, "I'll really try."

"See that you do son, see that you do."

The boy's soon returned with dinner Dean immediately looking around for his young brother. "He's alive, he's lying down in his room," John said.

"Barely alive," Sean called out.

"Watch it smart ass. Come on out and get some dinner," John ordered opening the containers from the Chinese restaurant.

"No thanks," Sean replied.

"I'm not asking you, let's go," John barked back.

Sean hauled himself up and made his way to the table. It was the typical drill Sean would be disciplined and would be good as gold for a few months until the memory of his stinging behind became distant and the cycle would begin anew.

"You can stand if you want," John offered.

Sean stood shuffling from foot to foot picking at his dinner. He would steal a glance at John trying to read his face. "Other than a 3,000 word report on Griffons we're even," John said.

"Three thousand words," Sean balked.

"Don't push me boy."

"Bet your wishing you stayed in the car now huh?" Dean asked smiling.

***Two days later

"Tell me what this part right here says?" John asked pointing to the middle of Sean's report.

"You just read it what do you need me to tell you for?"

John's look said it all but he spoke anyway, "I think you ought to watch your tone and rephrase your answer."

"Sorry, it says the Griffon is capable of killing its prey by ripping it apart with its beak and talons," Sean read.

"So I'd say you got off easy," John said popping his son on his still slightly tender backside.

"Ow, that wasn't fair."

"Oh so perhaps the next time you will leave your smart ass comment rolling around in your brain unsaid."

Sean nodded but John's expression demanded more. "Yes sir," he mumbled.

This kid was something else. Dean had been a wild one and Sam was never as easy arguments were often within reach but Sean, Sean had all of his brothers traits on top of his own. He was a smart ass extraordinaire and definitely an act first think later type of kid despite the consequences he knew that would be waiting. Despite occasional drama he often got through punishments without much fan faire and John didn't know what to do. He would ground him but Sean would sneak out, he would add on exercises and extra training and Sean would complain but comply, the only thing the man had found was a good swift kick in the ass would at least slow him down a tick.

"How about you fold the laundry and put it away," John suggested.

"What for," the boy dared ask.

"Because I told you to," John scowled.

Sean shot quite the look of contempt but headed towards the laundry room only to be pulled back. "Listen to me young man this will be your last warning. I am not putting up with your attitude, now knock it off or you will be knocked off. Now I have a hunt this weekend and I'm taking Dean with me but you had better behave for Sam or there will be some serious repercussions. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sean said turning once again to leave.

He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. Dean told him it must be hormones but he thought that was only for his emotions towards girls not for pissing his father off. He was always daring but now he was just stupid, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Maybe having a break from the old man would be a good thing. Sam was pretty cool he would keep his mouth shut about most things as long as Sean wasn't arrested or AWOL.


	2. August part I

**August part I**

"Sam let me talk to Sean," John asked his voice weary. Sam was in panic mode as Sean was nowhere to be found and he knew this wouldn't reflect well.

"He's asleep," Sam said.

"Well wake him up then," John demanded.

"He's not feeling well I think he's in the bathroom," Sam tried knowing how ridiculous this was beginning to sound.

"So he's not feeling well and is asleep in the bathroom" John asked not being fooled for a minute.

"Yes sir, no sir," Sam finally admitted.

"He's not there despite being an hour past curfew," John stated the obvious.

"Yeah and before you ask I reminded him and yes I tried calling him. I went across the street and Missy said he had been with Micah and they took off towards the creek about 20 minutes before I got there."

"Okay then, we should be home tomorrow. Call me when he gets back."

"Yes sir," Sam said running his fingers through his brown mop. He threw himself on the couch and cursed his younger brother. He did this far too often taking full advantage of Sam while John was gone, but the eldest Winchester caught on quickly and had many ways of seeking out the ever elusive truth that slithered around his offspring. Sam knew not to say anything to Sean the conversation with John was now nothing but a distant memory and though Sean would be upset he would rather deal with his surly brother than his angry father so this round his allegiance went to John.

Sean knew he was late and at this point didn't care. He hated when his dad left on weekends and would misbehave out of a combination of frustration and discontent. He found it easier with Sam than Dean as his eldest brother had no issue whatsoever with taking care of any indiscretion then and there without waiting for John. But then his reckless actions would be brought up and John would have his own crack at it. But Sam didn't have it in him and would just issue empty threats and ask for promises that he knew would never be fulfilled. So he was almost two hours late and not thinking anything of it as he clomped up the steps. Sam was half asleep on the couch reading by the flickering light the TV offered.

"You're late," Sam said.

"No shit really, thank you for stating the obvious," Sean said pulling out his phone to see had several missed calls from Sam but not John. Home free he thought as he headed to the shower.

The next afternoon brought home the two hunting Winchesters worn out but undamaged. "So how did everything go here?" John asked Sam.

"Other than what you already know about just fine," Sam said with a sigh as Dean eyed him.

Dean didn't understand Sam's lax attitude with the boy. The kid just took advantage of anything and everything he could and without somebody there to stop him who knows where the boy would eventually land.

"So where is he?" Dean asked looking around.

"Across the street."

John walked to the front door and peered across the avenue and saw a raucous clump of kids bouncing around and laughing. Well they would have one less jolly fellow over there John thought as he began his trek across the boulevard hoping his son would look up and head his way, but whether or not it was intentional Sean's focus was on what was in front of him. And as John got closer he realized it was a pretty girl named Mandy. He stopped just short of the group stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and greeted his son.

"Hey dude, how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"I'm great, just wanted to say hi and request your presence at home," he said trying keep up the mirth he really wasn't feeling.

"Maybe later, I'm kinda busy now," Sean said knowing this would do nothing but threaten his father.

"Maybe now."

Sean hesitated and the group fell into hushed tones unsure of what possibilities may land at their feet.

John closed the gap and placed his hand on the back of Sean's neck and gave a squeeze as he leaned down and whispered, "you do not want to test me."

"Gotta go," Sean said brightly to his friends.

Back in the house Dean was absent and the shower could be heard and Sam was nowhere to be found his coat missing along with his shoes. None of this escaped Sean's attention and the hair on the back of his neck began to stand at attention.

"So why were you late last night?" John asked his arms folded a no nonsense look on his face.

"Who said I was late?"

"Well I called and you weren't here."

"You didn't call me," Sean exclaimed as if this fact solidified his innocence.

"No I called Sam asking for you and give him credit he tried to cover your ass but since he couldn't produce you and lies have a way of falling apart you were busted despite his best efforts. You took advantage of him and didn't follow the rules and that will get you nowhere but in trouble a place you seem to land in a lot."

Sean just looked at the floor.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Guess I don't."

"Fine then go to your room," John ordered.

Sean did as he was told and sat down to wait. And wait and wait and wait. He figured John would have been in to see him a long time ago, but so far his journey hadn't taken him anywhere near Sean and it was driving him crazy. If he was going to be in trouble so be it, but this waiting around crap wasn't fair. He stormed out of his room and found his father going over some notes at the kitchen table.

"Dad," he began his voice not nearly as powerful as his emotions.

"Son," John mocked, "why are you out of your room?"

"Cause I'm waiting for you."

"Come here," John said pushing away from the table holding his arms out to receive his son. Sean complied planting himself in John's lap. Even though he was almost twelve he always felt safe in John's arms and had a feeling that would never change. "I will take care of business when I am good ready. Your order was to stay in your room and that is what you are to do."

"But I'm bored."

"But that's not my problem. Do you think Sam was bored when he was waiting for you or when he was lying to me about your whereabouts?"

"Probably not," Sean admitted.

"Yeah probably not. I think you definitely owe Sam an apology."

"Okay, how was your hunt?" he asked changing the subject.

"It went okay I suppose but I think you are supposed to be in your room."

"But Dad come on just punish me already," Sean begged.

"But I am now let's go," John said standing up picking his son up as he did.

"Dad," Sean giggled as John easily picked his son up and tossed him over his shoulder. He walked him back to the bedroom Sean shared with Sam and tossed him on the bed smacking him on the butt as he landed.

"Now you can go to bed," John declared.

"But it's like 8:00," Sean stated in disbelief.

"Oh wow thanks cause that telling time thing has always been tough for me. Wash your face, brush your teeth and get your behind in bed. I'll be back in fifteen and I suggest you be where you are supposed to be," John said giving his son a daring glare.

Sean sighed and gave serious thought to climbing out the window, but in the end he followed through with the directives given. He certainly didn't think he could take anymore confinement in his room.

Early the next morning John filled up the glass with ice cold water and walked over to his youngest sons bed. He had the day off from school due to teacher meetings and the timing couldn't have been better. If Sean wanted to be outside after curfew then he could enjoy the great outdoors all day today. John began to pour the cold liquid down Sean's back causing the boy to fly out of bed.

"Good morning sunshine, get dressed and come out to the kitchen."

Sean wasn't sure what the hell just happened. Something about sunshine and kitchen, was it sunny in the kitchen? He had no idea what was going on so he fell back into bed but quickly jumped back up as his cold wet t-shirt suctioned itself to his back. Well it must not be sunny in here if he's all wet. How did he get wet and what was going on in the kitchen? Before he could give it much more thought John was back and steering him into the bathroom.

"Get dressed and come into the kitchen," he said quietly not wanting to wake Sam or Dean up.

Sean blindly followed his orders still not comprehending what was going on.

John looked up to see his youngest standing before him in jeans an old sweatshirt rubbing the ever present sleep from his eyes. "What's up?" He asked in full yawn.

"Well since you like to be outdoors, I figured we would spend all day outside. Eat your breakfast and then we'll go," John said gulping his coffee.

"Go where?"

"Where I take you," John said getting up and putting his cup in the sink. "Move it!"

Sean dozed off during the drive and awoke to find himself at the entrance of a boy scout camp. "Dad I'll never make Eagle Scout so what's up?"

"We're up because you couldn't obey the rules and now you have the day to set the record straight. They have all kinds of cool things to do here, walls to scramble up, tires to jump through ropes to climb."

"An obstacle course, we're going to train?"

"Yes we are buddy so let's get moving," John said with glee.

He started Sean out with a jog to warm up and then some calisthenics to get the blood flowing he then had him tackle the obstacle course. "Come on boy move your legs," he yelled.

"But I'm tired Dad," he complained.

"Oh okay I'll tell the werewolf to slow down because you're tired and I hope he'll comply because we have no idea where you are since you took off and are late on top of that so good luck," John said smugly.

"I'm sorry okay," he gasped bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, now get your ass up that rope," John said pointing not ready to let his youngest off the hook.

Sean shot him an exhausted look but grabbed onto the rope. He made it half way up impressing John before he began his descent. John yelled up at his son, "are you ready to follow the rules whether I'm there or not?"

"Yes sir," Sean replied putting one hand under the other.

"Are you ready to listen to your brother's and behave when they are in charge?"

"Yes sir," Sean said almost to the bottom.

John reached out to ease Sean down the last few feet when the boy slipped into his arms knocking them both to the ground. Sean lay on top of his father and allowed his body to sprawl out. "I'm exhausted."

"I bet you are," John said lifting his head up smiling. "Can you tell me why you pull this crap while I'm gone?" he asked as this was far from Sean's first indiscretion during John's absence.

"I don't know, I just hate when you leave and you are always gone," he said laying his head on John's chest listening to the steady beat of his fathers heart.

"I'm here now."

"I know but you'll leave again and I get so scared you won't come back," Sean admitted.

John sat up and moved Sean so that he was facing him. "So is that what this is all about, you get worried I won't come back? You act up so that I'll pay attention to you?"

Sean shrugged twirling a weed with his fingers. "No, yes, I guess I don't know."

John smiled flattered that at least one of his sons still missed him when he left town. "Oh kiddo, you know I have to do what I do, you know our job saves lives."

"Yeah I know," he said feeling guilty about not wanting to share his father with the world.

"Look buddy I'm sorry it has to be this way but I can't turn a blind eye to what I know is out there."

"I know," Sean sighed. "But it still sucks. You go off and you won't let me go with you and if I do you won't let me out of the car or motel room. You know I hate it," he said his arms crossed.

"I know you do you have made it quite clear. I do ask a lot of you and your brothers and sometimes you disappoint me but sometimes you make me so proud. The little incident with the Griffon was not one of your better moments or staying out past curfew the other night."

"Yeah you have made that quite clear," Sean said in a mocking tone.

"Better watch it boy are you will be heading right back up that rope," John said with a smile grabbing his son and pulling him into a gentle headlock and rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles.

With Sean spent and John having a lot of research to do they went out for lunch and then back to the rental house. Sean headed straight to the shower per John's not so gentle request and when he came out he saw that things were right back to normal. John and Dean had maps and papers spread out all over the table and the duffle bags full of weapons at their feet. Sam was in a nearby chair flipping through a large book.

"What ya researching?" Sean asked sitting down next to John.

"Our next hunt," Dean snipped.

"Screw you," Sean said giving his eldest brother the one finger salute.

"Stick that finger up again and I'll break it off," John said gruffly not looking up from his paper.

Now Sean knew his father would never do that but he could foresee a smack across the face if he did it again in his fathers presence. He let his hand fall to the table. He reached down and pulled a clip out of one of the bags and proceeded to play with it.

"Put that back," John told him.

"I'm not hurting it," Sean said protesting.

"What are you three," Dean teased causing Sean to want to repeat his last action with the finger but knew he would only pay for it. So he just gave Dean the evil eye.

They heard the paper hit the outer door and Sean went to retrieve it. John had ordered the paper to keep an eye out on the locale that they had been home for the last few months. He had decided to find a central location so that Sean could stay in the same school for as long as possible. But John wanted to know everything that happened in said town in case there was anything local he need to keep an eye on. He took a break from the supernatural and flipped open the paper skimming it from front to back. One article caught his eye. He cleared his throat and began to read:

"_The Winslow House at 1313 Redbud Lane has recently been placed on the list of condemned buildings. It has become a gathering place for the local teenage populace causing great concern to the police department. _

"_The place is falling down, ceilings are caving in, the drywall is falling out, the stairs are rotten yet kids still want to hang out there," said Sergeant Willis of the Sterling Police Department._

_The house was originally set for demolition but an out of town family member has since filed paperwork to have it declared a historical landmark._

John snapped the paper and looked at his youngest son who had once again retrieved the clip of ammunition and was pulling bullets out and pushing them back in. John grabbed the item and placed it in front of him. "Now I don't want you anywhere near that house," he stated.

"I won't, what makes you think I would ever go there?"

"Because you're breathing," John said with his no nonsense glare. "Since you can't leave anything alone you can go sit on the couch."

Sean pursed his lips but followed his fathers instructions and plopped down on the nearby couch. "Can I watch TV?" he asked reaching for the remote.

"No," John yelled back. "Put the remote down."

"How does he even know?" the boy muttered. He looked behind him and saw the he was out of John's line of sight and turned the set on anyway quickly turning the volume down.

"Sean!" John yelled. "Come here!"

"Busted," Dean sang out as Sean approached.

"I said no, now you can give me twenty push-ups."

Sean sighed and dropped and began the routine he was familiar with. His arms began to scream though as he had already given them a good work out earlier. He began to think about the article in the paper and was already quite familiar with the house in question. He had in fact stepped inside it once already and felt more than a healthy fear of the place. He had been with some older boys who wanted to show their manhood off by giving Sean a grand tour. They showed their bravery by allowing Sean to take the lead traipsing from one end of the manse to the other. The house was large and was indeed dilapidated with dry rot at every turn. The sky could be seen from a second floor bedroom and a raccoon welcomed them in the kitchen. As they passed the basement door Sean felt an overwhelming tug at the aura that was his psychic ability. Once back outside he was rewarded for his bravery with slaps to his back and being called brave little dude. Sean faked a smile but couldn't shake the desperate feeling that came from the house.

He was well aware that the right thing to do would be to go home and tell his dad or one of his brothers what had happened but he easily dismissed that possibility as insane. One he would have to admit he was someplace he shouldn't have been and two once he rang the alarm bell all would be taken from his hands and he would be left out once again. And now that John had warned him he certainly couldn't admit to his trespassing.

"Dude you did like twenty-five," Sam said looking at Sean.

"Oh can I get credit for the next time?" Sean inquired.

"Something on you mind son?" John asked.

Sean stood up shaking his arms out and shook his head. "I guess I'll go finish my homework."

"Good idea," John agreed concerned his son knew something, did something or had some kind of evil plan to find more trouble in his future.

"So what's up with the house?" Dean asked.

Sam grabbed the paper and began to skim the commentary. "It used to be a private home but was later sold and turned into a halfway house for the mentally disabled or otherwise unbalanced. It didn't seem to be a happy place at the end. Apparently it was a contract for deed situation and when the group stopped making payments it reverted back to the original owner who now wants it declared a landmark and won't allow it to be demolished."

"Sounds creepy," Dean said as he cleaned his favorite gun.

"Yes it does," John agreed looking back at the bedroom door Sean had just gone through.

The weeks went by with John hunting taking Sam with him one time and Dean another. Sean for the most part other than a detention for insubordination had toed the line. Or in Sean speak he was waiting for his opportunity.

Mandy stood at the end of the sidewalk with Sean by her side. "Why would you ever want to go in there, that place just reeks of grossness."

Sean shrugged. "It has a story to tell and I think I need to hear it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, but if I asked you for a favor would you do it?"

"Sure if I can."

Sean sighed as he looked up to see the face in the window, the face that only he could see.

"When is Dad coming home?" Sean asked Sam that night.

"He said they should be home in a couple of days."

"He always says that," Sean complained as he pushed his fish sticks around on his plate.

"I know," Sam said trying to smile at his brother's accuracy, "but he said they were wrapping up. You miss him don't you?"

"I miss all you guys when you're gone," Sean said stabbing his minced fish finger.

"Life's easier when he's not around," Sam offered.

"I know but I like a challenge."

"You are a challenge."


	3. August part II

Part II

True to his word John and Dean were back in a couple of days just in time for the weekend. Sean had walked by the old house a number of times during John's absence each time the atmosphere seemed to reach out a little farther pulling at him a little stronger. He had no doubt it held dangers he couldn't even imagine, things that could affect him in ways he could never truly realize. But that never stopped him before it was always up to John and that was part of the reason Sean was so upset when he was on the road. He had no idea what his capabilities were but seemed destined to walk that path regardless of its consequences. Whether it was with John or the unknown caution was constantly thrown to the wind. Sean had the talent to make a bad situation worse and at that he was a champion.

The weeks continued to fly by and with it John was often absent causing Sean's frustration to rise. He had pulled the same crap with Sam not coming home on time but John had no time to deal with it as he swapped out Dean for Sam and went right back out on the road much to Sean's chagrin.

"Don't pull this shit on me little boy because you know I'll deal with you," Dean threatened his brother one day.

Sean had been doing okay the last few days, but Dean could see the ominous signs of a storm brewing. He knew he had pushed Sam around again and again Sam had let him do it. But Dean wouldn't allow that crap to happen on his watch. So when Sean didn't come from school one day his frustration was instant. His phone calls went unanswered as did his texts. He drove around but came up empty. Sean had been nagging to spend the night at a friends house but the answer was no, not when John wasn't around. They stuck together when their numbers were down and Sean knew that, he knew enough not to ask, but he did anyway and a huge argument ensued and now Sean was accounted for.

Dean didn't want to call John because that would be admitting to failure and Sam would surely give him a hard time for that same failure. So Dean climbed in Impala and drove around looking for that damn kid.

Sean had once again stopped in front of the house staring at the windows that made up its eyes. The little girls face called out to him. He once more promised help. He needed his dad to be home because he would probably need all the help he could get. He needed to whatever it took to get him home and keep him home. The night was quiet his resolve deepening.

Dean looked up and was grateful to see the familiar form standing on the sidewalk outside of a decrepit mansion. He stopped the car next to Sean who hadn't even looked up. He looked up realizing this must be the house from the paper that John had warned them about. He got out and yelled to Sean finally breaking the boys focus.

"What the hell dude, I've been calling and looking everywhere for you."

Sean remained quiet even as Dean grabbed him and threw him into the car. The ride back was a one sided conversation with Dean holding all the dialogue.

"Say something," he finally demanded when they walked into the house.

"Bite me," Sean yelled as he ran into this bedroom locking the door behind him.

Dean nearly hit the roof in anger. What the hell was up with this kid? He rarely was this defiant with him, Sam yes but Dean had no issue with giving the kid a good smacking if necessary. And John usually followed up when he got home. He must really be needing John's attention to pull out all these stops. Dean worked at picking the lock and in no time was in and hauling Sean out to the living room.

"What the hell kid? You are running around town late at night and dare speak to me that way. What is your problem?"

"You are, you're my problem," Sean yelled out.

Dean was long out of patience and tried to turn Sean around but he slipped from him and Dean lunged causing them both to crash to the floor. Dean was trying to get a grip on the boy who was flailing like a dying fish. "Knock it off," Dean screamed.

"When is Dad coming home?" Sean yelled back.

But before Dean could answer the front door opened. "I'm home now and what the hell is going on?" John asked seeing the disaster in front of him.

Both the boys jumped up blaming the other one for the wrestling match. "He was outside, he grabbed me, he mouthed off, he won't leave me alone…"

John shook his head and sat them both down while Sam smirked and began to put things away. He finally got the truth with Sean admitting to being out and not listening to Dean just as he hadn't listened to Sam the week before.

"Now I've had enough of this defiance. The boys are in charge when I am not home and you are to follow their orders. What is so hard about that?"

"Nothin'," Sean said looking at the floor.

"They are my extension when I'm not here and you know I will deal with you when I get home on top of what you already received. Why do you have to do everything the hard way?"

Sean merely shrugged.

"Because he wants you here all the time," Dean snapped shoving Sean's shoulder.

"Quit it!" Sean yelled. "See he just picks at me all the time."

"I do not," Dean denied.

"Enough. Dean go run a few laps to cool down and then come back here," John ordered.

Sean sneered at his departing brother Dean prepared to retaliate but caught a glare from John and just did as he was told.

"Okay kid we have been over this time and time again. You know what I have to do and you know I can't stop doing it. I thought leaving you in one place was for the best. I could drag you on the road but then you would be stuck in a motel room waiting for me. At least here you have a house, friends and school. This has to stop you have been incorrigible for months now and it will stop. You will not get me to stop hunting no matter what but all this defiance will only make your life harder." John shifted and took Sean's chin in his hand forcing eye contact. "Why all of a sudden are you being this way?"

Sean wanted to say that he needed John to help him with the horrors that were in that house but he couldn't be honest. He wanted to hug John with all his might and tell him about all the fears he had about the one day that John might not come home at all. He wanted to beg him to forget all the future victims out there because his son was selfish and just wanted a normal dad and normal life. But in the end he merely shrugged.

"Now you know that is not an acceptable answer," John reminded squeezing the boys chin.

"I just get scared when you leave that something will happen to you or to me."

"You know how careful I am and you know that your brothers are just as careful. This is part of the reason I want you here so that you are far from whatever I am hunting. And you know if you feel that anything is wrong you can call me and I will come running."

"Only if you answer the phone," Sean retorted.

John lifted his hand but set it back down. "Sometimes I just can't answer but I check my messages all the time and you know that. What do you need from me that I'm not giving you?"

"Normalcy Dad, but before you fly off the handle I know we can't have it. I hate the things I see in my head and I hate that I know there is no innocence in the world and I hate that we are saddled with it. I hate you for standing up to evil and for teaching us to do it. I hate that we have to keep sacrificing," Sean said tears welling up.

John pulled him into a hug just as Dean came back panting from his exertion. "I know son, but you do understand and now you just have to accept it."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that it is so hard sometimes," Sean said. He had been missing John who had been gone a lot in the last months that along with knowing the house had a miserable story to tell had been dragging the poor boy down. He wanted to reach out to John and tell him to check out that house but needed to get in there one more time to find out as much as he could before he sent his family in there. He knew once he let go with the information he would be banned for his own safety and would be unable to help. He had to have all his ducks in a row so that his father and brothers would be more than ready to battle what that house held.

"Are you listening to me?" John asked shaking Sean from his thoughts.

"Sorry," he apologized.

John sighed. "You owe Sam and Dean for your snotty behavior so get up."

Sean looked momentarily confused but then understood what his father was getting at. He stood up and moved over to the kitchen where the low sitting table was perfect for what was about to come. Sean bent over his cheek feeling the coolness of the table as John placed his hand on the small of his back. "You're up first Sam," John said handing him the folded belt.

"Dad, it's over and behind us," Sam said.

"No it's not behind us nor is it over. You have to take control because as you already know Sean isn't simply going to give it to you. Now he misbehaved on your watch and you have to discipline him for it."

Sam took the belt and stepped forward as John gave up his spot. He was hesitant causing John to widen his eyes and nod his head indicating that Sam needed to get on with it. Sam sucked in a big breath and brought the belt down. Sean had a slight grimace but knew this was a pretty light strapping.

"Come on Sam, like you mean it," John said knowing Sean had been acting a bit.

Sam brought the belt down again with more fervor this time and the reaction was far more in-line with the reality of what he had received. Sam hit him one more time and stepped away.

"Nope that first one didn't count, he has another coming," John instructed.

Sam wasn't surprised at this; by trying to be easy on Sean he had only caused him more pain. He brought the belt down one more time and laid the belt down on the table and left the room.

"Dean, come on over. Decide now what you feel he deserves for his back talk and not coming home tonight."

Dean picked up the belt waited a moment and needing no more instruction or encouragement he lit into Sean with zeal. He had never had a problem showing the boy who was boss. He could see Sean beginning to squirm and stopped his onslaught at five swats the last being quite brutal. He then lightly smacked the boy in the back of the head.

"Dean enough, go to bed," John instructed. Dean left the room feeling somewhat vindicated.

Sean began to stand up when John pushed him back down. "Oh no you don't I haven't had my turn."

"But I disobeyed them not you," Sean argued.

"By disobeying them you disobey me. Now back down," John said helping Sean resume his position. "You know that when you get in trouble when I'm not here that it will be dealt with regardless of your punishment at the time."

Sean did recall that conversation somewhere in his brain. The grand finale as it were was anything but fun as John's steady hand brought the belt down with a crispness that only a seasoned veteran had. He could hear it slice through the air before it connected with the seat of his pants. He had refused to cry with Dean but didn't think he could make it now that John had taken the reigns. The tear slipped down his face and pooled on the table but Sean was able to stay quiet as John finished.

"No more boy. It's been a couple of months but lets see if we can go longer this next time," John said pulling his son into a hug.

Sean nodded but knew he would never make it.

Sara John actually passed on a couple of hunts giving them to other hunters in order to spend some time with his boys most especially Sean. He even went so far as to buy paintball sets for them so they could add some training to the repertoire while still maintain the learning curve. John would have Sean on his team so he could do some serious teaching without Sean even realizing it.

The last few weeks had John contemplating retirement as Sean had been pure joy. He had been respectful, done his chores without a fight, been an angel at home and school and had been home on time every night. He made sure to enjoy each and every moment as he knew it would grind to a halt sooner than later.

With John staying local Sean had been the dutiful son. He knew these moments would be fleeting but he was determined to show John he could behave if only he could get what he wanted. It was simple to the boy, if he got John then John got angelic Sean. Though he continued to monitor the house and was looking for the right time. He had had a few opportunities already but passed as he didn't want to ruin the utopia they had shared over the last weeks. But the haunting eyes of that girl were invading his sleep and had recently begun to take up residence during the daytime causing him trouble.

"Mr. Winchester if I have to talk to you one more time you are going to the principals office," Mr. Lang said shaking Sean from his stupor. He had been fading in and out all day not paying the least bit of attention in any class.

Sean snapped to and made it through the rest of the day but he knew the time was now. This was beginning to affect his life and he was getting creepy looks like the kid from Sixth Sense did and it wasn't sitting too well with him.

"You look distracted," John said at dinner that night.

"Just tired," Sean said looking the part.

"What are your plans boys," he asked Sam and Dean.

"I'm going out with Bianca," Dean said drawing out her name.

"And I'm going out with Mattie, Bianca' friend," Sam said.

"Double dating?" Sean inquired. "I guess that will keep you honest."

"Not necessarily," Dean said.

John shot him a look and told them to have fun. He and Sean later settled down in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn. They were holding onto this time wanting to last forever each knowing that was all but impossible. Soon things would return as they were with John on the road and Sean in the midst of constant trouble. They were the roles that were destined to be played and they had been the chosen actors.

At ten John got up and carried a sleeping Sean to be and retired to his own room. He then crashed into his own bed quickly finding sleep again.

Sean felt his father gently set him down on his bed. He continued to feign sleep as John brushed his bangs off his forehead and place a kiss before leaving. This never failed to make Sean marvel at the man who was his father. He could be so strong and tough sending the fear of retribution through the boy and then could be so tender. Sean would quietly savor that kiss especially when he would be looking at angry John the next time he saw him.

An hour later Sean got up and tiptoed to his father's room and heard a quiet snore come from John's sprawled out form. His dad only snored when he was in a deep sleep. With the boys out for another few hours he knew this was it; the opportunity he had been waiting for. He grabbed his shoes and sweatshirt on his way out the door.

Standing outside Mandy's house he texted her. "Are you awake"

"Yes"

"Can you sneak out?"

"Y"

"come see"

After a few minutes Mandy came out looking quizzically at Sean. "What's up?"

"I need a favor if you can get away?"

"What?"

Ten minutes later they stood in front of the house of horror both of them gulping in the revulsion that emanated from the house. "Just wait here and if I'm not out in twenty minutes call this number and tell my dad where I am. Then you can leave, don't be here when he comes," Sean said stuffing John's number in her hand.

"You can't go in there," she said her mouth agape.

"You'll never understand, you don't want to understand but I have to go in there. If I don't I will never rest."

"Why?"

"Because they can't rest," Sean said looking at the house.

"So I'm your safety net?"

"Exactly, my dad's number is first and then both of my brothers in case he doesn't answer."

"Okay," she breathed deeply in resolve at her job.

Sean leaned over and kissed her as he turned and made his way up the walk. The door opened easily convincing Sean that his visit was expected. He pulled out his flashlight and began his search for his tour guide, the little girl with the sad and desperate eyes. He quickly found her at the top of the stairs. He climbed them carefully avoiding the rotting middle portion and hanging onto the splintered banister. She reached out for him as he finally stepped foot on the top floor.

Sean didn't feel the least bit threatened by this apparition as he knew with certainty she was a victim of this place and would only continue to be so unless he stepped in. He knew if he told John they would take a cursorily look at it and then probably just salt and burn the house. Sean had to be sure that the evil could be separated from the good he didn't want them all to suffer for the immorality of a few. Upstairs he felt calm and nearly serene as what Sean saw open up before him were young children being read to, playing with toys and puzzles, laughter and kindness. Young souls trying to be typical children despite their flaws. There was good here, but what and how did that change.

He was suddenly alone his heart pounding as his flashlight dimmed. He swallowed and saw the girl downstairs, she was ready to show him more. He cautiously made his way down the long staircase. The mood was beginning to turn as he saw a child sitting on the floor crying holding her arm. Another child was in the corner much like Sean had experienced but there was so much distress on his face Sean knew there was more to it. He looked around and around and each child began to look more tormented than the next. Now Sean was a captain on the ship called punishment and discipline and he knew without a doubt he would float into those waters this very night. But not one time even after a major message had been delivered in one form or another had Sean ever worn a look that these faces held. There was no love behind this, no teaching just pure malice and an excuse to abuse. He could feel their fear swirling around the room and landing at his feet. They were begging him for an end to this. They had gone through it again and again and Sean had put off help again and again. How could he forgive himself for that? He closed his eyes and forced himself to look. What he saw changed him forever. A man in a white uniform an orderly type taking anything he could find and bringing it down on the children. Hitting them on the back, the head, the legs over and over, their cries ignored only causing him to intensify his attack. He held them tightly upside down, shook them hard, back handed them he did unspeakable things. Sean opened his eyes to see the faces pleading with him. He had one more stop to make.

She led him down to the basement and the overwhelming feeling of despair, misery and hopelessness. They all wanted to die, and did but even then he wouldn't release them.

Mandy looked at her phone it had been nineteen minutes she pulled the piece of paper from her pocket just as the wind gusted and the paper slipped from her hand. She turned to see it disappear into the night. She looked at the house and saw a face glare at her from the window, she turned and ran all the way home without looking back. She climbed into her bed, pulled the covers over her head and shook. She told herself to go to Sean's house and bang on the door until somebody answered but she was just too scared to move.

"Did you all die here, how, why?" Sean asked as he moved gingerly down the steps.

The basement felt like a heavy blanket leaving Sean struggling for breath, but there was no turning back now. Before him stood the apparition of a man who was so soaked in evil it dripped from him. He smiled and was more than happy to give Sean a private show. There were kids in the darkened room; most were restrained in various ways waiting their turn. The scene began to play itself out Sean not wanting to see it feeling that he could never go back once he did, but this vision would not be denied. He had a boy in front of him, lying on a gurney; the man with a look over his shoulder to Sean proceeded for his audience. He stripped the boy naked and began to do things that Sean didn't understand. He had always thought of these things as a gentle way to show love to a member of the opposite sex but what this man was doing was mean, horrific and caused a great deal of pain. The boy thrashed and cried out but the man moaned in the pleasure of his sadistic acts. Sean tried not to look but the scene was everywhere. He couldn't believe nor understand what was happening. After he was done he tied the boy to a bed and took his next victim, a girl with a familiar face, the girl who had all but begged him to come find the means of making their continuous torture end. She screamed and cried but no one came. Sean watched so many children robbed of all that was decent their cries unanswered until finally one woman wearing a nurses outfit ended the suffering. She looked right at Sean as she crept by holding a heavy shovel from the garden and hit the man in the head. He went down in a heap but began to crawl back trying to stand back up but was only met with another blow to the head. This one kept him down where death came slowly. Eventually he was dragged to a corner and buried underneath the dirt floor of the cellar.

Sean stood mesmerized by the unspeakable acts he had witnessed. There was no doubt he was the last bastion of hope for these kids. He was the one who could see their horror, feel their pain and have the means to stop it. He finally seemed to regain his grip on reality and took off up the stairs. He had no idea how long he had been in there but wasn't the least bit surprised to see Mandy long gone. Sean ran as fast as he could running until he tripped falling to his hands and knees. He panted for a moment and then he vomited his dinner up leaving him exhausted and spent. He looked around to see that he was in a local playground he managed to get himself up into one of the play tubes where he curled up just wanting to rest for a minute.

"Oh she did so want me," Dean told his brother. "You are just such a nerd and wanted to get home."

"Well we should get home it is after all 3:00 in the morning and yeah I needed a ride home."

"You could've walked."

"We were in the next town," Sam dryly stated.

"Whatever, go to bed sissy boy," Dean said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sam quietly walked to the bedroom he and Sean shared trying to find his way in the dark. He stubbed his toe on the bed and with a lot of effort maintained his silence. He felt his way to the dresser and found his small flashlight and turned it on in an effort not to break anything human or otherwise. But as the beam ran across the room he noticed Sean's bed looked rather empty. He went over shining the flashlight directly on the bed and saw that it was indeed empty. His heart began to pound, but he tried to remain calm thinking the boy was probably on the couch or with John and they just hadn't seen him.

Sam ran out of the room and into Dean. "Sean isn't in his bed," he gasped breathlessly not heeding his own encouragement to remain calm.

"He's probably in with Dad," Dean whispered heading that way.

Sam went to the living room searching it and the kitchen. He met back up with Dean who ran out to the backyard in case the kid had decided to campout. But after several minutes there was no Sean and the only task remaining was waking up John.

"What do you mean he's not here?" John asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We've looked everywhere, I don't suppose he's sleeping at a buddies house?" Dean asked.

"No, I carried him to bed myself," John said fully awake and alert.

"Okay Sam you stay here in case he comes back, Dean you take the Impala and I'll take the truck and we will find him. All of us need to try and call him. Are his shoes and coat here?" John said his tough façade crumbling bit by bit.

"His sneakers are gone and his Kansas State sweatshirt is gone as well," Sam said looking around.

"Well then he left of his own accord. Come on Dean let's go," John ordered as he simultaneously tied his boots and dialed his phone. There was no ringing in the house.

"He has his phone then, that's good," Sam said.

Seconds later the two drove off in a roar while Sam flipped on every light in the house hoping that somehow they had missed seeing Sean sleeping in some odd place.

Dean immediately drove to the old house thinking perhaps Sean would go there. He didn't know whether or not to go in by himself. The place was uber creepy and didn't think that even Sean had the balls to investigate that place at night. With that in mind he drove on.

John didn't even know where to start he just began driving in ever widening circles hoping somehow his boy would appear to him. He had already called five times and left two messages as well getting a busy signal when the boys must have been trying to call. He dry washed his face as he peered into the ebony curtain that draped the landscape. He wanted to scream he wanted to yell he wanted to cry he wanted his little boy.


	4. August III

**August Part III**

Sean woke up momentarily forgetting where he was. He was shivering as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He took a moment to recall what had happened and why he was in a plastic tube instead of in his bed at home. It hit him like a ton of bricks threatening to turn his stomach once again. He climbed out of his safe plastic cocoon and stretched his cramped legs. He pulled his phone from his pocket and couldn't believe it was four in the morning. He also saw that he had fifteen missed calls and several text messages all wrapping around the theme of his current location. Sean looked around at the darkness and contemplated his situation. He wanted to call Sam who wouldn't kill him immediately but figured his dad and Dean had the vehicles and Sam would be at home in case Sean were to come back. His second choice would be Dean but he would only call John. So with some serious trepidation he speed dialed his father.

John holding the phone in his hand nearly dropped it as it began to vibrate. He looked at the window which read _Sean_. He flipped it open with shaky hands and cleared his throat in time to hear the words he had prayed for, "Dad."

"Sean are you okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Where are you?"

"The playground on Oak Street," he said a slight hiccup in his cadence.

"Okay I'm on my way, we'll talk while I get to you. Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." At least until you get to me Sean thought privately. He would deserve this one. But it would be worth it if it helped those poor kids who had suffered from more horror than one could ever imagine. Sean knew he would experience some misery of his own, but his would stem from love not hatred.

"Are you near a light?" John asked.

"No," Sean admitted looking around spotting a streetlight in the distance.

"Can you find one?"

"There's a streetlight by the corner, I'll walk over there and wait for you. It's at Oak and Langston."

"Okay," John said keeping his voice even. He was trying so hard to stay calm, he just wanted to see his son with his own eyes and hold him in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Sean whispered.

And John knew he was. Sean hadn't called him Daddy in years. "We'll talk all about it as soon as I get to you."

"Okay," Sean said his voice barely audible.

John was prepared for things not to be as Sean portrayed them, but so far the boy hadn't used their codeword, 'whatever' to indicate any trouble. He sighed deeply his breath hitched with emotion. He couldn't imagine what would cause his son to take off in the middle of the night, but he would certainly be finding out. "Okay son I see you," John said pulling up to the corner.

Sean looked so small and beaten down. John moved to get out of the truck but before he could Sean had hopped in. John looked over his son appearing to be in good shape. "You okay?"

Sean nodded looking away. John realized his phone was still on and he quickly snapped it shut closing the line. "Oh your brothers, you call Sam and I'll call Dean to let them know you are okay."

Sean opened his phone and made the call speaking to a very relieved Sam. They each concluded their conversation and a heavy silence took over the cab of the truck. John alternated looking out the windshield and over at his despondent son.

"Are you preparing your story?"

"I'll tell you the truth, all of it, but can it wait so I just have to say it once?"

"Sure," John agreed.

They pulled to the front of the house just as Dean turned the corner. "What the hell kid?" he asked as he cleared the front seat.

"I'm sorry," Sean apologized again.

"You're gonna be," Dean threatened as John held his hand up.

"You want to let me handle this?"

"Then handle it Dad."

John wasn't sure what to say to that. His emotions had been on overdrive for the last hour or so and he just didn't have the energy for a snappy rejoinder. He pointed for both of them to go into the house. Sean trudged up the stairs his eyes on the ground while Dean was right behind smoke practically coming out of his ears. Sam had tugged the front door open and was waiting for his family with relief written all over his face.

"You okay?" he asked Sean.

"He's fine Sam, just a little game of midnight hide and seek," Dean snapped.

"No it wasn't, you don't even know," Sean yelled out.

"In the house both of you," John hissed.

Once assembled John was able to find the routine that his lungs knew by heart that is until one of his sons pulled a stunt like this. The fluttering stopped and his breaths became the typical constant that allowed his head to clear. "Dean be quiet and Sean start talking and don't leave anything out."

So Sean began his chronicle ensuring he showed remorse but was eager to help those in a world only he could comprehend. He portrayed their pain as raw and unending, his urge to help burgeoning as each week passed not allowing him any distance. His face shown of recent tears and strife his body still unsettled with a slight tremble.

John sat on the coffee table across from his silent demeanor not tipping his unreadable face. He listened to every word as if he was in a state of meditation. Dean on the other hand hadn't been still for a second pacing back and forth not understanding how John could be so calm.

"I can't believe you went in there by yourself at night what is wrong with you?" Dean yelled.

"You can't understand you will never understand," Sean retorted.

"Dad you can't let him get away with this," Dean said stopping his stress walk.

"Dean relax, he's not getting away with anything. I just need to know exactly what were dealing with. I'm the dad and in charge and will deal it."

"Funny cause I don't see it happening," Dean said feeling a bit miffed as he recalled sneaking out one night when he was Sean's age and the retribution was quick and painful. But of course he hadn't been doing recon on a haunted house, but that in his opinion should only make it worse.

"Why don't you two go to bed," John instructed his eldest sons.

"Unbelievable," Dean said on his way out of the room.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sam said putting his hand on Sean's head.

Now alone with Sean John moved over and sat down next to the boy on the couch. "What you did was dangerous and stupid and yes you already told me your reasons but it still doesn't change those facts."

"I know, just don't do anything with the house without me knowing. It has to be right or it will all be for nothing."

"Okay we'll talk about it later after we get some sleep," John said. "I know you understand what's coming but I just want to say if you ever do this again…" John voice faded. He reached over and hugged Sean tightly holding on for dear life, he then lifted him up and flipped him over his knees landing several stinging smacks. He righted him and pulled him into a sitting position on his lap. "That is just a down payment, you'll see some more after we get through all this."

"Kay," Sean mumbled.

"Go to bed," he instructed. "And stay there," he added.

The next morning Sean came out to see John elbow deep in all kinds of notes and papers. Dean was moving around the kitchen and Sam had his head bent over the newspaper.

"Well the prodigal pain in the ass is up," Dean quipped.

Sean stuck his tongue out as he shoved his brother aside in an effort to get to the refrigerator. "Better watch it dude," Dean warned shoving him back.

"What is your problem?" Sean asked.

"I guess I'm just tired since I had to drive all over town looking for you."

"Whatever Dean, he punished me already."

"Yeah right, not close to what you deserve."

"You guys want to stop the pissing contest over there and come help," John said.

Sean scurried over to the table sitting down next to his father slightly tender from the night before.

"Why don't we just burn the house," Sam offered.

"Because, I don't think that will drive the evil away and that place is so big and such a magnet for human kids that I don't think we can 100% sure that it will be empty," John explained.

"You can't burn it. It's not the kids fault for what happened. They want to go but he won't let them," Sean jumped into the conversation.

"He being one Albie P. Jones," Sam said.

"Guess I'd be pretty pissy if my name was Albie," Dean said setting his coffee on the table.

"He was hired to help out the nurses with moving the patients and the heavy work," Sam explained. "It looks as though from what Sean saw he was the worst of the bunch."

"Most of the patients suffered from some kind of brain damage, some were violent but most weren't," John said yawning.

"We need to burn his bones, then everybody else will be free to go as they please. They couldn't leave or they were too afraid he would follow them forever," Sean explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," John confirmed. "We'll go tonight. Dean make sure we have all the supplies we'll need. Sam you finish up the research. Sean you come with me."

Dean smirked as Sean slowly got up and went to his room to get dressed.

John drove out to the playground where he had picked up Sean the night before and parked the car at the curb.

"I suppose you're a little big to push on the swings."

"Yes sir."

"We used to have the greatest conversations while you flew into the sky. You used to tell me you were flying."

"It felt like it, like I could touch the sky. Dad I'm sorry and I'm willing to accept any punishment you decide on."

"Though I'm happy to hear that, I don't really need your approval."

"Yeah true. Why is Dean so mad at me?" 

"Because he was worried about you. He loves you kid and we were all freaking out when you were missing."

"But Sam doesn't act like that."

"That's because Sam freaks out in a different way, but he was just as scared."

"He is a little more sedate I guess."

"He's a thinker Dean's more of a doer."

"Did I mention I was sorry?"

John smiled, "yes you did about fifty times. I know you did what you did for a reason and I am proud of you for that but at the same time what you did was incredibly stupid and dangerous. You had no back-up and we had no idea where you were."

Sean wanted to say that he tried to have back up, but then realized he would involve his friend and John would just tell him that's what he gets for involving a civilian. "You're right, I screwed up big time."

"Yes you did, but your heart was in the right place, its just sometimes you get carried away."

"I know, so what's the road to punishment filled with."

"There will be plenty of time to go over that after we finish the job."

After their little talk they arrived back at the house to prepare for the evenings events.

"Eat your vegetables Sean," John said as the boy picked at his dinner.

"Don't you think that statement is a bit ridiculous? I mean we are going to a haunted house in a couple of hours and you're worried about me eating my broccoli?" Sean asked.

"Yep," John said.

"Okay so how did all these people, mostly kids die in this house?" Dean asked.

"They didn't die in the house Dean, they left when the house was closed down. They died later in life in different places. But the evil that happened to them there pulled them back in and has held them hostage. Now can you see why I risked so much to help them? Their afterlife is just a merry-go-round of torture."

"I guess you have a point."

"Damn straight I do."

"Okay that's enough, finish you broccoli then you can get ready," John said pulling out the shotgun.

Sean rolled his eyes but stabbed the small tree and exaggerated his chewing motion as he finished his dinner.

John turned the key silencing the rumble that was the Impala's soul. He turned around to face Sean who was sitting wide-eyed in the back seat. "Now listen to me son and listen good. You are to stay in this car and not move unless one of us comes to get you. If you leave or come into that house uninvited you will not sit until you are in your twenties. Do you get my drift?"

"Got the drift, staying in the car, no problem," Sean replied.

The boys had already grabbed all the gear and were waiting for their father. They all took one last look at Sean and headed into the den of torment. The three entered the premises with John's flashlight on the map drawn by Sean. He quickly found the basement steps and hoping that any teenager that had decided to brave a trip into the house would be at least smart enough to stay out of the basement.

They all trooped down the stairs the EMF meter was already off the charts. The plan was simple; dig up Albie, salt, burn get the hell out. But nothing was ever that simple.

Sean was already restless as he waited in the car but fought his agitation and stayed put. His nerves were on fire and he wished he could help, but he had retained the lesson from the Griffon incident and remained where he was told.

"According to Sean the body was buried at the western wall," John said looking at the map and notes.

"But there's a huge cabinet thingy over there," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah I can see that," John retorted.

"I imagine it was placed there after Albie was interred to help cover it up. When Sean had his vision of course the cabinet wouldn't have been there." Sam walked over and tapped on it. "It must be solid Oak, they don't make stuff like this anymore."

"Great Sam, when you grow up you be that antique dealer you always wanted to be, but right now we need your muscles to move the damn thing," Dean said beginning to lose his cool.

They knew it was risky for all three to pour their efforts into moving the furniture but there was really no other way. "How did they get this thing over here," Sam grunted.

"They built on the site," John said shoving with his shoulder.

As they scooted the massive piece of furniture the EMF meter continued to spike. Dean glanced over his shoulder and gulped as he noticed they were no longer alone. "We need to speed this up," he said as he pushed with his legs.

They took a break and looked at the gathering in the basement. There were kids as far as the eye could see, sadden by their ghostly state and mourning what they have been denied.

"I think they are trying to tell us something," Sam said.

"Great, but I don't speak ghost," Dean retorted.

"Yeah but Sean does, Sam go get him," John ordered.

Sam climbed the steps two at a time and ran out to the car. He approached the Impala rapidly his heart in his throat, not for what he had just left but because he could not see Sean in the vehicle. He looked around and didn't see him in the yard and feared he was in the house alone. He spun and began to run back to the house when a thought occurred to him. He returned to the car and peered inside and released the breath that he had held captive. Sean was lying down in the backseat his eyes closed his face serene.

Sam yanked the door open startling Sean. "So I take it you are giving me permission to leave the car?" he asked as his head hanging out the back door.

"Yeah, come on!"

Sean jumped up and followed Sam's ridiculously long legs to the house and down the basement stairs. "What do they want?" John asked.

Sean looked at the assembly and ran to them trying to understand. Sam joined his father and brother and finally finished the great travel of the Oak cabinet. John instantly began to dig.

"They are warning us that he is coming. They are trying to keep him away, but he is coming," Sean yelled. He then joined hands with the victims and they all looked ahead of them at the far wall.

"And I take it he will be coming from that direction," Dean said. "How can Sean hold their hands?" he asked as he began digging next to John.

"They are gaining strength from the fight and from Sean, they can see the light at the end of the tunnel," John explained.

The shovels landed and Sam had a pick ax and was trying to loosen the compact soil. "Hurry," Sean yelled as Albie made his appearance and was looking none too happy about this attempted conquest.

The air turned cold and Albie started at one end of the line touching each child in the face as he went. He got to Sean and stopped, the wickedness written all over him as he reached out and caressed the boys face. The chill instantly went down to his toes as Dean screamed out they need to hurry.

John and Sam continued their efforts even more intense in the wake of the latest arrival. Albie had walked no further after finding Sean. He merely stood with admiration at the arrival of the one who dared take him on. He went to reach for Sean but Dean stepped in the way and shot him with rock salt. He then renewed his request for his father and brother to hurry.

Sean seemed mesmerized by the entire scene and was somewhat surprised when Dean picked him up and pulled him from the line of children and towards the back wall. John and Sam were slowly making progress but it wasn't near fast enough as Albie returned. Dean fired one more time knowing that it would never buy them the time they desperately needed. The spirit evaporated once more as Dean shoved Sean to the ground and covered him with his own body.

"We're almost there," John grunted finally seeing the glint of bones.

Dean didn't dare look up, the cool breeze was all he needed to know that the evil had returned and only had eyes for his young brother. Dean held Sean firmly pressing him into the dirt floor. Sean could feel the weight of the protection above him and was grateful for it, now understanding the burden of the consequences that he had brought down upon them all. His immaturity did not lend to him the grave possibilities of what might lay ahead if things didn't go their way. At this moment he understood why his eldest brother had been so upset in his concern for his well being. As his face pressed into the dirt he felt more admiration for his brother than he cared to admit.

Dean's heart was pounding as he felt the ice cold fist enter his body. The chill traveled straight to his heart and his breath left him in a rush. He just needed to hold on a little longer, keep this monster from his brother just a bit more.

Sean could feel Dean's weight getting heavier as he twisted in pain. Sean couldn't hold his tears back as he realized Dean was bearing what was meant for him. There was no doubt if they got out of this he owed his brother big time.

Dean was left with his last bit of strength when the flames warmed his ice cold soul. He quickly warmed and realized he was squashing his brother. Now released from his temporary imprisonment he leaped up and hauled Sean up quickly noticing the tears.

"It's okay kid, it's over," Dean said as Sean wrapped his arms around him.

"You protected me, you saved me," Sean said holding tightly.

"Of course I did you knucklehead. Do you understand now why I was so upset, why Dad gets on your case when you pull this crap?"

Sean could only nod.

The Winchesters looked around them. There was a collective joy in the room that once held only fear and hatred. The anchor that once held them to horror had been given its release, leaving behind a calm that hadn't been known in a very long time. Their freedom now at hand those souls who were no longer tied to their keeper spread as much warmth as they were capable of as they simply followed the gentle light that they had been waiting an eternity for.

The basement now empty save for the Winchester family seemed finally at peace. As John covered up any evidence of their visit Sean had wandered towards the middle of the room. Dean who had kept a close eye on his brother followed him and sucked in a deep breath as he saw a kindly woman in an old fashioned nurse's uniform gently pat Sean on the head and kiss him on the cheek. Dean ran over but she was gone leaving behind an old rusty shovel. He raised his eyebrows as Sean smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anybody ever tell you that you are a pain in the ass?" Dean asked.

"Yeah you every day," Sean retorted.

"That's cause it is so true," Dean said grabbing his brother and running his knuckles over the boys head.

"Let's go guys," John said as he and Sam heaved their equipment over their shoulders and began the climb up the creaky stairs.

John called the school the next morning saying Sean wasn't feeling well as they had gotten home after two in the morning. Plus it had taken some time to get the boy settled down enough to sleep. Though he was thrilled they had taken care of business and freed the souls of so many in need John was afraid that it had uplifted Sean a little more than he hoped. The boy was on cloud nine and couldn't wait to do it all over again another time. They would have to keep a very close eye on the lad, a very close eye.

"What's this?" Sean asked as he munched on his brunch that afternoon.

"You decide, you can be grounded for a month or grounded for two weeks with the labor stipulations I wrote on the paper," John said sitting down opposite his son.

_Wash dishes every night_

_Laundry duty_

_Vacuum and sweep every other day_

_Dust twice a week_

_Clean windows_

_Wash the car and truck once this week and once next week_

_Clean the bathroom as needed_

_Plus any other duties assigned_

"Is this legal?" Sean asked in alarm.

The corners of John's mouth twitched. "Take it or leave it."

Sean took a moment to contemplate and finally decided to take on the shortened grounding with the extensive chore list as John knew he would.

Sean got up taking his plate to the sink and headed to the couch. "I don't think so kiddo, start on your list. This place could use a good cleaning," John instructed.

"That's it?" Dean asked as he came from the back bedroom. "A few chores and two weeks restriction?"

"That's a lot," Sean argued.

"Please I had to do that even when I wasn't in trouble and come on Dad if Sam or I pulled even half of what he did…repeatedly going somewhere he knew was forbidden, taking off in the middle of the night among other things," Dean said glaring at Sean, "you would have wasted no time in letting us have it."

"Dean this is different," John began. Now that the terror of that night had passed and Sean was safely at home he had lost his desire to do anything more physical than what he already had.

"How is it different? Huh you want to tell me how it's different Dad?"

"He is more susceptible Dean he sees what we can't and just like what happened last night he can't turn a blind eye. It draws him in, its not fair to compare him to you or anybody else."

"That's crap Dad and you know it. Sean pushes the boundaries a lot and yes he does have some special circumstances but that is only more of reason to clamp down on him. He is walking and often crossing that line and now you are going to roll over and let him do it."

"I'm not rolling over Dean he has a lot ahead of him the next two weeks. I believe I'm the father here and it is my call," John said his face stern and unapologetic.

"This is the same world Sam and I grew up in, the world that you spared nothing to keep us aware of where we belonged and where we didn't belong. I think that line is getting blurred here and I find myself not believing it."

John opened his mouth to counter his eldest son but stopped as he saw Sean appear belt in hand. He hadn't even realized the boy had left the room. "What are you doing?"

"You're fighting because of me and Dean's right. I screwed up and he was the one that had to protect me."

"You're right he protected you and I was very impressed by his actions but this is my call," John explained.

"I must be nuts," Sean said sighing as he looked at the floor. "The night I was out when I got home you told me it was only a down payment, Dean's right I push the boundaries too far. The only reason I stayed in the car last night was because I knew you would back up your threat." John stood quietly wondering when the hell his son had grown up. "But this is for Dean to do," Sean said handing him the belt. "Just be reasonable, I have a lot of chores to do," he said looking up at his big brother.


	5. September Part I

**September**

Two weeks later Sean was happy to have his freedom back and not have to carry the entire household on his back. He had taken his punishment from Dean quietly and with the character he owned when he had demanded it be done. He earned high praise from both is brother and father that day though they remained quiet about it, he could see it in their eyes, he earned a fragment of respect that day and he was going to cling to it as best he could.

One of the reasons John had chosen to settle in this central location was that the school system subscribed to the year round system. Having Sean occupied during the day was something John capitalized on much to his son's dismay. The arguments had been fierce and unrelenting over John's decision but in the end the old adage of 'because I'm the father and I said so' won out. So school had begun in the heat of July but as the autumn season tiptoed their way so did the two week break that came along with it. The break began with a seventh grade dance called the Fall Ball. Sean dismissed it immediately as he was only eleven when the year started and felt so much younger than the others who were at least twelve with some nearing their thirteenth birthday. But after his birthday he felt as if he fit in a bit more and was looking forward to the vacation with some of his classmates. So when Mandy asked him to meet her after school one day he was more than eager.

They meandered down a lonely road that led outside of town. Mandy kept giving Sean sideways glances. "I'm glad your grounding is over," she said.

"Me too, all that work was killing me."

Mandy smiled her perfectly aligned teeth gleaming in the late afternoon light. "I wanted to talk to you about that night."

"What night?"

"The night at the house. Why did you go in there?"

"Personal reasons that I really don't want get into."

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed. "I'm sorry I left you, the paper blew away and I swear I saw something in the window and I just freaked and spent the night with the covers over my head."

"I don't blame you, believe me I don't. I wasn't mad not even for a second. In fact I should have been home under the covers myself."

The road went on but Mandy pulled Sean off to a narrow dirt road that ended at a gate festooned with no trespassing signs.

"What is this place?" Sean asked.

"Old man Sawyer's orchard," she said. "He's actually a pretty good guy. He didn't mind kids coming and hanging out but a few of them started messing the trees, ripping branches off and damaging some things so he put the signs up and will sometimes call the police if he thinks your up to no good."

"Maybe we shouldn't be here," Sean said looking around.

"Nah he likes me," she said smiling. She leaned into Sean and let her lips brush over his. "Soft," she whispered. "Oh crap, give me a freakin' break."

"What?"

"Tiger's coming," she said exasperated.

Sean's shoulders slumped as he saw the boy pedal his way towards them. Tiger was a fourteen year old classmate from school. Actually he was in a special class all unto his own. Tiger got that nickname because from the time he was four until he was six he actually thought he was a tiger. A severe fall and the resulting head trauma caused damage beyond repair to the boys brain and he saw the world through different eyes, unfortunately they would be the eyes of a boy forever seven years old. He wanted to be with the kids his biological age and size but most shunned him. Sean knowing exactly what it felt like to be different and never truly fit in did his best to be nice to the boy, but found it difficult especially in situations such as these.

"You guys aren't 'posed to be here," he sang out after he stopped his bike kicking up a dust bowl.

"It's fine Tiger," Mandy assured unable to keep the contempt from her voice. She had wanted to talk to Sean alone hence the long walk to find some privacy.

"Nu uh, you have to go now," the boy insisted.

"She's right we're fine why don't you pedal your way back into town," Sean said beyond frustrated at having been interrupted.

"I can't leave you," he insisted.

"Yes you can," Sean said adamantly.

"Nope," Tiger said folding his arms.

"Sean I really want to talk to you, spend a few minutes with you."

"And I with you," he said still feeling her lips on his. "Tiger hit the road now!"

The boy stood his ground causing Sean to begin walking towards him. Tiger finally turned his bike around and began trekking away but stopped once again turning to look behind him. Sean looked around and picked up a crabapple that had fallen off a nearby tree. He yelled at him to leave one more time blindly launching the small sphere and was just as surprised as anyone when it plunked Tiger right between the eyes.

They all stood motionless unsure of what to do when Tiger let out a sob and declared he was going to ride right to Sean's house and tell on him. "I'm tellin' that you are where you're not 'posed to be and that you hit me!"

And with that Tiger left only dust in his wake. Sean turned around his face revealing regret and frustration.

"I had two days off of restriction," he said sadly.

"Hope you enjoyed them because I have a feeling you are going right back on."

"Wait he doesn't even know where I live," Sean said brightly.

"Sure he does. He can't add a two digit number but he somehow has the ability to memorize everybody in our school's addresses."

"But I'm new."

"Doesn't matter he had you in his sights before you even unpacked."

"I'm screwed," Sean said blowing out a deep breath.

"And I wanted to go to the dance with you."

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, I mean if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure I did."

"Well maybe we'll get lucky and he'll fall off his bike before he gets to your house or forget why he was even going or maybe your dad won't even be there. Maybe you should have gone after him and stopped him."

"How, he's on a bike and I'm on foot," Sean pointed out.

"You could have thrown something at him again," she said unable to hold her giggles back.

"Do you smell that?" Sean asked off topic.

"Smell what?" Mandy asked sniffing the air.

"It smells acrid, like something is burning."

"Like something's on fire?"

"Kind of, but more like something got really hot or like a gun went off, but stronger."

"Nope, don't smell a thing. I think you're losing it."

"I think I lost it a long time ago."

"Well since you are doomed due to your amazing aim let's make these last minutes count for something," Mandy said intertwining her fingers in his.

Sean and Mandy finished their long walk and bid each other a farewell. Sean immediately noticed John's truck was missing and hoped beyond hope that Tiger had forgotten why he had even pedaled to the house or somehow decided against selling Sean up the river. But as soon as he got in the house the look all over Dean's face screamed that he hadn't and now it was time to pay the piper, whatever the hell that meant.

"So your weird little friend popped over for a visit. Hit him between the eyes with a crabapple, should have put you on the ball team."

"It was an accident, who would have thought I could have actually hit him. Does Dad know?"

"Not yet, but he will. The kid had quite a knot between his eyes," Dean said smiling.

Sean looked so sad Dean furrowed his brows and stopped in the middle of his joyous moment. "What is it?"

"Mandy wants to go to the dance with me next weekend and if I'm grounded I won't be able to go," Sean lamented.

"Mandy from down the street? She is a cutie and she wants to go with you?"

"Hey, I'm okay," Sean protested.

"Yes of course you are, you're a Winchester after all," Dean said of his younger brother who was adorable by any standards. "Well let me think then, we could keep this between you and me."

"At what cost?" Sean immediately asked.

"Not too much, you just do a few extra things for me. If you do that I won't say a word, you get to go to the dance and I get some extra relaxation time."

Sean took a moment to contemplate and then seeing no other way he agreed.

"Why are you doing the dishes I thought it was Dean's night?" John asked later.

Sean swallowed hard. "We switched."

"Oh okay just make sure it doesn't become any kind of issue," John said walking off.

"Funny just what I was thinking," Sean whispered to himself. He was questioning the wisdom of this deal as all too often Dean managed to take advantage of his wee brother as only a big brother could.

Days later Sean was definitely wondering what he was thinking as he cleaned the guns and took inventory of the ammo. "Hurry up kid you still need to clean the house up a bit."

"Come on man you have all day to do this crap I have to go to school," Sean complained.

"Yeah well then you better hurry up," Dean stated unsympathetically.

John had pulled up outside in the Impala and had his head under the hood trying to ascertain what was making the rattle he had heard as he drove home. He had far too much on his mind, concerned about an upcoming hunt and now on top of that both Sean and Dean had been acting weird. There had been looks and a few arguments. Sam pled ignorance but the father in John knew something was up and he wanted over, folded up and put nicely in a drawer before he left.

"Hey Mr. Winchester," Tiger said starling the hunter.

"Hi Tiger how are you?" John asked being very familiar with this odd boy who had introduced himself and clung to John like glue one afternoon at the back to school picnic.

"I hope Sean didn't get into too much trouble, my bump is almost gone, see," he said pointing to his head.

John tried to put his thoughts into some kind of order as he attempted to decipher what this kid was talking about. "What happened to your head?"

Tiger then launched into the story as if he was the greatest narrator of the twenty first century and he was sharing a brilliant new novel. John stood there taking it all in now understanding exactly what had been going on between his eldest and youngest sons. As Tiger bid farewell not the least bit perturbed that John had had no idea what had been talking about.

Sean crashed on the couch as he finished the latest chore on Dean's list. He pulled out his math book but didn't even have enough energy to open it.

John came in and walked to the kitchen washing his hands. He came into the living room towel in hand wiping them dry he looked down at Sean.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Sean's heart hit rock bottom. He had thought about just coming clean with his father but Dean had reminded him that he had already put all that effort into the chores and it would be a shame to just throw all that away and turn himself in.

"Um no."

"And you're sure about that?" John questioned with his all knowing glare.

"Um no?" Sean said in a questioning manner.

"Start talking kid."

And Sean came clean telling John everything from beginning to end including how he didn't want to miss the dance because Mandy was so excited.

"I see, where is Dean?"

"Sleeping," Sean said with a nod towards the bedroom.

John looked towards the small room that Dean had taken for himself and sighed. He then looked back at his youngest who was doing his best to appear contrite. He went over and sat across from him. "If you could do it differently how would you change your actions?"

Sean sat for a moment mulling the question over in his head. He wanted to get this right, he wanted a chance to go to the dance, he wanted a chance to kiss Mandy again. "First off I would have never thrown the apple at Tiger. I would have responded to his request and gotten off the land we were trespassing on. But if I had still made my original mistake I would have come to you and told you everything instead of trying to hide it. I screwed up on two counts and I'm sorry for them both," Sean said quietly.

"Are you really?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Well I expect an apology to Tiger for what you did. I think he'll easily forgive you and you keep on track and you can go to the dance with time served."

"Really?" Sean asked excitedly.

"I think you paid your dues. Now why don't you see if Tiger is home while I have a little talk with your brother?"

"Yes sir," Sean said making a mad dash to the front door.

Sean returned an hour later to see Dean detailing the Impala. "Ha, guess I got the last laugh."

"Laugh it up shorty pay back is a bitch," Dean snipped.

"But this is my payback and besides you deserve it," Sean said looking up to see John standing there.

"This ends boys, no more pay back or any other such nonsense. Are we all clear on that?"

They both nodded but unless one of them was planning on moving out it would never be over. The rivalry between the eldest and youngest Winchester would be something novels could be written about, but they would have it no other way.

John looked at his twelve year old son who with Dean's help was trying to get his hair just right. The dance was far from formal but with no jeans allowed Sean was sporting khaki's and a button down shirt. He did look fairly respectable and made John think he would make a great bogus FBI Agent when he got older. He most definitely hadn't looked to become a father again after what their lives had turned into. And he had to admit when he found out he was less than happy. How he could ever fit another child into his screwed up world was beyond him. But somehow they made it work and with Sean's abilities he was often an asset but the boy often liked to bite off more than he could chew. It would seem as if John was always running to catch up and one day he feared Sean would just be too far ahead of him. John smiled as Sam smoothed Sean's shirt and Dean maneuvered hair around that this was as it was supposed to be, three sons anything less just wouldn't be right.

The dance had gone well despite Tiger falling into the punch bowl and that Sunday Sean and Mandy took the familiar walk towards, Jesse Sawyers orchard. They both spoke of the good time they had dancing the night away. Sean wasn't much of a dancer but gave in to make Mandy happy. He most especially liked the slow dances; holding her tightly as they rocked their way from side to side.

"Hey Winchester," Tyler yelled. "What you doing out here?"

"Just walking, how about you?"

"Gonna check out the barn," Tyler said speaking for himself and his cousin Brett.

"Why, what do you expect to find?"

"They say old man Sawyer hides booze in there," Brett said his eyes wide.

"Whose they?" Sean asks causing both the boys to shrug. "Look he's nice enough to not have a fit while we hang out on the edge of his property why push it?"

"I don't know, just the whole sneaking around thing I guess. Are you coming or what?" Tyler asked.

Mandy didn't look too thrilled but Sean was beginning to smell that acrid odor he had noticed before and now it was mixed with something else, it was subtle but it was there. "Sure but I only want to be in there for a minute and don't touch anything."

"Yeah right," Brett said.

Mandy unhappy with Sean's decision to accompany the cousins left the farm in a huff. Sean watched her go unhappy that it had come to this but he did want to investigate what was setting him off. Perhaps the answer was in the barn. They all crept that way Sean continually looking behind him at Mandy's departure. He guessed he would be apologizing to her later. He hated the curse he was forced to bear. There were so many times when he felt himself hating the mother he never knew for passing down what he had to not only deal with on a constant basis but was forced to keep a secret. But then he would feel horrible for his emotions and found himself going to John and asking what she was like. He had only been minutes old when she died and he never got the benefit of her teaching him what he was capable of or how to handle it.

"Guess your woman left you," Brett snickered.

"Shut up," Sean retorted as he slipped into the old structure. "This can't be the original building?"

"Nah, it fell down like fifty years ago, but they built this one right where the old one was," Tyler explained.

The boys looked around moving some items; the cousins were on the hunt for their own treasure while Sean was looking for clues as to what his nose was detecting. But nothing was out of the ordinary. Sean climbed the ladder to the loft to get a look up there. The new smell was stronger there; it was like a metallic copper smell. It was so strong he could almost taste it. He then began to get that familiar feeling that he wasn't alone, but before it could become fully entrenched he was distracted by what was going on down below.

"What are you two doing in here?" An older man asked.

"We just were looking around," Brett said his voice quivering.

"Sorry sir," Tyler said.

"Well I don't mind you sitting out by the road but you can't be in here, this is off limits, do you understand?"

"Yeah, sorry," they both mumbled as they turned and left without saying a word about Sean in the loft.

Sean knew he should show himself and get out of there, but just waiting until the guy left wasn't such a bad plan either. He very quietly moved to the edge of the loft on his stomach when his eyes grew wide as saw what had caused his overload. Sean was frozen unsure what to do. He didn't know if Mr. Sawyer was in danger but Sean was unsure if he would be of any use anyway.

"You can come down, I won't yell at ya and I won't tell your parents," the older man called out.

Sean's heart was pounding in his chest as he swallowed hard. "Um okay," Sean said swinging his legs down the ladder.

"What's a matter boy you don't look so good?"

"Um, I'm okay," Sean said looking anything but. He kept looking past the older man and swallowing.

"Do you smell it?" Mr. Sawyer asked.

Sean looked as if he was going to fall over. "Yes sir, I do, it smells like gun powder and metal."

"Yes it does, do you know what smells like metal?"

Sean looked down at his worn sneakers and then back up at the man. "Blood."

"You're right, blood. Do I want to know why you know that?"

"No sir you really don't," Sean said looking at the object that the odor must be emanating from.

"Tell me what you see."

Sean looked past Mr. Sawyer and began to describe what he saw. "A man, not very old, he is skinny and doesn't look very well. He is wearing a gray uniform; I think it's from the civil war and one of those funny hats."

"A slouch hat."

"You can see him too can't you?"

"I can and I'm grateful that somebody else can as well. I was afraid I was losing my mind."

"He's bleeding and looks scared and I think he got lost before he could cross over. Were there battles here?"

"No big ones just a skirmish or two," Jesse said turning around seeing the apparition just before it disappeared.

"Does he talk?" Sean asked quietly.

"Not to me," he whispered back.

"Maybe I can hear him," Sean said looking where the apparition had been.

"Maybe together we can figure this out."

The quiet was broken by Sean's cell phone screaming out from his pocket causing them both to jump. "Sorry," Sean said as he fumbled for his phone.

"Do you want to tell me why Mandy just stomped into her house alone?" John asked.

"No not really," Sean admitted.

"Where are you?"

"On my way home."

"Where can I pick you up?"

Sean hung his head and figured he might as well be honest. "The barn on Mr. Sawyer's property."

"I see I'll be right there."

Sean closed his phone and looked at this new friend. "My dad's coming to pick me up."

"It will be nice to meet him. Are you new in town?"

"Kind of, we move around a lot."

"You and your parents?"

"Just me and my dad and my brothers."

"I see, older or younger brothers?"

"Older, they help take care of me. Before you ask my mom died right after I was born. She is the reason I can see the stuff I do, I hate it."

"What did she do?"

"It's genetic, she knew she could pass it to me but had me anyway," Sean said sounding bitter.

"Well she was strong enough to deal with it and I expected she thought you would be as well. And maybe you could do a lot of good along the way."

"I guess, but it sucks you know, scares the crap out of me all the time. Plus it always gets me in trouble."

"I imagine you have something to do with that as well. But you're right it is scary I can attest to that."

"Were you born with this curse too?"

"No it has come to me much more recently," Jesse said Sean noticing a flicker of something in his eyes.

"Did you have a family?"

"I did, but they're all gone now."

"I won't make you talk about it; I know how hard that can be. I'll start checking on the internet for information about the civil war around here."

"What's wrong with the library?"

"The internet is faster, hey maybe we can meet up at the library and do it together. I get out of school at 3:15."

"Well Monday then I'll meet you at the library," Jesse agreed.

"Well as long as I'm not in trouble Mr. Sawyer," Sean said as he heard the Impala rumble his way.

"And why would that be? And please call me Jesse."

"Cause my dad can be kind of strict and doesn't like me wandering and here I am in full wander."

The car stopped a few feet from the new friends John quickly climbing from the vehicle.

"She's a beauty, 1967 right?" The older man asked.

"Yes she is," John replied with pride. "But I see you have found my 1994," he said referring to Sean.

"Yeah I found myself in need of some help and your boy came right over and lent a hand. I'm very appreciative to him."

"Oh is that right?" John asked tilting his head. "No trouble out of him?"

"Not a bit, Jesse Sawyer," he said extending his hand to John.

"John Winchester," John said reciprocating his hand outstretched. "Well I hope Sean wasn't a problem."

"On the contrary I think we will get along great. I mentioned that I often need a helping hand out here so if it is okay with you that he could come out a few times a week."

"Well, I'll have to think about it," John said.

"I understand, take your time. It was nice to meet both of you."

They all bid farewell and went their separate ways. "He's okay Dad, he just needs some help around his place."

"Well I'll determine that."

Sean knew better than to argue.


	6. September Part II

September II

I need to go to the library after school to work on a project," Sean said Monday morning.

"Yeah right," John said setting his coffee cup down. Sean was a bright kid but much like Dean he didn't have the patience for school or anything academically related.

"No really Dad, I'm doing a project on the Civil War. It's kind of interesting and I want to do well," Sean said drinking his orange juice.

"Well then I won't stand in your way," John said smiling.

Sean tapped his foot as the clock slowly ticked the final minutes of the school day away. The bell finally rang as Sean shoved papers that he wouldn't look at in his bag along with books he wouldn't open.

"Don't forget parent conferences are in a few weeks. Make sure your parents send back the forms with what times and teachers they want to meet with," Mrs. Baylor yelled out to the rapidly departing students.

Sean raced to his locker and then made his way to the library. Mr. Sawyer was there waiting for him as promised having already pulled several books out from the shelves.

"Think we can find some useful stuff in these," he said.

"And here," Sean said sitting in front of the computer.

"Now I don't know anything about those," Jesse admitted.

"You don't have to, now let me see," Sean said as he linked to the internet and typed in the pertinent information. "You look at your stuff and I'll look at mine and we'll compare notes."

With much skimming, scanning and page flipping the two finally put their heads together and shared their findings.

"Okay there were no big battles around here just a small skirmish in which the two sides met shots were fired a few wounded and a death or two but nothing definite. That's all I got. It only took up a few sentences in this book," Jesse said with a sigh.

"Yeah that's pretty much what Wikipedia said too," Sean confirmed.

"Wiki who?"

"Never mind, there is only one way to find out what happened."

"What's that?"

"I ask him," Sean said with a sigh.

"Well you just let me know when you want to do that."

"Okay, I will," Sean said looking at the clock. "Holy crap I better go."

Sean rushed home just as John was walking out the front door. "I was just coming to look for you."

"Sorry sir I lost track of time," Sean panted as he passed John.

"Really?" John questioned.

"Yes sir," Sean said dropping his bag. "I have to pee you can take a look, my research is in my bag."

John did just that sifting through a myriad of papers finding printouts and copies of battles in the area. He also came across a crumpled paper that said something about conferences. John took it over to the table and began to smooth it out.

"Did you see my research?" Sean asked coming from the bathroom.

"Sure did, just keep a better eye on the clock."

"Okay, I'm going to go over and say hi to Mandy."

"Okay but we're going to eat in a half hour so don't make me come get you."

"Got it," Sean yelled as the door closed behind him.

The days went by and Sean hadn't been able to get out to Jesse's. John's mood had been up and down and he patiently waited for him to leave town, but naturally the one time he wanted John gone a road trip he seemed to be anchored to the house.

"Dad do you think I could go out to Mr. Sawyer's house and help him clean out his barn?" Sean finally asked.

"I don't know son, I don't know the man at all."

"He's fine Dad, I went to him he didn't come to me."

"Well that is your mistake son and you know better than that. You shouldn't be searching out strangers, you keep to yourself and you know that."

"Yes sir, but please let me help him it would be good for me. Plus he said he would pay me," Sean tried.

"I'm sorry son, but the answer is no. And don't let me or your brother's catch you out there either."

"Why?" Sean whined.

"You heard me," John snapped.

"It sucks."

"Watch your tone boy," John warned.

A frustrated Sean stomped to his room and tried to figure what to do. He knew he couldn't figure anything out without speaking to the apparition and he knew Jesse was bothered by this figure haunting his orchard. He had to get out to that orchard and sooner than later. His options were few; one he could try and sneak out there, but somehow he always managed to get caught. Two he could tell John what was really going on but then he would lose control of the situation and possibly never find any answers. He just wanted to find the answer himself and he knew he could do it. This spirit was just scared, alone and lost and Sean knew exactly how that felt.

Days passed and soon it had been a week since Sean and Jesse had researched at the library. John had stuck around the hunting world for the first time ever seemed to be quiet. Sean absentmindedly kicked a rock down the street in aggravation as a car pulled up next to him. He looked over and realized who it was. "Jesse, I'm sorry but my dad said I can't come to your house and I haven't been able to come to tell you."

"I wouldn't want you to go against what your father says," the elderly gentleman said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Have you seen him?" Sean asked of the soldier.

"I have but I just can't seem to communicate with him. He's scared but he's not going anywhere, heck he hasn't for over a hundred years so I doubt he is now. I just wish I knew why."

"I know I can find out 'cept…"

"Except your dad said no and that is all you need to know," Jesse reminded.

"Yeah but he needs me, I'm the only one who can help."

"All in good time Sean, all in good time," Jesse said as he waved goodbye and pulled away.

Sean got home to see paperwork all over the table. He dropped his bag and approached John quietly. "Got a hunt Dad?"

"Maybe, it's just a few towns over. I don't think it's much but I had better check it out."

"When?" Sean asked a little too quickly.

"Why the sudden interest?" John questioned.

"Just wondering that's all."

"I'm going to go tonight, I should be home by morning," John answered looking quizzically at Sean.

"Oh, well that's good. What's for dinner?"

"Ask Sam he's cooking tonight," John said wondering what his youngest was up to.

Sean climbed into bed that night knowing John told both Sam and Dean to keep a close eye on him. He was daring but not a complete idiot and knew tempting fate would be a quick trip to nothing but heartache at the very least.

Dina1The next morning Sean was surprised that John was still gone. Sam was blinking sleep from his eyes as Sean declared he had to go in early to get some help with his math. Sam still out of it just nodded.

The youngest Winchester ran across the street and borrowed a buddy's bike and took off towards what he hoped would be answers. He made it in record time and found Jesse already up and moving around the front yard.

"I haven't seen him yet today," he said quietly.

"Let me find him," Sean whispered back.

The older man simply nodded and walked back into the house leaving Sean to the game of hide and seek. He was fairly certain the boy was here without his fathers permission but decided to let it go for now. Sean knew his time was short and he certainly couldn't afford to be late for school. He did laps around the barn but when that brought nothing he forced himself to slow down and breathe deeply and focus. As he looked up he saw the soldier standing in front of him.

"Hi," Sean whispered. "Look I don't have much time so will you please talk to me?"

The apparition gave a tentative nod.

"What's your name and when did you die?"

"Jeremiah Gomes I died in the barn in 1863."

"Why didn't you move on?" Sean asked gently.

"I was afraid, they all died screaming. They all died screaming," he repeated.

Before Sean could ask anything further Jeremiah was gone. Sean looked at his phone and knew he was out of time and took off for school.

That day in class Sean wrote down a few notes, Jeremiah Gomes, died in 1863, men died violently?

"What is that Winchester?" Kevin asked peeking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Sean answered distracted.

"Is that somebody from the Civil War or something?"

"Do you know of anybody around here who has an interest in the Civil War?"

"Um, Mr. Wilson at the high school, he teaches history of course. My sister said they spent a lot of time on the Civil War."

Sean nodded and thanked his neighbor. He made sure his friend got his bike back after school and debated the wisdom of making a trip to the high school a few blocks away. He was afraid if he asked for permission it would be denied and this issue was already eating him up inside. Acting on hunter's instinct he turned and ran to the Senior High School and asked for Mr. Wilson.

"Well a youngster interested in the War Between the States. What is it you want to know young man?"

"Was there a battle near here?"

"A skirmish as they say didn't really make any of the logs but the lore was passed down and finally written up and tucked away in the city museum."

"What did it say?" Sean asked praying this man wouldn't tell him to go find it himself.

"I should make you go there and find it yourself, but I hate to turn away a fertile mind. It was a case of the two sides bumping into one another in the woods just outside of town. Shots were fired and if what was recorded is true three Union soldiers and five Confederate were killed just outside town where Sawyer Orchard is."

"Where are the buried?" Sean asked tentatively.

"Most likely near where they fell. Many bodies were sent back home once embalming became more common but in a small encounter such as this the bodies were most likely quickly buried not far from the spot that they fell. The survivors most likely wanted to hook up with larger companies and the safety they afforded."

"Does that list have their names?"

"Let me see, I believe maybe three or four were identified by name. Let me make a phone call for you," the teacher said pulling out his cell phone.

Sean scanned the room peeking at the clock that was screaming at him with each tick that he was late. He was trying to come up with a story that would be somewhat plausible when Mr. Wilson began to write on the chalkboard.

Caleb Thompson

Aaron Peeler

Homer Brandt

Jeremiah Gomes

"That's all of them that were identified. Does that help you at all?"

"Yes sir it really does. Thank you for your help," Sean said.

He wasn't sure exactly what he gained with this information but at the same time he was glad to have it if only for confirmation of what he already knew. Now to sing a song that would be believed at home.

"Where were you?" Dean asked as soon as Sean hit the doorway.

"Had a stop after school."

"Well think of your story fast cause Dad is going to need a little more to chew on than that."

"It's legit," Sean said as John came through the door.

"Just got back from looking for you, thought you got lost or something," John said not looking happy but his face didn't reflect any cataclysmic emotion of doom either.

"I'm still working on that Civil War project and a friend of mine told me the history teacher, Mr. Wilson was a good person to talk to. I wrote down some names he gave me of guys who died here in a clash just outside town. See I wrote them down right here," Sean said opening his notebook.

"Wow you are really into this project. I can't wait to read it," John said smiling at his youngest rubbing his head. "But if you are going to be late just give me a quick call please; I don't like knowing you are unaccounted for."

"Yes sir," Sean said doing his best to fake a smile as he realized he was going to have to write a report now to carry out his lie and that he found was a total bummer.

The days continued to drag by as Sean try to put the pieces together. He was thinking Jeremiah had obviously been killed in this battle and for whatever reason didn't cross over; it might have to do with something about all the screaming going on as the others died. Sean rubbed his eyes and he looked at his notes one last time. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed but as he reached to close his notebook something jumped out at him. The battle in question took place on September fourteenth and that was coming up in a matter of days. Being a pro in the supernatural realm Sean knew the date would be important.

"Morning Dad," Sean said yawning.

"How are you?"

"Fine, any hunts coming up?"

John gave his youngest a sideways glance. "Have something I'm looking at but it will still probably be a few days at the earliest. Why?"

"It's been nice having you home and it just seems like any moment you will be taking off and I'll never see you."

"Well that is nice to hear, yes it has been slow but when it rains it pours and I think a storm is brewing."

Hopefully in the next few days Sean thought privately.

The fourteenth came gray and cool as Sean peeled himself from his mattress. He took a quick shower and found a box of cereal to quell his grumbling stomach. Sam was sitting on the couch typing on his laptop.

"Where's Dean?" Sean asked.

"Still out from last night. You better hurry or you're going to be late for school."

"No school parent teacher conferences today."

"I see, so how are you going to spend the day?"

"Not sure yet," Sean said as he thought about how he was going to sneak out of the house and get to the orchard. It was one of those times where he had to throw caution to the wind and just do what he had to regardless of how it would affect him.

Before the brothers could say much more Dean popped in and ran to his room rummaging around and ran back out. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked on his way back out the door.

"No school today," Sean said again.

"Sure stick to that story," Dean said slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Condom run," Sean answered.

"How do you know?"

"I heard the drawer open and close, you know the drawer. He must have had a great night that is going to turn into a great day. Is Dad home?"

"Yeah came in late last night, checking something out in the next town I think, weird footprints or something."

Sean sat for over an hour going over plans and ideas in his head but none seem to be working out as he wanted to. He was just going to have to jump and hope his parachute opened. He got up and opened his mouth to tell Sam he was going out when John came out of his room yawning and stretching. "Morning guys," he said groggily.

"Hey Dad," they both answered.

John went about his routine of getting some coffee when he realized something was off. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked Sean who was getting tired of the question.

"No its parent teacher conferences," he said for the third time.

John's eyes widened and he shot up trying to simultaneously tuck his shirt in and smooth his hair. "Dammit," he said looking at the clock on the microwave.

Sam and Sean just stared at their father as he ran around the kitchen slamming his coffee cup down and heading towards the door.

"What was all that about?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea I never gave him the form about the conferences."

"Why not?"

"Now Sam for such a smart guy that is a stupid question. Look I have to go out for awhile but I'll be back soon."

"You had better let Dad know," Sam advised.

"I can't, Sam if I tell you something will you promise to listen?"

Sam unsure of what he was about to be hit with nodded and listened to his younger brothers tale of history, death and the hope of healing.

"Wow, that explains the interest in the Civil War, okay I guess you need to go, but I'm coming with you," Sam said getting up to grab his coat.

"No Sam you can't," Sean said quickly. "I don't think he will appear if you are there, he is very sensitive and that's why he didn't cross over back when he died. But I know deep in my heart he only has this opportunity today otherwise he has to wait another year. And somehow Mr. Sawyer is involved in all this. Look you just have to trust me in this Sam," Sean said his eyes soft and pleading.

"Okay but you know Dad won't be too pleased about all this."

"I know, but what else can I do?"

"You better go," Sam said tossing Sean a sweatshirt.

Sean loped off down the street hoping that this situation would somehow be resolved before John came looking for him.

John was finally able to disentangle himself from the school and the teachers he had just spent the last hour and a half of his life with none of them bearing good news. The reasons Sean had never given him the conference form had been numerous and he had heard them all. "Sean is very bright but unmotivated…Sean never participates unless it is to clown around…Sean rarely hands in his homework and if he does it is sloppy and unfinished…Sean is an underachiever" and on and on it went. And to top it off none of the teachers had assigned any type of report or project on the Civil War leaving John to worry about what the boy was up to since it was quite obvious he wasn't going to be searching for any extra work. Thoughts raced through his head at warp speed and none of them were good. He was livid and he tried to lay a plan of his actions as soon as he laid his hands on his youngest son. First there would be lots of yelling followed by a long lecture then there would be push-ups and sit-ups followed by quiet time in his room which would eventually be interrupted by pain applied to the seat of his pants. Yep that's what the program held for young Sean that rainy September day, John decided as he pulled into the driveway.

Sean jogged to the orchard to find Jesse looking very pale. He hadn't looked all that good the other day but today he looked as if he could fall over at any time.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked with concern as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just a bit tired, getting sick I fear," he said with a wink. "I've seen him today I think he's waitin' for ya."

"I think he is too, today's the day Jesse, it has to be today."

"Why?"

"It's the day he died; I have to get him to cross over today. I'm just worried he's too afraid."

"Go talk to him," Jesse said leaning against the barn.

Sean nodded and made his way into the darkened barn. Jeremiah was there waiting the look on his face undecipherable. The young Winchester kept his face neutral as he sat down across from the apparition indicating Jeremiah to follow. The soldier did as he was asked sitting down and folding his legs Indian style and looked to the open and honest face of this boy who for whatever reason could see him.

"Are you scared?" Sean asked.

Jeremiah nodded yes. "I am, what is on the other side?"

"I don't know, but many have crossed over and it has to be better than just simply existing here. Your time is now fair or not you don't belong here anymore. I'm sorry it happened I truly am but I think you need to follow those that went before you."

"I've never been brave."

"Sure you have, you fought in a war and that is the bravest thing anybody could do."

"It is?"

"Sure it is and you just have to finish what you started."

"Who won the war?"

"The Union, the country remained whole, which I think was a good thing. The slaves were freed and the healing began and that is what you need to do," Sean said looking at the buttons on the young mans coat. "How come that ones so shiny?"

"Ah, I thought it would bring me good luck if I could keep one of them all shined up. I guess it didn't work."

"Guess not," Sean agreed, "but maybe it represents you, a shiny button waiting for a new purpose a new uniform to shine on. I'm sorry you died, but you would be dead now even if you hadn't died in the war."

"How many died all together?" he asked as he fumbled with the button Sean had asked about.

"Like any war…too many. I don't understand why man insists on killing one another. But look at it this way you won't be alone, there have been a lot of wars since then," Sean said looking down.

"I don't want to go alone, as others were dying they were screaming and screaming and it was as if I was frozen and couldn't move and I didn't and then they were gone and I was here. Now I'm even more frightened."

"Well I can't go with you," Sean said.

"But I can," Jesse said coming into the barn.

"What are you talking about?" Sean gasped as Jesse sat down next to Sean.

"Well son it turns out this is my day as well as Jeremiahs. I haven't been doing well for a long time now but just haven't been ready to let go and now I think I know why."

Sean looked at the older man in confusion. "This is why you started seeing him, because you were dying."

"I suspect so. I'm an old man Sean and I'm ready and I think part of my purpose is to help a fellow veteran across the divide. When I was in the Army I helped people to safety and I think I have one more left to go."

"I'm sorry," Sean whispered.

"Son don't be, I have taken enough from this world. You were so much help to us both and I think that this will be an adventure we are ready for."

"They say everybody dies alone but I don't think that is true and you two most certainly won't," Sean said holding back tears. "I will make sure you are taken care of."

"We are going our separate ways but they all lead to the same place," Jesse said winking at Sean.

"I am grateful that people so far from me care enough to help," Jeremiah said. "The world can heal and war can be overcome."

"That it can with Sean leading the way," Jesse said blinking his eyes.

Sean looked on in concern when the life just evaporated from the older man and he saw him standing with Jeremiah and then they were gone. The boy sat in shock unsure of what to do or how he would do it even if he knew.

"Sean Michael, get your butt out here now," John bellowed as soon as he opened the front door.

Sam bristled as walked from the kitchen to the living room. "He's not here Dad."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"Well you see…" Sam began catching John up on what had been happening in the youngsters life.

Sean just sat with Jesse's body unsure and unfocused when John opened up the barn door. He ran to his son and held him tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"He died Dad, he died and they both left," he said crying.

"You helped them get to the other side, you freed them both."

"Why me? Why do I have to go through this?"

"Because you're strong enough to do it."

"I don't feel very strong," Sean said brushing tears away as they fell.

"Oh believe me you are," John said squeezing his son firmly.

"I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'll take care of it," John said pulling out his cell phone and telling the dispatcher that his son had found the body when he came by for a visit and then called him.

Sean sat in quiet contemplation. He heard his dad's voice but couldn't really comprehend the words. He looked over and saw something shiny on the dirt floor of the barn. He scrambled over and picked up the shiny button.

"What's that buddy?"

Sean smiled. "Jeremiah left me his shiny button Dad, see it's off his uniform."

John took a look and was duly impressed with its authenticity. "That is a thank you if I ever saw one."

After they spoke with the police and they took Jesse's body away the father and son went back to the house. Sam asked what happened and Sean filled him in as he played with the button left to him by Jeremiah. "It was a wonderful thing you did to be there for them both when they needed somebody special," Sam said.

"I guess," Sean said quietly his head resting on his hands.

"I know it's hard, and you get tired of giving but it is an incredible thing you do," Sam praised.

Sean just sighed and looked down to see a report from his teacher and realized his dad must have gone to the conferences and gotten the not so good news. By helping Jesse and Jeremiah he at least put off the impending catastrophe that he was in for. He announced that he was going to lay down for awhile and John nodded his approval.

After due deliberation John called Sean out to the living room on Sunday evening to discuss what he had learned at the conferences that had taken place Friday.

"Now what do you think your teachers had to say about you?" John asked looking at Sean.

The boy merely shrugged. John took a spot on the coffee table across from his youngest and cupped his chin forcing him to look at him. "Not an answer."

"I'm sorry I guess I've been screwing off a bit."

"I would say so. Now I'm going to say this once and then it is in your hands. You have the week to get your act in gear and improve you grades and behavior. I will be calling your teachers on Friday and I want to hear what a rapid improvement you are making. If this is not the case you will not be a happy boy, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Sean said quietly thinking he could handle that just fine.

"Oh and next weekend you can write a paper all about a Civil War battle," John said smiling as he got up.

Sean unhappy about having to become the upstanding scholar but had no desire to push his father to the limit. He knew if he had been at the house when John had originally come home he would have been in world of hurt so he was willing to take what had been dealt.


	7. October

**October**

The weeks were flying by the summer now a distant memory as they had become fully entrenched in autumn. Halloween was coming soon and with it John's unease of what the pagan holiday brought. He knew the world that surrounded his family was always on its toes that day as well as the days before. He had caught the scent of a witch and she wasn't far. It bothered him that no matter where they were evil would always be there too.

John grumbled as he looked at the calendar noticing it was only days until the 31st. The last thing he needed was hordes of trick-or-treaters pounding on this broad's door demanding candy. He had her location narrowed down but couldn't quite pinpoint it. Unfortunately he would need Sean's help on this one as much as he hated to admit it.

"But Dad I'm twelve and too old to trick or treat," Sean complained.

"I need your help, don't think of it as trick or treating think of it as helping on a hunt."

"But I want to go to Gabe's party," Sean whined.

John simply glared at his son and the request that just tripped out. There was a steadfast rule in the Winchester household which was that nobody went anywhere other than a job on Halloween; no trick or treating, no parties no answering the front door to hand out candy. They either worked or became hermits for the night. And Sean knew this. The reasons were simple; Halloween brought out crazy people, Halloween brought out crazy spirits and Halloween brought out crazy people summoning crazy spirits and John just assume that his prodigy stay the hell out of the way.

John took the no nonsense dad look and saw his son deflate a bit. "What are the rules son?"

"We don't participate in Halloween except for a hunt, but Dad come on let me have this. You are going to send me door to door with a bag asking for candy but you won't let me be at somebody's house with parental chaperones?"

"That's right kid because while you are traipsing door to door you will be under my close supervision so don't start an argument you are not going to win."

Sean was in a huff but just stomped off knowing he would get nowhere.

John sighed he could feel it coming; Sean was winding up for another showdown. He was getting moody and snotty and John was coming close to shutting the boy down in ways that he would prefer not to. Halloween had always been an issue. When Sean was little he wanted to trick-or-treat but now that the offer was on the table he wanted to go to a party. It was always a difficult time of year as his boys were always forbidden from partaking in the insanity of the holiday, but Sean wasn't taking no for an answer as easily as his brothers did.

"She isn't in any of the houses," Sean said with a sigh as he Dean reached into the pillowcase that Sean was using to collect his sugary goodies. "Do you mind, if I have to embarrass myself to get the candy then I want the damn candy."

"Watch your mouth and Dean stay out of his candy, he's right if he collects it he keeps it," John admonished two of his sons.

"Can we be done?" Sean asked his shoulders slumping.

"No we haven't accomplished our directive yet and besides its only 7:00. Let's try the next block."

And so Sean continued on dragging his already beat up bag behind him Dean cringing with each bump the candy endured. He continued his journey of witch exploration under John's watchful eye. The woman in question had a past with John and he knew without a doubt that her being in the area was not a coincidence. Finally Sean began gesticulating wildly but before John or either of the boys moved Sean was gone, plucked into a seemingly normal suburban home.

"Awww what are you?" she cooed.

"A hobo," Sean said dryly not amused by his predicament. The costume was all they could come up with since they weren't in the habit of celebrating the holiday. Sean was wearing one of Dean's old flannel shirts and a pair of old ripped jeans and sneakers that had seen better days. He toted a bag on stick that he teetered over his shoulder and dirt festooned his face. He looked like a hunting Winchester may have a hundred years ago as he rode the rails searching for evil.

"Well I think you're adorable," she continued.

"I'm so glad you approve it makes all the difference that you like me."

"You are so John Winchester's son."

"You know my dad?"

"Of course we were quite an item years ago, in fact you should have been mine instead of Sarah's."

"You knew my mom?" Sean asked wondering if he could get a history lesson before his dad came barging in and mucking up the works.

"We were…well shall we say rivals."

"Rivals for what?"

"Your father's affection."

"No way," Sean said truly amazed.

"Well your mother had him hands down. It took me years of introspection, well that and therapy to get past it all. I mean what's not to like," she said waving her hands up down her slim body.

"The fact you're a witch," Sean pointed out.

"Well that's discrimination if I ever heard it."

"Whatever, what's your plan here, I want to go home," Sean stated completely nonplussed by all this.

"Don't you know what today is?"

"Of course I do, you think I dress like this to stroll around the block for fun?"

"Don't most kids?" she asked cocking her head.

"I'm not most kids," Sean pointed out.

"That is for sure, little miss know-it-all passed on her gift to you."

"Gift my ass, all it does is creep me out, freak me out and get me into big trouble."

"Yep I can imagine, I can help you with that if you want. See I would ease that burden for you not use and abuse you like your dad does."

"So you're willing to betray the man you supposedly loved to help me?"

"Loves blind and cheap so now I'm in it for myself."

"Right on sister," Sean said nodding in agreement.

Before anything more could be said John came barging in. "I thought it was you Alma," John said.

"Alma what kind of name is Alma?" Sean questioned.

"It's my name; John there is far too much of you in that boy."

John just looked at Sean and groaned. "What is your plan here? What do you want?"

"She wants you, she denies it but she is still carrying a torch for you after all these years; love may be blind Alma but I'm not. Your eyes got all googly as soon as he walked in."

John face twisted into a contortion of confusion. "We never had anything," he stated staring at Alma.

"Sure we did we had some good times until Sarah came into the picture," Alma said with disgust.  
>"Miss Goody-Two Shoes getting all self-righteous and protective."<p>

"You're a witch," both son and father said at once.

"I thought we already discussed that, yeah so I'm a witch nothing that can't be worked around."

"Beg to differ," John commented scouting the room.

"I mean what did she have that I didn't?"

"Sanity," Sean said as Alma glided over to him. She whipped out a rope and bound his hands behind his back.

John made a move but found he felt dizzy. "Now as you keep reminding me I'm a witch so I'm doing witchy things. As soon as you came through the door you inhaled something that will make you feel a little sloppy drunk and since I didn't think Sean would succumb to it I tied him up all nice and neat like cute little gift package. Now we have to figure out how all this can work out."

"Work what out?" John slurred.

"Why our little family. I mean Sarah took off leaving you a single father."

"She died you idiot," Sean reminded.

"Oh well whatever, the fact is she is gone and your daddy is so stressed out that he can't even speak clearly."

"Unless you plan on keeping us tied up for the rest of our natural lives then I don't think your little plan is going to work."

"Oh I don't need that much time I just needed to have you here…I needed some of your essence to finish off my potions. Once those are done we can be the happy family I always wanted," she said smiling.

"Happy? Lady have you looked at us we are anything but happy, happy is not in our vocabulary, we wouldn't know happy if it hit us over the head. If you want happy then you should pick another family," Sean explained.

"With me you would be happy."

"You're a witch not a miracle worker."

"Oh but they can be one in the same I just need to put together a few things," she said walking across the room where John wasn't looking so good.

Sean as he had been taught immediately began to work at the ropes that bound his wrists. He had very slender wrists and his elbows had a little more play in them than the average person. With lots of practice he had learned how to slip through most bindings. He looked around the room as Alma plucked a hair from John's head causing him to fall in his delayed and botched reaction. She then made her way over and pulled a few hairs from Sean's head.

"Hey that hurt," he declared.

"Sorry but don't think as your new mom I'll be a total pushover."

"Okay cause that was my chief concern," Sean replied bitterly as he continued to work at the ropes.

The floor plan was very open allowing Sean and John to be at opposite ends of the great room and still able to see Alma in the kitchen.

She placed the hairs into a bowl and then made her way back to John who was trying to find a wall to lean against. She grabbed his face and planted her lips against his and the kiss seemed to go on forever. Sean shook his head in revulsion, the last thing he wanted to see was his dad involved in anything romantic even if it was coerced. She then retreated back to her mini laboratory and spit into the bowl and after adding a few powdery things she began to stir.

"Hmm almost done," she said as she placed a cat carrier on the countertop.

"What are you doing with that?" Sean asked as John slipped and slid to the floor with a thud.

"I need a sacrifice and what good would it do me to take you out before we even got started," she said calmly. "The blood of a cat on Halloween is very potent."

Sean had always been an animal lover and cursed their itinerant lifestyle for several reasons but one was most definitely that they would never have a pet. He had made progress in shrugging his bondage but wasn't ready to burst forth yet. He looked around the room and saw various weapons hanging on the wall and a loaded crossbow on the end table.

"You know you could never have PTA meetings here with your choice of decorative tools; Better Homes and Gardens you are not."

"How sweet of you to be concerned for me; don't worry doll I will make all kinds of efforts for you. Just think how easy school will be for you with me and a few voodoo dolls of your teachers in my closet."

"Great, but then what is Dad going to do? I mean will you let him still hunt?" Sean said stalling for time.

"I don't want him taking off all the time that is just no way to raise a family. Your brothers can carry on without him. I can find something to keep him busy," she said sharpening a knife while John garbled a response from his spot in the corner.

This was not going well, some watchful eye John turned out to be. He had a watchful eye alright and it seemed to be moving independently from his other one. Sean was nearly out of the ropes when Alma opened the door to the pet taxi. She pulled out a hefty medium haired black and white cat who obviously belonged to someone. The cat looked at Sean with pleading eyes trying to strike a deal to prolong his life. Sean was definitely on board with the feline but wasn't sure of what he had available to him to assist them both out of this predicament. He was wiggling out of the ropes with visions of a tearful little girl missing her lifelong companion.

He was finally free as Alma placed the knife to the cats neck. Sean reached over and grabbed a paperweight and without hesitation threw it towards the kitchen it skittered across the counter and caused the cat to go into a complete panic and did what cats all over the world do when they are scared; claw the crap out of whoever is closest. The cat yowled, clawed and ran off momentarily forgotten as Alma scrutinized her fresh wounds.

"Damn cat," she yelled as Sean tried not to smile.

"Well you were going to kill him he has a right to draw first blood." John just gurgled in the corner and rolled over onto his stomach. "Lot of help you are," Sean said in disdain. He had hated this whole plan from the beginning and had mentioned to his dad that something didn't feel right but all that was dismissed so Sean had no issue with taking advantage of these brief moments where he was in control of the situation. Besides his heart and gut both were telling him that this would end well for them they just needed to get through it as someone gets through an awkward dinner date.

Alma then turned towards Sean. "What did you do and how did you get free?"

"Well pretend mom-wanna-be you will discover that kids are very resilient and creative. Now if you were serious about all this family crap then you would have read Dr. Spock or something. Kids generally don't stay where you put them and I never so what I'm told."

John made a very peculiar noise and Alma looked confused. "What does Star Trek have to do with this?"

"Dr. Spock not Mr. Spock you ninny; see you just aren't cut out for this gig," Sean said in disgust.

Alma getting back with the program made a move to get around the island in the kitchen when super kitty decided that it was the most appropriate moment to make his way onto the end table. The surface was slippery and instead of giving up he decided to save face and try again knocking into the crossbow on the table flipping it up a bit and releasing the arrow which flew right into the kitchen.

Sean held his breath but was disappointed that it totally missed the witch. As his shoulders slumped he heard a thud followed by a second thud. He looked at John who was drooling on the floor and then realized that Alma was gone. He walked over and saw that the arrow had knocked down a hanging cast iron skillet that hit her square on her head causing her to lose the battle and consciousness. Alma 0…Kitty 1.

Sean went over and picked up the cat who began purring instantly. A name tag dangled from the cat declaring this was Mr. Boots from two doors down. Sean smiled and told him he had a few minutes to gloat before he took him back home.

John managed to get to a sitting position and wipe the drool from his chin. Sean walked over and squatted down next to his dad. "Okay she is just knocked out not dead so I will leave it all to your devices as to what to do with her. She was your love interest not mine though I really can't picture you two as happily ever after. I'll take Mr. Boots home and since I took care of all the work for this hunt I'm going home and leave you to clean up."

Outside Sam and Dean had been met with nothing but frustration with their attempts at getting into the house.

"It must be some kind of spell, it's like a damn fortress," Dean was saying.

"Just give me a minute and I'll figure out a counter curse," Sam said flipping pages in a book.

Sean opened the front door and stood there with the cat taking up all the space in his arms. "You two were a lot of help. Dad's trying to regain some kind of composure and self respect and the witch is unconscious on the floor in the kitchen. I'm taking the cat home and then going back to the house for some peace and quiet," Sean stated walking away from his two speechless brothers.

Sean true to his word dropped of Mr. Boots on the back porch and trudged the three blocks to his house and dumped his candy and crappy costume. He then made his way to his friend Gabe's house to party down. Hey he said he was going home for some peace and quiet, he had some peace, he had some quiet and now it was time to party.

The effects of whatever it was John had inhaled were slowly easing. He felt Dean helping him up as Sam looked over at Alma who was in a heap in the kitchen.

"What do we do with her?" Dean asked.

"We fix it so she can't hurt anybody else," John mumbled incoherently.

"We do what?" Sam asked.

John held his hand out and swallowed a few times and cleared his throat. "We do what we have to do, she was unstable years ago and I can't trust her in society."

"Wait a minute you two had a past?" Dean asked incredulous.

"Not much of one, we just sort of met a ways back. Did Sean leave?"

"Yeah said he was going home to relax," Sam paraphrasing Sean's departing words.

"Hey Winchester's here," Gabe called out happy to see his friend arrive. "Come on in and grab something to eat."

Sean cruised through garage and into the backyard where the food was laid out. He saw the game area that held a variety of entertainment from a balloon toss to apple bobbing and plywood board with a balloon stuck to a witches face. "You throw a dart at the wart on the witch's nose," Gabe explained.

Sean decided to pass on that he had had more than enough of witches that night. He went over to the bonfire and stuck a hotdog on a stick and began to cook his late dinner while scouting out the area for Mandy.

While Sean was apple bobbing and monster mashing John finally righted his ship and with the boys help decided that they had to finalize the deal. "So we gank the witch?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she just has a bit too much of the stalker mentality to be safe in society. That paired with her knowledge of black magic and psychotic tendencies means we have to do our job," John said with a sigh.

They cleaned up the house after they disposed of Alma in place where she would never be found. John was still a bit weak but was much better than before. He wasn't happy at what had transpired earlier that evening. He feared Sean's complacent reaction to it all and was upset with himself at underestimating Alma's abilities and desires. He was not a good example by any means and knew that his precocious son would jump all over it. He also had his doubts that his son was at home relaxing. But he had already decided that if Sean was at home even if John knew without a doubt he had been to the party he would let it slide. The boy had kept his cool in a difficult situation and John could give him a couple hours of fun at the very least. But he had better be at home, cause wandering around the streets after 11:00 was not going to be an acceptable part of the bargain.

The balloon splatted at Sean's feet causing him to jump back. "What is in there?" he asked.

"Jello, we filled them with jello," Gabe said cramming another piece of candy down his throat.

"Wow that is inventive," Sean commented as the song Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show came on.

"Come on Sean you have to do this dance with me," Mandy cried out.

So without hesitation Sean began to time warp along with everybody else that was left at the party.

"We about done?" Dean asked looking tired.

"You got a date or something?" John asked feeling a headache coming on. This whole night wasn't fair, first he felt drunk without even drinking and now he was beginning to feel the effects of a hangover; again without even touching a drop. John was beyond disgusted, the only good thing out of this deal was picking up a few weapons to take home.

Dean smiled as in fact yes he had plans to meet up with Bianca at a bar having a fright night theme and time was ticking by much too quickly.

John had never felt so defeated as he did that night. He watched his son and a damn cat for cripes sake take out a witch while he just took up space in the corner drooling. Fine example to set and he knew that Sean would take advantage of the miscue for weeks to come. He looked over at his remaining sons who would rather be anywhere but here. Sam with his faraway gaze and Dean whose phone had been ringing constantly for the last hour so apparently he did have a date a date who was impatient in her wait.

"What is going on there?" Dean shouted into the phone that he had put on speaker to leave his arms free as he finished loading a box.

"We're doing the Time Warp, they play it every hour on Halloween between six and midnight," Bianca yelled back.

"What's the time warp?" John questioned unable to help overhearing.

"The song from The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Dean asked as he heard the catchy tune in the back ground. "Let's do the time warp again…"

"Of course what else could it be, now hurry up so you can do it with me the next time."

Dean hung up and began to hum the tune as Sam sighed and John knew he was losing them fast. It must be the thing to do on Halloween. In fact he was sure Sean was off time warping as they spoke.

Sean was jumping to the left and moving to the right thankful that he had seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show many times. Dean would take him to the common midnight showing with his rice, water and toast and then spend the evening with a date two rows back. So doing the Time Warp…again…was easy for the boy…in fact he could probably time warp in his sleep. What the hell he had single handedly taken out a witch, well almost Mr. Boots did help quite a bit. But still it was time to party; it was time to time warp.

"One year we had a bunch of people in the town square and we all did the Time Warp. It was so cool," Mandy yelled out taking her position.

Quite a wacky town Sean thought witches and time warps all in the same place not to mention civil war ghosts and a haunted house. Two miles away Dean was busy trying to get into his own groove finally getting to the bar and Bianca.

With the house now presentable as a mundane modern suburban home John was satisfied. He had let Dean go when Bianca pulled up honking her patience had finally run out of time. Sam slid into the Impala as John took his spot behind the wheel of the truck. With Dean humming that damn song for the last hour John found that it had worked its way into his brain waves and he found himself singing a song he had never even heard. He was beyond tired and he just wanted to go home and go to bed, but all of a sudden the vein in his forehead began to hum, the vein that always signaled Sean wasn't doing what he was supposed to do and he was doing it where he wasn't supposed to be. Now John feared he was going to have an even longer night that would entail rounding up one wayward twelve year old.

The party had been a rousing success and Sean couldn't believe how late it was when they left. He and Mandy followed by Tyler left Gabe's house and headed towards their neighborhood.

"Hey you know what we do on Halloween?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah the Time Warp," Sean said his legs almost dead from doing the dance multiple times.

"No we take a walk through the old cemetery," he said grinning.

"Really? Now why would you do that?" Sean asked.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders, "we just do. When we were younger we had to do it in the day but now we do it at night. Are you game?"

"Sure, what the hell," Sean said as they crossed the street and headed towards the graveyard.

It was very dark in the cemetery and they found themselves tripping over headstones. Many of them were quite old though in the dark Sean had no idea how far back the dates went. He got a sense of fresh air and lots of trees and plans for new lives. He felt hope and energy despite the surroundings. Oh how far the world had fallen, how selfish they had become and how hopeless it all felt when a cemetery holding century old graves felt more delightful than reality.

Sean snapped back to reality as Mandy tripped and he rushed over to help her up. She brushed herself off and thanked him as they continued towards the road.

"We survived yet another trip through the boneyard," Tyler yelled.

"It's a pretty content cemetery," Sean commented without thinking.

"Really and how do you know that?" Mandy asked.

"Just a feeling of serenity I guess."

She shrugged and leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh now if you two want to do all that then drop me off at home," Tyler gagged.

"Man it is late, we better we get going," Mandy said as she looked at her phone.

The night was calm, the air was crisp and fresh and Sean was feeling his happiness ebb away as the headlights of a truck began their trek down the street directly towards him.

John figured he would zig-zag home as his paternal instincts were buzzing as loudly as they ever had. There was no doubt his youngest wasn't at home, but the big question that remained where was he. Sam tagged behind John like a duckling following its mother. He kept his eyes open knowing what they were hunting for now. He had seen several kids around Sean's age just out and about enjoying the night. He felt badly for his brother knowing exactly how it felt to be constantly denied the simple joys of a normal life.

John looked ahead and just like the proverbial deer in the headlights the three kids just stood and stared. John hopped out gave a cursory glance of the street and his son. "Get in the truck," John said his words a mix of exasperation and severity.

Sean put his head down and headed to the passenger side of the truck. "Sam take these two home, it is too late to be roaming around outside," John announced.

Mandy gave Sean a sympathetic look as she headed to the Impala.

Sean was a very smart boy and had an emotional IQ well beyond most adults and he knew exactly what this was about. John had lost control during the hunt and worse he had done it in front of his youngest son this was about getting that control back.

After the silent drive home Sean could feel the anger and disappointment rolling off his father he wasn't sure which was winning but after finally seeing John's face he realized it was anger hands down. He supposed he had every right but it still wasn't fair and Sean was so tired of his life not being fair. But he had to admit he had been reckless wandering around town in the middle of the night on Halloween no less and ignoring a direct order, I mean what was he crazy? 

"What are you crazy, wandering around town in the middle of the night on Halloween no less? And you disobeyed a direct order on top of it all and for what Sean for what?"

"Because I wanted to be normal Dad, I just wanted to do what normal kids do," Sean dared to argue. "I mean come on I helped you on your little deal…you need me and I'm supposed to jump but you can't let me have one night to myself. It's all about you and what you want never about what I or Sam and Dean want," Sean spouted not believing what he just said.

John couldn't believe what is son had just said. "You know the reasons behind what we do and our lives will not change, they can't change. I'm tired of telling you what you already know. You are a part of this family with a talent we can't share so yes I count on you and you know hunts don't wait."

"Well screw the hunts and screw you," Sean stammered his heart pounding. Did he really say that was he nuts?

John just stood immobile; did his son just really say that to him?

Sean was motionless as well, what was wrong with him, first he disobeyed a direct order by going to the party then he was found in the street at midnight on Halloween then he not only argued with John he downright disrespected him and now he was going to die.

What did this kid have a death wish? Was he nuts? First he disobeyed an order by going to a party and then was wandering around town and then argued with him and now this? That's it he was a dead boy walking.

It was official John snapped in fact it could be heard throughout the room. Neither one was sure if it was John's eyelids that went wide so fast that it could have caused a noise or if it was his jaw hitting the floor or perhaps when he snapped it shut again so quickly he could have broken a tooth. It didn't matter much to Sean which it was as he had turned and sprinted to the front door.

Sam had pulled up out front having deposited the kids at their respective homes. He looked up and saw the front door open and his brother appear only to have a large arm yank him backwards.

He took off towards the front door concerned for his younger brother.

Sean wished he had listened to his father and just stayed home, he wished he had kept his mouth shut and he certainly wished his dad's hand wasn't so damn big. But he was grateful that there hadn't been anything within Johns reach like the remote control, yard stick, frying pan or baseball bat. But despite the lack of an object to hold Sean's butt was beginning to feel like a grill on full charbroil. The rhythm John had achieved was remarkable and Sean would have been duly impressed if it had been somebody else's behind that was undergoing this transformation to the high heat cycle.

His arm under no such direction from Sean's brain made its way in a protective measure to cover his rear but it was met with a smack and then redirected. Now his hand was stinging as well, mission accomplished in that boneheaded move. Sean realized that his father was talking to him as he was making his life miserable he always had been a multi-tasker.

"If you ever pull a stunt like this..blah blah blah….you ever disrespect me like that again….blah blah blah…no son of mine…" The rest of it was drown out by flesh hitting jeans and the rapid blood flow from his brain to his butt. His brothers had regaled him with stories of such disciplinary actions but he hadn't been a believer until now that was.

"Dad, it's okay," Sam said as the door flew open.

"I'll decide when it's okay, kid's twelve years old thinks he's a man….not in my house," John grumbled continuing his actions. "Teach you respect…ever talk to me like that….unacceptable…"

Sam grimaced knowing when John was like this control was something that was a nomadic objective on the fringes of the room that hopefully would flutter and land at the mans feet sooner than later. He had warned Sean that this would be in his future if he didn't watch it. Sam tried again to get his fathers attention but one glare caused him to quickly step back. It didn't matter that he was a twenty-three year old man he wasn't risking it, he was getting the hell out of there.

Finally with only sound coming from Sean was some kind of sickly hiccup John let the boy go.

"Get ready for bed and then go to my bedroom," he said gruffly rubbing his hand on the leg of his jeans.

Sam made a move towards his wee brother but was immediately stopped. "No stay away from him," John stated daring either one of his remaining sons to cross him.

Sam was always credited with being the smart one and quickly moved towards the kitchen. And though he hated what had happened Sean had made his bed now he had to figure out how to lay in it pain free.

Sean had brushed his teeth and was trying to wash his tears away. He loved his father very much and wondered if somewhere deep inside his brain this was his gift to John. He undoubtedly allowed a giant release of stress after a very taxing evening. Now all that could be forgotten and put behind them thanks to Sean and his wild ways. He always had to push it, he could never just cut his losses. He looked into the mirror and scrunched up his face. Despite the veracity of his punishment he was already feeling better; surface sting as Dean called it. On fire one day all better the next.

John sat on his bed his head in his hands. He was emotionally spent; he had lost control once again. His son was just being a typical boy and he had nearly crushed him for it. This lifestyle must be coming too much for him. The world was foggy and he couldn't control the ship anymore.

Sean walked into the bedroom and saw his father looking defeated. John hadn't yet noticed his youngest who did something he rarely allowed himself to do; he let John in. Years ago Sean learned how to keep the emotions of those closest to him at a distance. All those intense moments that caused intense feelings would overwhelm him in mere minutes leaving no room for anything else. Nobody could say living with the Winchesters was boring physically or mentally. But at this moment and with some difficulty Sean lowered the wall.

"_I'm a terrible father…how can I continue this…ruined their lives…should just leave it alone…nothing but a screw up…how can they not hate me…I hate me…beg for forgiveness…screwed up everything…why is this on me…please don't hate me…I'm such a failure"_

Sean so desperately wanted to tell his father he didn't hate him but he knew he couldn't without explaining his trespassing ways. John still held his head in his hands as Sean approached and put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Dad," he said his tears renewed. "I just needed to have some fun."

John taken by surprise embraced his son tightly. "I know and you deserved every bit of it, I overreacted and I am so sorry," John said trying to hold his own tears in. "I want you to have normalcy to have fun and yet I only seem to take it away from you. You're right I take too much and don't give nearly enough."


	8. November I

**November**

November blew in cloudy and cool. John had taken off for a hunt shortly after the month turned taking a breather he so desperately needed from fatherhood. Things were amiable between John and Sean with no ill will floating around, but some time apart would do them both some good. And to make the break complete the senior Winchester was flying solo leaving all three sons behind.

"Hey Sean what ya doin' after school?" Tiger asked.

"Not much probably just going home," Sean said not really wanting Tiger to tag along.

"Oh," he answered disappointedly as a car pulled up.

"Hey loser, need a ride?" a teenage boy yelled out to Tiger.

"Who is that?" Sean asked.

"My cousin, he gives me rides," Tiger said proudly.

"And calls you loser?"

"Just a nickname, anyway guess I'll go hang out with them." Tiger said sprinting towards the car filled with laughing boys.

Sean didn't have a good feeling about letting Tiger go but quickly perked up as Mandy walked towards him her hair waving in the breeze wearing a smile just for him.

"You seem kind of quiet," Mandy comment later as they studied for an upcoming History test.

"Hmmm, just thinking about those guys who picked up Tiger. I got some seriously bad vibes from them."

"Oh Kenny and the crowd, they're bastards. They always pick on poor Tiger but the kid never learns. Did you know that last spring they drove him ten miles out of town and left him? He had to walk all the way home in the rain even."

"They live around here?"

"No next town over but since Kenny got this license it makes it so much easier to come torture the poor kid."

"How come nobody stops them?"

"Because Tiger seems to think they do it all because they like him and nobody wants to break his heart and besides it keeps him busy and out of everybody's hair for awhile."

"They just better keep it innocent, I mean the kid drives me mad but he can't help it."

The next day Tiger showed up with a scratch on his cheek causing Sean to pull him aside. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing," the boy lied.

"Something now you tell me what happened," Sean demanded in a very Dean-like tone. "Who did it?"

"The guys were just screwing around and it happened."

"That's a deep scratch what did they use?"

"Kenny slipped and the key was in his hand."

"He scratched you with a key?" Sean asked his anger growing.

"I said it was an accident," Tiger protested.

"And how many accidents are you involved in when you are with him? And how about the time he made you walk ten miles home?"

"Who told you that?" Tiger asked tears shining in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that these guys are assholes and you need to stay away from them."

"Why!"

"Because they get off on teasing you and being mean. It's wrong Tiger and you shouldn't play into it," Sean explained.

In the background the bell rang causing the few stragglers left in the hallway to quicken their pace.

"We have to go Sean we'll be late," Tiger said uncomfortably his eyes searching the floor reminding Sean of himself when John was questioning him. "I'm serious Sean I'm going to tell," Tiger stated.

Sean backed up and let Tiger walk to his next class. He kept looking back at Sean nervously as he shuffled town the hall. Sean blew out a mouthful of air and wondered if he did the right thing. He hadn't been able to lose the nagging feeling that had suddenly latched onto him the moment he saw Cousin Kenny.

Sean carried his worries around for a few days before Dean finally decided to help ease the burden that his baby brother was carrying.

"What's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're moping, keeping to yourself and look very introspective. So what gives?"

"You know me too well," Sean said looking up at his brother grateful for his presence. He took a deep breath and relayed all he knew.

"So is this your psychic thing kicking in or what?"

"I don't know what it is, more being a concerned friend I think."

"This is the kid who drives everybody nuts right?"

"Yeah which is why I think they have allowed it to happen."

"Didn't he get us in trouble a couple of months ago?"

Sean laughed, "blaming a kid for your troubles, now that's rich. Yeah he caused us a bit of a disturbance but Dean he isn't right in the head and he needs our help."

"Oh our help, I get it now," Dean said smiling.

"Yeah I need your help, Kenny is at least sixteen and he has several friends. But I have no doubt they will all be peeing their pants if you show up and tell them to knock it off."

"Oh I have no doubt I'll have them quaking but is this what you think is best?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think so," Sean said far from certain of anything.

"Well then consider it done," Dean said.

The next Monday Tiger found Sean in the cafeteria and shoved his shoulder. "What did you do?" he demanded to know.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Kenny won't talk to me anymore, not even on the phone. He hates me and it's all your fault," Tiger said crying.

"Look they weren't your friends; they enjoyed torturing you nothing more."

"That's not true they wanted to be my friend or they wouldn't have picked me up all the time, they wouldn't have let me come along," Tiger insisted. "Nobody else includes me like Kenny does nobody and now you ruined it." Tiger yelled stomping off while some of the students laughed at his display of emotions.

Sean looked like a deflated balloon. He knew it had been the right thing to have Dean threaten the crew into leaving Tiger alone but he didn't want to hurt the boy either. But unfortunately the two didn't seem to be mutually exclusive.

After school Sean made it point to find Tiger. "Want to walk home with me?" Sean asked.

His earlier outburst forgotten Tiger smiled and nodded a big yes. "I want to show you something, can I?"

"Sure," Sean agreed as he closed his locker.

The boys meandered down the road on the edge of town throwing rocks aimlessly into the nearby fields. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I don't have many friends and you made them hate me."

"I didn't make them hate you Tiger they just don't treat you like a friend should."

"Like you do?"

"I guess, I mean I was really sorry about hitting you in the head with the apple that time but I don't think Kenny and his goons feel bad if you get hurt."

"Did you get in trouble for that? Your dad didn't look very happy when I told him what happened."

"I did, but I deserved it," Sean said not bothering to explain the entire ordeal with Dean taking advantage of the situation.

"Look over here," Tiger said running towards a field.

Sean looked around but couldn't tell what had the boy all excited.

"See it?"

"See what?" Sean asked still confused.

"My hiding place, the scarecrow."

"You hide in the scarecrow?"

"Yep when we were little me and Kenny got babysat my Mrs. Miller in that house," Tiger said pointing to an older white house that contained a huge garden. "I helped make the scarecrow to protect the garden." Tiger then lowered his voice and looked around. "When Kenny and I would play hide and seek I would always hide in the scarecrow and he would never find me."

Sean figured it was because he never bothered to look. "How do you hide inside it?"

Tiger dragged Sean over and showed how he could slip into the oversized clothing and place his feet on a board that was nailed at the bottom. "See you can't see me."

"Nope I sure can't. That is very clever Tiger. Can you do me a favor?"

"Okay," Tiger said climbing out of the clothing.

"If Kenny comes looking for you hide in the scarecrow. I know you like Kenny but please trust me that he isn't good enough for you."

"Not good enough for me?" Tiger questioned.

"Yeah not good enough, he doesn't deserve to be around you anymore."

"Kay if he comes I'll hide here," Tiger proclaimed.

The next few days brought little peace for Sean with Tiger hounding him for companionship and Sean feeling responsible for his loneliness obliged the boy. But he was certain in would be the death of him. The constant forced camaraderie was accompanied by what Sean felt as a dark cloud.

"What do you mean a dark cloud?" Sam asked after Sean unloaded after spending the afternoon with Tiger.

"I don't know but it is as if as soon as I saw Kenny it felt as if something heavy and dark landed and has just followed me. I think that is part of the reason why I wanted him out of the picture."

"Well you can't keep this up; you are getting too tired and cranky. But I do applaud you for your efforts, I'm very impressed."

"Thanks but I don't think my interference has changed anything."

"Was it supposed to?"

"I was hoping, something's not right Sam; I can feel it."

"Sometimes destiny is just that and you can't change it. Maybe you are picking up on something but are powerless nonetheless."

"Then why do I sense it if I can't do anything?"

"Because you can't pick and choose, it's all wide open."

"Well I don't like it. When is Dad coming home?"

"Not sure; I suppose any day."

"I don't feel good I'm going to bed. Do you think Tiger is mad since I kind of pushed him away today?" Sean said at telling Tiger to leave before dinnertime.

"I think he'll get over it," Sam said with a smile.

The darkness held Sean tightly keeping him disoriented. He could see shapes and hear voices but had no idea where he was or what was going on. He felt the air go still and knew whatever it was had just happened and Sam was right he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He squinted in the darkness and saw the scarecrow that Tiger had pointed out to him earlier. But now the scarecrow was leaning forward and had dark wet patches on it. The mask that made up the head was hanging at an odd angle and dripping blood.

Sean sat straight up breathing hard. He jumped out of bed and ran to the clothes he had thrown in the hamper only a few hours ago. His crumpled form raced for the door his plan uncertain until he ran into Dean.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go Dean, get out of my way!"

"I don't think so; now tell me what is going on."

"I can't, I mean I don't know but Tiger is in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"The scarecrow…it's bleeding, it has to be sign I have to go, get out of my way Dean I mean it!" Sean yelled as Sam came into the room.

"What is going on?" he asked as Sean was trying to push past his eldest brother.

Dean was doing his best to contain the arms and legs that were trying to make their way by him. "I'm not sure he's not making much sense," Dean said beginning to pant with his efforts.

"Just let me go!" Sean screamed as loudly as either brother had ever heard.

"Now listen to me you have to tell us what is going on!" Dean demanded.

"There's no time…I just know there's no time left," Sean said tears of frustration beginning to form.

Dean had his hands on Sean and was using pure muscle to keep the boy from leaving but wished they could quickly figure out what was going on. Sean twisted and broke free but as he got to the door Sam pulled him back and John walked in.

"Dad, Dad you have to help," Sean cried out.

John's face was a veil of concern and sadness and as Sean's eyes connected they both knew there was nothing that could be done. 

"No!" Sean yelled collapsing into John's arms.

"I'm sorry it's too late to help him," John said holding his youngest tightly.

Sam and Dean stood looking thoroughly lost as John just held his son burying his head in Sean's hair and doing his best to comfort him.

The next morning Sean was sleeping on the couch when John pulled Sam and Dean into the kitchen. "Last night as I was coming back into town I saw the police cars and ambulance on the edge of town so I stopped to get a better look."

"And?" Dean asked too impatient to wait any longer.

"And Sean's friend Tiger was being loaded onto an ambulance," John finished.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"No he was dead. The best I could get was that they believe he had somehow climbed into a scarecrow and it looked as if somebody or somebody's had thrown rocks at him. There was a large one they were looking at, I imagine it hit him in the head and killed him."

"Sean must have dreamt about it and wanted to go there," Sam said.

"I imagine so," John agreed.

Sean came around the corner and into the kitchen where they had all been talking. "Why, why would I dream it while it was happening? What good is that?"

"I imagine you actually dreamt it after the fact and I have no idea why. How much did you see?" John asked.

"I need to go there, I know I can get it all if I go there," Sean said bleary eyed.

"Dean, Sam take a drive by and let me know what it looks like," John said giving them the location.

"I'm going," Sean said moving towards the door.

"Dude you don't have any shoes on, your hair is sticking straight up and I think you need a few minutes to collect yourself first. If you want to do this right you need to have a clear and relaxed mind. Let the boys go see what's up while you take a shower then we'll all get together and figure it out."

Sean unhappy with the plan but realized his father was right. He shed his crumpled garb and climbed into the shower wanting the hot water to wash away all of his pain and anger but it merely turned his skin red and wrinkled. He got out and wiped the steam off the mirror and saw the face that it held as a failure.

"Zip your coat up," John instructed Sean when they got to the scene.

"Dad I'm not a baby," Sean reminded.

"I know you're not but its cold out there and you will need all your focus to be on what happened and not on how cold you are."

Sean blinked and sighed but zipped up nonetheless. The area was now quiet after a night and early morning of activity. He stepped out of the car and saw the place where the scarecrow had once been. The area had been picked clean of any possible evidence and that made Sean feel a little better that something would be done, but in all reality he knew this was going to be on him. It just wasn't fair that the one time his ability would help someone he actually knew and it failed. He braced himself and forced his mind to slow down.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you see," John said sensing his son need a bit of direction.

This was going to be far more difficult for him than anything before. It was very hard for John as he watched his sons face twist in despair and then anger. "Let it flow don't direct it," John said.

Sean eyes closed made his way all around the site of the killing he never once tripped or even stumbled and John knew he was on the inside of last night.

"Are there witnesses?" Sean asked when his eyes came open.

"The older couple in the house but all they heard was a few muffled voices and car doors shutting and then the car leaving."

"They heard Tiger beg for them to stop," Sean said angrily. "You don't have to protect me I know exactly what happened and who made it happen."

Sean stomped his way to the Impala and slammed the door so hard John's teeth rattled.

John made his way to the car and looked over at his youngest who was visibly trembling. "Tell me what you saw?"

"Boys four boys, they did it, they threw rocks at him until he was dead. He begged them to stop, he asked them why they were doing it, but they just kept throwing rocks."

John kept his gaze soft as he reached over to his son. "We'll figure it all out son."

"They were laughing Dad; they were laughing while he was dying!" Sean said tears bursting through.

"Who are they?" John asked as they headed home.

Sean just looked over his eyes betraying his lies but he held to it steadfastly anyway. "I don't know."

"Son don't lie to me this is for us to do, all of us. We will do it the right way and justice will be done, but you need to help us."

"This is for me, it's my fault he's dead, my fault and my problem to fix," Sean yelled as he jumped out of the car while it was stopped at an intersection. John pulled up and over and yelled out to Sean. "What do you mean?"

"I told him to hide there, I told he would be safe and I was wrong," Sean finished turning and running towards the tree line.

John let him go knowing the boy needed to vent and get things straightened in his mind. He couldn't imagine the things the boy saw in his head. But he did know he wasn't being totally honest and that he was still crushed that his vision hadn't done anything to prevent Tigers death.

Sean ran until he was well out of breath grabbing a nearby tree and sliding down to the ground, his fists clenched his eyes bleary with tears and the weight of Tigers death on his shoulders. As he saw it, it was all his fault. He had banished Kenny from Tigers life causing unseen and brutal consequences. Then he had Tiger hide in a place that afforded him no protection at all. These boys had to pay for what they did and Sean would know no rest until they did.

John gathered his elder sons as they waited for Sean. He explained what he had found out and asked if they had any ideas. Dean was quick to fill him in on Sean's request earlier about having the cousin back off. "As far as I know it had been fine, Sean had been spending more time than he liked with Tiger and it was beginning to wear on him. But I'm sure it was because he was helping to fill the void that he had created."

"He feels a lot of responsibility here," John said.

"He shouldn't he was just trying to help," Sam commented.

"Doesn't matter the heart and head are often as far apart as possible in matters such as this. He won't be rational it's just not feasible. We need to keep an eye on him; right now I don't know what he is thinking and what that might lead him to do."

"You got it Dad, you figure it all out and we'll take care of Sean.

Days passed with nothing happening. Sean followed his routine never wavering. Dean found out Kenny and his friends had taken an early Thanksgiving hiatus and there were no announcements or arrests concerning Tiger's death and all that had the elder Winchesters very nervous.


	9. November II

The air was cold as Sean flipped up his hood and slid on his gloves. He climbed on the bicycle that John had hauled home from Alma's. His family which had been on high alert for days had finally succumbed to exhaustion and Sean began the journey that he decided was his alone to take.

He pedaled quickly falling into a brisk pace that would have him where he needed to be in short order. He had gone over everything in his mind and could only hope that it went as he planned. What he did know was that without his efforts this case would go nowhere and the very least he could do was to ensure those responsible would be punished.

The sky was black but the moon popped out almost as if it were wishing him luck. Sean swung his leg over the seat and leaned the mountain bike up against a tree. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and thought of Tiger. He stopped on the small porch and visualized what was inside; he was so close to this case it was almost leaping into his psyche. They were spread out in the small cabin, the fire nearly out the mood was subdued and they were about to meet their worst nightmare.

Sean threw his hip into the door and it gave easily. The lamp next to the couch flipped on Kenny looking haggard and confused. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The one who is going to make you pay for what you did?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked swinging his legs off the couch.

"Odd time to take a vacation, and a little young to do it on your own; oh but I bet you are playing the old I'm at his house game pretending that you are everywhere your not. But I know where you should be and that's where I am going to put you."

"Oh and where is that?" A boy asked as he tried to get out of a sleeping bag.

"Jail."

"Does your daddy know you are out in the night all by your lonesome?" Kenny teased.

"You better thank whatever god you pray to that I'm here instead of him. You took a life and now you are going to pay for it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kenny said. "Chase, Brian, Aaron do you know what he is talking about?"

All heads shook no. Sean was undeterred. "You are not out here for R and R, you are hiding and hoping that this all blows over. Your parents are just too drunk and stupid to care or even think about your absence," Sean stated suddenly happy that John was always there to track him down when he was merely a few minutes late.

"Kid why don't you skip back to your preschool class because the way I look at it is this; we aren't admitting to a damn thing and there are four of us and one of you."

"And you already know what its like to kill."

"Now I wish you would get off of that subject. Nobody can prove that, nobody knows it was us."

"I do, I saw you. I saw what you did. I saw every rock you threw, I heard your threats and I heard your laughter. I didn't know what to do then, but I do now."

"Right," Brian said as the rest of the boys laughed.

"You are going to the police and tell them what you did. If you confess and express remorse I imagine you'll get a lighter sentence than you deserve."

"And if we don't what then?" Kenny asked.

"Then I will tell them what I saw. I will tell them of your depraved indifference and everything I say will match exactly what you did and the evidence they hold. There is pressure on them to put this case away and I will hand it to them. You guys are nothing and they will be glad to do it."

"But you forgot something?" Kenny said standing up.

"What is that?" Sean asked.

"Again I have to remind you little one that there are four of us and you are a long way from home."

"Boys get up!" John screamed. "Sean is gone and so is the bike that was in the garage."

Sam and Dean were up and dressed in seconds. Sam headed to the front door where John tossed him the keys to the Impala. "Where's your brother?"

Dean walked to the door his face pale. "Dad something of mine is missing."

"Yeah there's four of you but I have one of these," Sean said pulling out Dean's gun from his front sweatshirt pocket.

"Okay now kid just relax," Brian said.

"Just do what I asked you to," Sean replied.

"You have got to be kidding," Kenny said.

"I am anything but kidding. Now you have twenty-four hours to give your statements or I will hunt you down and take care of this myself. I know you think I'm kidding but you have no idea the things I've seen and the things I'm capable of. I found you out here when nobody else did and as you know Kenny I have back up."

"You know that guy who threatened me?"

"My brother and guess what I have another brother even bigger than him and my dad, Viet Nam war vet who makes them look like sissies. We don't stay anywhere long and we would be happy to show you why. Tiger had a lot to deal with in his life but he never deserved what you did to him. Nothing gave you the right to hurt him."

"Listen Kenny he's right we can't just keep looking over our shoulder I can't live like this. I can't sleep or eat," Chase rambled.

"I agree we didn't know he was a witness there may be more," Aaron offered.

"That's right guys, you didn't throw the big rock anyway it was Kenny," Sean said holding the gun steady and looking Kenny in the eye. "You picked it up and smiled held it in your hand feeling the weight and the power you wielded. He was hiding from you and you heard him beg you to stop, he begged you and you responded by throwing that rock as hard as you could. Now you had no idea that you would hit him in the head you aren't that accurate," Sean said thinking of the incident when he lobbed the crap apple at Tiger causing the bump on his forehead, "but once you connected you were more than proud of yourself. You would take that accomplishment over Tigers life. What did it matter that he was dead as long as you could boast about hitting your target."

"How can you be inside my head how can you know all that? It was dark out that night we could barely see the scarecrow, how could you know I was smiling?" Kenny asked beginning to lose control.

"Like I said you have no idea what I am capable of."

Kenny was getting jittery and as he looked at his friends who seemingly had made up their minds as to what to do and that appeared to be selling him out he took a step towards Sean.

Sean narrowed his eyes and remembered everything John had taught him about shooting a gun. He exhaled and firmly squeezed causing Kenny to scream.

"The next one won't hit you in the ear. Remember what I said and remember what I promised if you don't comply."

Brian rushed over to Kenny who was holding his bleeding ear and looked as if he was going to collapse any moment.

Sean looked at Aaron and Chase and shook his head as he walked back into the cold night his mission accomplished.

The next morning John and the boys found Sean asleep in bed and the news indicating that four boys had confessed to the accidental death of Timothy Haddon known affectionately as Tiger to his friends.

"Apparently the boys had gotten carried away with their teasing when a large rock connected with the victim's temple causing instant death. The four boys have been released to their parents are to undergo counseling and according to the judge assigned to the case will most certainly do various amounts of time at Prairie Juvenile Facility."

The news then showed four boys walking towards the county building but it was from a distance you couldn't really tell who they were. The only thing that was apparent was that one boy had a large bandage on his ear.

John stepped back and looked at the sleeping form of his son. There was no school all week due to the Thanksgiving break. He sent Sam and Dean off for some free time while he attempted to get to the bottom of the mystery confession.

Sean finally woke up and didn't like the silence that the house held. He knew something must have happened and was anxious to find out what. He took a quick shower and dressed and flipped the TV on via the remote that he had found buried in the couch. He was too late for the morning news and too early for the afternoon edition. The paper would arrive in another five hours or so.

"Eat something," John directed setting a plate of waffles on the kitchen table.

Sean shuffled over and took a spot at the table and proceeded to pick at his food finally downing enough to satisfy his hovering father. "You want to tell me what caused those boys to confess to what happened?"

Sean just shook his head no.

"Well you don't have a choice." But Sean clammed up staring at the pool of syrup that had collected on his plate. "Well hit the wall or find a corner, until you are ready to talk," John instructed.

Sean got up and took a spot next to the wall reminding himself that his father made these demands because he cared.

John busied himself in the kitchen but could see Sean out of the corner of his eye. The night before he and the boys had raced out to Kenny's house to find that he was apparently spending time with Brian and then found that Brian was spending time with Chase and on it went until they had exhausted the circuit. They had no idea where Sean was and they also knew he was toting a powerful weapon and undoubtedly waving it in a desperate killer's face. John had been so concerned that it was only now that the natural color had returned to his cheeks. He knew that Sean was competent with a great many weapons but he also knew the boy was young, small and somewhat naïve. And he had absolutely no back up. John had been a total mess. He felt for his son but also felt it was no excuse to be completely reckless and endanger several lives.

"Ready to talk yet?" John asked fifteen minutes later.

But Sean merely nodded no. Fine John could wait him out. An hour later John approached the boy one more time. "Your legs are about to give out, let's talk."

But Sean remained stolid. "Okay kid what if I ask you yes or no questions. Can you handle that?"

Finally the nod John had been looking for.

"Okay did you have something to do with the boys confessing?"

Sean nodded yes.

"Say it Sean," John ordered.

"Yeah," came the quiet response.

"Did you find them by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Did you threaten them with Dean's gun?"

"Just the one," Sean said breaking the routine.

John closed his eyes taking a moment.

"You don't understand it was all my fault. I hit Tiger in the head before what if it had been me who hurt him. I had Dean tell Kenny to stay away and that must have made him mad and I told Tiger to hide in the scarecrow. It was all my fault, I tried to help and I killed him," Sean said bursting forth from the yes or no format.

"Life is rarely as we picture it. You did what you thought was for the best. Tiger knew on some level that you wanted to help him and that's why he followed your instructions. We don't know what would have happened or what the future would have held for the boy, but he is at peace now. How did you find the boys?"

"I'm not sure it was like I had my own GPS, just kind of followed where the road led me."

"You shot that boy in the ear?"

Sean just looked down at his shoes.

"Answer me son."

"Yes sir."

"Son do you have any idea how reckless that was? His ears are a tad bit close to his head."

"I know, but I knew it would be okay, I wanted him to remember me and what he did for the rest of his life."

"And I have a feeling he will."


	10. December part I

**December part I**

With November behind the sounds of Christmas descended upon them. John had never been one for the winter celebration. When Mary was alive she had dealt with it all and he just stood back and admired her efforts. Since her death he had made in effort for the boys to recognize the holiday with a few gifts and his presence but nothing more than that. With the addition of Sean there were times he even managed to get a last minute scraggly tree to put in whatever abode they were residing in at the time. He remembered years ago when Sean was younger he had been out on a hunt lost track of time and got back late on the twenty-fifth and was so proud to see a tree adorned with popcorn, Frootloops and paperchains. In his absence Sam and Dean ensured the little one had some kind of fun that included decorating the tree and some small presents that he couldn't wait to show his daddy. John smiled at the memory and of his little guy when he still known as Daddy.

"Yo Dad," Sean said breaking up the memory. "Can I spend the night at Brett's house, it's his birthday and he is having a party."

He went from Daddy to yo Dad in mere seconds, how do they grow up so fast. John sighed and looked at his youngest. "When is this?"

"On Friday night, both his parents will be home and he only lives three blocks away. It will over Saturday at noon. He got to invite five kids and I'm one of them. Please Dad I could really use this."

John had no doubt his son could use a distraction from the past month that had been well beyond an emotional roller coaster ride. "Well keep yourself in-line and it should be doable." 

"Thanks Dad," Sean said grinning.

John went back to his personal thoughts. He wanted to have some kind of observance of Christmas this year. Sean had been through a very tough time and it would be a healthy distraction for him. He knew Tigers death and the role Sean had played in it was still very much on the boys mind. Every day fun and the promise of Christmas would be good for him. John figured a nice tree some decorations from the thrift store he could even make a go at a Christmas turkey or ham depending on which was easier. But the hardest part would not only be ensuring that a hunt didn't disrupt the activities but to find a good present. John had always shopped for last minute items and never had the time or knowledge to make something worthy of a true gift. He wanted to change that this year for Sean, he wanted something meaningful.

He knew Sean had always loved animals and he had even thought about keeping the tarantula he had found at Alma's but the thought of all those eyes and legs and decided it was too icky even for him. He had also found several empty tanks that had most likely held snakes but he had no desire to search for them, they were on their own. He had dropped the spider off at the pet store and knew if Sean had ever visited the shop he would never get him out of there without some kind of creature or a major tantrum. But there was something from that trip that was nagging at him and he just wished he could remember what it was.

Friday after school Sean packed up and headed to Brett's. John had left on Thursday for a hunt two hundred miles away hoping to get back within a week or two. Sean knocked on the front door and waved to Dean who roared off for his night on the town.

The evening started out great with pizza, games, presents and movies. Sean was having a good time just being one of the gang, something he had always craved. It was going so well in fact Sean knew it was destined to change; and it did.

Brett disappeared after saying he had something that would liven up the party. Sean was afraid he was going to come back with some kind of liquor but it was even worse than that; in Brett's hands was the dreaded board game Ouija.

Sean having been forever forbidden to play with one had an instant reaction. "I'm not playing, I'm going home."

"You're scared of this?" Brett asked.

"That's what I don't understand about people that want to mess with these things. If it's fake then what is the point, if it's real then what the hell are you thinking."

"It will be fine Winchester, don't leave. I heard some girls including Mandy might stop over soon, you wouldn't want to miss that now would you?" Brett said making kissing noises.

Sean was so torn he didn't know what to do, he knew with certainty that the Ouija board was not going to be good but he so desperately wanted to fit and he certainly didn't want to appear to be scared and the thought of some time with Mandy were enough to get him to stay.

"Okay I'll stay but I'm not touching that thing," Sean stated emphatically.

"It's okay we don't need you there's plenty of us," Tyler said gathering everybody all around.

With much ado they got everybody that would fit around the board and began poking across the veil.

"Is anybody with us?" Brett asked.

The planchette moved to yes. The chorus of "no ways" and "you moved it" went all around as Sean rolled his eyes. A few questions later Sean knew there was no turning around.

"What is your name?" someone asked.

"Ruth her name is Ruth," Sean said.

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"Because I can see her and she told me."

"No freaken way you are right."

"Ask her," Sean encouraged.

They did and the planchette methodically moved its way to R U T H. The group all looked to Sean. "I told you."

"No you and one of these guys set this up. You decided what her name would be and he moved it," Brett accused.

The sad and haunted look on Sean's face said otherwise but twelve and thirteen year olds aren't all that good at deciphering such things and Brett stood by his allegation.

"Fine he can write the answer on a piece of paper and fold it up and Charlie can hold it until we have our answer," Tyler suggested.

"They can have a bunch of questions and answers memorized," Brett continued.

"Then we just keep going until its impossible for them to have them all covered," Tyler amended.

And so it began:

"How old are you?" Fourteen

"What color is your hair?" Brown

"What year did you die?" 1873

"How did you die?" Consumption

And on and on it went. Sean stared at the girl who had mesmerized the crowd as she stood directing the marker to move at her will; by the end of the so called game half the kids thought Sean was the coolest ever and the others weren't sure what to make of him.

"So you see dead people?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Like in the barn, that's what you were talking about when you smelled something you smelled the dead person didn't you?" Tyler asked remembering their time in Mr. Sawyer's barn.

"No but I smelled something that indicated something long ago had happened there. Look this secret stays here I never tell people about it."

"Are you kidding you'll be the hit of the school," Charlie said smiling.

"No I will be a pariah and my dad will find out I told and we will move so fast it will make your head spin. And besides people will think you're crazy if you tell especially when I deny all of it."

"He may have a point guys," Danny said. "So where is she now?"

"Standing next to you," Sean answered.

As if on cue the light next to the bed began to flicker. "Whoa, now what do we do?"

Sean couldn't help laugh. "See that's how it always goes, let them out of the box with no idea of how to shove them back in, but its okay because it's all a game."

"What do we do?" Brett asked the fear quite evident in his voice.

"I have no idea," Sean said getting up and walking out of the room.

After a restless nights sleep Sean finally decided to get up and dressed. He called Sam who said he would swing by and pick him up, his excuse to Brett's parents were that he didn't feel well he didn't think the fact that he had been pestered by a dead girl all night would fly too far. Ruth had hovered the entire night excited with the fact that she could once again be seen and heard. It had been a long time since she had seen the light of the world and she was raring to go.

"I can't tell you much if you don't let me get some sleep," Sean snapped.

"But so much is new for me and you can tell me all about it," Ruth answered excitedly.

"And I will if you let me sleep."

"Are you okay?" Sam called out from the living room.

"Fine just answering my phone."

"You must tell me about the phone," Ruth said clapping.

"I will," Sean said clenching his teeth, "just give me some time."

Ruth finally did leaving Sean for much of the day.

Sam worked on the laptop feeling as if somebody was constantly peering over his shoulder but each time he looked there was nothing. Dean had headed out on a poker run to earn some money leaving the two youngest Winchesters alone. Sam got up and plugged the computer in as the battery seemed to be draining awfully fast. He scrunched up his face in distaste and looked around the empty room one more time.

Sean slept for several hours and true to her word Ruth left him alone but she also nearly scared the crap out of him when he did wake up. "Can you give me some space?" he asked as she had quickly gotten bored with bothering Sam, it was not nearly as much fun when they couldn't see or hear you.

"Tell me what your brother was using and your phone as you say and what you got into to transport you here and how this lights up and how warm air comes from the floor and…"

"And that's enough, you're giving me a headache. Let me take a shower get something to eat and we'll go from there."

"Okay, what's a shower? she asked following him.

"I need some privacy, a shower is private," Sean said as he pulled his shirt off.

"Oh okay," Ruth said backing away.

Sean was soaped up when he was startled by the apparition peeking in. "Wow, that is amazing like a rain shower inside."

"That's why they call it a shower, and it's private," Sean said tugging the shower curtain to the wall.

He was finally given the privacy he had asked for. He stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed all the while wondering where Ruth was and if anybody else would be able to see or sense her. He wasn't sure which he wanted. He got back to his room to find her on his bed.

"I like this place, very comfortable. Tell me what your brother is working with now," she asked brightly.

"A laptop," Sean answered.

"A what?"

"A laptop computer, it is a computer you can take with you, portable."

"But what is a computer?"

"It stores knowledge and takes you to places that have much more knowledge."

"Like a school?"

"Like every school and every library."

"Where?"

"Everywhere, it's complicated. Look the phone signal is transported by the cell towers and the warm air comes through the vents from the fan on the furnace and the water comes from the pipes and I don't really know the details of it all these things just happen."

"But the computer knows?"

"The computer can be used to find the answers yes, but you can't use it because you're not a part of this world."

"But I am here."

"You are but not completely, I can see and hear you but most can't and you know that or you wouldn't have latched on to me."

"Through you I can live and be a part of this world," she said gleefully.

Sean sighed and knew he was in for some serious trouble.

The next several days Ruth followed Sean everywhere he went; everywhere. She experienced school, cars, television, radio, computers, DVD's, CD's as well as cell phones, texting and modern relationships.

"This world you live in is so much different than what I knew."

"I know but it is a complex place."

"I like it," she announced.

"Great," Sean mumbled. "But you haven't truly been a part of it, you haven't felt the stress of this world."

"What is stress?"

"Exactly, a modern term for modern strife."

"And what is it?"

"It is talking to somebody and getting a phone call and while on the phone a text comes through and you are trying to check your e-mail and you're late for something and somebody is knocking on the door and you haven't updated your facebook page and so on and so forth. We have so much responsibility we can't complete a thought before a hundred others demand our attention. We don't get enough sleep and stretch ourselves too thin."

"Why?"

"Because we can. Because we can never shut the world out. Back in your day you could go for a walk and not be bothered, but now if you don't take your phone along people are upset because they couldn't get a hold of you. You have several messages waiting and there are few places where you can be alone. You can drive anywhere in the country and fly anywhere in the world. We have electricity so now we can stay up late so we do, but we also have to get up early in the morning so we can cram even more into our day. It's hectic and it never stops."

"Oh, well I still like it," she exclaimed.

"Only because you have never lived it," Sean said his eyes rolling. "Look you don't really belong here you are in some kind of limbo and it would be best for you have your short tour here to move along."

"Along where?"

"Along to wherever it is you go. Look I helped a guy from your time to cross over and I haven't received any postcards complaining about the accommodations. If you stay here you'll only get bitter, you can't be a part of all this."

"But I can, you can't make me leave," Ruth said before she disappeared.

"Great just what I need. Okay I need to find out where she is buried and then Sam can take care of it all."

Sean decided to keep their houseguest a secret for now, but once he could figure out how to send her on her way he would fill his brother in on it all.

Several days later Sean was awakened to Dean screaming his name. Sean jumped up from bed and ran into the living room to find Dean standing amongst most of his clothing that was strewn from one end of the room to the other. "What the hell dude?"

Sean opened his mouth to protest his innocence but closed it again realizing exactly what was going on. "Don't even think about sending me back," Ruth hissed. "I have you right where I want you."

"Sorry guess I got carried away last night."

"Why all this?" Dean asked spinning around pointing at his clothes.

Sean just shrugged unsure of anything to say. He quickly began to gather all of his brother's clothing and scurried to the washer and began a load. "I'll wash them all for you," Sean said before he headed off to school.

"How could you not notice him throwing my stuff everywhere?" Dean asked Sam later that day.

"I don't know, I never heard a sound. I went to bed after midnight and he was out cold and there was nothing unusual. I mean he hadn't even mentioned your name," Sam explained just as bewildered as Dean.

"Puberty is a bitch but what the hell," Dean said moving the load Sean started from the washer to the dryer.

And that's how it was for the next several days. If Sean even hinted about Ruth needing to move on he was ambushed with some diabolical disaster. He didn't want to admit to his situation to his brothers because he would have to be honest about how she came to be and that would not go over well at all especially when John caught wind of it all. He had tried several different tactics about her moving on and each one only got him into trouble. There was nobody he could go to for advice and if he didn't solve this soon Dean was going to kill him.

"Dammit Sean you left the water running and now the kitchen is flooded," Dean yelled out. "You dumped paint on my favorite jeans, you let a crayon melt in the Impala, you hid my phone, you cracked two of my tapes, let's see what else; oh you continually drain the battery on the laptop Sam tells me, and so many more things I can't even think of them right now!"

"I sorry," Sean said…again.

"That's all you say; I'm sorry, I'm sorry Dean. Why can't you just stop it? You know I'm going to tell Dad when he gets home and then you are going to seriously be hurting."

"I know, it's okay, when will he get home?"

Dean seemed puzzled by his brother's reaction. "What is going on?"

Sean so desperately wanted to tell Dean but as he looked behind him he was met with an evil grin on Ruth's face. "Nothin' I don't know why I'm doing this stuff, I guess I miss Dad."

"Yeah well don't herald his return too much because it isn't going to be pleasant."

Sean went to his room trying not to show any weakness with tears. He didn't want to give Ruth anymore fuel than she already had. "Where did you go?"

"I can't go far from you, I am sort of anchored to you," she said smiling. "I sat in the car, it was interesting all those knobs and such. Such power when it goes down the street. I should have been able to ride in one when I was alive."

"But they weren't invented then," Sean pointed out.

"I should have never died so young, if I had been alive now it would never have happened. What are those pills called?" she asked.

"Antibiotics," Sean sighed.

"Yeah if I had those I would have had a chance at life, I was cheated Sean and I want what I was denied."

"But you can't it doesn't work that way."

"Stop telling me that!" Ruth screamed causing the lamp to hit the floor and plunging the room into darkness.


	11. December part II

December part II

Outside Dean had intended to run an errand only to find the car wouldn't start. The battery was dead and he assumed it was due to Sean leaving the dome light on when he had been in there earlier to get his books. He had turned to go back inside deciding not to wait for John and start pounding on his wayward brother when John pulled up. He blew out a breath and figured it best if he explained it all to his father.

Ruth was inches from the boys face causing Sean to go cold. "You're right I can't make you go, but you can't stay latched onto me all the time. It just won't work, a boy needs his privacy."

Back outside John was trying to make sense of it all. "So you say that he is acting out but then is remorseful, that makes no sense."

"I know but he won't say any more."

"Where has he been and what has he been doing?" John asked as Sam was dropped off by a friend.

"Just that slumber party," Dean said.

"Yeah the slumber party where who knows what happened," Sam said. "Look I bet those boys were playing around with a Ouija board or something and something snuck through and latched onto Sean and now it won't leave."

"Why won't he tell us?" Dean asked.

"Because he can't, chances are he doesn't have a second alone and with everything you have told me it has turned into a true poltergeist haunting. All the crap that has been going on hasn't been him, it's been this spirit."

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Burning the bones will probably be tough since we have no idea who or where the thing is buried," John said as they heard crashing in the house. "Sam run to the store and pick up something for me, take the truck and hurry," John whispered into his ear.

Sam took off as John and Dean made their way to the house. What they found when they opened the door was beyond disaster; furniture was overturned, paper towels and toilet paper adorned the rooms like streamers, clothes were thrown everywhere, the refrigerator was open with food spilling out and all the faucets were turned on high. John nodded at Dean and it began.

"Sean Michael Winchester get your butt out here right now!" John yelled out.

Sean looked at Ruth who was very pleased with herself. "I told you I'm not going anywhere and nobody can make me."

"I can't live like this," Sean said getting up.

"At least you can live," Ruth hissed.

Sean headed towards the bellowing voice of his father trying to keep upright on his shaky legs. He was in so far over his head he didn't even know where to start. He looked up at the face of his father and had no idea what he was in for.

John had turned off the EMF meters in his bag, he knew from experience what his son had been enduring and it was going to end tonight. Dean took up his position playing his role well.

"See Dad he is out of control, I don't what the hell his problem is."

"Sean, get over here now!" John demanded in his most severe voice.

Sean was truly afraid of what he might have to endure for Ruth's sins. He wobbled over to his father weighing his options. He so badly wanted to expose the ghost but he was afraid if he did she would hurt him as well as John and Dean.

Meanwhile Sam had locked up the brakes in the parking lot of the local store and was making a mad dash through the aisles.

Sean got to his dad and opened his mouth but nothing really audible came out. John pulled him towards him and then pinned him to the wall. "Do you want to explain this to me!" he bellowed.

"No sir, not really," Sean gulped knowing he had no decent explanation to offer.

"Well you better start talking," he said as he watched where Sean's eyes went. When they wandered to the far wall John leaned in close and whispered, "just follow my lead no matter what."

Sean continued to effortlessly wear his look of terror as John's words hadn't settled him down all that much.

"You think you would get away with all this destruction? What is your deal boy?" John yelled with fervor. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know," Sean answered not sure what to do.

"Anything you want to tell me?" John said widening his eyes. "Did you do all this?" John asked.

Sean just froze he knew his dad wanted something from him but he was too scared and too confused to figure out what it was. John took a breath and grabbed his son by the shirt and hauled him over to the kitchen table and loosened his belt. "If you can't tell me the truth then you know what happens, when I'm done then you will be in your room with no phone, no computer and you will live in those four walls for weeks."

Sean was as confused as ever and didn't know what his dad wanted. John blasted him with the belt and waited for something that apparently never happened. He leaned down and yelled, "do you have anything to tell me?" Then he whispered, "where is it? Tell me about the ghost, tell me son."

It took a moment but Sean finally understood. He fought his way up and twisted to look at his dad. "It wasn't me, it's a ghost and she said she'll hurt you if I don't let her stay with me. She did it all and I get the blame."

"You think they'll believe you," Ruth said from her position near Dean.

"Sure we will darlin' cause we have open minds about your kind," Dean said encircling her in salt. "And with those open minds we can sometimes see what many can't."

"What the heck did you do to me?" she cried out.

"Trapped you like you trapped me," Sean said. "You're stuck."

"Not forever you can't keep me here forever," she replied.

"Nah but shortly we will have what we need to send you back," John said putting his arm around Sean and pulling him towards the living room. "Dean keep an eye on her."

"Tell me what happened?" he asked in hushed tones.

So Sean filled him in on the entire ordeal looking ashamed the entire time. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Son how many times am I going to have to tell you that you cannot keep secrets from me or your brothers," John shouted in a whisper running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

"We need to get out of this then we'll figure the rest out."

"Yes sir."

Sam came bursting the through the door a bag in his hand. "Got it," he said breathlessly.

John took the item from his middle son and peeled the overwrap off and threw it on the floor. He looked over at Sean. "Let's go, put your game face on!"

Sean nodded and followed his family into the kitchen where Dean and Ruth were glaring at each other.

"Enjoy your last moments in the sun kiddo it's time for you to move on," John said putting the object on the kitchen sink.

"What are you going to do?" Ruth asked some of her bravado gone.

"Going to use this to send you away," John continued placing the Ouija board flat stretching across the double sink.

"That brought me here," she said worried.

John didn't visibly show the gratitude he had after hearing that. As long as everybody did their part this plan should work just fine. He glanced over at his youngest hoping he was keeping up. He too often forgot he was just a boy, he had made the same mistake with Sam and Dean, it wasn't fair then and it's not fair now, but what it was, was reality.

Sean squared himself and inhaled deeply. "We brought you through and now with that same board we can send you away. I wanted you to go on your own but no we don't have a choice."

"Where will I go?" she shrieked.

"Just go to the light, it can't be bad if there's light," Sean said beginning to waver.

Dean poured salt on the board causing Ruth's eyes to enlarge, then a pinch of a powder that they always had on hand that caused flames to flare up always impressive at birthday parties and finally some accelerant as everything was flame retardant these days once all was soaked in Dean dropped the match.

"It will be okay," Sean yelled as Ruth simply went up in flames and disappeared. "Will she Dad will she be okay?"

"Whew that one got bitter fast," Dean said monitoring the burn. "I should have made you drop the match," he said looking at Sean.

"I can't say for sure Sean but you already knew she couldn't stay here. And I do think she is okay, I really do."

"So you just tricked her didn't you? I mean that Ouija board had no power over her," Sean said.

"Nope but she believed it did and that's all we needed and I still say you should have done it," Dean explained.

"He has a point son, if you think you can handle all this then you need to handle it. Or you can be upfront and tell us what's going on and let us help out," John said balancing his face between stern and compassionate. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"So all this was her?" Sam asked looking around at the disaster.

"You really thought it was your brother all this time?" John asked his eldest sons.

"You don't understand how bratty he can be when you're gone," Sam said.

"Guess not," John admitted as he began to pick up the strewn items. "Well start cleaning Sean."

"That's it, that's all?" Dean asked.

"Haven't we had this conversation before? Dean he was a victim here, there is a lot to clean up plus I smacked him pretty hard already."

"Yeah what was up with that?" Sean asked.

"I was hoping since she was so attached to you that she would show herself when you were taking her punishment, but I guess she didn't love you as much as I thought," John smiled.

"She just used me."

"Yeah to ruin my stuff, aww come on my flashlight is smashed," Dean whined.

"And this was all her right?" John asked Sean cocking his head.

"Yeah all of it, well almost all of it. Dean's socks in the toilet was me…but that was it I swear," Sean said hiding behind John.

The house had seemingly returned to normal though Sean still seemed to be a bit spooked as John had caught him more than once looking over his shoulder. Sam had also said his sleep had been restless. John's had as well thinking about Christmas and what it was that had caught his eye. It was beginning to nag at him as the twenty-fifth was quickly creeping their way.

He had already bought Dean a new gun and Sam some computer accessories all that was left was his baby boy. He would just have to visit the pet store again and hope it jogged his memory. He only hoped the spider had found a new home by now. He unfortunately had gotten what the boys called his infamous Christmas call. It would seem that every year a week or so before the big day some hunter somewhere needed his help or a hunt would come up and of course he would go and the boys would start a pool as to when he would return.

"He's not going to make it," Sean said one evening.

"He will," Dean assured.

"One night and one morning and he can't put anything on hold to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with us," Sean lamented.

"You know that hunts happen at their convenience not ours," Dean reminded.

"Will he make it Sam? Sean asked.

"I hope so, I know he'll try."

"Hell he doesn't even know what day it is," the boy said looking at the calendar showing it was the twenty-third.

"You still have us," Sam reminded.

"Yeah I do, so how about some egg nog then?"

"How about bed time?" Dean asked.

"No way, school's out for three weeks," Sean yelled running over to the TV and finding something totally inappropriate to watch.

Two hours later Dean heaved the sleeping body of his baby brother up and put him to bed.

"Whew one day soon he is going to be too big to do that," he said returning to the living room. "Do you think Dad will make it home?"

Sam looked over at the short Christmas tree they had picked up a few days ago when Sean realized he was the only one in his class that hadn't put up a tree yet. Apparently Christmas trees were up and decorated long before the day was actually observed. So in a rare indulgent move Sam and Dean took Sean and the Impala and went out scouring the dregs of the tree lots. They returned with a modest but respectable representative of the season. Sean was quick to organize the decorating committee. Popcorn was being strung, tinsel was being slung and candy canes were hung. In comparison to his friends trees it was pathetic but this one was theirs and they loved it.

John had lost track of time as he always did on a hunt. He cursed and cussed as he made his way back to the motel that he had made home base. He forced himself to look at his phone to see what the date was. Through half closed eyes he read that it was the morning of the twenty-fourth. It was 6:00 A.M. and he was exhausted. He also had an eight hour drive ahead of him and that's if he didn't stop to pee. He slid the gearshift into drive and vowed he wasn't going to disappoint anybody this year.

The only thing that kept his tired eyes awake was the fact that he had done something right this year. He had driven to the pet store on his way out instead of waiting, for once he rearranged his priorities and he hoped it would take the sting out of missing much of Christmas Eve day with his family. Sean's gift lay there neat and tidy and John hoped that it wouldn't disappoint.

"It's after lunch and he's still not here," Sean said his voice angry his face sad.

"The day's not over yet," Sam reminded.

"It might as well be," he said falling face first into the couch in a pitiful maneuver.

"Oh quit being a drama queen," Dean said unimpressed and a bit frustrated.

He had been invited to a holiday lunch with a very pretty woman he had met but didn't feel he should leave Sean. The last thing the kid needed was to feel even more abandoned. He silently berated his dad for letting all the responsibility fall on his shoulders again. He looked over as Sam had finally gotten Sean to focus on playing a board game. There were hints of smiles and it helped that Sean was winning.

Having to stop a few times to release the coffee he had been forced to drink in an effort to continue his drive with open eyes John was a little later than he had originally hoped. But it was dinner time and he had stopped at the store and was toting a baked chicken with all the trimmings.

The curtains had caught the corner of the window allowing John to see his sons inside. His two adult sons were in the middle of an epic battle with the youngest as popcorn was flying everywhere. He couldn't help but smile he knew it would be a fight to leave the playful expression behind as it was time to put the 'dad' face on and deal with the mess at hand.

John opened the door and went completely unnoticed as Sam ducked behind the couch as Sean came flying that way and Dean did a kamikaze run from the kitchen hand full of the popped corn. John found himself struggling to keep the corners of his mouth down at the antics before him.

It was no surprise that Dean was the first to see him. "Dad," he said trying to recover, "we just-''

"You just what, thought you would trash the house with perfectly good food?"

The silence was deafening nobody sure what to do or say when Sean broke the tension up by running to John with open arms. "Dad you made it back," he yelled his arms around the mans middle popcorn being released from his clenched fists.

John finally let the smile out that he had been holding onto for what seemed like an eternity. "I see you have a lot of cleaning to do once you finish eating this wonderful dinner I had the skill level to go and pick up."

The boys let out the breath they had been holding and headed towards the table, popcorn crunching under their feet as they went.

They hadn't realized that the snack they had made for a reason had gone uneaten and they were starving. John hoped he had brought enough food home. The boys put their heads down and didn't come up for air the entire time.

"Didn't you eat while I was gone?" John asked.

"Well yeah but not like this, this is good stuff," Sean said his voice muffled by the chicken that filled his mouth.

John just shook his head and enjoyed the moment. He noticed a few packages under the tree and wanted to cling to this time with his sons for as long as he could. As the boys finished up John added his gifts to the offerings under the tree.

"Okay we clean up and quiet down and enjoy the evening," John announced.

An hour later they were scattered around the living room; Dean on his phone, Sam with a book in his lap and Sean curled up next to John on the couch as they watched A Christmas Story. With the movie nearly over John felt Sean's body getting heavier and his lean getting steeper. He looked over at Sam who nodded affirming John's suspicions that the boy was asleep. Dean had taken off to spend a bit of time with the lunch date he had missed but promised he would be home in time for the mornings short festivities.

Sean woke up in the darkness reading the clock that reported it was merely four in the morning. It was much too early to think about getting up, besides he wasn't a little kid anymore. He had never believed in Santa Clause not even when he was very young. First off after the things he had been made aware of from the beginning he knew such goodness could never exist, and with his abilities he knew he would sense such a being and he had heard Dean and Sam arguing about it. Sam wanted Sean to be able to believe and Dean saying it was a ridiculous notion.

He had seen John place three items under the tree and wondered which one had been his. He was glad that his dad was even there, but he had to admit to a bit of greed at the desire of wanting presents. He and the rest of the family were forced to be minimalists as one, they couldn't afford many extras and two being on the constant move didn't allow one to be a collector of anything other than necessities. Sean rolled over and found he was wide awake. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the living room. He had already shaken the items with his name on it from both Sam and Dean. But he moved a box and found a slender envelope with his name on it in John's handwriting. It was of course sealed and it was killing Sean not to open it.

"Better not be a savings bond," he whispered as he put it back down under the tree.

He started to get up when he was met with a whisper, "get back to bed, you will know in a few hours."

"Yes sir," Sean said cursing the fact that John apparently never really slept.

John climbed back into bed. He had slept frightfully hard for several hours and it concerned him whenever that happened. He was vulnerable when he was that tired but at the same time he couldn't help being that tired when he so rarely had decent sleep.

"Socks, you got me new socks," Dean said smiling after opening Sean's gift.

"I guess I kind of owed you after the toilet thing," Sean answered.

"I would say you did," Dean said throwing the package at the boy.

They had exchanged their gifts Sean getting two rock t-shirts from Dean a hand held game that he could play in the car from Sam along with an atlas and John was now handing out his gifts. He intentionally held Sean's envelope until Sam and Dean were done opening their items.

"I know your dying to know what this is and I hope you aren't disappointed," John said handing over the item.

He had driven back to the pet store hoping that he would experience a moment of clarity. As he pulled up in front of the store he quickly realized it wasn't the pet store at all that had been calling to him it was the travel agency next door. The poster in the window showed a family vacationing all smiles and happiness.

Sean looked puzzled as he took the envelope. John's heart was pounding in the hopes that Sean would be excited with his efforts. The boy fingered the envelope taking his time. The focus of the room was on the boy and his mystery gift. Sean finally loosened the seal and pulled out the contents; he took his time reading the front and looked at John.

"For us?" he asked.

"For you and me, I figured we could use the time together."

"Really?"

"Do you like it?"

Sean smiled and jumped into John's arms. "I love it, I love it, thank you so much."

"What?" Both Sam and Dean asked.

"It's five days at Snow Bridge Ski Center, me and Dad and it has skiing and snowmobiling and ice fishing and skating and snow shoeing and tubing and snowman building contests," Sean chattered happily.

"I figured it would be good for us to kind of forget the past horrors you have had to deal with; Tiger and the poltergeist and Mr. Sawyer."

"When are you going?" Sam asked.

"Look I know I missed out with you guys and I was blinded by evil and couldn't see beyond it. I'm sorry I didn't bother to find some common ground away from it all, I just wanted to not make the same mistake again."

"No hard feelings Dad," Dean said. "You took us camping several times, fishing, hiking, the good hiking not the kind where you dumped us in the middle of the woods and made us find our way out."

John smiled recalling the memory. "It's just that Sean has extra to deal with and I didn't think you would mind some time to yourselves with no Sean duty."

"That in itself is a great gift," Dean said with his own smile.


	12. January part I

**January part I**

"So tell me how your trip went?" Sam asked as John and Sean returned.

Sean burst into a gigantic smile as John sighed and rolled his eyes. "That bad?" Dean asked.

"No it was great, the best ever," Sean said nearly bursting.

"All I did was take a nap and by the time I woke up, he had taken over the place." Dean's eyebrows shot up. "He knew everybody at the lodge and had been chosen to be the best man at a wedding," John explained.

"Not really, I mean there were a few people I didn't know and they were getting married a second time, since the first didn't feel right."

"So it was fun?" Sam asked.

"Fun, sure if you call naked people, flaming squirrels, an impromptu wedding and a rogue badger fun," John answered.

"He wasn't really naked, he usually wore a hat and the squirrel wasn't on fire for long," Sean reminded.

"Oh I have to hear this," Dean said getting comfortable.

The air was brisk the sun was bright and the snow was everywhere. Year round school provided an additional week of vacation after the new year and John and Sean were using to enjoy the slopes. At first John was afraid Sean would be disappointed with his gift of time but he took to the idea instantly. A quick trip to the store to finish out the gift giving gave Sean a brand new coat, gloves and boots. And now he stood in awe at all the snow that surrounded him.

This was Sean's first vacation ever and he had no idea what to do first. This was a foreign land if he had ever seen one. People were relaxed, people were happy and nobody wanted to kill him. It was just weird and Sean felt lost.

"So what do we do?" he asked John.

John smiled not being all that familiar with pleasure trips he looked at the lodge and pointed. "We go there and check in and listen to what they tell us."

If Sean was impressed with the snow outside he was in wonderland as he scoped out the resort. It looked like a huge log cabin with plush carpeting and a roaring fireplace. Their room was on the third floor and Sean ran up all three flights. He took in the icy view and marveled at it all. "This is so cool Dad," he said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it son, we should have a great time," John said yawning. "I think I'm going to grab a quick nap, I'm a bit sleep deprived."

"You're always sleep deprived. I'm going to check stuff out while you sleep," Sean said practically jumping up and down.

"Fine but remember the rules. You are in civilized society and you have to act that way."

"I know, I will," Sean promised as he grabbed his coat and ran back out the door.

His first stop was the sitting area where the fireplace was roaring and there was a heated debate going on. "It's a little too late Noah, you're married and there is no going back now," a man was saying. "I'm heading out to take in some scenery, I'll check with you later."

"Fine just leave me in my despair," Noah said at the departure.

Sean didn't move unsure as to what he should do. He stepped towards the door when Noah spotted him. "Hey kid come here a second."

Sean wanted to run like hell but instead he remembered the whole civilized society speech he had gotten in the car and went over and sat down next to the man.

"Have you ever thought about the institution of marriage, I mean really thought about it?"

"I'm twelve," Sean stated.

"Does that mean no? Anyway I mean is it natural to spend eternity with the same person?"

"Well you won't really be spending eternity with her just your whole life on this earth."

"That's an eternity," Noah whined.

"No it's finite I assure you."

"I thought you said you were twelve?"

"I am."

"So quit sounding like my old college roommate. But my whole life is a long time."

"Not necessarily, you could die tomorrow."

Noah's face brightened up at the thought of this. "Yeah I could."

"But then you'd be dead."

"Yeah, that would be a bummer. I mean when my friend Frank was going to get married a plane crashed into his house and they had to delay the wedding and he ended up calling it off. Why couldn't I have a plane crash into my house?"

"Guess you're not as lucky as Frank," Sean said.

"Guess not."

"How long have you been married?"

"Two days," Noah sighed. "This is our honeymoon."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Have you ever been married?"

"I'm twelve," Sean repeated.

"I feel like I have been sentenced to a life in the same jail cell."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, most of the time anyway."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah most of the time anyway," he repeated.

"Then it will be fine, hey she might be having second thoughts too ya know."

"Why, I'm a great catch?"

"Not if you're second guessing your future with her."

"How old did you say you were again?"

"Twelve," Sean said for the third time.

"You are a wise boy, we'll have to talk again. I think I'll join my buddies in the bar for a drink. I'd offer to buy you one but you're only ten."

"I'm twelve, and you better get her birthday and your anniversary on the calendar on your phone or you are going to have issues in your marriage," Sean glowered.

"We'll talk again oh wise one," Noah said as he departed.

Sean shook his head and zipped up his coat and headed for the outdoors. He saw the grand splendor that was Snow Bridge Ski Center in front of him. He saw hills and trees, signs for the pond and trails. He decided to check out what was around back of the lodge as he didn't want to miss anything. He was impressed with the sighting of several hot tubs lining the deck that jutted from the restaurant on the south side of the building. They were empty except for one that contained several college age students all laughing. Sean had a feeling they had been in the bar that Noah had just gone into. They were jovial and getting louder by the second.

"I'm telling you it was a badger or a wolverine or something," the one boy was saying.

"Sure it was Taylor sure it was. I think you've had one too many," one of his counterparts said.

"Are you sure you forgot your pills?" another hot tub friend asked.

"Yes I am, but don't worry I have replacements coming," Taylor said.

Sean turned around quickly and vacated the area before he was asked to jump into the hot tub. He shook his head wondering how civilized, civilized people really were.

He walked around and headed towards a cluster of trees. They had built benches around some of the trees for people to sit on and on one sat a woman gazing into the horizon. She looked preoccupied and Sean felt uncertainty coming off her in waves. He had a feeling he had found Noah's new bride.

"Hi," he said with a small wave.

"Hey there yourself," she answered with a warm smile. Sean immediately liked her and thought Noah was a fool. "I'm Maggie, and who are you?"

"Sean, I'm here with my dad."

"Ahh how nice for you."

"What about you, who are you here with?"

"What? Oh my husband, it's our honeymoon."

"So where is he?"

"Probably hanging out with his friends since they seem to be more important than me."

"Don't say that, men just take longer to mature and he has no idea how lucky he is," Sean said.

"Well aren't you a sweet one and much more mature than my husband. Maybe I should have married you."

"Okay," Sean blushed.

"Do you want to take a walk with me, I hear the view is fantastic from the hill over there," she pointed.

"Absolutely I would love to," Sean said helping her up from the bench.

"Where the hell have you been?" John asked later. "I was looking all over for you."

"I went on a walk, you know the view is amazing from Sunnyside Hill."

"Well that's great news," John said staring at this son. "Come on let's get something to eat and check out what we can do in the next few days."

Over dinner they decided on skiing lessons John doing so only for Sean's benefit as he had no desire to strap on skinny little sticks and aim himself downhill. Hunting was dangerous enough he didn't need add anything to his repertoire but the pleading look on John's face told him he couldn't say no.

They would then go tubing down the small hills and after lunch they would skate or die trying. The rest of the week would be filled with hikes and a snowman building competition and the great snowball fight that was held every week. John couldn't help but bask in the glow that emanated from Sean's face.

After dinner Sean showed John the hot tubs and the older Winchester thought that would be a great idea for his ailing back that wasn't too happy about the four hour drive to the resort. He hated aging and never admitted it to his sons, but he was having a harder and harder time maintaining the lifestyle they had all known. He knew he couldn't last forever and that was part of the reason why he found it so important to continually teach and train the boys at every opportunity despite their aversion to much of his instruction. He also supposed that is a big reason why he was on this trip, he wanted to give something in the way of himself to at least one of his sons. He had missed the opportunity with both Sam and Dean, he had no excuse to make the same mistake a third time. But right now if he wanted to go skiing in the morning he needed a very hot soak that along with the fresh air would do wonders for him.

Sean settled in front of the TV while John grabbed everything he needed and headed back downstairs. The kid looked exhausted and he suspected that Sean would fall asleep as he watched the mindless program that was on.

The water that had felt so hot and luxurious when he first got in was now turning him into a prune. John had been in long enough and knew it was time to get back upstairs so he could ensure Sean was warm and cozy and most importantly where he was supposed to be. But that illusion ended the minute he wrapped the heavy terry cloth robe around his body.

"It went that way," somebody yelled out the back door.

"What did ya open the door for?" some one else demanded.

"What it's better the place burn down?"

And then John heard it the voice he had been dreading.

"The fire was almost out, do you think he'll be okay?" Sean asked.

"What the hell happened and it's a wild animal son it will probably go off and die," a fourth voice joined in.

"It's a squirrel and it's not his fault he caught on fire," Sean responded.

John closed his eyes and gathered himself for a minute before he walked over to the group. "What happened and is it your fault?" he asked his son.

"Dad it was so cool, this squirrel fell into the fireplace and caught on fire and they tried to get him but when they removed the cover he took off and ran everywhere until Brad opened up the back door here and the thing ran off into the woods," Sean explained.

John just stood there unsure of what to say. Somehow despite already raising two sons his youngest had a way of leaving him absolutely speechless.

"Well the little rodent is on his own," Brad said ushering everybody back inside.

"I hope he is okay," Sean said after the crew had receded back into the warmth. "Did you have a relaxing time?" Sean asked John.

"Yeah up until the flaming rodent incident," John said as he watched one of the lodge employees put the fire extinguisher down next to the scorched curtains.

"I had nothing to do with this I swear," Sean said as he noticed John's bulging vein in his forehead.

"Why were you out here?"

"I was coming to see if you were almost done, I wanted to say goodnight."

"Well goodnight and get your behind in bed," John said as they headed up the stairs for the night.

John's eyes grew wide as Sean began to get further and further away from him. He knew this wasn't going to go well and he had been absolutely right. He thought he had it down but now he was going down the bunny hill backwards. He had turned to ask the instructor something and when his weight shifted he began to slip down the hillside. He struggled to keep his skis from tangling up and was fighting gravity each and every second he slipped down hill. His poles were dragging at his side bumping over the snow mocking him with each foot he traveled.

Sean pushed off from the top and with the skill only a child could possess swooshed up near him and tried to encourage him to get himself turned around. But John could no more follow the instructions that Sean gave him as he could stop. He only prayed that the hill ended shortly as it seemed he had been traveling for hours. He attempted to look over his shoulder, but knew as soon as he began to lose his balance that it had been a bad idea. He fell and tumbled the rest of the way down landing at Sean's feet.

They quickly moved on to sliding down hills on inner tubes. Sean went gliding down effortlessly bouncing high in the air and landing with glee as he was slung down the hill. John went flying without the tube thirty seconds into his first trip down the hill. Obviously this winter fun just wasn't his thing. After his second spill in as many hours he sat on the sidelines with a cup of coffee and watched his youngest live it up. Apparently gravity loved Sean much more than it did John.

After lunch John begged out of skating deciding on a massage instead. He told Sean to stay close but carry on with the day. Sean grabbed his skates and was happy to see Maggie out on the ice seemingly enjoying herself, but once again she was alone.

"Hi Sean how are you today?" she asked.

"Fine thanks, you alone again?"

"Yeah I suppose so. You too?"

"Yeah my dad needed some downtime but we had an awesome morning. Are you going to be in the big snowball fight tomorrow?"

"Sure it sounds like fun and maybe Noah will be on the other side so I can bean him between the eyes. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Nah its okay I have two older brothers that I totally love but so often they deserved to be hit right between the eyes with something; well one of 'em does anyway. I just wish you were having more fun on your honeymoon."

"You are sweet. How about we race," she said breaking up the mood.

The two new friends skated around and enjoyed themselves. They finally got tired and left their skates behind for some time inside with a warm beverage. As Sean waited for Maggie to come back from the bathroom he saw Taylor the guy from the hot tub the night before get a small package from the front desk. His eyes lit up in satisfaction as he raced upstairs leaving a glove behind as he did so.

After their break and Maggie said she would see him later Sean looked at the forgotten glove and decided he would take it the guy but first he needed to figure out which room he was in. He knew if he asked they wouldn't tell him and keep the glove at the desk for him. But Sean being a Winchester decided that he could do this himself so when the front desk was left empty for some bogus incident out back Sean quickly scanned the register and found that Taylor Johansson was stay in 214. He had no idea why but Sean felt the need to go talk to this guy.

Sean knocked on the door and then opened slightly in response to the garbled come in he received. Taylor was spread out across the bed totally naked looking at a magazine.

"Just a bit of advice," Sean said clearing his throat, "you might not want to invite people in when you're naked."

"I am?" Taylor asked in sincerity. "Oh sorry."

"You dropped your glove in the lobby earlier so I thought I would get it to you. I see your pills came," Sean said indicating the open box on the dresser.

"Yeah, love my pills. How do you know about them?"

"I overheard you at the hot tub last night."

"Ahh, well come on in. I'm here for my brother's honeymoon but its been a bust. All he does is whine he made a mistake and meanwhile I have the serious hots for his wife who deserves better."

"I see," Sean said thinking this wedding party was everywhere. "Well I just came to bring your glove back."

"Well thanks kid, what's your name?"

"Sean."

"I like you Sean you're a good kid. Maybe I'll see you later."

"I look forward to it. But you might want to make sure you have some clothes on if you leave your room."

"Yeah…that's a great idea."

TBC


	13. January part II

**January part II**

"So when is the big snowball fight?" John asked setting down his phone.

"Postponed, the snowmaking machine is on the fritz," Sean answered flopping down on the bed.

"They have to make snow? All I see is snow."

"Yeah kind of ironic huh? But yeah they make a nice mixture; moist enough to pack but soft enough not to hurt too badly. It will be in a couple days or so."

"So how about we play some cards, see what Dean has taught you," John said pulling out a deck.

"Sure," Sean said his face lighting up due to this father and son time.

After an hour John was somewhat impressed with his youngest son's poker skills and thought now would be a good time to have the heart to heart he had been wanting to have for months. Dean never wanted to share his feelings proclaiming constantly that he was fine and it was all good. Sam was too analytical and nothing really got shared so he hoped despite Sean being much like his brothers maybe he would share enough that John could ease some fears and understand some feelings. He knew this was a tough age for an average youngster but for a Winchester it was full tilt bozo.

"So tell me no holds bar how you feel about your life. I promise no consequences no judgments just you and me and what is in your head. I won't hold it against you and we will leave it in this room, but it might help me understand where you are and where you may go," John began.

Sean looked as if he had been slapped. "No way this is for real."

"It is and it's okay, I want to know."

"No consequences, how can I believe that? I want this trip to be fun."

"And I want this trip to mean something, please, I'll stop you if I can't handle it."

Sean took a contemplative moment then decided to throw caution to the wind. "I spend my life watching it pass by unable to grab any of it for me. I can't believe half of it and I don't want to believe the other half. I don't even know who I am most of the time or what the world wants from me. But I keep going."

"Why, why do you keep going?"

"Cause you make me, cause I don't know what else to do, because I don't have a choice."

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know yet."

"When you close your eyes what do you see?"

"Dirt on graves."

John stayed silent and wasn't sure what to say to that but he was certain he didn't want to respond in a wrong way. His son had just shared something from inside close to his soul and John didn't want to blow it. "Tell me why."

"It belongs to no one the dirt on graves, but it is mine because I am there." John swallowed but encouraged Sean to go on. "We deal with graves all the time, we put things in them, things we kill, we pull things out of them and kill them again, we burn those who won't rest. I am the dirt that nobody owns, it is me; just shovel some more dirt on the grave."

John wasn't at all sure what Sean exactly meant in his poetic statement but he was glad the boy had said it. "Is that hard for you?"

"Absolutely."

"Have you ever shared this feeling before with anyone?"

"No sir."

"You can you know, you can tell somebody who you think will understand, you can't keep it all to yourself all the time."

"I will when there is someone who can understand."

"What is it you seek?" John asked.

"Saving grace."

John had no idea what to do, his son was on a higher plane than he would ever be and didn't want to bring his son down to his level. "Let's go find a snack," he said putting his hand on Sean's shoulder.

The heavy conversation behind them the father and son partook in the festivities before them. The snowman building went great with the Winchesters coming in first place; John using his monster hunting knife to shape the bulbous figure to perfection. It went very smoothly except for Taylor running through the area shirtless screaming that a badger was coming to get him.

"It's twenty degrees outside how can he stand not having a shirt on?" John asked.

"You should be grateful he has pants on," Sean told John who wasn't quite sure what that meant.

After the contest John apologized but went off to make some phone calls and check a few things out. Sean didn't mind, he loved spending all this time with John but it was so far from the norm he was about to overdose on it all. He spotted Noah with a beer in hand kicking some snow around while Maggie spun in circles on her skates over on the pond.

"You come to grips with the fact that you are married yet?" Sean asked him.

"Hey there man. I don't know what's wrong with me, she deserves better."

"That's a cop out and we both know it. What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know."

"Failure, you are afraid you'll fail. And you know what you just might, but you definitely will if you don't even try. And if you fail trying maybe she will help you along the way, but if you don't enter into the marriage she can't help you and I for one would sure as hell want her on my team," Sean said and took off his skates in hand to the bench to lace up.

"Hey Maggie, did you make a snowman?"

"Hey Sean, no it was for teams and I didn't have a partner- again."

"He's scared you know, doesn't want to disappoint you."

"Well how can he if he doesn't try."

"Exactly, he can't lose if he doesn't start."

"Are you a miniature counselor?"

"Just when I'm on vacation," Sean said smiling.

Taylor then came back outside running full speed towards the woods wearing only a hat.

"Hmm you would think he have cold feet," Maggie said.

"Or cold something else," Sean said. "Is he like this often?"

"Only when he drinks with his pills or mixes them up."

"And let me guess it happens a lot?"

"Enough to make life interesting."

Two days before they were due to leave the big snowball fight was on and teams were being chosen. "Okay father and son, same team or opposite?" the director asked. "Same," both John and Sean said at the same time. "Good enough, and the newlyweds, same or opposite?" There was an awkward silence for a moment then Noah glanced at Sean and moved towards Maggie. "Same, Maggie I am so sorry, I'm sorry for what you had to put up with and I'm sorry I'm the one that did it to you. Will you marry me again?" With a blush and a nod she agreed.

"Hey I want the naked guy on my team he should prove to be a great distraction," Sean said seeing Taylor weave in and out of the trees.

"Go get him," the director ordered a few staff members.

The teams had fifteen minutes to make up as many snowballs as they could as well as construct any type of barriers they could manage. John and Sean went to town on making snowballs while Maggie and Noah helped out with pseudo walls along with several others on their team. John directed as best he could explaining where the protection would best hold.

Then the battle began. John and Sean bobbed and weaved throwing the frozen moisture towards the other team enjoying the camaraderie. They ducked and covered as the entire opposing team lobbed their ammo over the barrier at them. Sean stayed down but when he looked up he saw Taylor crouching next to him.

"I don't think the glove is supposed to go there," Sean pointed out.

John looked over and did a double take. "How can you not be cold?"

"Mind over matter, besides I have a glove on," Taylor replied.

"Did you mix up your pills again?" Sean asked.

"Nah, well maybe."

In the end Sean had been right and Taylor along with his misplaced glove did provide quite the distraction for the other team. But they ended up being disqualified for the late arrival of Taylor who hadn't officially been named to the team. But Sean had the time of his life and he and John celebrated with dinner and a movie.

By the time they got back Noah was nearly hysterical. "I've been looking everywhere for you man."

"Me, why?" Sean asked.

"I want you to be my best man tomorrow at my re-wedding."

"What about Taylor?"

"Have noticed his attire lately?"

"What attire?"

"Exactly, he isn't invited. I want the attention to be on Maggie not my nude brother. Please Sean it is because of you that I realized the error of my ways."

"I have to ask my dad."

John who had been standing there the entire stood mute unsure of what was going on. When Sean looked over at him for approval he merely nodded yes.

"Kay, I'll be your best man then in your do-over wedding, but this better be for real this time or else I'll marry her myself," Sean warned. "How are you going to keep Taylor away?"

"I have some of my own pills," Noah assured.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."

John couldn't help but smile as they made their way upstairs. "You see how the wheels fall right off the track even in normal society?"

"Yup, people are crazy no matter what they deal with in life especially if there are pills and alcohol involved."

"You can say that again. Come on you need your sleep if you're going to be standing up for that guy tomorrow."

Not having packed to participate in a wedding Sean had on his best jeans and flannel shirt as he stood rocking back and forth on his boots waiting for Maggie to walk down the aisle. John sat in the front row where he could keep a good eye on Sean while Noah looked grateful that he had been given this second opportunity.

Sean smiled at the beautiful bride making her way towards him. The restaurant had been arranged allowing for a pseudo aisle and seating on both sides. So far things had gone according to plan, but they all knew there was plenty of time for that to go right out the window.

Sean tapped his pocket that held the ring he was to give to Noah at the right time. Maggie had given it to him an hour ago along with a kiss on the cheek that made Sean blush. He thought once this was behind them the couple would have a good life together despite the bumpy beginning. He imagined his mother in a wedding dress marrying John and the two of them having an apple pie life that had him playing baseball and roaming the neighborhood streets with all of his buddies. He looked over at his dad who encouraged him with a wink.

Sean dug the ring out from his pocket and settled it in his palm holding it tightly. He patiently waited until his cue came and he handed the ring over to Noah who very gently placed it on his wife's finger. There was no doubt that this time it was for real. Sean smiled and stepped back as flashbulbs went off.

The ceremony went as planned until a giant crash sounded from the foyer. John was up like a shot rushing to the French doors that separated the spaces. Sean was right behind him nearly bumping into him as they reached their destination.

"What the hell?" John asked.

The crowd murmured their curiosity as Sean giggled. "It's Taylor."

"Oh please tell me he has clothes on," Maggie said.

"There's good news and bad news," Sean explained. "The good news is does have clothes on but the bad news is he is standing on the check-in desk and there is some kind of animal snarling at him."

"Is that a badger?" John asked out loud.

"Whatever it is it looks pissed," Sean said studying the situation.

"Watch your mouth boy or you'll be next to Taylor in a minute," John warned.

"Hey there's a bald squirrel that just came in the back door too," Sean said ignoring John's warning. "I bet that's the squirrel that was on fire. Do you think he's friends with the badger?"

At this point Taylor didn't care who was friends with what as he stood trembling on top of the reservations desk. He had been stuck outside with no coat for quite awhile, trapped by this beast who had kept him standing on top of a picnic table. He had promised to be sober for the ceremony and had kept that promise but when he made a run to the car to get something this beast had waddled after him and kept him pinned down and he had been unable to get back to the lodge. Finally the badger had turned his head distracted by the naked squirrel and Taylor jumped down and ran to the lodge unfortunately the animal was faster than he had thought and Taylor was unable to get the door closed before being joined by Mother Nature at her finest. Now both the beasts were inside, the badger bent on blood and the squirrel just wanted a warm place to sleep and maybe a bit off food. The badger snarled and hissed his long nails scraping the desk leaving Taylor to wonder what the hell he had ever done to this animal. Then he remembered going after some kind of animal when he was driving up here. He had still been a bit tipsy a day after the wedding and it had seemed like a cool idea to run down some wildlife. Now the damn thing was after revenge and he felt stupid and helpless.

John took a deep breath and threw the door open and stomped towards the badger making as much noise as he could praying the thing wouldn't turn around and sink its teeth into his calf. He had lost sight of Sean and hoped the boy had remained behind with the rest of the crowd safe and sound, but for some reason he doubted it; especially when the boy was suddenly beside him tossing a large steak out the door and onto the deck. The badger looked at John then at Taylor and then looking rather frustrated at Sean and finally the steak. Not ready to look a gift horse in the mouth he lumbered off towards the prime cut of meat and the door was quickly closed and locked behind him. The room erupted in cheers and Taylor collapsed into John's arms.

The reception went off without a hitch though after his ordeal Taylor hit the bar pretty hard but nobody could blame him. John grabbed Sean and dragged him over to a quiet corner.

"Son that was quick thinking, but I would have felt better if you had stayed safely behind a closed door and let me handle it," John said.

"I can't stand back all the time. You want me to be safe but I am in a constant position that is anything but. Dad it just can't be both ways," Sean said walking away.

John just stood unsure of what just happened. His baby was growing up and there was nothing he could do about it. John went to join his son when he saw a hairless squirrel curled up in a fur hat that had been left on an end table in the foyer. He simply shrugged and went back to the party.

The next day they ate a hardy breakfast and as John finished packing Sean said goodbye to all his new friends. "You buddy saved a marriage that hadn't even begun. I owe you my happiness," Noah told him.

"Just name one of your kids after me," Sean said with a smile.

Maggie came over and gave him a big hug. "I will never forget you and your wonderful spirit. Don't ever let it get clouded by this world."

Then Taylor who was a bit rough made his way over and through blood shot eyes said his goodbyes. "Little dude you are the man forever and always. I realize that life is too important to spend each moment thinking about nothing, doing nothing."

"So you're going to do something then?" Sean asked.

"Well during the week, but the weekends are still reserved for nothing," he smiled. "Thanks for taking me as I am and still being my friend."

Sean shook his hand and waved goodbye to everyone as he followed John out to the truck.

"Did you have a good time?" John asked.

"I did Dad, it was awesome, and I'll never forget it. It made me realize that normal people have their own battles and life isn't easy for anybody. Thank you for giving me your time; it was the best gift ever."

John was also grateful for this time and was glad his son was just as happy. He hoped it would carry over for a few weeks before reality crept back in. But as they neared home he could see Sean's sleeping form begin to twitch and his eyelids reveal racing eyes underneath. He would give anything to see what his son's dreams held; he would give anything for him to just be normal.

Sean was once again in a cemetery; dirt in his hands as he crumbled it with his fingers. He looked over to see many of the people he had met at the lodge on the other side of the iron fence. They waved to him with sad faces as they turned to leave. Sean continued to sift the dirt through his fingers to the top of a grave. He looked back over at the empty space left by his friends and tossed what was left of the dirt into the air. Whether he was ready or not whether he liked it or not he was back at home; he was back to normal.


	14. February

**February**

"Please Dean," Bianca begged. "The pest control people said we can't be in the house for the next two days and I have been planning this party for weeks. This is my biggest sales month of the year and I can't cancel it."

Dean sighed as he looked at his date. She was gorgeous and they had been out quite a bit since the Winchesters had moved to the area. He knew she had to be something special since he was still interested in her. But he wasn't so sure how her request was going to work out.

"You said your dad and brother were out of town."

"Yeah but that still leaves one brother and he is a bit young for your kind of party."

"No problem just give him some money and send him to the movies, I'll pay. I'll even let you stay," she said batting her eyelashes at him and grabbing him in a very sensitive spot. "I will make it so worth your while.

"Okay okay, we'll work it out," Dean agreed hoping he wouldn't regret this.

The next night Bianca showed up with Mattie and boxes of stuff.

"Whoa are you spending the next week here?" Dean asked as he was handed a heavy box.

"Hey when I throw a party, I throw a party. Is your brother out of here?"

"Yeah he is at a friends I told him to spend the night."

"Good now help me set up handsome," she said kissing Dean.

"Wow this is impressive," Dean commented after they were done.

"I aim to please, the drunker and happier they are the more they buy," Bianca said arranging her items.

The guests began to pour in and before long there was an excited hum that had taken over the house. The women sampled the alcohol and refreshments while Bianca began her sales pitch in earnest. Dean's eyes were wide as he took it all in.

The party was in full swing when the front door opened revealing a surprised Sean. "Wow am I in the right house?" he asked eye balling all the women in his living room.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I live here," Sean replied his eyes following a woman who had headed towards the kitchen.

"You are supposed to be at Tommy's house."

"Teddy's house."

"Tommy Teddy whatever why are you not spending the night?"

"Why are you holding out on me? Besides just because you suggest it doesn't mean they are going to change their schedule to accommodate me. They are going to a wedding and I'm not invited; and right now all I can say is lucky me."

"You can't be here."

"Oh but I am and if you want me to keep this a secret you will step back and let me by."

The woman who had gone into the kitchen yelled out for Bianca as Sean made his way to the living room his eyes locked onto the coffee table. "Whoa, that is insane, they sell that stuff," he yelled above the din of conversation.

"Sure they do honey, you see one day we won't need men at all. But you are mighty cute so you won't have anything to worry about," a woman told Sean.

Sean watched Dean disappear into the kitchen as he traveled into the new territory of what a woman's passion party had to offer. "This one even has life-like veins," he said holding an item up as he scrutinized it under the light. "So you guys just have fun with these?"

"Sure we do, there's all kinds of them," Laura explained instantly taking a liking to Sean.

"Do guys have any stuff like this to use?"

"Just your hand darling, you have it at all times," Callie giggled thinking Sean was absolutely adorable.

"Good point," he said setting one down and picking up another. "What are these called?"

"The one you had is named the Passion Stick and the one you have now is the Vibrant Vixen," Laura explained.

Sean fiddled with the device and it turned on roaring to life almost causing Sean to drop it. "It vibrates, it tickles."

"Exactly," three women said at once.

"I never knew," Sean whispered turning it off and going back to the table for more exploration.

Dean came out of the kitchen. "I have to run an errand I'll be back in a few minutes," he told everyone. "Come on Sean you're coming with me."

"No way dude, I'm in the middle of an educational experience."

"I'm not dicking around here, now come on," Dean demanded amongst an onslaught of giggles and guffaws due to his choice of words.

"You don't have to because they have plenty right here," Sean said pointing to the table full of male replacement parts.

"In the truck now!"

"Nope, dude I've got you. I'll stay here and play host while you run your little errand, you want to keep me happy so this experience stays silent. Now off you go," Sean said shooing Dean out the door.

The run to the liquor store to replace the bottle that had been broken had taken far too long. The first store was closed due to a family emergency and the other taking up the slack was slammed with customers. Dean couldn't find a parking space and then couldn't find exactly what Bianca wanted and the line was nearly the length of the store. He was frustrated and concerned but he had no idea of what he would find upon his return.

He opened the door shifting the bag in his hands to see Sean standing on the rocker recliner dancing with a blow-up doll in his hands and a lacy thong on his head. He was singing Sweet Home Alabama while several women were acting as his back-up singers each using a dildo as a microphone. Dean very nearly dropped the replacement booze and would have if Bianca hadn't scuttled over and collected it from him.

"He's the life of the party," she exclaimed.

"He's twelve," Dean stated in shock.

"Hey Dean, this is Suzy," Sean said of his dance partner.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, just had some jello. Hey they have cakes in really interesting shapes."

As if on cue Mattie brought out the baked goods one favoring a distinctive male part and the other looking like a large breast.

"Look it even has a nipple," Sean laughed.

"Now I sell these cake pans and as you can see they get quite a rise out of people," Bianca explained as everyone giggled.

Sean laughed right along with them though he was unsure why. He hopped down adjusted his thong and towed Suzy to the kitchen with him for some more jello.

Dean was still in shock but finally allowed Bianca to sit him down on the couch and by the time Sean came back into the room he was enjoying a nice slice of boob. "Do those come in two's?" Sean asked.

"He really is adorable," Mattie said.

"Isn't he though," Dean said his mouth full of cake.

"Can I have the frosting?" Sean asked speaking of the sugary mound that created the nipple.

"Sure," Bianca said allowing Sean to swipe up the pink mound.

As Sean got close Dean did a double take. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, just jello, the cherry is awesome it's in the shape of…"

"That's not jello, well it is, but it's a 100 proof snack. God Sean you are drunk."

"I'm good really."

"You're a liar really," Dean retorted. "Thank God Dad isn't around to see this."

After cake they played some games that had Dean and Sean staring in amazement. "I never knew you could take children's party games and make them so adult," Sean said sobering up a bit.

It wasn't easy but Dean had been able to keep his brother from the jello shots even though they had been brought out to the living room for all to enjoy with Bianca toting that the she sold the moulds which were also quite the popular item. Dean recoiled at the shapes that were placed in front of him. Was nothing sacred?

Bianca stood up again and began to explain about lotions and powders. "This is edible powder and tastes like white chocolate," she explained while rubbing some on Dean's neck before he could protest.

"Why does it need to taste good?" Sean asked.

Bianca smiled and went in for the kill tasting every last bit that she had slathered on Dean.

"Ohhh," Sean said reaching for the jar. He rubbed some on his forearm and tasted it gingerly with his tongue. "Awesome it does taste good."

As the group began to rub, smell and taste test the varying lotions and oils Sean wandered off and began to check out some things that hadn't been pulled from their boxes. His eyes lit up as he found some more fun stuff to play with.

Later as Bianca began to break things down the strobe light came on and the music was cranked up to end the night on a high note. Before Dean knew it Sean was back on the chair with Suzy rocking out to Slow Ride his back up singers completing the picture. Dean had to admit it was pretty funny and he was grateful Sean wasn't a party dud like Sam was. At least the kid had that going for him.

The room was pitch dark except for the seizure inducing blast of white light that emanated from a the small box on the table. Dean felt as if he was in a Metallica video. He kicked away the condom balloons that Sean had taken upon himself to blow up. He had to admit this had been fun and joined in on the chorus. "Slow ride…take it easy…I'm in the mood… the rhythm is right…move to the music we can go all night…"

Sean had picked up a neon purple inflated condom and sang into its reservoir tip. Dean nearly died from laughter. Mental note mark Sean's 21st birthday on the calendar, this kid was destined to be a party animal. With everyone shouting out the words and the darkness that enveloped the room it was a complete mystery as to why Sean seemed to levitate upwards and then backwards.

Dean went into action first flipping on the lamp to see what the hell happened and decided that curling up and dying was a better option. Sam was standing at the front door with a look of shock on his face while John found his arms full of his young son who came complete with a blow-up doll, condom, and a pink garter around his head and a blood alcohol content above where any twelve year olds ought to be. The slow was ride was definitely over.

John's look was harder to decipher but was nowhere near good. His eyes swept the room as he continued to hold Sean who had gone limp. He then thrust the youngest Winchester at Sam and told him to go.

"Go where?" Sam asked.

"I don't care, just take him somewhere," John said as the partygoers began to scurry like rats on a sinking ship.

After Sam pried the inflatable party girl out of Sean's hands he tugged the boy towards the car.

"Wow," Sam said impressed as he pulled away. "What's on your head?"

"Huh, oh that, a girter or garter or something, they didn't think it would stretch enough to fit on me but they were wrong. Somehow I had lost the thong."

Sam didn't know if he wanted to touch that with a ten foot pole. "You seem a bit tipsy."

"Huh, I didn't drink anything."

"You must have had something," Sam observed.

"Dean said something about the jello and then wouldn't let me have anymore."

"Jello shots."

"What?"

"They mix alcohol in the jello instead of water."

"Oh, well that's just sacrilege spiking a fun dessert like gelatin. Next thing you'll be telling me they put pot in baked goods."

Sam blinked several times but remained quiet for a moment. "How many did you have?"

"Um let's see they were in these cool shapes, I had two lips an ass and a boob, they had others but I didn't think I could put those in my mouth. Anyway they were good. Do you think Dad is going to kill Dean?" Sean said the panic becoming evident in his voice. "I mean he didn't set this up it just sorta happened a favor to a friend and I wasn't supposed to be there and then Teddy had to go to a wedding and I wouldn't go to the liquor store and I just had such a good time. I'm a good partier Sam. Do you think my mom was good partier?"

Sam was trying to follow the string of words that Sean had just flung at him that ended up with his mom. Sean didn't speak of his mother too much he just assume not remind himself of what he didn't have.

"I don't know if she liked to go to parties but I do know she loved people and was very outgoing much like you."

"So maybe I inherited more than the curse."

"Well for a curse it has helped a great many people."

"Try it from behind my eyes."

"I know," Sam sighed.

"We need to go home, Dad is killing Dean I just know it."

"Part of your psychic connection?"

"No just common sense."

"Relax Dean is an adult and Dad is well aware of that. Not that he'll be off scot free mind you, but you might want to worry about yourself," Sam advised.

"Yeah, I never thought of that," Sean said still not completely lucid.

John called an hour later and told Sam to come home. Sean was pretty much sober by that time though Sam knew John was aware of Sean's condition before they left.

Dean hadn't had much fun receiving a lecture on responsibility and accountability the entire time he cleaned the house. He was also given several ideas of how he could make up for his indiscretions. Worn out he went to his small bedroom and couldn't help but smile as tucked away in his bed was a fully inflated doll; a gift from Sean he presumed. He pulled the covers away and discovered that her name was Desire and she loved only him according to the tag. He shook his head and his grin widened, yep Sean was going to be something else in a few years.

Sam opened the door and looked back at the empty space where Sean should have been. John noticed he was down one son and his eyebrows shot up. "He was just here Dad," Sam explained.

John walked to the door and saw Sean throwing up by the car. "You done?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I think so," Sean said as he stood back up.

"Don't feel so hot?"

"I'm better, but I know what you're going to say. I'm sorry Dad but it wasn't Dean's fault he didn't know what I was doing, hell I didn't even know that there was alcohol in the jello."

"It is Dean's fault because he was responsible for you and for what happened in this house while I was gone."

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He is fine, he cleaned up and went to bed. All that activity just wore him out. Sam why don't you store the gear and hit the hay while I talk to Sean," John said giving his death stare to his youngest who responded by gulping.

"I'm sorry Dad. It was just a lot of fun and Dean tried to get me to go somewhere else but I held it over his head saying I would tell if I couldn't stay."

"Very clever getting what you want by threatening exposure, but not what I expect of you nor acceptable. I don't even know what to think or do about all this."

"Dad did my mom like to have parties?" Sean asked in earnest.

John pulled his head back in surprise. "She was very social, but I can't say for sure. I really wasn't in the party circuit. Why do you ask?"

"It's just sometimes I feel like all I do is get mad at her for being psychic. But I don't even know her and there's a big part of me that doesn't want to. I think it would just make me sadder."

John didn't know what to say. Sean's mother Sarah was a wonderful woman who John had gotten know over the several times he had visited her for professional reasons. Then he found that he had wanted to see her more often and that eventually led to Sean's conception. But John had to admit he didn't truly know her as one would in a normal relationship setting. Sean didn't often ask questions or speak of her be he also knew the boy held tightly to a picture of her that was taken not long before he was born.

"I'm sorry you never got to know her it is a tragedy that you three boys share and it is terribly unfair. You know if you want to talk that any one of us would be happy to listen."

"I know, I'm okay it just hits me sometimes."

"I'm sure it does and that's normal so take me up on my offer whenever you want."

"Okay I will," he said yawning.

"Well you seem tired so I'll tell you what you go to bed now and I'll deal with you in the morning," John said pointing towards the bedroom.

"Lucky me," Sean said getting up and shuffling off in that direction.

Dean heard Sean heading to bed as he slipped his hand under the pillow ensuring his weapon was there. His fingers met something foreign causing him to pick his pillow up and discover several foil wrapped packs of various condoms in assorted colors even one that glowed in the dark. There was a short note that read; _"for your night out when she rocks your world!" _Dean smiled and let out a small laugh. This kid was something else for sure. He knew that he picked on the boy because he was so much like him and he proved even more so tonight. "Rock on Sean rock on," Dean whispered.

In the end the boys only had to endure lectures on being responsible, not extorting each other and keeping control of the situation. They both had a pretty good idea that John got a kick out of the whole thing but of course would never admit to it.


	15. March part I

**March part I of II**

She had nothing but revenge on her mind and she could only think of the person she was going to exact it on. It had been a long time coming and preparation had begun as soon as she had heard of her sister's death. It hadn't been warranted in her opinion and now it was time for someone to pay and pay they would.

Sean shivered in the late winter air as he waited for John to pick him up. His father was late as usual which pissed him off to no end. There was always a reasonable excuse when he was late but try and explain your own tardiness and there was no justification to satisfy him. Finally the Impala pulled up with Dean driving.

"Where have you been and where is Dad?" Sean asked as he climbed in.

"Nice to see you too little brother; he was needed somewhere else so wah-la here I am."

Sean looked over as he held his hands up to the vents trying to absorb some of the warm air flowing his way.

"Oh suck it up you baby, I've spent all kinds of time in cold weather while hunting, you have to be prepared," Dean lectured.

"Thanks Dad," Sean mocked. "Speaking of which, when is he coming home?"

"You know what I know."

"Which is not much."

"Oh you are so cute I could just throw you out of the car," Dean replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. "He'll get home when he gets home."

John was out on a tricky hunt one that he needed all his faculties for. Since he was now on monster time, he had no control over what the future would bring or when it might bring him home. He knew when he closed himself off from the boys they first got upset, then angry, then defiant followed by the wild times they felt they deserved since it was obvious that John didn't care in the least for them. But of course it wasn't true he cared very deeply for all three of them. But he knew if he was distracted he most likely would never see them again as he would lie dead off in some deserted locale never to be found again.

The ingredients were mixed the chant was prepared and now it was time; a life for a life it was as simple as that. By the end of the week they would be mourning just as she had mourned.

John woke up feverish. He made it as far as the truck when he had to return to his motel room. He stumbled through the doorway and collapsed. He tried to stand up again but felt too dizzy to remain upright. He crawled on all fours to the bathroom where he began to retch from so deep in his gut he thought his intestines would come up.

Sean was dipping his french fry in Brett's ketchup and laughing with his group of friends at the cafeteria table. He had been having a good day so far. His teachers had been nice the work easy and the day seemed to be flying by. So it bothered him that somewhere deep down he had a nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

After school he tried to distract himself by going to a friend's house but found nothing would shake this eerie feeling. He dialed John's number but wasn't the least bit surprised when it went straight to voicemail. He pocketed his phone and went home.

"So what's wrong with the boy?" Dean asked wondering why Sean seemed a little off.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know he hasn't said anything to me."

"Oh well since you are all emo and such I thought he might have opened up to you."

"No, he probably misses Dad."

"Dad just left a couple of days ago," Dean reminded.

Sam sighed and went over to Sean who had been staring at his open math book for the last fifteen minutes.

"What's up dude?"

"Huh, oh," Sean said looking over at Dean who had plopped on the couch and flipped the TV on. "I don't know, not exactly anyway. There's something that has been bugging me all day and it has only gotten worse."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure; I've never felt anything like it before. It feels like there is something in the pit of my stomach. Something is going on but I can't figure out what it is."

"Dad?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, but maybe."

Sam pulled out his phone and called John but once again straight to voice mail.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sam sighed. "Let's see what you got going on here," he said looking at the math book.

The next day Sean woke up hoping the feeling would have left but it was there even stronger than the day before. It had a physical hold on him but it was indescribable. It wasn't painful, it wasn't nausea it just felt like something was hanging over him and whatever it was it wasn't good.

John finally opened his eyes. His night was filled with vomiting, night sweats and overwhelming fatigue. His stomach was sore from all the strain it had been through. His mouth was so dry he could barely swallow. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He felt as if somebody had driven over him repeatedly but at least the nausea and dizziness were both gone. He reached for his phone and waited while it fired up. He ran his hand through his hair and saw he had several missed calls and a few voicemails.

He followed the prompt to retrieve his messages. The first was Sean saying he had an odd feeling he couldn't shake and wondered if he was okay. Then it was Sam saying Sean was complaining about something not being right and could he call as soon as possible. The third was Dean in a panic saying that Sean had collapsed before going to school and they couldn't wake him up.

John hit the dial button so hard he thought the phone would break. It rang several times before Dean picked up.

"Where is he?" John asked.

"We have him here at home. Dad he is just lying there."

"Does he have a fever?"

"No."

"Seizures, vomiting?"

"No, neither."

"Was he screwing around with anything toxic?"

"I don't think so."

"Dean, is it supernatural?"

"I don't know, maybe, he kept saying he had this bad feeling he couldn't shake."

"I'm on my way," John said grabbing his duffle bag and running to the truck.

"Is he hot?" Dean asked Sam again.

"No according to the thermometer his temp is normal."

"What is this?" Dean yelled out.

John flew down the road his empty stomach churning. He had no idea what this was or how to help his son. He had one thought and in that thought he placed all of his hope.

Sam and Dean just sat staring at their incapacitated brother unaware that despite his serene façade he was deeply entrenched in the battle of his life.

"Well hello there boy," she said in an icy voice.

"Do I know you?" Sean asked.

"Should you?"

"I don't know should I?"

"Who are the most important people in your life?"

Sean was puzzled by the question but answered it anyway. "My family."

"Yeah so was mine, as small as it was I had one other person I loved, trusted and included intimately in my life. And you killed her."

Sean's head began to spin; he hadn't killed anybody had he? "Who are you?" he asked with concern.

"My name is Athena and my sister was Alma, the woman who your family killed last year."

"She was a witch," Sean said recalling the Halloween incident.

"Yes she was and she could have killed you so easily but she didn't. And you want to know why? Because she respected human life, why I'm not so sure but she did and it only got her killed. Your father, John Winchester accompanied by your brother's Sam and Dean so effortlessly slit her throat and tossed her out like trash. You thought there would be no recourse for that?"

"I guess I just moved on with my life," Sean said.

"How nice for you, but you see I couldn't move on with mine so easily. Let me tell you a story, there were three brothers in a dark world thinking they knew what was best for all regardless of the truth and they were led by a man who spouted his ethics and enforced his wrath; beings dying everywhere no matter if they were guilty or not."

"But she was a witch and she held us captive and what we kill we only do so to protect innocent people."

"The only law is the law of nature and you are disrupting that. The strong kill the weak. Now your family is going to feel a loss that will haunt them forever."

"Why me, is it because I'm the weak one?"

"No it is because you are the strong one."

"Am I human?" Sean asked unexpectedly.

"I don't know are you?" she said smiling. "Maybe we'll find out, maybe we won't."

Sean looked scared and very concerned. "Now I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I brought you here because you are special; too special to stay where you were. Nobody can truly understand you and what you go through. Nobody completely trusts you and what you see; they can't truly trust you can they? They cannot be behind those eyes," Athena said gently stroking his cheek. "I mean how can they know, they just aren't good enough to understand."

Sean sat still trying to understand the words he had heard. There was truth in there. Nobody could understand, he felt like the black sheep in a family that was already suspect. He knew part of the reason John was so hard on him was because he didn't understand what went on inside Sean's head and was deeply concerned that it couldn't be controlled.

"Alma just wanted to help your dad understand you. She knew what it was like to be different and to be powerful. And you know what, I know it too. I can give you what you have always wanted."

"What's that?"

"Peace, understanding, the gentle touch that only a woman can give."

"Okay," Sean whispered.

"What is this Missouri?" John asked as they stood at Sean's bedside.

"This is very powerful magic, at least that's what I think," she answered.

"You think, that's not good enough," Dean interjected.

"Look in matters like this there is no black and white, just gray and people like you can't understand gray."

"People like who?" Sam asked.

"Normal people, people who only see what is front of them," Missouri clarified. "Those of us with special tendencies can not only see but go places that others can't follow."

"Well can you follow Sean and find him?" John asked.

"First of all Sean is more powerful than I am, and I don't think there was a trail left to follow. Whoever did this has covered their tracks quite well."

"What do we do?" Dean asked panic etched all over his face.

"Darlin' there's nothing for us to do but hope, pray and wait."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Hope that Sean is strong enough to get through this, we pray that he has the strength to survive and wait to see if he does."


	16. March part II

March part II

Athena scooted closer to Sean, she stroked his face then his hair and she then leaned in her lips brushing his. "Mmmm soft, was that your first kiss?" she asked. Sean shook his head no. "Of course not, you are a very handsome boy and have probably kissed lots of girls by now. But I bet I'm the oldest," she said looking at him coyly.

"Yeah," Sean said quietly.

"We are going to have so much fun," Athena promised.

"We are?" Sean asked confused.

"Yes, you live in a world unto yourself in a place where nobody can understand. How trying that must be for you. You see I know your innermost turmoil and frustrations and I can help you."

"Help me what?"

"Help you to understand your world and your place in it. You need to feel the power that you possess, you need to feel alive."

The world in which Sean had been pulled into seemed like any typical place in the country. Athena and Sean had been in a wooded area but soon the sounds of traffic began to roar by as they neared a busy highway. They began to cross an overpass Sean reaching up letting his hand drag along the guard rail that allowed for protection from certain death if anyone were to fall onto the roadway below.

"Sean you take on so much it's killing you. You know it all; nothing is a mystery to you. You hear the crying of humanity, you see what it is in the shadows. Do you want to feel alive? Do you?" Sean watched the traffic roar by beneath him. He slowly turned to Athena and nodded. "Climb up there, stand on top of the world."

Sean his face almost masklike swung his leg up and balanced himself precariously on the narrow rail. He turned and walked first one way and he spun temporarily losing his balance for a moment, and walked the other way. The commotion sent skyward seemed louder, more pronounced like the frustration of a predator whose prey is just out of reach. Sean smiled and picked up one foot; he looked below as he set his foot down solidly on the rail. He then repeated his efforts with the other foot.

"You feel alive don't you?"

"Like I never have before," Sean said after he jumped down. He now bent over his hands on his knees breathing hard.

"Your dad would have never let you do that. Sean he just doesn't understand what its like to be us."

Sean still bent over looked up and smiled. "You're right he doesn't understand."

"Missouri I don't understand what you are saying. How can I just stand by and let my twelve year old battle this out by himself!" John said as he paced the room.

"This is beyond you, beyond all of us," she answered.

"Even you?" Sam asked.

"You have to understand that the psychic phenomenon is rare. I mean sure people have moments but as a true reality it is a gift seldom given. Could you imagine the anarchy and chaos if people knew the things that are revealed? Some have bits and pieces while others like me have a better grasp, but then a rare few have the entire view. Think of it as a map, some have the map of one town others a state; Sean has the entire world atlas."

"And whoever has him knows this?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Sean is a rarity, I know of no one else other than his mother who possessed such abilities. Whoever did this would know exactly what Sean is."

"Don't you get tired of explaining yourself, tired of being a whipping boy for your family? They are holding you back afraid that you outshine them, but of course you will. So they keep you down and if you start to rise up you are merely shoved back down. Can't you see it?"

But Sean remained quiet his face tranquil; he merely put his finger to his mouth as if to say shhh. He then smiled.

"Of course you see it; you see it all."

Nightfall came and John had finally fallen into a tortuous sleep. He dreamt of his son smiling and carefree. He would wake up and realize that this wasn't the case not now not ever. He had robbed his son of happiness or had his gift already done that? What choice did he have but to use the abilities his son possessed?

Sam and Dean nodded off but would jolt awake and check on their younger brother. Missouri was close by but there wasn't anything she could do; Sean was on his own and it was looking more and more like they may never get him back.

Sam woke up and stood up to stretch. He made his way over to Sean and touched his forehead with the back of his fingers. The boy felt slightly warm so Sam pulled the covers back and saw blood on the sheets.

Sean's heart pounded with a whoosh as the blade skipped over his skin. The blood prickled up and began to follow the path of gravity dripping to the ground.

"You see it is when we push things; test what is out there that we know what it is to be free and alive. You have been kept in a dark hole for so long that you don't even know what light looks like. It's your turn now."

"My turn for what?" Sean asked as he watched the blood flow and follow its path over his skin.

"To live, to live for you. You see your blood going where ever it chooses?" Sean nodded. "That is you," Athena said caressing his face. She took her finger and traced the outline of his face and rested her finger on his lips. "So how many times have you been kissed?"

Sean shrugged. "I don't know for sure."

"Your brothers are quite the ladies men, especially Dean. And your Dad is more of one than you'll ever know, but then he doesn't share his secrets with you. You are far from a typical twelve year old," she said placing her hand on his thigh.

"I'll be thirteen in five months," Sean stated.

"Ahh is that so, practically a man then," she said sliding her hand farther up his leg.

"Dad, Missouri," Sam screamed out.

Everybody came running to see what Sam was yelling about. John had hoped it was good news but what he found only added to the confusion.

"There's blood on his sheets but he isn't bleeding anywhere," Sam said.

"Missouri?" John asked.

"Oh he is bleeding just not in this world," she explained. "It's not nearly enough to be a large wound or fatal, but I can't explain what it is from."

"What is happening to him?" John asked tears brimming at his helplessness.

Sean woke up to see Athena sleeping nearby in a typical motel room that he spent countless days and nights in with his family. He looked at the door but knew that wasn't the way out and besides he wasn't nearly ready to leave yet anyway. He went to the bathroom but chose not to close the door behind him. He looked at his face in the mirror and fluffed his hair a bit and smiled at his reflection. He was well aware that Athena was watching him. He then faced the toilet and relieved himself taking his time.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she hollered from her bed.

Sean finished and faced her at the doorway. The look he wore was undecipherable leaving Athena unsure of what it was silently saying. But there was no doubt this was going better than she anticipated. He was welcoming her with open arms and her efforts were being so well received.

John looked down at his son and had a feeling the boy was just slipping away.

What Athena thought would have been hard had turned out to be easy and what she had looked so forward to had now turned into the most difficult and agonizing decision of her existence. She looked down at the boy who had tucked his body into hers his breathing even and soothing. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed.

He had come to her so willingly it was nearly painful. She found that he had provided her with comfort that she hadn't been aware she needed. And now she was realizing that she loved this boy. She didn't know exactly the terms of her fondness but it was most definitely there. The other definitive thing was that this realm that they were populating was temporary at best and its collapse was imminent. She needed to act and act soon.

The thought of letting him go had come and gone throughout the night but she knew that would be the signing of her death warrant. The boy without a doubt would recall each and every thing that had happened in this place and it would take John Winchester very little time to hunt her down and kill her. No, there was no other way; the boy had to die. But the softness of his skin the silkiness of his hair, his sobering eyes all were making this too difficult for her. Revenge was definitely overrated. She wanted things to stay just as they were; perhaps if she saved the second bullet for herself they might.

Sean sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and smiled at Athena nearly breaking her heart with his actions. She let him stand up next to the bed while her tears threatened to brim and fall. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him close.

"Sometimes the night is so dark that it sends fear through your body that you are totally and completely alone. But then you see a single star and it lets you know that everything will be okay. Sean you are my star, do you understand how special that is?"

Sean looked momentarily confused but then nodded his affirmation.

"When I look at you I have tranquility, my life is composed, my sea is calm. Do you know how special you are to be able to do that?" Sean remained quiet gazing into her eyes. "You are a very special boy," she said tracing his lips with her fingers.

She nearly lost her battle with the tears as she gently pushed Sean away and gathered herself. "We have something we have to do today, are you up for it?"

Sean smiled and nodded that he was.

A short time later in a quiet spot under the cover of branches, Sean spun the chamber watching the bullet spin by. He looked over at his keeper who gave him a gentle smile. He returned the smile as he clicked the chamber in place. He put the barrel to his head and pulled hearing only a click. He then put it under his chin and tested his slim hold on life one more time; click. He looked over at Athena who smiled and stroked his hair as if they were involved in some kind of fun game, apparently to her that's what this needed to be. She had this boy right where she wanted him; he was all hers and she was going to end him with all his blessings. But despite her victory she was also shrouded in sadness that he would be forever lost to her.

Sean placed the gun back to his temple and pulled only again to hear the click of an empty chamber. Athena's heart increased its already rapid pace as she knew it wouldn't be long now, his destiny lay before her driven by her and ending with her. She said something soothing to the boy and helped him place the barrel flush with his temple again. She nodded for him to pull.

Sean smiled seeming oblivious to the reality as to what he was doing. His face relaxed and his eyes peaceful he let his arm fall to his side and then back up but now he was no longer the target. He pulled the trigger and the split second before the bullet connected Athena realized that the whole time she thought she was manipulating him he been the one in control.

Athena lay dead, the cause of death an enigma to anyone who may find her. Sean watched her head explode and let the gun drop by his foot. His eyes fluttered while hers would never see again.


	17. April part I

**April**

Sean shuffled out of the bedroom and gave the woman standing in the living room a once over. "Who are you?"

"Shania Maxine Winsome, but my friends call me Max," she said.

Sean just stood there unsure what to think.

"I know what you're thinking, that Max is a man's name."

"No I was thinking it's a dog's name," Sean said yawning.

"That too," she admitted.

Sean his eyes finally focusing saw a large dog sitting on the couch that looked like a cross between Bigfoot and Chewbacca and a bird perched on Max's shoulder, a very large bird with lots of large white feathers. "What is that a hawk or something?"

"No it's a type of parrot, his name is Angel."

"Isn't angel a girl's name?"

She shrugged, "don't ask me he came with the name."

"You're a bunch of gender confused individuals," Sean said dryly walking towards the kitchen. He stopped for a moment and turned around asking, "Oh yeah, why are you here?"

"John took both Sam and Dean on his latest endeavor to stamp out evil and asked if I could step in for a while."

Sean screwed up his face and thought about that. "Usually he takes me to Bobby's."

"He didn't want to pull you from school."

"Who are you?"

"I thought we just went through that."

"But I've never heard of you."

"John and I go way back, I was around when you were little. I watched you from time to time and I must say I'm thrilled with the fact that you are out of diapers."

"Yeah well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Sean said as he stepped back and analyzed what had just fallen into his living room. Max's choice of attire was at best described as bohemian in fact Max was best described as bohemian. She adorned baggy pants with lots of pockets that all appeared to be full, a t-shirt with a smiley face and a button down flannel a pair of heavy duty boots that could put Dean's to shame. Her hair was well shall we say wild and free and the purse she had hanging off her shoulder would have to be checked at any US airport. She also had a suitcase parked behind her.

"How long are you staying?"

"Till the wind blows me home."

"And your bird and big dog too; look I know my dad is a bit tight lipped but he has never mentioned you and you…..well don't seem his type."

"In the hunting world there are all types. I know you are a bit special yourself."

"I guess," Sean sighed accepting that he was going to be lorded over by a cross between Dr. Doolittle and Mr. Greenjeans.

"Well I'm going to bed," Max declared. "I'm not a morning person."

"It's 9:30."

"Yeah in the morning, I had a bit of a drive to get here so goodnight," she said making her way to John's room. She shrugged off her attire and snuggled into the bed that still held the eldest Winchesters scent. After all that had happened the previous month John had wanted Sean to feel the security of home and to show him that not all women wanted him dead. He had kept Sean close to the point that they would soon kill each other if not separated for a time. So Max heeded the call and hoped she was up to the task.

Sean sat down at the kitchen table and poured some Lucky Charms into a bowl and splashed some milk on top. He dove in reading the back of the box when he felt as if he was being watched. He looked to his left and saw Angel perched on the top of a chair and the dog was sitting below his gaze fixed on Sean.

"So what's your name?" he asked the dog.

The dog got up and walked closer slamming its rump on the floor next to Sean his tags clanking together. "Maddox," Sean read. "And you have a last name as a first name, bunch of loony tunes."

"Loony tune," the bird repeated.

"No way you talk," Sean said his eyes wide.

"Way talk," the bird said bobbing up and down in a little bird dance.

"Too cool."

"Way cool," the bird said.

Sean finished breakfast and found some canine crunchies and some bird seed in a bag that Max had set next to the counter. He fed the animals and then found a spot on the couch for some serious TV time. With two older brothers he rarely got to choose what he wanted when it came programming.

Several hours later Max came scooting out of the bedroom her hair had gone from wild to yikes and Sean offered her the shower.

Scrubbed and refreshed Max came out to the living room. "Um we need to go to the store," Sean said. "We are out of food."

"No way, there has to be something," she said opening the refrigerator. "See there you go right there," she said pointing.

"That's beer," Sean stated.

"Well it has good stuff in it, hops, barley, wheat, hell it's its own food group."

"Yeah a food group that I can't have until I'm twenty-one, besides is it a food if you drink it?"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twelve."

"Hell you aren't even a real person yet."

"Don't remind me."

"Kay well your dad left me some money for incidentals like food so saddle up."

"You don't have a horse do you?" Sean asked warily.

"Nah just Frank."

"Who's Frank?"

"My car who do you think?"

They bid adieu to the wild kingdom and shut the door. Max stepped off the porch and began to dig for her keys in the behemoth contraption she called a purse. Sean went over to an aging red vehicle that he the son of a mechanic couldn't even ascertain as to make and model.

"How come your window is down?" Sean asked.

"It sticks sometimes; I was tired so I just left it. Why?"

"No reason except for the raccoon that is sitting in the front seat."

"Oh, does it have my keys?"

"Actually yeah she does," Sean answered.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Cause there are three babies in there with her."

"Well looky there," Max said taking the keys from mama raccoon.

Sean stood silent unsure of what to do. Then he decided when in Rome. "Okay but they are sitting in the back."

A few minutes later Max had coaxed the ring tailed family out of the car. Sean shook his head and climbed in the front seat. Max turned the key forward and backward and forward again, all the while she stomped on the gas pedal multiple times and she finally slammed her hand on the dashboard. Frank responded and grumbled to life.

"Do you have to do that every time?"

"Just about, depends what mood he is in."

Sean's eyes grew wide but he left his thoughts unsaid.

Once at the store he watched Max tug the interlocking carts having no luck in separation. He went over and grabbed one that a woman had just left behind.

"So what is with you and animals?" Sean asked giving Max the cart.

"My aura, I have a different aura."

"An animal aura?"

"Perhaps," she said as she drove the cart into a display of canned pineapple. "Damn I hate when that happens."

They tried to rebuild the pyramid but what were told by employees with forced smiles that they would take care of it. The two moved along to the produce and bread aisle.

"So what's good?" Max asked as a loaf of bread fell from the shelf and hit her in the head.

"Your aura?"

"Probably, it causes havoc."

"I get that feeling."

Sean began to place things in the cart that he liked and his eyes went wide in the potato chip aisle. "I don't think your dad lets you get all this junk food."

"Sure he does, we're junkies," Sean assured.

Max whipped out her phone and stabbed a few buttons. "Don't bother calling my dad he never answers when he's on a hunt."

"Hey John, what, no he's still alive, no he hasn't been arrested…he's standing right next to me, I just wanted to ask about groceries you see he wants all this junk food says its okay with you…what, that's what I thought…okay bye. One bag of chips and you have to eat vegetables every night," she said smiling.

Sean couldn't believe his dad had answered the phone for her. He pulled out his phone and pushed John's number only to be met with voice mail. "Hey that's not right," Sean said staring at his phone in disgust. "Are you sure you were really talking to him or just faking me out?"

"You heard his voice and see we spoke for fifty-two seconds," she said showing Sean the display.

Sean sighed and put back a bag of corn chips and a bag of pretzels. They turned the corner only to watch a million gumballs fall from their container.

"Aura?" Sean asked.

"Probably," Max said sounding defeated.

"Okay I just hope there aren't monkey's in the car when we get back to it," Sean remarked.

"Nah, I got the window up this time."

They managed to pay for everything without a power failure or any other devastation and sure enough the windows were closed and other than a little raccoon poop the car was clear. They got back to the house where they saw four raccoons heralding their return. They were lined up on the porch and Sean swore they waved when the car pulled in. There was no doubt he was in for an interesting ride.

Max handed out carrots all around as Sean unlocked the front door. They hauled the bags in. Maddox the dog was asleep on the couch his four legs in the air and he was snoring loudly. Angel the bird was perched on the back of the couch watching television he took a moment to whistle for their return.

"How did you get the television on?" Sean asked.

Angel took his big bird foot and stepped on the remote. "Oh of course," Sean said realizing the ease of it all.


	18. April II

April part II

The next morning Sean was sitting on the porch watching Maddox search for the absolute best spot to do his business. The dog ran from house to house his sniffer in full tilt until alas he hunched and felt pure relief. Sean couldn't help but smile as it was old lady Torrance's house. She was the scourge of the neighborhood, yelling at kids, the paperboy, the mailman the meter reader anybody who came too close to her homestead. She had issues.

Maddox was finishing up when the door flew open revealing Mrs. Torrance in all her wickedness and she was not happy. "You, you dog what are you doing," she screamed.

Maddox just tilted his head and then ran like hell. Sean had taken refuge behind a tree in the yard so as not reveal his reaction of pure hilarity to the old bat.

"Awesome job there, boy how 'bout some breakfast?"

Maddox just snorted and then looked behind him where Mrs. Torrance had stomped into her house presumably to get a bag, call Animal Control or the SWAT team. The two ran into the house and it looked as if the dog was laughing right along with Sean so Angel chimed right in as well.

"You should have seen it Angel it was riot," Sean declared dumping some sunflower seeds onto a plate at the table.

Angel made a sound like, "thwwwp," and crapped on yesterday's newspaper.

Maddox howled in what appeared to be laughter and Sean just shook his head and went about finding some breakfast.

At ten Max came trolling out of the bedroom her eyes blinking trying to stretch her body out. "I need to meditate," she said with a yawn.

"On what?" Sean asked.

"My life." 

"Oh that could take a while."

"Most definitely. Hey shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's Sunday," Sean pointed out.

"So?"

"So we don't go on Sundays."

"Really?"

"Yeah school has never been open on Sunday."

"Really?" she asked again.

Sean shook his head again. "Why don't you meditate on what we should do today, my dad always tries to do something with me on Sundays if he's home."

"Let me get cleaned up and try to do something with my hair," she said heading back to the bedroom.

"Good luck," Sean yelled.

Maddox looked up and shook his body leaving a cloud of black hair in his wake.

"Maybe she should meditate on what to do with your hair," Sean said trying to remember the last place he saw the vacuum.

Max came out her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and it was as contained as it could possibly be. She grabbed a poptart and drank some milk while Sean cleaned his gun.

"Is that yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me for my twelfth birthday. The Winchester version of a Bar Mitzvah I suppose. Do you shoot?"

"Of course I do," she said looking at Sean as if he were an idiot.

"There's an old range that is back in the woods, we could go shoot," Sean suggested.

"You said old, why is it old?"

"Because they put in a refinery next to it."

"That doesn't seem smart." 

"That's why it's the old range; they built a new one in the next town. But they charge a fortune and it's always crowded. All you have to do is climb a fence and bingo you're in at the one here."

"But it's by a refinery of volatile things," Max stated.

"Just a small one."

"Hmm, okay let me finish my poptart then."

They gathered their gear and ammunition and walked out to the car to find the raccoons sitting on it.

"I think they like you," Sean said.

"Yep," she answered placing two apples on the porch.

The raccoons scuttled off and Sean opened the car door where Maddox claimed the front seat. "I don't think so dude, find someplace else to leave your hair." Maddox huffed and jumped into the backseat. "Are you sure it will be okay to bring him, I mean I don't want him to get shot or anything."

"Nah Maddox will be fine, now him climbing over the fence might be interesting though."

After the car starting ritual Sean directed Max to the outskirts of town and the 'old' range. "So tell me again what the deal is."

"Okay a long time ago it was a range, but then some politician had his palm greased and gave permission for the refinery to be built. They started small with plans to add on but the politician got caught up in some sex scandal and the refinery not only didn't progress it was shut down. But there was no money or desire to clean the place up and as far as I know there are all kinds of barrels full of slop. There is a fence around it and the police along with a private security company patrol the area. Dad has scoped it out said the patrols are pretty routine. Kids and adults go out there somewhat frequently to shoot and nobody really cares."

"Kay got it," Max said pulling up next to the tall fence. "Okay Maddox end of the line, you hang out here while Sean and I tear it up."

Maddox hopped out of the car and loped off towards a tree and immediately peed on it.

"I think he wrote his name on that tree," Sean said marveling at how long he held his leg up.

"Yeah he gets up to the second d and then poops out."

"Oh I've seen his poop and that is something of a marvel all on its own."

The two managed to scale the fence easily enough Sean impressed with Max's athletic ability. He watched as she trudged on ahead. He really didn't know what to think of her. He couldn't place her age she could be anywhere from Dean's age to John's, she didn't look young, she didn't look old she looked ageless. Maybe it was her untamed hair but there was an air of Wild West and mystery to this woman and Sean was lapping it up.

"Here we are, Dean brought me here and this is a good place to shoot," Sean said as he dropped his bag and began to get himself set up.

The two took turns showing their prowess for a while but with ammo running short they stopped for a break.

"Do you think Maddox is okay?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah he's more competent than I am."

"Competent at what?"

"Everything."

Sean nodded and then held his hand up. "Did you hear that?"

Max nodded that she had. It had sounded as if a car had pulled up and a door slammed. "Maybe it's more people that want a turn out here," Max suggested.

Sean waved her over to some trees. "Let's climb up here and see what is going on."

Sean scaled the tree looking as if he was half monkey. Max stood on the ground in total admiration. Sean looked around when once he got himself stable and saw a car in the refinery parking lot. The lot had a fence around it complete with locked gate and it was very curious that this car had access to a place of no use and that was no longer open. He looked closely and was unimpressed with the scum that entered the building with sense of familiarity that Sean found very interesting. After they disappeared into the structure Sean continued to scan the area and saw several deer heading his way. He had forgotten about Max and wondered where she was. He looked down to see her flat on her back on the ground. Sean scrambled down the tree and jumped down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Just great," she answered a bit winded.

"What happened?"

"Tried to step on a branch that didn't like me."

"How do you know it didn't like you?"

"It broke and here I am."

"Can you get up?"

"Sure just give a few minutes," she said out loud or a few hours she thought privately.

"There's four deer staring at us," Sean said as the deer he had seen from the tree had paid a visit.

"Oh that's nice."

"Look there were a couple of very skuzzy guys in the parking lot and they went into the building."

"How skuzzy?"

"Like you not only would you not want to meet them in a dark alley you wouldn't want to meet them in a playground full of sunshine." 

"That skuzzy huh?"

"Oh yeah," Sean said helping Max up. "We better go and check on Maddox."

"Sure okay," Max said wobbling her way to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just have to work the kinks out. I was never good at trees."

"Probably cause Maddox pees on them all the time," Sean said.

"Yeah that's probably it."

As they made their way back to their parking spot Sean looked behind them. "The deer are following us."

"Oh that's nice," Max sighed.

"If you say so," Sean answered.

By the time they got back to the fence Max felt much better and two rabbits, a ground hog and several squirrels had joined the deer.

"I think we have our own pack," Sean said looking at the herd.

They scaled the fence bid farewell to the flock and found Maddox sleeping in a pool of sunshine next to a downed tree. After another debate about who was riding shotgun they motored for home.

"So what the hell is going on at that place?" Sean asked when they got home.

"Something that can't be good," Max said sitting on the couch.

"No doubt, we need to check this out."

"No, no checking anything out, not without John being here. You are not to get into trouble, arrested or killed while on my watch. I am not calling John to tell him any of that."

"Yeah because he would definitely answer your call," Sean said in disgust.

Angel had hopped over and pulled the band that held Max's ponytail allowing her hair to roam free. It looked like an ever expanding sponge.

"You have a lot of hair," Sean commented.

"You have no idea," she said as Angel began to tug at it.

"Well I'll cook us some dinner," Sean said.

"You can do that?"

"Sure I make some mean spaghetti. Hey Max…"

"Yeah."

"There's a raccoon on the window ledge and he's waving to me."

"Well wave back," she said.

Sean shrugged and waved back.


	19. April III

**April III**

That night with popcorn and movie flickering on TV Sean began his questions. "So where do you live?"

"Right now I live here."

"Do you hunt?"

"Not if I don't have to."

"How did you meet my dad?"

"He saved me, I felt I owed him."

"Owed him what?"

"My life."

"So that's how you got this gig?"

"I guess, you didn't talk so much last time I watched you."

"When was that?"

"You were two."

"I thought my aunt had me then?"

"She took a lot of breaks."

"So how old were you when I was two?"

"No dice kid you don't ask a woman her age even if it is indirectly."

"So what do you know about my dad?"

"He is a good man albeit obsessed with saving the world. But I for one am grateful for that because without him I would be nothing but a memory; that and a splotch on the concrete."

"What was it that nearly killed you?"

"I'm done with the questions, now it's my turn. What do you think about your dad?"

Sean took a moment to get his thoughts in order. He pictured his father and his face shown a tight smile. "He pushes me when I don't want to be pushed, he makes me go places that I don't want to go but am glad when I get there, he keeps me honest, he forces me to be responsible whether I like it or not. He has taught me to learn he has taught me how to think. He lets me get mad at him he even lets me hate him all so I can live. He has a booming voice and a wicked left hand. He has given me umpteen reasons to have daddy issues the rest of my life. And without him I would either be insane or dead by now."

Max returned the tight smile and gave Angel a piece of popcorn.

"Wake up," Sean whispered the next morning.

"What the hell time is it?" Max asked in a quiet raspy voice.

"7:15"

"Why?"

"Cause it is. You have to give me a ride to school."

"Isn't there a bus or something?"

"Yeah but I can't take it."

"Why not?"

"Because it just went by. This street is the first on the route and my dad doesn't trust me on the bus for forty five minutes every morning. He is afraid I'll get kicked off so he or one of the boys drives me in the morning."

"So what does it matter if you get kicked off?"

"This is the first stop on the way home so I can take the bus home," Sean explained. "Never mind I'll walk," he said walking out of the room.

"No, no wait I'll take you. I promised I would do this right," she said heaving herself out of bed.

Ten minutes later Maddox had came running back in the door amidst screams from Mrs. Torrance and Angel was snacking on Sean's cheerios. "Hey those were mine," Sean protested.

Max was standing there looking somewhat perturbed. "What?" Sean asked.

"Can you help find my comb; I lost it in my hair?"

Sean's eyebrows shot up. "I don't think we have that kind of time."

"Please try," she encouraged.

"Okay," Sean sighed.

Twenty minutes later they left the house running late Sean had a poptart in one hand a juice box in the other his backpack on his back zipper wide open papers sticking out and his shoes untied. "We're going to be late," Sean said nearly tripping.

"It will be fine," Max assured as they got to the car.

The party of raccoons seemed to understand the urgency of the situation and gave the two a wide berth. They waved goodbye as Max twisted, turned, stomped and banged the car to life. Sean ate drank and tied on the way to school.

They rolled up with five minutes to spare. "See I told you it would be fine."

"Yeah but I think we were only on two wheels when we turned the last corner."

"So you are used to Dean driving, you must have experienced that before."

"True," Sean sighed climbing out of the car.

"So do I pick you up or what?"

"Nah I usually go to a buddy's house and I get home whenever," Sean bluffed.

"Oh really," Max said pulling out her phone pushing appropriate buttons.

"No way he answers again," Sean thought.

"When does Sean have to be home after school? Uh huh, no, okay, sure…yeah he's fine…oh I will…uh huh, thank you. He said you are to be home at 6:00 and not a minute later and you know where you are allowed and not allowed to go and he will find out if you break the rules. Oh and do your homework."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Fine don't pick me up I plan on going to one of the appropriate homes after school."

Max tooted the horn which sounded like a goose being run over and took off. Sean watched her disappear down the road complete with a baby raccoon in the back window. Once she cleared the street a Subaru rear ended a Cadillac and a bus jumped the curb. Her aura must not be a morning person either.

Sean trudged up the school steps and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down to 'Dad' and hit dial; four rings and voice mail. "So not fair," he grumbled.

At 6:05 Max was glaring at the clock daring it to shed another minute. Sean was late and she was unsure as to whether she should be mad or scared. She didn't want to call John, not yet at least. She slammed the oven door after sticking the chicken in there.

"He's late guys," she told the animals.

Maddox cocked his head and Angel squawked.

At 6:15 Sean traipsed into the house. "Hey fake mom," he greeted.

"Well hello pretend son, you're late."

"Just a few minutes," he answered petting the dog.

"Well do it again I'll be calling your real father, clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Sean said his face clouded. He had hoped she would be a pushover but that obviously wasn't going to be the case.

"How was school?"

"Crappy."

"Homework?" 

"Math."

"I suck at math," she said her nose crinkled.

"Me too," Sean sighed.

Dinner wasn't half bad and with the threat of a phone call that he was sure John would answer he pulled out his math book and tried to make sense of the numbers and letters floating in front of him. "Can you help me?" he asked showing Max his book.

"There's letters mixed in with the numbers. We didn't have that until college."

"Lucky you, but I have it now and if I don't keep my grades up Dad is going to throw me in a dungeon somewhere with a tutor named Olga who will make me do math for hours with no breaks."

"Well we can't have that," Max said studying the book.

A half hour later they were no further along and they both had headaches. "Maybe you should stay after school and get some help."

"Stay even longer than I have to?"

"Just think of Olga."

Sean sighed and went back to trying to figure it out. "X squared," Angel said from his spot behind Sean.

Sean looked and then looked closer, shrugged and wrote it down.

The next morning Sean woke up and stumbled in to get Max up so they wouldn't be quite as rushed. The bed was empty and when he looked outside the car and the dog were both missing. He turned and hit the shower and was just finished moussing his hair when the noise of an excited dog and clumsy person entered. "I have doughnuts," Max announced.

"Awesome, I love starting my day with sugar," Sean said practically clapping with glee.

Sean chose three doughnuts from the box and gave one to Maddox. He put the other two on his plate on the table and went to slice a banana for Angel. He came back and his plate was empty. He furrowed his brows and glared at Maddox who burped.

Max handed him two more doughnuts. "I always buy extras."

"Good thing, don't eat Angels bananas," Sean told the garbage disposal with fur..

Maddox looked offended and jumped on the couch and Sean heard the TV come on. "How do they do that?" he asked himself.

After breakfast Max handed him a bag. "What is this?"

"Your lunch, you need a nutritious meal so you can think and do math."

"Thanks but I'm in seventh grade, seventh graders don't bring their lunch."

"What happens if they do?"

"They are labeled a nerd and harassed for the rest of their lives."

"Nobody brings a lunch?"

"Nobody except Trevor, he has food allergies. He has to sit at a table especially for him and nobody can sit with him. Nobody would anyway since he brings his lunch."

"Oh well take it anyway maybe Trevor will want it."

Sean took the sack and followed Max out the door. The family of raccoons were on the porch eagerly waiting. "They must have seen me take the doughnuts inside," she said.

"No doubt," Sean said. "But we ate all the doughnuts." Max continued to the car to get it fired up and ready for its new morning commute. Sean took the brown sack from his bag and handed it off. "Now eat it all, share amongst yourselves and no trading for cookies."

Mama waved and dragged the bag behind her as all three kits ambled after her.

"Let's go kid; I don't want to be blamed for you being late."

"Don't want to piss my dad off?"

"Nobody in their right mind would want to piss your father off."

They drove a block when Max turned the radio and then shoved a cassette tape into the player. "I see you're vintage too," Sean said thinking of Dean and the Impala.

"Yep," she answered as Bohemian Rhapsody came barreling out.

"I know this song it's from Waynes World," Sean yelled. "Let's do that scene in the car, can we can we?" he asked excitedly.

"Absolutely," she smiled happy to have someone just as eager as her to act completely weird and at 7:45 in the morning no less.

This is the abridged version…..

[Guitar Solo]

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
>Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango<br>Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
>(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro<br>Magnifico-o-o-o-o  
>I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me<br>He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
>Spare him his life from this monstrosity<p>

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
>Bismillah! No, we will not let you go<br>Let him go  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go<br>Let him go  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go<br>Let me go (Will not let you go)  
>Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)<br>Let me go, o, o, o, o  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no<br>(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
>Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!<p>

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die<br>Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here<p>

[Guitar Solo]  
>(Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah)<p>

Nothing really matters  
>Anyone can see<br>Nothing really matters  
>Nothing really matters to me<p>

Any way the wind blows...

"I think I have whiplash," Sean said as he got out of the car.

"Me too," Max said.

They were both smiling ear to ear as they parted ways.

Sean hadn't felt that free in a very long time. Unfortunately his free and easy desires got a bit out of hand in math class.


	20. April IV

**April IV**

"So tell me again what happened," Max asked that night.

"I told Mr. Leach that math was stupid and it sucked."

"All true but I suppose it wasn't in your best interest to express that to a man who had dedicated his life to the subject."

"Yeah I get that now. So anyway I got detention."

"Not a big deal," Max shrugged.

"Yeah except it's my third this month which means I have a day of in-school suspension and that is recorded and a phone call and letter are sent to the parent."

"Bummer dude," she sympathized. "Wait I won't get in trouble for this will I?"

"Nah he doesn't expect you to follow me into school," Sean assured as his phone rang. "Crap its Dad."

"Be a man and answer it."

"You be a man and answer it," Sean said holding it out.

"Um, sorry I have the wrong parts, I'm not his son, I'm not the one he's calling and I didn't get detention."

"Oh sure hide behind all of that," Sean said as his phone went quiet. He smiled like he had won the game. Until his texting went off.

"What's it say?"

"_Answer the phone_," Sean read his face falling.

A moment later his phone rang again. He hit the answer button and said hello. All Max could hear was a bunch of yes sirs and no sirs. Maddox put his head in the boys lap and looked mournful. Sean put the phone down and looked over his face unreadable. "Well the bad news is that I will be in some trouble for the stuff at school but the good news is it's at least a week away. Hey did I tell you I did some searching about that refinery?"

"No and you shouldn't do that, the refinery is none of our business, that my boy will only lead to trouble."

"Everything I do leads to trouble."

"Just another reason to stop, so what did you find out?"

"Okay so it is rumored that drug use is up at the high school and more college kids have been seen around here. Apparently there is a certain designer drug that can only be found around here."

"Oh, so?"

"So I think they are making at the refinery, those dudes I saw definitely look like drug dealing scum."

"I see all the reason to stay away, those guys will kill you as easily as they say hello. Wait till your dad is back and unload on him. Dean would love the adventure anyway."

"But if we brought them down it would be epic."

"If we brought them down it would be death…ours. Absolutely not and if you even sniff in that direction I will call your father and give him the SOS and he will be so not happy if he has to leave his hunt to come home and deal with you."

Angel cocked his head and ran around in circles in the living room screeching, "trouble, trouble, run, trouble."

"You think he's trying to tell us something?" Sean asked.

"Definitely," Max said.

"Too bad we won't listen."

"Yeah too bad, now go to bed," Max said pointing to the bedroom.

"It's too early," Sean stated.

"It's 7:30."

"Yeah duh." 

"Run trouble, duh," Angel said flapping up and landing on Sean shoulders. "Yes sir, trouble sir."

"This bird is getting creepy," Sean said.

"I heard you shot somebody in the ear," Max said changing the subject.

"Who told you?"

"Dean, he was quite proud actually."

"Yeah it was just one of those things."

"Yeah I hate those things; they can throw you for a loop. Kind of dangerous though don't you think. I mean generally the ears are right next to the head, not much room for error."

"He had big ears." Max raised her eyebrows. "No really he gave Dumbo some serious competition. Besides I knew he wouldn't move and I wasn't far from him, I had it all the way."

"Brave thing you did seeking justice for your friend."

"The friend I got killed."

"You can't think that way you can't second guess yourself, you did what thought was best only…"

"Only it killed him."

"Maybe by that happening it saved him from something worse."

"Worse than death?"

"There are many ways to die."

"I think I will go to bed, I'm pretty tired," Sean said getting up.

He trooped to bed and found Angel sitting in the middle of it. "I love you," he cackled. "Sean good sir, love Sean, run Sean run."

"Thanks Angel I love you two and one day I will learn when to run."

Sean turned out the light and rolled over as Angel perched on his head board.

Sean blinked his eyes open and felt something big and hairy next to him. "Maddox move over, go sleep on Sam's bed," he grumbled.

Maddox only snored louder. Sean glanced at the clock that showed it was 3:10. Seeing his request was not going to be met he moved over to Sam's bed and nearly squashed Angel.

"Love Sean, night night," the bird squawked.

Sean rolled his eyes and figured he would take his chances with the bird.

The next morning Max waved goodbye to Sean. He had been a tad bit grumpy said something about not sleeping well. She hoped that his mood wouldn't get him in any trouble. She then headed out to the refinery she had already visited the place several times with her high powered binoculars to see what she could find. She hated drug use but also hated the idea of Sean sneaking around trying to find out his own answers. She figured she would be a good citizen, she would gather up some intelligence, she would make a difference, she would then take the cowards way out by handing it all over to John. He could finish making the difference cause she would be getting the hell out of there.

There was no doubt something beyond suspicious was happening there and it did all point to drugs. When the garage bay doors opened she could see the stock being cut on the table, several workers in masks busily going about their villainous activities. It made her stomach turn, but made her no braver. She had made an anonymous call to the police but they either hid their supply well or she wasn't taken seriously. Either way nothing had changed. She also knew Sean was getting antsy reporting his findings to her as if to say come on lets do something. She was doing something, trying to keep them alive. She knew how Sean jumped first and asked questions later and she knew why John wore a constant look of disparagement. If she ever thought of having kids one look at that face sent her running for the birth control aisle.

After a hard day of spying and convincing herself that everything would be okay if she could just hang on until John got back she stopped by and picked up a pizza hoping that Sean liked all the toppings she chose. She slammed her car door shut as Sean walked up.

"Pizza, awesome; the raccoons want to know if you got breadsticks."

"Nah, I got them a small cheese and pineapple," Max said setting the pizza on the porch.

The raccoons chattered away in excitement and pushed and pulled their dinner towards wherever it was they lived full time. The two humans unlocked the door and Sean's eyes grew wide.

"No, no, Maddox!" he yelled. "What did you do, Dean is going to kill me."

"What's wrong, what happened?" Max asked as she looked into the house. Her eyebrows danced in confusion at what she saw. "I don't get it?"

"He ate them, he ate them all," Sean said.

"No he didn't I still see some, some, what are they?"

"Dean's flavored condoms; my God he chewed them all up. Dean is going to have a fit, they're his favorites," Sean cried as he began picking up packages hoping to find something salvageable. "He loved these, grape, watermelon, white chocolate, raspberry…awww his glow in the dark collection."

Max didn't know whether to laugh, cry or just continue to stand in confusion. "Where were these?"

"In his nightstand drawer," Sean said stepping towards Dean's room. "The drawer which he chewed through. Awww man."

Max scrunched up her face while Maddox vomited up two purple condoms. "You go in the kitchen and eat while I clean up. This is not your fault at all; it is Maddox's and we will be sure to let Dean know that."

Sean looked at her like she was nuts. "I don't think Dean will be mad at the dog, he'll be mad at you."

"I didn't chew them up, they kind of creep me out. What planet do you buy these things on?"

"We had a party."

"A condom party?"

"No it was a passion party; actually I found a bunch of them."

"Aren't passion parties for women, adult women?"

"Yep but never underestimate the power of a Winchester, even one my age."

"Go eat your pizza before I'm forced to think about all of this even more."

The toilet flushed and Angel came waddling out of the bathroom. He picked up a condom and dropped it at Max's feet and said, "balloon, party, party."

"Yep party, party Angel, help me clean up this place," Max said with a sigh.

Sean finished off his third piece of pizza and glared at Maddox who was dancing at the front door. He opened it for the dog watching him bound down the street and poop out more condoms at Mrs. Torrance's front door.

"Okay now that was funny," Sean said smiling.


	21. April V

**The End of April…finally (warning for language)**

The tension that John had been carrying in his shoulders had crept up his neck and was now hell bent on settling in his head. He stretched his neck but nothing was going to ease this other than seeing his son happy and healthy. Well at least healthy he could forego the happy part if he had to. His paternal instinct had gone from a whisper to a dull roar and he forced the accelerator to do his bidding. He checked his mirror and saw that Dean was keeping up.

The sign for the city limits finally came into view and John began to feel a little better; that was until he saw the fireball in the sky. His eyes grew wide as he raced the final blocks home. He hoped and prayed that Max's car was in the driveway. He and the boys had left shortly before she had arrived and he wasn't sure what she was driving but he was pretty certain it was something. And there was no something in the driveway. He tried to calm himself by believing they were simply out doing normal things. But as the sirens began to shriek he had a sinking feeling that there was no normal as far as this situation was concerned.

John threw the front door opened and yelled out for Sean. He stood absolutely still as he immediately saw a large black dog lounging on the couch; it appeared as if he was watching TV. Dean's eyes nearly fell out of his head as a big white bird was running around in circles yelling "run Sean run, yes sir Sean, run." Sam was glued to his spot as he looked into the kitchen and spotted a raccoon on the window ledge that seemed to be waving.

"Oh this so cannot be good," Dean said.

Ten minutes earlier….

"How many of them are there?" Sean asked as Max peered through her binoculars.

"Maybe five, there are three cars."

Sean looked behind him as several deer were grazing behind them. He didn't know what it was about Max or her aura but it sure as hell seem to interest all the four legged beasts. They were lying on the ground spying on what was going on below knowing none of it was good.

"We should probably head back, as soon as they go in the building let's get to the car," Max said.

"Okay," Sean sighed not really wanting to leave the action.

Sean shifted getting ready to get up when a bullet shattered the antler of the deer behind them. The large buck jumped straight up into the air and began to prance around in what appeared to be anger and shock.

"Those sons of bitches it isn't deer season, they're poaching," she said pulling her gun out and firing towards the refinery.

The bullet screamed through the air in all of its aerodynamic glory finding its final resting spot in a propane tank sitting on the outside of the building. The explosion that followed was epic to say the least. The fire reached out to the neighboring barrels of sludge and slop that all appeared to very flammable. The combustion made a wartime bombing look like child's play. Max's eyes were wide in alarm and horror. Sean's eyes were wide with exhilaration and elation.

"That was so cool, you took them all out," he yelled with glee.

"We need to go now!"

The two jumped up and along with the deer several squirrels, a flock of birds, rabbits and other assorted woodland creatures made their way to the fence and the car that waited on the other side.

"Look the explosion ripped open the fencing down there," Sean pointed to a gaping hole in the fence.

"Yeah that's great, more property damage on my conscious," Max said as they scaled the fence.

Sean dropped down and ran towards the car as Max told the animals they need to scatter and take refuge in the forest. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see the log lying behind her and fell right over it twisting her ankle.

Sean heard her fall and ran back to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just give me a second," she gasped.

"Holy cow, your ankle is huge, lean on me and I'll help you to the car."

The two hobbled to the car and then quickly realized they were in huge trouble. "I can't drive, I am nowhere near coordinated enough to use my left foot on the pedals."

"I guess if you can't step over a log that would be reaching. I'll drive," Sean announced.

"You're twelve."

"Yeah but Dad taught me for cases just such as this."

"If not for this I would really question his wisdom but right now he is looking really smart to me."

"You need to make nice with the trees this vendetta they have for you is getting ridiculous," Sean said climbing in the car. He rammed the key and in the ignition and turned, but nothing happened.

"You can't just start it," Max said trying to get her foot in a spot that wasn't as painful.

"Oh yeah forgot your car is as normal as you are."

"Come on turn the key three times and then pump the gas four times," she instructed.

Sean tried to follow the directions but found them confusing in this hectic moment.

"Turn, turn, turn," Max said. "Now stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp and whack," she finished by smacking the dashboard.

Sean turned the key and the ancient beast fired up. "Crazy, we could have died just trying to turn the engine over," he huffed.

"Hey its old so give it a break and besides nobody would ever steal it."

"The Impala is old but she starts right up and besides nobody would steal this anyway," Sean retorted.

"Hey that's enough out of you young man." 

"Oh you're going to pull the mom card now?" Sean questioned as they zoomed by the entrance to the refinery.

"Oh crap, drive faster," Max said.

"It would sure help if I could see over the steering wheel better," Sean snapped. He looked up into the rearview and then reached up and yanked it down so he could see what was behind him. His eyes grew wide as a car roared out onto the road behind them. He reached as far as he could with his right foot nudging the accelerator down a bit further.

Max twisted around to see the faces of two men in the car behind them neither looking particularly happy at the moment and she had a feeling they would have no problem taking their anger and frustration out on Sean and herself.

Sean drove as fast as he could and continue to stay on the road but the bad guys were gaining and he and Max were both quite nervous. Sean glanced back at the rearview and his eyes grew rounder as he saw several deer including one with half a rack run out on the road behind him and cause the car behind them to swerve and hit a tree.

"Sonofbitch did you see that?" Sean asked excitedly.

"Oh my, it was almost if it was on purpose," Max commented. "Watch your language boy."

But Sean was too keyed up to be any kind of calm. "Now that was the shit!" he said laughing as he tried to keep the car on the road.

"That's it, I warned you now you're going to your room when we get back. Damn kids in such a hurry to grow up," she mumbled. "Now watch for oncoming traffic," she instructed as Sean prepared to make a left turn.

Sean still smiling only shrugged at her admonishment. He was thrilled; they weren't going to die after all. But a half mile from home he looked down and scrunched up his face and then shook his head. "Did you know there is a chipmunk in the ashtray?"

"No guess I didn't notice, apparently he wanted to get the hell out of there too."

"You need to be in your room for your language," Sean joked.

"Sounds good to me I could use a nap."

Sean was nearly home when he looked at an oncoming car and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Crap," he said.

"That's better; I appreciate your effort though I still think you should chill out in your room for awhile, sonofabitch!"

"See there is a time and place for that vernacular," Sean said.

Max looked up at the Impala being driven my John and totally agreed. "What do I do?" Sean asked in a panic.

"Well the car won't make it to Mexico so I guess drive home."

So Sean completed the trip parking the red rust spot next to John's truck. Sam came out on the porch with Angel perched on his shoulder. And within seconds the Impala whipped in the driveway behind the car. John jumped out of the car and began to make his way to Sean who was helping Max out of the car.

Max felt a lot of different things for John, admiration, respect, reverence, even love and occasionally fear and right now fear was winning out. His eyes were a mixture of anger, disbelief and panic and he was heading right towards her.

"Who wants to explain?" he demanded. There was a hesitation as he noticed Sean assisting Max and the size of her ankle. He pushed Sean aside and picked Max up and carried her into the house.

Dean looked at his youngest brother and was unable to quash the smile that erupted on his face. He shook his head in anticipation of the story yet to be told. They turned to walk up on the porch Dean amused that Sam had become a roost for the bird.

"Hey a chipmunk just ran out of the car," Sam said as the tiny beastie stood chattering for attention.

"The raccoons hang out in back, maybe they're equal opportunity," Sean suggested.

His brother's looked at him like he was nuts but the chipmunk scampered off behind the house.

By the time they all trooped into the house John had Max on the couch her leg up on the coffee table and a bag of ice on her ankle. Sean smiled and kept right on going.

"Freeze!" John bellowed.

"I can't I'm supposed to go to my room, I said some bad words and I have to be punished," he said continuing on his way.

"And I said freeze," John replied.

This time Sean complied knowing it wasn't at all in his best interest to defy the direct order. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Max on the couch. Maddox came over and put his head in Sean's lap and gazed up with big brown eyes. Angel flew from Sam to the back of the couch and flapped his wings and said, "run Sean run Sean."

"I can't Angel not this time."

John glared at the bird who squawked, "sorry sir sorry sir yes sir."

"Okay now I get to talk, what the hell was that all about and does it have anything to do with the large fireball in the sky?"

Both Sean and Max remained mute then Max elbowed Sean, "you tell him."

"You're the responsible adult, you tell him."

"No he's less likely to kill you."

"Nuh uh I'm smaller easier to hide the body, besides he can cover up my death much easier."

"But you're his son, he loves you."

"Maybe but it's not nearly enough."

"Enough, not I'm not asking again Sean Michael starting talking!" John ordered.

So he spilled the beans from the suspected drug dealers, the wildlife brigade and his drive home. John just stood there his face contorted as if he had just snacked on some lemons. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two wondering what he could do to whom. Unsure of what to say he noticed the clock showing it was prime news hour. Relieved for the momentary respite he turned the TV on.

"The as of yet unidentified men are prime suspects in a large scale drug ring just outside of town. They are also thought to be a part of huge explosion in the same facility. At this time it is unknown why they may have attempted to destroy their merchandise. On a funnier note when they were interviewed they swore it was the work of rabid deer who not only were the cause of the damage but also ran them off the road as they attempted to escape. Now I find that beyond amusing…conspiring deer, now that's a new one," the anchorman said unable to stop his laughter.

John clicked the set off folded his arms and like Sean earlier didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

With several days of rest Max's ankle healed well enough for her to move on down the road. It was with a mix of gratitude and uncertainty that John bid her farewell. He knew she was quirky but he also knew he could trust her. He thought she would be good for Sean that he could see that others didn't fall into specific categories, that some people were just as different as he was and even more so. But he hadn't expected the adventure that they co-conspired. He had watched Sean sleep the previous night and as always the what-if's ran through his brain. Their lives were one big set of what-if's. He checked on Max who was sleeping in Dean's bed and she seemed content surrounded by her furry and feathered entourage. No doubt about it his life was beyond bizarre but he couldn't imagine it any other way.

The morning before Max left she took Sean for a walk reminiscing about their time together. "Before I leave you need to tell me something," Max asked.

"Sure," Sean agreed.

"Tell me what you think your place in the world is."

Sean looked off into the distance and then at the ground then at Max. He took a long time to speak and Max was patient every step of the way. There was something deep within him that he wanted to get off his chest and this may be the only opportunity for that. This was something he didn't want to share with those closest to him. Finally his eyes moistened as he prepared to speak and Max softened her face as best she could.

"I'm nothing but dirt on a grave," Sean finally answered.

"Whoa now, what do you mean by that?"

"I am responsible for so much death and I make sure they stay down, that they stay dead. I am the dirt on their grave; lights out forever."

"Because you put them there and they will never return?" Sean nodded. "But they hurt and kill people they deserve to be dead, what you do is amazing."

"I know but sometimes…sometimes I just get tired of all the death; it surrounds me. Why is hell so close and heaven so far?" he asked looking so serious.

"Hell may be all around but you are a little piece of heaven saving so many. You are anything but dirt," Max said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I told this to my dad once, about being dirt on a grave."

"What did he say?"

"Not much other than maybe one day I could share again with someone."

"Then I feel special."

"I'm glad you do, but it was his way of saying he didn't want to try and understand me."

"Not at all, he just didn't know what to say, that is a pretty deep sentiment."

"We've never spoken of it again, what does that say. He thinks I'm a freak."

"No he doesn't and even if he did he wouldn't love you any less. By not speaking of it only says he still isn't sure what to say and that you keep him too damn busy to figure it out," Max said with weak smile.

Sean tried to return the smile but Max could see it was insincere. She was concerned for him and his state of mind. She knew he would forever do what he was born to do, but at the same time it seemed to be eating him alive and he would fight it along the way. She knew that John would have his hands full every step of the way and hoped they could all handle what would come their way.

They left much unsaid as they connected on a deeper level. They had bonded on a level that would never be forgotten. Preparing to turn around they found a newly poured concrete sidewalk.

"Should we?" she asked.

"Yeah I think we have to," Sean replied.

Max reached over and found a thin stick and wrote her initials in the thick surface **SMW** she then handed the stick to Sean who did the same, **SMW**.

"Hey we have the same initials," Sean said as he sat back to admire their work.

"We sure do, now that has to mean something."

"Max thanks for being my mom these last couple of weeks," Sean said with emotion.

"I loved every minute of it," she said tears brimming.

The goodbyes weren't easy as Sean looked upset but in true Winchester fashion he was doing his best to hold it in.

"Thank you for this opportunity to spend time with you amazing son," Max told John. "I learned a lot about life during our experiences." She then turned to Sam, "keep on learning, somebody has to teach these guys how to be smart. Dean first of all I'm sorry about your nightstand, um and the condoms."

"What happened to my nightstand and condoms?" Dean asked in alarm? He had spent the last several nights with Bianca and hadn't really gotten into his room.

"Maddox kinda of helped himself to your stash," Sean admitted.

As if on cue Maddox came trotting out dragging Desire, Dean's blow up doll. Dean kind of made a choking sound and ran over tugging the vinyl creature from his mouth. "What happened darling?" he asked bending down to assess the damage.

"Sorry about that too, bad dog," Max admonished. She finally turned to Sean. "Well kiddo it's been a trip, one I'll never forget."

"Neither will Dean," Sean said turning towards his brother was nearly in tears due to all he lost while he was away. "I had fun, you were fun. If my mom was still alive I would want her to be like you."

"I'm sure your mom would be even better. Maybe when you get a little older your dad will let me come back and visit you like after you have your driver's license." She finally turned to John again and fighting tears gave him a hug of gratitude something she had always done because if not for him she wouldn't be around to experience anything.

That night Sean carrying two brown lunch bags went outside and sat down on the porch. He breathed the fresh spring air and thought of his days with Max. He admired her creativity in life and hoped that he could always carry a piece of her with him. He thought of his mother and what she was like and would have been like as a parent. He hated to dwell on what he didn't have but sometimes he found it necessary. Finally he heard some chattering and the entire reason he was on the porch came scuttling his way. Mama raccoon and her babies gave him a questioning looks as if to ask where their friend was.

"She had to leave guys. My dad likes animals and all but I don't think it would be in your best interest to hang around here, we own too many guns. But look I packed you two bags of snacks to get you started and if you go down to that house," Sean said pointing to Mrs. Torrance's house, "she will throw enough food at you to last the entire summer."

He handed off one bag to mama and the other to the largest of the three babies. They turned and seemingly waved and scurried down the street dragging the bags behind them.

Sean watched the family until they disappeared and then turned to go inside. "Hey who took the last apple and where are the muffins?" Dean yelled. Sean smiled turned back around and waved to the empty street.


	22. May part I of II

**May part I**

Like many things it seemed like a good idea at the time. The signs of something supernatural had been dancing around for a week and it had Dean tied up in knots. John was gone on a hunt nearly five hundred miles away. He would have packed everybody up but Sean was weeks away from finishing seventh grade and John wasn't going to impede that process. So the Winchester brothers were riding free until he returned whenever that might be. But meanwhile the state of ordinary went to hell and left them unsure as to what to do.

"We can't stand around while people die Sam," Dean said.

"I know but we don't know anything about these creatures," Sam argued. "Dad would have a fit if he knew we were even contemplating going after them."

"We know how to kill them and that's good enough for me."

"I know what you know and I know what you're thinking and I don't like any of it."

"Look there's four of them, cause of death is a quick slash to the throat, doesn't get much easier."

"Except they look human until they feed," Sam pointed out. "And before you say it, no, absolutely not."

Dean hesitated and looked down at the floor and then back up at his brother. "We don't have a choice and besides I already talked to him and he is in."

"Of course he's in, he's twelve years old and thinks this is all fun and good times Dean."

"It's the only way to be sure."

"In theory, we don't know for sure that his psychic abilities will pick up on them."

"Of course they will, this kid has the best abilities of anyone we have ever dealt with. We are taking these bastards down and Sean is going to help and we will get it all done before Dad gets back."

Sam was far from convinced knowing that in some way this plan wouldn't work out as hoped just like everything else Dean came up with. The road may be paved with good intentions but it also held a hell of a lot speed bumps and potholes.

"Okay one more time," Sam asked Sean who was rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but this is it. They are called Arachnix they look human but their souls are so twisted that psychic's can generally pick up on their presence instantly. They kill their victims by a bite that can be given anywhere on the body but a favorite place is the neck as it delivers the toxin the fastest. The toxin travels through the body paralyzing the victim and turning the insides into liquid so the Arachnix can suck out the insides. They only need to feed a few times a month so they set up shop in an area and only kill a few before they move on to do the same thing. They prefer darkness but can be in the sunlight if needed. You kill them by slashing their throat and rupturing the sac's that hold their toxins you can use any material, steel, iron or silver it doesn't matter. They are generally stronger and faster than a human but not as much as a vampire. If you are bitten in the arm or leg if you cut the bite wound open and bleed it you have a chance to live if it is done quickly enough. You can attempt to suck out the poison if you spit most of it out, you can swallow some with the only side effect being a stomachache but too much and your stomach may explode."

"Good enough?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm telling you Dean I don't like it, we should wait for Dad."

"Yeah Dad who as usual isn't answering his phone and who we have no idea of his return; final test of knowledge Sean."

"Right; and don't tell Dad we did this."

"Yahtzee, we leave in an hour sharpen your blades boys."

The hideout was an old hunting cabin deep in the woods, the perfect place for an underground supernatural squat. It had one room with a fireplace and an old outhouse in the back. Dean pulled Sean over to the window and had him take a look. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"We're here now, I've got this Dean."

"Stay on your toes."

"I will I don't want to be liquefied and sucked up like a Slurpee," Sean said his eyes rolling again.

"Okay take a look inside," Dean instructed.

"The window is too dirty, I can't see anything," Sean whispered.

Sam was shaking his head violently back and forth. "No way Dean he is not coming in," he hissed.

"They try and fake being human, victims have been killed because nobody could tell the difference, it will be fine he points them out and we kill them; simple."

"Nothing is ever that simple Dean," Sam reminded.

"Behind you," Sean yelled out to his eldest brother who without hesitation spun around and slashed the creature's throat.

The Arachnix dropped to the ground with a thud giving away their surprise attack. He indeed did look very human but once dead he began to ooze a disgusting liquid that seemed to feed on itself. The door flew open and Dean began waving his knife in the air. The intel they had suggested there were four creatures but they found five human looking beings inside. If you counted the one already dead that left three monsters and two humans left.

"Sean," Dean cried out.

"The one outside for sure, but it's getting kind of fuzzy in here, it's like the auras are all mixed together," he said heading for the corner to get a better look of the room. "There are too many bodies in here!" he yelled beginning to feel instantly overwhelmed.

"Simple huh," Sam yelled out trying to figure out who was who.

The boys were shuffling around hoping that they would somehow survive all this while Sean who was hoping the same thing was trying to pick out the innocents from the killers. Everything was blending together like paints that had gotten water spilled on them.

"A little help here," Dean called out.

"It's like tie-dyed, I can't say for sure."

"Well you want to work on it," Dean yelled back.

"The one in the blue shirt," Sean screamed out as he shook his head back and forth hoping that would clarify the disaster in front of him.

"For sure?"

"Yeah for sure."

The blue shirted creature merely smiled an evil grin that could only be accomplished by somebody without a soul whether it was human or not didn't matter at that point. Dean waved his arm the knife its extension. He missed by a foot. Sam couldn't do much having to keep his eyes on the other two; well four other people. Sean just tried to focus on the ones left trying to decipher who was who.

Dean was in the midst of a dance with the creature finally ending in its demise. As it sizzled away it became clear to Sean who was human and who wasn't merely by the reactions. The auras quickly divided following the emotional reaction to what they had all just witnessed. Sean could only imagine what his looked like.

Dean returned his gaze to the fray. Sam was watching the two creatures hold two very frightened women in their clutches. They kept the victims in front of them as shields making it very difficult for a clear kill. But before anybody could formulate any kind of plan the Arachnix on the left went for the kill attempting to sink her teeth into the victim. But in a defensive maneuver the prey threw her arm up and the teeth were denied the tender flesh of the neck and sunk into her forearm. This gave Sam an opening to grab her and toss her towards Sean in the corner. "You know what to do!" he yelled.

Sean scrambled over to her and analyzed the wound. "What did he mean, you know what to do?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Sean what's your name?" he asked hoping to calm her down and gain her trust.

"Kimber, what are you ten?"

"No, not even close, I'm twelve. Now listen to me I have to cut you and make you bleed to get the poison out."

"No way you aren't going to cut me," she argued.

"Sean!" Dean yelled.

With that intensive prompt Sean whipped out his knife and cut deeply into Kimber's arm. "Sorry but I would rather face your wrath than my brothers," he said as he squeezed the wound making it bleed more.

"Stop it you little jerk," she said trying to pull her arm away but was surprised by Sean's strength.

"Look if the toxin doesn't come out you will die. It's like a big ass spider bite, a few more seconds and it will be too late." Kimber looked skeptical. "Look at him over there," Sean said pointing to the pile of goo.

"Gotcha squeeze away," she ordered.

Sean pushed and puckered the skin around the wound forcing the blood to flow freely. He had a good steady stream going and relaxed a bit until he realized there was still one evil sonofabitch nearby and he seemingly learned from his friends mistake. Things were at a standstill as the boys all simultaneously thought 'what would Dad do?'

He would be better prepared and have some kind of plan. They all were beginning to face the fact that they were ill equipped and the scene was deteriorating quickly. It was true that they had killed three of the four but this last one looked like the ring leader and had the confidence of one. This last kill wasn't going to be easy.

"Is your friend a quick thinker or daring or anything that might help us?" Sean asked Kimber.

"No, she is shy and didn't even want to go out tonight. She has a test tomorrow and wanted to study. She volunteers with kids at the hospital for God's sake. I wanted to party so I dragged to the bar where we met these guys who said they could show us a good time."

"Are you having a good time?" Sean asked sound like John.

"Not really and this is all my fault, Kara is going to die and it will be on me," Kimber said beginning to cry.

Sean's shoulders slumped as he knew what he had to do; she volunteered with kids for goodness sake, he couldn't let her die. The beast had Kara tightly against him and they all knew it was matter of seconds before he made lunch of her neck. Slicing into an arm is one thing but cutting into her neck was not going to be possible. There seemed to be an impasse one that the Winchesters couldn't win. Sean drew in a deep breath and launched himself at the duo. He slammed into them hitting Kara in the stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of her but also causing her to stumble backwards and send Mr. Arachnix reeling. He let go of Kara but after doing so he latched right onto Sean.

Kara made a mad dash over to her friend the tears streaming she hugged her knees and began to rock back and forth. Everybody else was frozen, it was as if time had stopped.

"Even better young and tasty," the creature said smiling. He bent down and licked Sean on the neck. "Yuck, what is this, what are you? I've never tasted anything like you…"

But before he could continue his complaint the door flew open and a round was fired hitting the beast in the head causing him to stumble backwards. Sean pushed away from him and joined the girls in the corner. The newcomer then finished the job by effortlessly slashing the Arachnix throat.

Sean was busy wiping spit off his neck and wondering why he didn't taste as good as everybody else, while the girls were on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Is he going to kill us?" Kimber asked of the man standing over the freshly killed creature.

"No just us," Sam said sighing.

"You guys will be fine, he only wants us," Dean said resigning himself to their predicament.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Cause he's our father," Sean said looking over at John who wore a look none of them had ever seen before.


	23. May part II

**May part II ( warning very unhappy John)**

There was no doubt that this was worse than the Shtriga incident with Dean or the time Sam ran away when he was young or the Griffon episode with Sean. This was all those things wrapped up and multiplied by ten.

John stepped from the shadows and took a look at his boys. He saw they were all intact; for now anyway. He went over and assessed the young woman's wound.

"You'll need stitches, make up a good story on the way to the hospital," he stood up took a breath and then looked at his boys again.

"Dad we saved their lives," Dean said trying to rally on their behalf.

"Sean saved their lives and very nearly died for it. He cut open her arm and for some unheard of reason he threw himself on that damn thing and would have been bitten while you two stood around and watched! I don't know what you were thinking, but it nearly ended in disaster."

"How long were you standing there?" Sam asked.

"Long enough thank God to see that you were in over your heads. Sean get your ass in the truck, it's parked next to the car. Girls get to the hospital."

The three knew better than to stick around and Sean helped Kara with Kimber as she was a bit woozy from the whole ordeal.

"What is he going to do?" Kara asked.

"Not for you to worry about, just get to the ER."

"He looked really mad," Kimber said.

"That's because he is."

"So you guys are brothers and you what, run around the country saving people?" Kara asked.

"We try some days it goes better than others," Sean sighed. "Well you better get out of here, good luck and don't trust strangers."

"Yeah good luck to you too I think you're going to need it more than we are," Kara said shutting the door for her friend. She bent over and kissed Sean on the cheek making Sean blush and smile.

Sean waved goodbye and then quickly made his way to the truck and climbed in. He had no idea what was going on in the cabin. He hadn't heard anything, no screaming, no crashing, no thumps or thuds. Yep, John must have killed them already. It was only a few minutes later that the three trooped out. Sean tried to see what state the boys were in but it was just too dark. John climbed in the truck, jammed the key in the ignition and pulled down the bumpy dirt road to the highway never once looking at Sean.

"Poor Sean, what do you think he is saying to him?" Sam asked.

"Probably getting him to tell all."

"He'll pin on you," Sam pointed out.

"I know, that's fine I deserve it. You were right we weren't ready and I was stupid to think anything would be that easy," Dean answered. "Sean could have died and all because of me and my stupidity."

"Well he didn't," Sam reminded.

"Why did you think that thing wanted to spit him out; I mean thank God he did but what the hell?"

"Must be the psychic thing, you know how some creatures avoid those with strange abilities. It's like they have a different sort of presence."

"So how bad do you think this is going to be?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Bad, really bad. I've never seen that look in his eyes or on his face before. Dude it is not going to make any difference that we are in our twenties, he is going to kick our asses."

"That's what I was afraid of," Dean said sighing looking through the windshield in the dark night and his father's taillights.

Sean wasn't so sure about this silent treatment. He almost wished John had been yelling at him the entire way back. But only the tires could be heard rolling over the highway beneath them. Sean opened his mouth over and over to say something but couldn't seem to make anything come out.

All too quickly the house came into view and the Impala trailed the truck into the driveway. John climbed out and made his way to the front door leaving his trail of offspring wondering what would come next. The boys gingerly made their way into the house all looking at each other not daring to speak. As they had been trained the boys lined up in living room waiting for what was to come. Dean was first with Sam to his left and Sean ending the line. The eyes focused on the floor on the ceiling on each other but nowhere near where John was. The father of three was silently pacing running his hand through his hair. He was trying to maintain some modicum of sanity, some thin line to hold tightly to something to keep him from killing his children. He looked over at them lined up in a row like soldiers; waiting for his tirade.

"Dean! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought we could save lives, and we don't forget that we did."

Both Sam and Sean inhaled not believing that Dean dared to say that.

"Sean, whose idea was this?"

Sean looked at his brothers his eyes huge and unsure.

"I asked you a question boy."

"It was me Dad, my idea," Dean interjected.

"I asked Sean!" John yelled inches from Dean's face.

John then stepped down and planted himself in front of his youngest. "Talk!"

Sean swallowed and began to breathe through his mouth. "I guess it was Dean, he just didn't want to wait because he knew people would die."

"And congratulations you nearly did," John screamed. "This is so far off the radar I don't even know where to begin. Of all the stupid things you have ever done –''

"But we did it together we stuck together like you taught us to," Sean said surprising everyone with his boldness.

"And it nearly cost you everything, me everything and because of what? Some macho idea that you could save the world."

"No just the girls you saw tonight, we couldn't wait for you. They may have been gone by the time you got back and they would have gone on killing and we could have stopped them," Dean pointed out.

"Or you could have been killed by them. Research and preparation and you didn't have either."

"We had enough," Dean said petulantly.

John took one look at his son's attitude and his hand just took off making solid contact with the sullen face. They all knew that was just the beginning. Sean for once was glad he was the youngest, he knew he was in for it, but he also knew where his target zone was.

"Sean hit the wall," John commanded.

Sean swallowed hard and apparently didn't move fast enough for John's liking as the man waltzed over and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and pulled him towards the living room wall. He pushed Sean to his knees and the lad knew what to do from there as he put his hands behind his head and stared at the wallpaper. He inwardly cringed for what was going to happen to his brothers.

Dean stood there glad that Sean was out of the way for now. His face was on fire as he had forgotten how hard the old man could smack. He was just very grateful that it was open handed, he knew there was much worse to come.

"Dad this was a group effort," Sam jumped in for the first time.

"Yep it sure was and one of you goes down you all go down. And boys you are so going down and going down hard," John said staring Sam in the face.

"But Dad we're men," Sam huffed.

"In what regards? Certainly not behaviorally; you act like kids you will be treated as such."

"Meaning?" Dean asked visibly flinching.

"Why do you think the Arachnix didn't like my taste?" Sean asked from his position at the wall trying to break up the tension.

"You were the wrong flavor," Sam said.

John went over and hauled Sean up to his feet. "You think this is a joke?"

He looked to the floor and realized he should have kept his mouth shut; John was in no joking mood. "No sir."

Dean didn't want Sean to take the brunt of John's anger. So he made his way in-between the two of them. "Dean get your ass back where you were," John barked.

"No sir, this is on me not on Sean, me. Take it out on me and just let him go to his room."

"No way, you all made the decision to be there and take part and Dean how could you not see how immature and ill prepared Sean is for this."

"You take me on hunts, is it okay then, am I mature then Dad?" Sean snapped.

Dean grabbed John's hand before it landed. "Stay out of this Dean," John said grabbing his eldest by the shirt and pushing him away. He then grabbed Sean and dragged him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. The door slammed and Dean and Sam were left unsure as to what to do.

"Boy is he pissed," Sam said.

"I know which is why I really don't want him all over Sean first."

"I don't think you are going to change anything by going in there. Let Sean get his over with, then he is out of it."

Through the door they heard the sound they all had come to dread, leather hitting its target."

"Why does he always have to have the attitude?" Dean asked.

"Because he has hung around you too long," Sam said cringing with each smack.

"It should be over soon, right?"

"I hope so, but then he'll be out here."

"What do you think he'll do?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid Dean, very afraid."

Sean remained on his stomach not daring to move. His face his butt all on fire, John had been relentless almost merciless. "We will talk more tomorrow about your smart ass comments. You go to the bathroom and then stay in this room until then. This is not over not by a long shot."

John had always been a disciplinarian he had to be in this lifestyle. It started so very long ago and by the time Sean came along he was an old pro. And he knew upon a rare occasion he was tap dancing on the line of abuse, but dammit he didn't know what else to do. Now how to handle his two older miscreants John thought making his way back to the living room.

The next morning Sean blinked back the sunshine that dared enter the house. He looked over at Sam who was sprawled out across his bed. Sean got up and perused his brother's body looking for doom and gloom. Whatever had befallen Sam it didn't seem to have left marks. Sean went to the bathroom feeling stiff and tender. He looked at the mirror and saw the mark that graced his face the night before was totally gone. John had landed that slap that Dean had prevented earlier. It was a message that the bar had been raised and in case he wasn't sure it was enforced that Sean would never win a battle with John.

Sean made his way over to Dean's room where he too was all sprawled out. Sean began to look closely at the side of his brothers face that was exposed. He saw a small mark near his eye, redness not bruising. He also saw some fingerprint bruising on Dean's arms. It apparently hadn't been a fun night for any of them. Sean was drifting off thinking of how it had been for his brothers when Dean sat up and grabbed Sean.

"Dude its just me," Sean told him.

"What the hell," Dean said looking around. "Where's Dad?"

"Probably out at the cabin making sure our tracks are covered. Are you okay?"

"Just dandy, you were the one I was worried about."

"Me nah I'm fine," Sean said absentmindedly rubbing his face.

Dean grabbed Sean's hand and looked at his face.

"I'm fine, really. I was worried about you and Sam. What's with the mark on your face and your arms?"

"Hmm, oh got it sometime last night not sure where or when."

"You tried to protect Sam didn't you?"

"Huh, don't worry about us, we're alive and well and it's over. And I try to protect everybody I can."

"Is it Dean is it over? I don't understand, he trains us, teaches us and then goes nuts when we follow what he wants us to do. What does he want?"

"He wants us to do it better, be smarter. Failure means death Sean and that is something he doesn't ever want to face."

"Why does he have to be like he is?"

"He is doing what he thinks is best. If he sat you down and had a heart to heart about it all would that have any impact on you?"

"Not at all. But you and Sam are adults, but he doesn't treat you like that. He orders you around like you were my age."

"Think of it like this; we are a unit."

"Like an Army unit or something?"

"Yeah supernatural special forces and Dad is our commanding officer. It doesn't matter how old we are what matters is that we screwed up and reparations have to be made."

"So I can expect some extra training too huh?"

"Oh yeah expect lots of extra training," Dean said smiling as he put his hand on top of Sean's head. "But then we will have learned and it will be behind us."

"When did you get so mature?" Sean asked.

"Last night," Dean said as he winced. "It all seemed to come to me last night."


	24. June part I

**John still upset from the antics in May, is extremely upset when Sean rebels. Warning, unhappy John. **

**June part I**

Sean's patience had come to an abrupt end on only the third day of being alone. John had taken both boys with him on this latest hunt leaving Sean alone in a motel room. School had just ended and John had seized the opportunity by uprooting the entire clan immediately. He found a motel with a pool and left instructions that Sean was to stay in the room but could use the pool only when there were other guests swimming. John had sensed something in Sean but hoped it wasn't what he feared. The last adventure had left a bad taste in both father and sons mouth and John knew it was far from over yet.

Both Dean and Sam had gone through stages of outright rebellion when they teenagers and John didn't deal with it well at all. They were both older than Sean was at the time but the boy was advanced in such things and the look he had in his eyes was awfully reminiscent. John had nearly left Sam behind but in the end decided he really needed both of them and made it quite clear to Sean that he was only to leave the motel if he needed more food. There was a convenience store a block away and that was the farther he was allowed to go. But John had a sneaking suspicion that all of his orders had fallen on deaf ears. They had definitely hit a rough patch. Sean had struggled through the events of the previous month unsure exactly where he stood not only in the family but in the world. He and John already had several tense moments and John feared where the path would leave them.

Sean had come back from a swim having been tossed out of the pool by the manager saying nobody under sixteen could swim alone. He was sick of swimming anyway. John had said three or four days and it was day five. He got changed and headed out knowing there had to be something out there for him to do.

By day six Sean had enjoyed a movie, the mall and wading at the large fountain at the city center with a girl name Shaley. He decided on this Saturday morning to take a walk in the early morning coolness. He had walked about a mile when he saw what looked like a group of boys his age practicing with their baseball team. He took a seat and had hardly settled in when one of coaches turned to him. "Hey kid how old are you?"

"Twelve," Sean yelled back.

"We're a few short want to help fill in?"

Sean was on the field in seconds. "I don't have glove though."

"No problem, somebody will always be up to bat and you can use theirs. "I'm John and the other coach is Gary, what's your name?"

Sean involuntarily inhaled at the name John his brain flashing to his father. "Um Sean, my name is Sean."

"Ever played ball?"

"Just pick up games and stuff."

"Okay, just do what you can."

And with that Sean took a spot in the outfield until the kid at third base had to leave early and he was moved there. He stood there and toed the dirt with his sneaker smiling that it was nice to be around dirt that had nothing to do with a grave. He got in the ready position bending his knees and zeroing in on the batter. The kid swung a mean bat and hit a line drive right at him which Sean caught without much effort.

"Nice catch kid," John said.

"No problem," Sean said thinking privately that it moved slower than a bullet or a Wendigo.

With the current pitcher winding down they offered Sean a try. With the natural grace and athletic ability that God gave him to stay alive, pitching was effortless. Sean slung strikes in there as if he had done it his whole life. The coach finally took over because Sean was striking everybody out.

"You sure you haven't played before?" Gary asked.

Sean merely grinned and nodded as he took his spot back at third base. There were two kids on the bench waiting to bat when Shout at the Devil came banging though Sean's phone. Being on the other side of the diamond and in full concentration Sean hadn't heard the ringtone indicating his father was calling. Landon had put his water bottle down as the phone next to him began to chirp. "It's the new kids," Taylor said.

"It says Dad, should I answer it?"

"I guess, it might be important."

"Hello," Landon said into the phone accidentally hitting speaker when he answered it.

"Sean, Sean?" came the response.

Landon and Taylor both looked up to see Sean tossing the ball to another player as they had a kid in a run down.

"Um he's tied up right now," Landon said.

"Tied up? Who is this, if you hurt my son I swear to God…"

But out of fear Landon clicked the phone off before he could hear anymore.

"Well that was weird," Taylor said his eyes wide. "Should we tell him?"

"I'm just pretending the whole thing didn't even happen," Landon said setting the phone down like it might bite him. He found himself jerking as it bleated out Enter Sandman by Metallica the screen showing that a Dean was calling. Taylor stabbed at the phone once again employing the speaker feature.

"Sean, are you okay?" ***In the background John was yelling for Sean to grab a helmet and turned towards the dugout and ask, "Who's up? Let's go."

With that prompt Taylor pushed another button ending the call and shutting the phone off. Both boys looked as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar and said nothing when Sean approached.

"Okay it sounded like they were outside and I know a kid answered," John said pacing the room that they had found empty upon their return causing the immediate call to Sean.

"The second call I swear I could just hear a guy asking who's up?"

"Baseball," Sam volunteered. "He went to a ball game?"

"Let's find out where there are some ball fields in town," John barked already at the door.

"Dad he could be at a pick-up game at any vacant lot or backyard in town," Dean protested.

"Maybe but we are going to start with the ball parks. You know the drill let's go," John said already out of the room.

Sam sighed and knew he had better rest up because there would be no peace when they found Sean. He knew this was coming he could see it just as easily as John could. He watched Dean go through it and then he went through it himself. It would seem there just came a time when each Winchester stood up, frustrated with the shackles of their childhood and screamed 'no more.' Only John screamed back in a much higher volume and it often included pain. Sean was so much younger and much more stubborn that Sam feared for the future. He knew the boy wouldn't go quietly.

With directions to the two ball fields in town John and Dean roared off in opposite directions hoping to find the missing family member. Dean hoped and prayed he found Sean knowing that John was in a state of mind that may very easily cause him to do something in public that he may regret. He replayed the directions in his mind and took a quick left leading him down a long gravel driveway which opened up to three fields of varying sizes. The first had very young kids on it but the second one looked promising. He slowly drove that way and parked on the side of the road and popped out and began to scan the area.

"Okay kid just make contact," Gary said clapping his hands.

Sean adjusted his helmet and blew out a mouthful of air preparing for the pitch. The count was full and he knew this pitch was his. It came in a little low but well within his range and he cranked it over the left field fence clearing the bases. It took a second but Dean picked up the familiar gait heading to first and realized it had been Sean who just hit the homerun. He couldn't help but grin at his brothers accomplishment. He figured he had another minute before John called to see if he had had any luck. He watched Sean touch home and receive a bunch of high fives.

"I would love to have you on the team," John was saying.

"Sorry, but we're leaving town in a few days, this is just a pit stop," Sean explained handing over the helmet.

"Well it's been a blast and I thank you very much for your help. I hope you can one day play ball because you are beyond a natural."

Sean nodded and reached down to the bench retrieving what Dean realized was his phone and only saw the Impala when he left the dugout. "Dean what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"Watching you hit a homer; that was awesome dude."

"Yeah well all that training is good for something."

"Come on get in the car now, Dad is on the warpath. What are you crazy leaving the motel room?"

"No more crazy than when you used to do it."

Dean turned around and headed back to the entrance only to be met with John barreling towards them.

"Shit," both boys muttered simultaneously.

There was no doubt as John angled the truck sideways that he wanted a moment with his youngest son.

"I got him Dad; I was just about to call. You should have seen him he hit the ball a mile," Dean blabbed trying to take the edge off the situation. But it was quite apparent it wasn't working.

John was suddenly next to the passenger door at warp speed. "Get in the truck," he hissed. Sean looked to Dean for help but realized nothing could help him now.

"I don't want to," he said in a shaky voice.

Dean's eyes grew wide and John reached through the window trying to grab Sean but the boy moved away and John came up empty. As he began to work at the handle of the locked door a car was heading their way.

"Dad you need to move your truck, we'll meet you back at the room," Dean said mustering up enough courage to direct the man to a more private plan.

John looked even more pissed than when he arrived but turned and jumped in his truck glaring at the Impala as he passed by to turn around.

"What are you nuts!" Dean asked his brother.

"No, did you see his face? The last thing I wanted was to have my ass beat right here in the parking lot. I still remember that time in Maine and I'm not repeating that nightmare."

Dean shook his head recalling the time when Sean was eight and hadn't wanted to leave the park and ran off when John had his head turned. By the time they had found him John was in no mood for any niceties and had lit Sean up right there next to the concession stand.

"Can you maybe drive to the next county?" Sean asked.

"He'll only catch up to us there," Dean stated with sympathy. "I know it's unfair and I know it's hard but this is our lives and we just have to deal with it."

"I hate it so much sometimes Dean. I see all these kids with their normal lives and they have no idea, it's just that I wish that I had no idea of what was out there. That Dad would forget about it and let us live normal lives."

"That can't happen and you know that. When we get back to the room just apologize and repent and maybe he won't be so hard on you."

But unfortunately Sean must not have been paying attention to that advice because once they made it back to home base all hell broke loose.


	25. June part II

**Warning…very unhappy John. June part II**

Dean had barely ushered Sean in the door when John was on his heels grabbing him at the elbow. "What the hell do you think you were doing? 

"Playing baseball like normal kids, I even hit a homerun. Plus I went to the movies and the mall," Sean spat out, but his diatribe was quickly ended with a smack to the right side of his face.

"Dean, Sam out!" John bellowed.

Sean was doing his best to hold his ground but Dean thought he could see a crack in the boy's exterior. His cheek was red but he was managing as best as he could considering his face was on fire.

"Dad I don't think you are calm enough yet, I mean maybe you should take a walk or something first," Sam suggested.

"I'm fine," he growled. "We're just going to have a talk about the rules and what happens when you disobey them."

"Yeah your rules because it's all about you and what you want isn't it Dad? Well screw you and your rules," Sean yelled.

What happened next was nearly instantaneous. Dean grabbed John and was hanging on for dear life as Sam picked up Sean and rushed to the opposite corner.

"He's just a kid Dad," Dean was saying in his struggle to hold onto John.

Sam was trying to figure out how he could get his brother to safety. The front door seemed like it was a mile away and two beds stood in the way. Sean for his part was struggling as much as John was. It was clear that this was not going to end well.

Dean was just about out of stamina. John was ridiculously strong and Dean was no match for him. He could see Sam trying to shield Sean but Sam wasn't going to fare any better once John was free. And then he was, shaking Dean off like a puppy and instantly peeling Sam away to find his target. Sean wasn't quaking as expected but looking up in sheer defiance. "I hate your rules and I hate you," Sean spouted leaving both Sam and Dean making the signs of the cross.

"You can hate me and my rules all you want boy but you will follow them," John said in a surprisingly even tone.

"No I won't, and you can't make me. You care more about those monsters than you do about me. People everywhere live their lives and never see anything weird so why can't I?"

"Because you would be a target."

"Only because you made me one," Sean stated his arms folded.

Sam and Dean's heads volleyed back and forth and knew somewhere with age John must have picked up some patience along the way, because if it had been either one of them speaking to him at this age, they would be up over his knees right now having the tar beaten right out of them.

"You were one before you were born. You don't think your mother had enemies?"

Sean's brows furrowed. "Did she die because of it?"

"No son, she died a natural death you know that."

"A blood clot, but how do I know that's the truth?"

"Because I told you it was."

"It is the truth Sean, I saw it on the death certificate when I hacked into the hospital's system," Sam said.

"Sam, Dean go for a drive I need some time with your brother." Nobody moved. "I'm fine, go!"

The two men complied heading out the door with forlorn looks on their faces. "He'll be fine, well maybe not fine, just go," John said. He then turned back to his youngest with a stern face and arms folded. "Now start talking!"

"About what?"

"About what has happened over the last few days and about this attitude that you have seemed to embrace."

"I'm mad, I'm angry Dad that I can't have anything normal. You know what, I would rather live normally and die then the way I live now. Just let me go and if I don't survive at least I had something to be happy about."

"So you're just ready to give up then?"

"Sure it has to beat this. Why can't we just stop why can't we be normal?"

"How would it feel for you to see the images that you do and instead of being able to help them you are helpless? You can't tell anybody because they would think you were crazy and those visions would just eat away at you until there was nothing left. Son whether you live this lifestyle or not your visions will always be a part of you and there isn't anything you can do to stop it."

"I can die like my mom did. She couldn't take it anymore it ate her up from the inside. She knew she was going to die and she didn't do anything to stop it."

"How did you know she was aware of her death?"

"I read it in your journal."

"You what!"

"I read it in your journal, it said she knew she was going to die after I was born but you didn't want to believe her but she was right and you couldn't stop it."

"You were specifically told never to touch my journal. You are not ready for what is in there."

"Not ready, Dad I see horror all the time."

"But not so close to you." 

"It's all close, it's all around me and I just want to get away."

"You are stronger than that; you are the strongest person I know and not one to give up."

"That crap won't work on me Dad, maybe when I was little but not anymore," Sean said his eyes angry but also had a touch of vulnerability.

"You want to know what makes me angry Sean. The fact that you have put yourself at great risk and for what, for something that you will never have. You can't have normalcy and I'm sorry for that, but it is beyond my control. You have been chosen for whatever reason and you have to live up to a bargain you never made. I thought you had been chosen wisely."

"I guess not," Sean mumbled.

"When you are an adult you can go off and live the life that you desire. You know I as well as your brothers will always be there for you but once you are of legal age I can't stop your independence but for right now you are my responsibility and will live by my rules like it or not."

"You can't control me, that was proven today," Sean said boldly.

"There are consequences that you will have to deal with for what has happened today and the last few days as well as your piss poor attitude. If either Sam or Dean had come close to what you have done I would have been much more swift to act. But I cut you some slack because of the hell you have to deal with, but I can see that that was a mistake."

"Like hell you do, when have you cut me slack? You have driven me to the edge."

"To protect you, to keep you alive."

"It's not what I asked for it's not what I want."

"You are too young to know what you want."

"I know more about it than you do and I want you to stay out of it."

"Stay out of what Sean?"

"My life, just leave me alone," he yelled at a high decibel.

"That I will not do," John said grabbing his youngest and tossing him on the bed.

Sean twisted and attempted to get up but John was too quick flipping him around and securing his flailing limbs. Suddenly Sean's rear exploded as he wondered what the heck his dad was using. Then he recalled the towel bar that he had propped against the wall by the dresser the day before after it had fallen down in the bathroom. He was ever so grateful it was round and hollow but it still stung like a mother.

After several blows John stopped surprising Sean with the short duration. He was quickly pulled up and placed on his feet in front of John. "You will be following the rules whether you are with me or your brothers or alone; I am not losing you not now not ever. I know you are angry, don't you think I'm angry at watching my wife die a horrible death and watching your mother live her last months; that I have to battle evil every day and raise you boys in this world. Don't you think that pisses me off? But all you can think about is you. You have seen too many victims to feel sorry for yourself."

Sean was quiet but John could tell he wasn't done with his tantrum. "I don't care anymore."

"Care about what?"

"Anything…do what you want the next time you leave I won't be here when you get back," Sean threatened.

John just stood there unsure of what exactly happened. He wasn't sure if there was any truth to this or if it was an empty threat said in anger. But by God he wasn't going to take the chance. He grabbed Sean again and sat down on the edge of the bed and flipped him over his knees. He did this for one main reason, Sean hated this position. He generally took his punishment like a trooper but when he turned ten he had a man to man talk with John and asked that he not be put over his knees anymore since he was simply too old for that. John had complied except for once in a while when he just wanted to tap something home; so this as much about the indignity as it was the discipline. He lit into Sean full force and after a few blows reached and tugged the boy's dusty jeans down followed by the boxers that also contained dirt from his earlier baseball activity. He then renewed his efforts laying down red marks on top of his previous red marks. Sean for his part had gone limp sending John into a fury. He kept one hand on the boys back as he attempted to free his belt. Sean seemed to gain understanding of what was going on and began to fight a bit. John was glad to finally see some life to his boy.

"There is too much you don't understand. You see through windows nobody else can but sometimes you can't see what is in front of you. You will not be lost to this world I will not let you."

John knew from going through this with both Sam and Dean that the rebellion was earnest but at the same time they knew John would never allow them to get too far with their threats. He only hoped that Sean was playing the same game.

"I'm dead Dad I'm dead inside and I don't care if I am on the outside too!"

"No you're not," John yelled finally folding the belt in half palming the buckle. You have too much to give and are too strong to give up."

The emotion was at a fever pitch as John brought the belt down over and over. Sean finally succumbed and was sobbing reaching back with his hand in an effort to protect himself. "So you are worth protecting? You want to help yourself?" John asked. He hated to push him this far but this could be his only shot at breaking the boy of his self-deprecation. He could not, would not lose his youngest son.

John finally stopped the wrath and dropped the belt to the floor. Sean fought to get up and John let him. Sean pulled his boxers up wiping his eyes with his hand. John pulled him close lifting him up and kicking the hanging pants aside. Sean pulled away with ferocity but John held fast pulling him close hugging him tightly. His fingers dug into his hair as he held him. Sean finally stopped his fight as both father and son sobbed in their forced union.

Later ***

Sam and Dean cautiously opened the door unsure of what they would find. They had been driving around and killing time for nearly two hours and decided that call or no call from John they were heading back to the motel.

The blinds were pulled creating a cave-like atmosphere the darkness reaching every corner. Dean stumbled his way over to the lamp and turned it on; the soft glow allowing their eyes to take in the contours of their father and brother on the bed. Sam looked and saw some kind of stick next to John's belt on the floor and nodded to Dean.

Dean walked over and picked up the item identifying it as a towel bar. "Ouch," Sam said quietly Dean nodding his affirmation.

Sean was lying on his side as Sam crept closer noticing the boys tear stained face. He sighed knowing this had been a battle as much or more than it had been for himself years ago. John's face looked anything but serene and the boys knew he had to be both physically and emotionally exhausted since he hadn't even stirred since their return. Sean began to shift a bit and his eyes fluttered open. Sam quickly put his finger to his lips his brother immediately understanding.

Dean came over and gave the boy a quick once over. "Are you hungry?"

Sean nodded that he was and Dean felt that was very good news. "Pizza or burgers?"

"Pizza," Sean whispered back.

Dean turned and quietly left the room leaving Sam the heavy work of discussing the dichotomy of what had just happened. Explaining the severity of what he had just been through was out of love and the desire to protect. Sean was standing between the two beds unsure of what to do when Sam pulled him close and hugged him careful not to graze any areas that might be throbbing.

"Let me see," he whispered.

But Sean shook his head no. Sam opened his eyes wide indicating he wasn't going to give up. Sean was reluctant but finally allowed Sam to lead him to the bathroom that held better light and privacy.

"Damn, you must have put up quite a fight."

"I did, he hates me Sam," Sean said trying to hold in a sob. "It hurt so much and he wouldn't stop."

"Because you are so headstrong, even more stubborn than I was."

"And you left anyway."

"I did, but I was better off because of Dad. You may not see it now I didn't for a long time but he does what he does for a damn good reason."

"Safety?"

"Safety and sanity. Just think if you couldn't act on your abilities, if you only saw the nightmares but couldn't end them. Sean you would rot from the inside out, nobody could emotionally survive without help."

"I guess," Sean mumbled.

"Oh Dean and I stopped by the drugstore and got you some Advil," Sam said pulling a small bottle from his pocket. "We've all been there."

"Did you get it this bad?"

Sam paused and looked thoughtful, "yeah or close to it. One thing Dad will not let happen is self-destruction. I tried it; Dean tried it more than once and well let's hope you stop here."

"Why is it like this?"

"Because we are one dysfunctional family living in one dysfunctional world. Though it may be hard to see and feel sometimes Dad feels like we are worth the effort. You may give up on yourself but he will never give up on you."

"But it didn't stop you, you still left us," Sean said his eyes tearing up.

"I did but I took something with me when I went."

"What?"

Sam swallowed. "That Dad loved me enough to let me hate him. That maybe we didn't agree on a lot of things but in the end he only wanted me safe and he spent so much effort on trying to ensure that I would be. He doesn't want to lose you, he doesn't want you to lose yourself, because once you lose yourself you have nothing. And Sean you are not nothing."

"He always said I was something," Sean said with a slight smile.

On the bed John who had been awake since the boys returned smiled as well. His mind hadn't turned off since the ordeal. He second guessed his actions and then second guessed his second guessing. Sean needed a firm hand there was no doubt about it but had John been too firm this time. He feared that for a moment he had lost control.

"So how bad is it?" Sean asked quietly.

John heard some movement and then Sam speak up. "You'll be smarting for a few days, but not too bad considering."

"Considering I was out of control?" Sean asked causing John's eyes to widen in surprise.

"I think we were both out of control son," John said getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

"I guess so," Sean agreed. "Sometimes I get so mad and confused and I just can't help myself."

"Me too," John said smiling as he ruffled Sean's hair. "I guess we both have something to apologize for."

"I guess you wouldn't waste your time on me if you didn't care," Sean admitted grimacing at the shooting pain.

"Very true but I don't wish these moments to happen."

"Me either but I can't just give in all the time."

"And neither can I son," John said smiling and putting his hand on Sean's head.


	26. June III & July

Three days later***

Deciding that he needed some time with Sean and that the boys were more than capable of taking care of haunting two hundred miles away the family separated.

"Now you have all the information right?" John asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Dad, remember I have my trusty geek boy assistant," Dean said of Sam causing Sean laugh.

"Call if you have any problems."

"We got it, it will be fine," Sam assured.

John decided that some father/son time was imperative with his youngest. Sean still sore but coming along nicely had no problems keeping up with John on the range or the miniature golf course. They then did some hand to hand combat training followed by a trip to the batting cage. Things were falling back as they were and as John had hoped they would. He hoped somewhere along this tribulation Sean had gained a bit of maturity but that night as he spoke to Dean on the phone he began to wonder.

"Sean quit bouncing," he ordered the boy who was alternating between bouncing and downright jumping on the bed.

But Sean continued with his activity as John finished his call. Without a warning or second chance John picked his son up and carried him over to a chair in the corner and plopped him down.

"When I say stop, I mean stop! Now, not when you feel like it, not when you get around to it, but the second I say it. Now you can sit there for fifteen minutes," John explained running his hands through his hair wondering just when his youngest son was going to understand what this life required from him.

Sean sat his arms folded his face scrunched up. He mumbled something that John couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"I said it's not a big deal, this is stupid," Sean replied.

"No what is stupid is that you still don't understand that you need to listen. It's not about bouncing around on the bed it's about listening, responding and respect. Now you can get on your knees and face the wall," John stated as he pulled Sean from the chair and had him get in the familiar position of being on his knees, ankles crossed and hands behind his head. "I thought you were beginning to understand what was required of this life."

"Yeah be a damn puppet," Sean snapped instantly regretting it.

But John was on his way to making him regret it more as he was in front of Sean in an instant and hauled him up to a standing position only to land his open left hand across the boy's face. The sound resonated across the otherwise quiet room furthering the night's production of drama. "You have learned nothing from these last days, from the punishment you received a week ago. You are refusing to understand the rules we must live by."

"No I understand them I just can't always accept them," Sean retorted.

"Then you are in for a helluva ride boy."

"Why is this so important? I can't have a minute why can't you just let me be a kid for once?"

"Because when you are busy being a kid you are vulnerable and when you are vulnerable you end up dead," John said his face stern and unforgiving. "And it is my job not to let that happen. We've been through this over and over especially this last week. "Why won't you stop fighting it?"

But Sean had no answers so he merely dropped back to his knees and resumed his position staring at the wall.

The next morning Sean woke up to find John on the phone looking less than happy. He got up and scuttled to the bathroom. He found his face in the mirror and tilted to see that he had completely recovered from his reprimand of the previous night. He knew without a doubt that the more he pushed the more John would shove back. He also knew he was destined to live this life and that Sam had hit the truth when he said Sean would rot from the inside out if he tried to flee from it. But for whatever reason he chose to fight his destiny on a somewhat regular basis. He was brought from his reverie as John pounded on the door.

"Get in the shower we're leaving ASAP."

Sean pursed his mouth to ask why but thought better of it. In the end he questioned his motives every bit as much as John did. It must be those hormones that Dean had mentioned months earlier.

The ride had been silent with Sean pushing buttons on the handheld game he had gotten for his last birthday. It did help keep the boy occupied on those long distance drives. John would sneak occasional glance at his youngest and marvel. Dean was more the typical teen getting busted for drinking, smoking, skipping school and the like while Sam was better behaved in that department but was always questioning John as to why they had to do what they had to do. The arguments were constant and frustrating, but apparently his message had sunk in with Sam at some point as he had seemed to finally grasp the significance. Hearing Sam explain it to Sean the other night brought more satisfaction to John than he ever thought possible.

But as he saw his youngest sons face contorted in concentration he realized this kid was over the top. He was Dean and Sam wrapped up into one and his own personality was the cherry on top. Throw in the whole trial of the psychic issue and John was at a loss. His number one fear was that if he let go even for a moment Sean he would just fly away.

His son was destined to change the lives of so many but only if John could keep him grounded, alive and aware of his surroundings. How do you keep a bird from flying without clipping its wings?

They arrived at the home in question John frustrated that the Impala was nowhere to be seen. Sean jumped out of the car as John dialed Dean's number. The twelve year old looked at the old house and felt nothing but turmoil. He began to walk that way his mind focused only on what was in front of him.

"Where the hell are you?" John asked into the phone. "Well how long till you get here?" John snapped his phone closed and looked over for Sean. He felt an energy begin to roll from the house. He had felt it one other time and the result was violent and deadly. He desperately looked around for his son but he wasn't in or near the car. He scanned the area and saw the boy moving towards the structure. John pulled the air from his belly and yelled as loud as he ever had. "SEAN STOP!"

The word echoed in Sean's brain, flashes from the previous night popped in his brain and he simply stopped. The pull in front of him for the first time wasn't as strong as the pull from behind him. He looked back at his father who was motioning at him to run towards him. With one last look behind him he sprinted towards John reaching him just as the house seemed to implode and explode at the same time. John who had been running to meet him threw his body over his son's and sheltered him as best as he could.

"You listened, thank God you listened," John panted.

"I did didn't I? Sean said surprised at his actions.

"And it saved your life," John remarked.

"And that would be what you were talking about, the point you wanted to get across right?"

"Right, now lets get the hell out of here before the cops and fire department show up."

Sean called Sam and filled them in on what had happened and they all met up at the boys motel room.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well years ago I was involved in a case where the haunting was so intense that the house did the same thing. I remembered that feeling immediately. We need to figure out what the hell is going on and why we missed it."

"They want to be found," Sean said quietly.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The ones in the back."

"Who in the back?" Sam questioned.

"The bodies there are bodies in the back and they were calling to me that's where I was going Dad. They just don't want to be lost."

"What bodies?" Sam asked. "There aren't supposed to be bodies in the back."

"People from a long time ago, they were buried in the back part of the field by the house."

"When?"

"A long time ago, it wasn't bad they just buried people next to where they lived. They didn't have cemeteries like we do now," Sean explained.

"Go figure out what the details are," John ordered his two eldest sons.

Sam and Dean took off embarrassed that had been ill prepared for what appeared to be a simple hunt. John took Sean and they went back to the scene to see if the boy could get any other vibes.

"What time period son?" John asked after the last of the emergency vehicles left.

Sean just shrugged, "I'm not sure I'll have to ask."

"Then ask."

Sean began to head towards what was left of the house that had been draped with yellow tape. The house was merely rubble and there was nothing left to fall down. There were a few buildings around but the area was considered more up and coming and the future of a strip mall and parking lot according to the sign that had been placed on the edge of the property. John was certain that the poltergeist activity was due to this change, but what he hadn't understood was the story of the pseudo cemetery in the back. John hung back to allow Sean to focus but never took his eyes off the boy. This made him very nervous watching his son in a place he could never go. But he had listened to him, he had stopped and that simple act gave John all the hope for the future.

Sean stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity and when he returned his face held evidence of freshly fallen tears. John gave him some space but finally nudged him to share his experience.

"They just want peace, not to be buried under a cell phone store. In fact most have already moved on, in comparison to the remains out there very few are left."

"Why did they stay?" John asked.

"Because like you they were concerned for their loved ones and then they couldn't leave. I promised we'd help them. I didn't lie to them did I Dad?" Sean asked with concern.

"No son not at all. Hopefully your brothers have found out something that will help and somehow we'll get this figured out. I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier when I told you to stop."

"I did what you said," Sean said quickly.

"I know you did and I think maybe now you see the relevance."

"Huh?" Sean asked.

"What were you doing at the baseball field that time?"

"Having fun," Sean stated leaving John unable to contain his smile.

"But what was the purpose of the team being out there?"

"Oh they were practicing."

"And why do they practice?"

"So they do well in the game."

"And they will know what to do when the time comes. Do you understand my analogy?"

The light bulb finally went off in Sean's brain. "Oh so even when were not hunting and its not a big deal you still expect me to follow every order cause it's like practice."

"Right, now you're getting it. If it is second nature for you just to do what I say then you won't hesitate and will do what I need you to in the heat of battle."

"Like I did today."

"Yes just like you did today. I can't have you debating every order or looking for justification. I just need you to follow it."

"Got it…sir," Sean said smiling.

"Good, now let's find your brothers and get this case done and over with."

"Okay we feel a bit stupid," Dean said when they all got back together.

"What's the story then?" John asked impatiently.

"Well," Sam began clearing his throat, "we spoke to a local historian and found out that the home that disintegrated belonged to the Pritchard family. The family settled here in the 1700's and stayed at the top of the food chain until the last one died about ten years ago. The home remained empty and all was calm until plans were made for the strip mall."

"The construction company was preparing to knock the home down when the activity started. At first it was mild stuff, but when a worker was nearly killed it began to make headlines and here we are," Dean said.

"They buried their family in the backyard," Sean stated. "I guess it was kinda common back then."

"It was," John confirmed. "And that's where the center of this is coming from. This is cut and dried and shouldn't have been missed," he said glaring at his eldest sons.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Easy, we expose the bones and call in a tip to the media," Sean said smugly. "They'll jump on it and there will be no choice but to address the situation."

"Now maybe I ought to have Sean head up your investigations," John commented.

A week later the remains were placed in the local cemetery with appropriate markers and the former burial ground was plowed over and building began the next day. Sean said the area was calm and free of any issues.

"Okay so Sean learned a lesson on this hunt about listening and obeying orders, what did you guys learn?" John asked.

"Better research and don't take anything for granted," Sam said.

John raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Yeah what he said," he mumbled his face slightly reddened and embarrassed.

**July**

Darkness had finally come this Fourth of July. Sam and Dean were off in the party area of the birthday festival while John and Sean were waiting for the fireworks display to start. John couldn't believe his youngest son was nearly thirteen, but he had aged far more than a year in the last twelve months. He was much more grown up than he had any right to be and that saddened this father tremendously.

"I love fireworks," Sean commented.

"Me too," John said. "You want to know why?"

"Why?" Sean asked his father.

"Because they remind me of you; they are bright and colorful not to mention loud and they are very impressive."

"What color am I?"

"What color do you want to be?"

Sean shrugged, "I like the sparkly ones and the purple ones." He said sounding his age for once.

"Then you are purple and sparkly."

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Am I human?"

John hesitated for a moment and looked at his son's questioning eyes. "You are more human than anyone I've ever known. Your experiences are so vast and amazing. The things that you have seen and done the rest of us will never know or understand." John grew quiet but continued to gaze at his son. There had been a question he had wanted to ask for months but there was never a right time. He drew in a deep breath and finally let it go. "Son can you tell me what you remember from that time back in March when you lost consciousness for two days? What happened to you, who was there with you, how did you come back to us? I mean that experience was all you. Did you have control what did you do? It would tell me so much if you could share your private time with me, it would tell me who you really are." John finished surprising himself with his intensity.

Sean looked at his father, his eyes intense and telling. He licked his lips and took a breath. His memories flooded him as if a dam broke. He saw it all every detail, crisp and clear, better than high definition. He wasn't at all sure what that episode in his life meant or what it made him. The thought of what happened had forever scared him into silence. He feared its revelation would be something he could never recover from. It would shape him forever in the eyes of his family and he could never go back. He had said it once and trusted it would stay with its source but he quietly allowed his true emotion out ever so quietly once again. "I was just dirt on her grave, that's all I ever am is dirt on a grave," he said quietly.

"What son?" John asked unable to hear his son over the shouts of excitement around them.

Sean's face softened and he cleared his throat, "it's nothing, I don't remember any of it."

As Sean finished his explanation a purple firework burst into the dark night leaving a trail of sparkles behind it. John nodded and pulled his son into an embrace. By saying nothing Sean had said everything. His denial spoke volumes but what it exactly said John had no idea.

The End

Thank you all so much for reading and the feedback has been fantastic!

I do have a bonus chapter that has Sean hanging out with Max…if you are interested.


	27. Bonus chapter

**Bonus chapter…**

**Forever Thankful for Family and Good Friends**

Sean hung his head and sighed. He reached for the knob with all kinds of ideas swirling in his head; he needed a plan, well actually a lie and it had to be good. He had to have Max on his side or else he wouldn't have a prayer when John got back. And on top of that he had to get Max to forgo the call to John and just fill him in whenever he got back.

Sean hitched his shoulders and finally turned the knob and swung the door open and was met by a cacophony of noise and chaos. A pint sized Chihuahua came charging at him but screeched to a halt and sat down on his sneaker. A mixed breed ball of fluff rolled over and then back over; a shorthaired bucktoothed dog stood up with a tennis ball in his mouth and Maddox the black wonder dog was watching TV. Sean took two steps and tripped over a gigantic Great Dane who was lounging on the floor.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" Max asked Sean who was splayed out across the floor.

"Yeah stupendous, what's with the canine kingdom here?"

"Oh it's my day job, I run a dog daycare."

"You're kidding right?" But as he looked around it was quite obvious it was no joke. "People actually pay you to watch their dogs all day?"

"Yep, it's not like I have a lot of skills and this way I don't have to drop Maddox off at a sitters. And it agrees with my aura."

"Well thank God for that," Sean said as the Paco the Chihuahua scampered over to Maddox and snuggled up next to the furry beast just as a loud clomping began upstairs.

Max lived in an old house that was remodeled into two apartments one upstairs and hers downstairs. It was charming with low rent and absolutely no sound barriers.

Max saw Sean's reaction and explained. "They run a dance class out of their apartment."

"Of course they do," Sean sighed as the dogs seemed to rock with the beat.

"It's either the tap class or the Irish Riverdance class. It soothes the dogs."

"I see that," Sean said setting down his backpack.

"Wait a minute, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yep, but there was a mishap, they tried to call you several times but got no answer. I think I creeped out the principal so they went ahead and sent me on my way."

"How bad is it?" Max asked as she searched for her phone.

"Not too bad, they just cut me loose."

Max found her cell phone tucked away in a dog bed. "Mr. Jiggles that is not funny she told a fat Cocker Spaniel. She noticed two voice mails and several missed calls. "Just cut you loose huh?"

"Yep, oh and told me not to come back."

"What happened," Max asked as she hit the first message and put her finger up to silence Sean who so far hadn't spoken again preferring his slight indiscretion be explained by somebody else but him.

He stood by and watched the canine chaos in front of him as Mr. Jiggles hiked his leg on Paco. As Max hit the second message there was a knock at the door. Sean reached over kicking his backpack out of the way and swung the door open. What stood before him made him scrunch his eyes up and then pull his head back.

"Well hello dear," an older woman said standing there. She quickly thrust a poodle into Sean's arms and patted her own curls. "Now Fancy tinkled just before we got here and here is her snack," the woman said handing Sean a baggie of some kind of doggie slim jim's.

"Ma'am I hate to tell you but your dog is pink," Sean said shifting the animal in his arms.

"Oh of course she is, white is so boring. I get her touched up every two months, I'm thinking of going purple next time. Now she gets her snack at four so don't forget. Are you new, I don't remember Max having any employees."

"I'm Sean a friend of Max's," Sean began as Fancy squirmed her way down to join the pack.

"Oh that's nice dear, how about you walk me upstairs to my dance lesson," she suggested.

Sean always being taught to respect his elders gave Max a small finger wave and headed out the door. There was an internal staircase that went to the upstairs apartment. They began their slow trek one stair at a time when Sean heard the main door downstairs open up as the cool wind caught up to them and blew on by.

"Mrs. Phillips how are you darling?" a voice said following the wind.

Sean looked down and nearly tripped as a large man dressed in a floor length gown covered by a wool coat and a boa came their way. "And who is this young man?" he asked.

"This is Max's nephew, Seth, he's helping out," Mrs. Phillips replied.

"Um, it's Sean actually."

"Well hi there Sean, I'm Lou. I know what you're thinking; I'm a bit tall and muscular for this outfit."

"I was thinking you were a bit masculine for the outfit though it does match Mrs. Phillips poodle."

"No way," Lou screeched, "that is so awesome, we'll get pictures later. I thought I'd wear my dress today so I would know how it flows for the big dance."

"So what class is this?" Sean asked.

"Ballroom, they do a daytime class and a nighttime class. Sometimes I come to both, I'm not very agile."

Sean looked down to see high heels clacking up the steps and could only imagine. They finally reached the top where Lou did a funny knock and then opened the door. "Boy's we're here and we have somebody for you to meet."

Sean stepped inside and looked at a comfortable space, tastefully decorated with furniture pushed out of the way to make a fairly large space where the cloggers were just finishing.

Lou took Mrs. Phillips coat and wandered away trying not to trip. "Hey there Tyler, this is Max's nephew Seth," the older woman said before she toddled off to check out the current performance.

Sean smiled and stuck his hand out. "It's Sean actually," Sean corrected.

"Don't worry, my name is Taylor. She's been coming here for nearly a year and still calls me Tyler and my partner Larry."

"What is his real name?"

"Logan."

"Well at least they both start with in L."

"Yep, well get used to Seth because no matter how many times you correct her you will only be Seth to her."

"Got it. So how many classes do you have?"

"Too many, I want to cut back but Logan says we need all the business we can get. We own this place and are trying to buy an old church downtown which would make a perfect studio. But we have met up with some discrimination."

Sean's eyebrows danced as he looked at Taylor who was pale as can be with light brown hair and was no more than 150 pounds. Time skipped a few beats when a blond man came sashaying with a plate of cookies. "Oh, a new student?" he screeched. "I love new students."

Sean putting it all together finally said, "Oh, sorry to hear about that."

"This is Sean he is Max's nephew and will be hanging around for awhile," Taylor explained. Sean who was content that everybody knew his name didn't bother correcting the fact that he wasn't Max's nephew.

"Welcome, how about a cookie," Logan offered. "I make them myself. Our students are always ready for a snack when they're done."

"Got chocolate chip?" Sean asked looking at the plate.

"Sure do, on the left side," Logan said spinning the plate so the chocolate chip cookies were facing Sean.

"So Max has a guys name and you two have last names like Maddox," Sean said munching away.

"Yep Maddox the wonder dog," Logan smiled. "He comes up here sometimes and hangs out, he's great."

Then from the corner Sean heard something familiar, "run, Sean run, yes sir Sean."

"Angel, how are you?" Sean said squatting down as the large bird waddled towards him.

"You know Angel?" Taylor asked.

"We go way back," Sean exclaimed.

"Yes sir yes sir," Angel said.

"He hangs out with you guys?"

"Sometimes he trades the canines for the crazies," Logan said his eyebrows jumping up and down.

"I see, well it's been great to meet you but I have to go," Sean said as the downstairs door opened and Max yelled out for him to come down right now.

"You better go, she sounds mad," Lou said as he waltzed by.

"Just a misunderstanding, I'll see you guys later," Sean waved and bounded down the stairs.

"See so the whole place smelled like sulfur; how was I supposed to know the chemistry club was experimenting and there wasn't a demon frenzy going on," Sean said concluding his explanation.

"So they don't want you back?" Max asked.

"Nope and something about counseling."

"So now what do we do? I have to call John."

"No!" Sean yelled making a grab for the phone. "I just got here, he'll be super pissed. Look I have all the homeschooling stuff here with me. I'll just follow the guidelines."

"But I can't help you," Max pointed out.

"I'm good for most of it except for math," Sean said.

"Well I'm no better than the last time you needed help," Max stated.

"I can find a tutor or something."

"Well John will notice that you didn't go to school," Max pointed out.

"I know but he won't be as mad then because he wasn't interrupted and he'll see how well I did," Sean said with hope in his eyes.

"Okay but you have to take it seriously and stick with it. If you blow it off or start slacking at all then I'm on the phone; got it?"

"Yes ma'am, I got it. Just think I can help you here with the dogs."

Max just exhaled and went over and pulled Paco off of Maddox.


	28. Bonus II

The early morning first shifters dropped off their fuzzy ones with little baggies of kibble and squeaky toys. Sean attempted to swipe the sleep from his eyes but wasn't too successful. He stumbled over and let Maddox out into the privacy fenced backyard to do his business while his playmates got settled. Max was setting bowls out and distributing toys and beds to prepare for the upcoming onslaught. Angel who had come home late last night was busy squawking at a mixed Chow.

"Sean will you take Angel upstairs he doesn't get along with Chachi?" Max asked.

"Sure Sean said as he let Angel jump up on his arm and made his way upstairs. His socks sliding on the wooden stairs, his lounge pants slipping down and his oversized t-shirt hanging down to his knees. He tried to emulate the knock that Lou did the day before but was nowhere close. But the door opened anyway.

"Sean/Seth good morning," Taylor said yawning.

"Morning, Chachi is here today and I guess they don't get along."

"Not since the whole grooming fiasco," Taylor said.

"I tried, tried," Angel squawked as he hopped down and made his way over to his water and food station in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo," Logan said appearing in Betty Boop pajamas. "Do you have time for breakfast before you head off to school? I make a mean waffle."

"Well about the whole school thing," Sean began.

"Ooooh you're a delinquent, how mysterious," Logan said as he set the syrup in front of Sean after he finished his tale.

"You're right this is tasty," Sean said as he chewed.

"Come back later for my pot roast, no offense to Max but I think she hits her limit at hotdogs."

Sean's head bobbed up and down as he agreed.

"Where have you been?" Max asked as she settled yet one more pooch into the assembly.

"It's waffle Wednesday," Sean said handing her a plate with several waffles loaded with cut up strawberries.

"Ooohh it sure is, thanks kiddo," Max said as she shuffled off to the kitchen with her food.

"I'm going back up for French Toast Friday."

"Okay," Max yelled back, "my favorite is muffin Monday, Logan always makes three kinds of muffins and they are all great!"

Sean looked around and realized he may have made a huge error in judgment by getting kicked out of school. There were dogs everywhere, balls jingled, vinyl squeaked and rawhides were being slobbered on. Then there was Max yelling at him from the kitchen. "Sean get dressed and get your studies going."

"Okay," Sean yelled back as he disentangled himself from the bird hating Chow and the mini me Pomeranian that had wandered over and began to grope him.

He quickly showered and dressed and was met with fur brigade and was forced to walk the slobber gauntlet to the kitchen. Then he was forced to do it again to go back and get his backpack and all the books that John had left.

He pulled out his History book and the guidelines that showed him what he should be accomplishing at this time. He whipped through the chapter and finished the workbook pages and moved on to Science. Max was groaning as she flipped through her bank statement and checkbook.

"Since you are doing your math I guess I'll work on mine," Sean said with a sigh. He opened his book and found the workbook page.

"Yuck, there are too many words and letters in that math. Are you taking college math?"

"College math, I can't even do junior high math," Sean said. "This is just like the stuff I didn't understand last year."

"Why don't you go upstairs and see if the gays they might be able to help you," Max suggested.

Sean's eyes grew large. "Max that's not polite, that's not even nice, I never thought you would be so rude and judgmental."

Max looked confused for a moment and then smiled. "I'm sure you figured out that they were a couple, but its not derogatory comment I promise. I wouldn't be that rude. They like that moniker they encourage it. Last year somebody asked Phyllis Phillips where she was taking dance lessons and she told them with the gays and word got back to the boys and thought it had a great ring to it. Their enrollment jumped; people think its modern and chic I suppose. Once they get to know the guys they wouldn't think of going anywhere else."

"Oh okay," Sean said hitching his book up under his arm and heading for the door. Maddox whined and gave Sean the look indicating the boy wasn't leaving without him. Sean held the door open and the large dog shot up the stairs as if he had been released from a cannon. By the time Sean made it to the top Logan was already opening the door and asking the dog how is morning had been going. Sean peeked out the window that allowed light in halfway up the stairs. What he saw had him slightly uneasy.

"Sean how are you buddy, back for more waffles?"

"No but thank you, I was wondering if you could help me with my math?"

"Probably not, but lets take a look," he said pointing Sean towards the table.

"Ahh the prodigal delinquent returns," Taylor said as he worked on what looked like a log of their business.

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have barged in, you run a business and I'm in the way."

"Nonsense, any nephew of Max is a nephew of ours," Logan stated setting his coffee cup down.

"Well to be honest Mrs. Phillips had that wrong too, I'm just a friend no family ties."

"Okay, any friend of Max's is a friend of ours," Taylor amended.

In the living room Maddox climbed on the couch and turned the TV on. Angel perched on the back of the couch and Sean had never felt so at home.

"Okay kiddo what do you have?" Logan asked.

"Is it fractions, I can get busy with fractions," Taylor said.

"Nope, it's a bunch of words," he said as he pulled the book from Sean.

"I thought you said this was math? I don't even see any numbers, just a paragraph about trains arriving and departing and gallons of fuel," Taylor said as he took the book from his partner.

A half hour later all three were banging their heads against the table so hard that Maddox had to turn the TV up.

"Sorry Bub, but we are of no use. I mean who cares how much fuel the damn train uses," Taylor said.

"That's okay, thanks anyway," Sean said closing his book.

"Hey why don't you ask Bob, he's really smart, has a Masters in something," Logan said.

"Who is Bob?"

"Oh, Max's stalker," Taylor said casually.

"The guy in the blue truck?" Sean asked speaking of the vehicle he had seen yesterday and less than an hour ago as he had come up the stairs. It came complete with a man sitting behind the wheel trying to look invisible.

"Yeah that's the one," the guys said nonchalantly.

Sean jumped up and headed towards the door. "Don't forget to come back for pot roast tonight, we'll eat after the jitterbug class at 7:00," Logan shouted out.

Sean raced down the stairs and flew into Max's apartment. "Do you want to tell me about Bob?"

"Bob the stalker?" Max asked as she played tug 'o war with Chachi.

"Um yeah Bob the stalker."

"Well," Max said standing up leaving the Chow mix to play solo. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well since I don't understand my math I have all kinds of time," Sean said giving a great impression of John when he was looking for an explanation from one of his sons.

Max reached up to the dog treat jar on a high shelf. As she reached for it, a playful Boxer nudged her and she accidentally pushed it over the edge. Dog yummies spilled everywhere causing a feeding frenzy. The dogs rushed over and began circling like piranha going after a cow. Max got pushed backwards and fell over the same Great Dane that had tripped Sean up the day before.

Sean ran over and was relieved to see Max was still conscious and cognizant. "Are you okay?"

"Dandy, just give me a minute or two or twenty to clear my head."

Sean disappeared and came back with a pillow and gently picked up her head and rammed the pillow underneath before releasing her head onto the soft square. "So start talking," he ordered trying to shield her from the happy tails and tap dancing paws.

"Okay so he is kinda like a stalker but he really is helpful," Max began.

Sean's eyebrows just jumped up and down as he folded his arms and continued staring at Max.

"He helps me bring in my groceries and last week when I attempted to grill and it got out of hand he helped me put the fire out."

Sean's lips twitched but he quelled his laughter. "That explains the charred tree. But I don't think your aura is as centered as you would like to think it is," he said looking down at her as her hair spilled every direction. Paco the Chihuahua jumped up on her chest and began to lick her face.

"He is harmless Sean I swear. He feels the need to protect me."

"I wonder why that is," Sean said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm doing okay, Max said from the floor. "His sister is mean to him so this is how he gets out of the house."

"Why doesn't he get a job?"

"He's on disability; he gets stressed in a lot of situations."

"Of course he does, prefers the calm of the cab of his truck watching out for you to schlep groceries and set things on fire."

"Thank God," Max said handing Paco to Sean as she pushed her way up to a sitting position.

Sean sighed and looked at the dogs who after finishing the entire treat jar looked as if they wanted a nap. "So if he's harmless do you think he could help me with my math?"

"Worth a shot," Max said as she righted herself.

Sean slung his coat on and trudged across the street. Inside the cab Bob looked nervous as if he wanted to do nothing more than to run from the short kid armed with a textbook that was heading his way. He looked around and then just slumped down in surrender. Sean tapped on the window and feared he was going to give the poor guy a heart attack. Max wasn't kidding this guy did have some serious stress issues. The window slowly went down a crack and Sean tipped his head so his mouth was aimed up towards the opening.

"Hey, you probably already noticed that I'm staying with Max. My name is Sean and, um well the gays," Sean said thinking that term was going to take some getting used to, "they said you might be able to help me with my word problems. Sean lifted the math book showing the terrified man.

Bob just stared at Sean but finally swallowed and reached across his seat and unlocked the door. Sean bolted around the truck and climbed in. "Hi, like I said my names Sean," he said extending his hand.

"Bob," the man croaked as his hand swallowed Sean's.

"Wow, you're a pretty big fella," Sean commented at Bob's large frame.

"I guess so."

"You what 6'6" or so?"

"6'5" in socks," Bob said if full humility.

Bob wasn't big, Bob was huge, Bob had tattoos bigger than Sean. The boy duly impressed had more pressing matters at hand and hefted his math book and opened to his current chapter. "Wow, so this is my math, can you help?" Sean asked shoving the book at the man as if he had known him is whole life.

Lesson over Sean appeared back in the living room looking quite satisfied.

"Did it go well?" Max asked.

"I not only got this page done, we finished the whole chapter. He showed me all these tricks and shortcuts and for a moment it all made sense. He said to come on over anytime I needed help. Oh and I invited him for pot roast with the gays." Max just stopped in her tracks. "Is that bad? I shouldn't have done it? It's just that he looks so lonely and sad."

"No its fine I just can't believe he agreed."

Later that night as the last of the jitterbug crew made their way down the stairs Max made her way up. Logan answered the door and greeted both Max and Maddox who was wagging away after spending the afternoon downstairs he was ready to return to the smell of roasting meat. "Where's Sean?" he asked.

"He's coming, I won't say anymore since I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" Taylor said excitedly. "I love surprises."

"Let's hope so," Max said quietly.

Logan and Taylor got the meal from the kitchen and set it all up on the large dining room table. Maddox charged to the door and sat his tail thumping the hardwood floor. "Is Sean here?" Taylor asked.

The door opened and there stood a massive Bob looking very uncomfortable. Taylor just stood unsure what to say. Sean's head popped into view from behind Bob looking like a sapling that fell from a large tree. "I hope its okay I invited him, he can have my share if it's a problem. He needs a good home cooked meal and some social time."

"No problem at all; Logan get another place setting," he yelled as the two shuffled into the apartment.

Everybody sat, eyes shifting around the table; Taylor began to pass out slabs of meat and they were off. Mashed potatoes began the trek around the table followed by the peas and the rolls; it was amazing at the synchronicity of it all. Then all that was heard was lips smacking and teeth gnashing. Sean was right; Bob needed a home cooked meal.

In mere moments it looked as if a pack of feral dogs had run through and decimated an entire herd of cattle. Bob looked as content as his nervous tic would allow and Sean along with everybody else just groaned. Max looked over and saw that Maddox had put his head in Bob's lap. She winked at Sean and mouthed, "good job."

Max and the boys retired with their coffee and pie to the living room while Sean and Bob who remained rooted to his chair as he was unsure as to what to do with the large dog head that had made its home in his lap ate their dessert in the dining room. Sean scooped up some ice cream as he watched Bob tenderly pry some pie apart with his fork.

"So Max said that you sit by her house to avoid your mean sister," Sean said licking his spoon.

Bob just shifted and ate another bite of pie.

"It's okay, I have two brothers and they can be so mean to me that I just want to run away."

Bob looked over; a crack in his exterior.

"Tell me about your sister," Sean encouraged.

Bob seemed unsure at this line of questioning, of any questions actually but he relented and cleared his throat. "She's older than me and likes everything her way. We live together cause she cleans and cooks and I fix things."

"Does she have a job?"

"Security guard at the napkin factory," Bob said.

"Ooh boy, you guys have big genes don't you?"

"I guess," Bob said looking down.

"That's cool, my dad is a decent sized guy, not your size but not small and my brothers have some height to them especially Sam but I'm not flying up the growth chart yet."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, but a lot of people think I'm eleven, sucks."

"Don't grow up too fast."

"Okay," Sean said smiling.

Bob smiled back and patted Maddox's ever present head.


	29. Bonus III

Part III

A couple of days later Max was walking the tribe while Sean finished up his school work as he flipped through the TV channels. All was quiet until there was a strong knock at the door. Sean walked into the foyer and peeked through the windows that framed the door and saw a large woman staring back at him. He gulped and wondered if Logan and Taylor would be able to hear his screams and if they did if they would be of any assistance if they did come to his rescue. Living on the edge as the Winchesters were known to do, Sean opened the door.

"About time, where's my brother?" she spat out.

"I don't know, probably tailing Max on her canine adventure."

"Well that's just friggin great," she sighed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sean offered.

She looked Sean up and down and said, "no, I don't think so."

"What did you need him for?"

"I'm moving furniture around and I can't drag the stuff across the floor or it will scratch the wood."

"I can help," Sean said trying to puff up to look bigger.

She stood and looked at Sean and sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice."

Sean smiled and grabbed his coat and followed Bob's mean sister around the block to the house they shared. As he jogged behind her trying to keep up he realized that she was a pretty good sized woman who Bob the 6' 6' tree of a man was afraid of to spend any more time with than he had to. Was this really the best move? Would he survive this ordeal?

"Come on Skippy," she yelled back at him.

"Sean," he corrected as she stopped abruptly at the edge of the property. Sean walked into her back and bounced off barely hanging onto his balance.

"What?" she asked.

"Sean, my name is Sean not Skippy."

"You look more like a Skippy to me."

"No way," he argued. "What's your name anyway?"

"Sam."

Sean tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothin'"

But her glare pulled the answer out of him. "So you have a brother named Sam."

"Yep and he's almost as tall as you are."

She shook her head. "Come on shorty lets get this done."

Sean walked into a comfortable home that was neutral and didn't scream anything but functional. He looked up and saw Sam waiting by the couch her arms folded her face screaming hurry up.

"Hey this is a favor; you're not paying me or anything. Besides I figure you could probably just heft it up over your head and move it."

"I could, but it would hit the ceiling," Sam snarled nodding towards the edge of the couch.

Sean lifted his end of the couch and stutter stepped across the room with the heavy furniture. They sat it down as Sam stepped back and reevaluated. They picked it back up and went through it all again and again and again.

"You recovered yet Skippy?" Sam asked an hour later.

"No, you had me move that damn couch ten times and the tables even more, then the lamps and the chair. I'm exhausted."

"Well you are a little thing, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm okay just saying I'm tired."

Sam went into the kitchen and came back with a popsicle. "Here kid, does this help? They're Bob's favorite."

"I guess it helps a little, but don't think I can be bought by some chintzy treat," Sean said taking the frozen confection.

"Well start licking while I walk you home."

The two trudged back around the block where they both nodded at Bob where he sat idling at the curb. Sean flung the door open and announced he was home where he was greeted by enough barking to drown out a rock concert. Max came around the corner her hair bouncing behind her and the phone in her hand.

"Where the hell have you been? I've left two messages for your dad already."

"What? Why did you do that?" Sean screeched.

"Because I didn't know where you were," she screeched back.

"But he'll kill me if you give him bad reports."

"I think I'd like your dad," Sam said.

"I'm sure you would, two peas in a pod," Sean said disgustedly.

"Is he back?" Taylor asked rushing in.

"Oh it's Lord and Taylor," Sam teased.

"Samantha, a pleasure as always," he said.

Logan joined the group followed by Bob, it was beginning to get crowded as everybody jockeyed around dogs for position. A mixed Terrier yelped as Bob accidentally stepped on its foot and Sean shifted around to get closer to Max and fell over the Great Dane.

"What did you tell him?" Sean asked.

"Just left a message for him to call me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll lie my way out of it, but you owe me an explanation young man."

"Okay, but it was no big deal. I just helped move some furniture."

"Where, with who?" Logan asked?

"Sam, Bob wasn't here so I helped; I'm stronger than I look. But I'm tired so I need to sit down," Sean said. But alas the couch was full of dogs.

Bob's mouth was wide open. "You put up with her?"

"Sure, she's not so bad," Sean said. "Oh crap I left my jacket at your house. I'll run back and get it."

Before Max could even open her mouth Sean was out the door and gone. He jogged around the block and made his way up the walk and slowly opened the door. He remembered laying his jacket on a hook in a little alcove near the living room. The house was quiet as expected but Sean felt the hair on his arms stand up as he continued into the living area. He craned his neck and looked around but didn't see anything. He grabbed his coat and turned and walked right into a huge man.

"Dammit, is everybody around here ten feet tall?" Sean said as he bounced off the man and fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he barked.

"Getting my coat, how about you?" Sean replied figuring this guy must be a relative.

The man narrowed his eyes and glared at Sean. "You're stealing that ain't ya?"

"No it's mine I left it here earlier," Sean said as he tried to go around the man to get to the front door. But his way was blocked and there was no going around this guy.

As a Winchester Sean of course scouted the house out when he had been there earlier and knew there was a back door right off the living room just like Max's apartment. The sliding door had a latch that he would need to push down before he could exit. Sean did a fake to his right causing the man to spin and lose his footing a bit, he then turned around and sprinted to the back door and was in the backyard before Godzilla could catch up. The only problem now was Sean was in the backyard which was surrounded by a privacy fence. He did a quick scan of the yard and realized Max's house was just on the other side of the fence. The support beams were even on his side so with an athletic skip and a jump he was up and over. Maybe he should go by Skippy he thought as he dusted himself off.

Max opened the back door as dogs spilled out around her. "Why did you come back this way? And where is your jacket?"

"Aww crap I must have dropped it," Sean said dejectedly realizing his objective hadn't been met. John would have been quite disappointed.

Behind Max, Logan, Taylor, Sam and Bob all crowded at the back door to see what was going on when there was a huge crash behind him as Sean's hefty pursuer came through the fence Herman Munster style. He made a lunge for Sean which brought a flood of nervous slobbery dogs who weren't sure what their role in this impending disaster was. They charged, barked, growled, tucked tails, ran away, circled and just plain caused confusion. Max jumped out into the yard and ran towards her charge and was followed by all her houseguests. The yard could barely contain it all. Sean zigged and zagged avoiding canines and humans alike. Max fearlessly made her way to gigantic man and put her finger just north of his belly button demanding to know what was going on.

Sam squinted and butted into the situation. "Oh man, that's Cain, he's a…a…a…"

"A what!?" both Sean and Max yelled.

"Well a stalker," she admitted.

"What is it with this town, how many giant stalkers are there?" Sean said disgustedly.

"He's harmless," Sam said walking over. "We worked together for awhile, I guess he misses me."

"I don't know about the harmless part," Logan said looking at the three ring circus that had just set up in the now conjoined backyards. Dogs were everywhere, running, barking and digging.

"What's going on," Phyllis asked as she joined the fray complete with her pink dog who quickly surveyed the scene and decided it was just too much fun not to join in. She kicked her way free and headed into the fracas.

Phyllis annoyed at her dogs lack of loyalty began to follow her when she fell over the Great Dane. Taylor tried to help her up but was tripped up by a terrier running in circles at 100 miles per hour. Max just closed her eyes hoping the scene would disappear but was dismayed when she reopened them that yes her yard was full of people, canines and mass confusion. Damn aura.

She put her fingers to her lips and whistled loud enough that everybody and everything stopped. She ordered everybody but Sean and Bob into the house. There was lots of murmuring as everybody shuffled by and back into the house. Sean ran over and grabbed his jacket which was serving as a tug 'o war toy between the chow mix and Paco the Chihuahua. He pulled it from the Chow but Paco taking the game to a new level was not to be denied refused to let go. Finally Sean gave up and slipped the coat on with Paco hanging off like a large key chain.

With the yard emptied out the dogs visibly relaxed realizing the party was winding down. Sean was able to coax most of them his way with the help of his dangling sidekick. After each dog was dumped back into the house and chewing on a rawhide to settle them down Max collapsed in the chair while Sean traded Paco his coat for a beef basted chew chip.

"Okay…" she said blowing out all her anguish from the last hour. "What the hell!"

Sean explained about going to the house and the monster man had chased him. Cain stated that he had been waiting for Sam when he saw Sean go into the house and followed him and thought he was stealing something.

"No way, you were already in the house, I would have heard you come in," Sean stated.

"No, I saw you," Cain reiterated.

"I'm a Winchester and I know I would have been aware of you coming in," Sean said realizing he was a loser whether Cain had been in the house or came in after. Once again disappointment rained down. John would have been pissed and Sean would have endured a day full of training and lectures if he had been here.

"What's a Winchester and what the hell does that mean," Cain said.

"You have no idea…and apparently today it meant nothing," Sean said dejectedly.

Max sighed again as her phone rang. "Crap it's your dad."

"Crap it's my dad," Sean repeated. "You said you could lie your way out of this."

"No I can't, I lied to you but I can't lie to John."

"You have to," Sean pleaded.

Max hit the answer button and said a breathless hello. "Oh I'm sorry if I sounded terrified. It's just, well…he's fine, no big deal, I apologize…what happened…oh not much…."

Sean grabbed the phone from a struggling Max. "Dad, hey how are you? I'm fine, no problems, we thought we might have a case and were going to ask you a question, but then decided it was just a prank. What? Oh no we wouldn't have done anything until you were back. No sir I'm not lying. Yes sir I swear. I know, I know. Okay, bye."

"Phew, I don't know if he believed me, but he is worried that we'll investigate something rather than me fleeing from gargantuan stalkers who are in peoples houses."

"Was not," Cain said.

"Was too," Sean retorted.

"Was not."

"Was too!"

Cain and Sean just stood at opposite sides of the room mean mugging each other. "Okay boys knock it off, Cain go out and help Bob fix the damn fence and try not to destroy anything else," Sam ordered.

The twin towers mumbled as they headed outside. Bob stepped over the downed fence to get his toolbox while Cain tried to see what could be salvaged.

"So you have a stalker too?" Sean asked.

"Sort of, we worked together; he was kind of sweet on me."

"So what happened?"

"I kind of put him off and he took another job. I thought he had moved on, until he would show up. He would walk by and then drive by and then sit outside."

"So he is just like Bob except he picked another block," Sean said.

"Yeah he figured if Bob could do it then what the hell."

"Well this is just one screwed up town. Does he have a mean sister too that drives him away?" Sean asked.

Sam's face reflected a mixture of pride and antagonism. "No, its not my fault Bob is so damn sensitive. I think he has issues with his house."

"What kind of issues?" Sean continued.

"Jeez kid you ask a lot of questions. It's old lots of issues, I don't know you ask him."

Max rolled her eyes knowing by the end of the night Sean would put their previous run in behind them and have copious notes on what ailed Cain. Then he would spring into action and she would be stuck explaining what went wrong when John came back. This would not end well.


	30. Bonus IV

Part IV

Dogs were being picked up, and the dance class was wrapping up while Sam and Sean helped finish the fence fixing. Max stuck her head out and yelled that she had to take Fonzi the shepherd mix home as the owner's car wouldn't start and she wouldn't be able to pick him up. She yelled for Sean to keep to himself and come inside as soon as the fence was put back up. Sean smiled and waved, and then he turned to Cain and invited him inside, offering an olive branch.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot and I just want to start over," Sean began.

Cain shifted uncomfortably in the chair that was about two sizes too small for him. "Okay I guess."

"Sam said you have an old house that leaves you a bit nervous. I'm getting a vibe here that I think you need to expand on."

Cain looked colossally confused so Sean went for broke knowing he needed to hurry. "I'm betting you are sharing the house with something you don't want to. I can help you."

"No you can't because nothing is wrong."

"Yes there is, you know those sounds aren't the house settling and you know how the hair raises on the back of your neck every time you're in the basement. You know you don't sleep in your van because it is more comfortable."

Cain looked at the floor. "How do you know this, I haven't told anybody?"

"Cause I'm weird, I'm different and sometimes my oddities can help. Let me help."

"How?"

"Just tell me your address and as much information as you can about the house."

Cain talked, Sean scribbled and Max knew no good was coming from this night as she raced back home.

_1213 Oldmire Road, built some time in the 20's _

_Was his grandparents house, he visited all the time_

_Everything was fine until one day when he was around 10_

_All of sudden he felt nauseous in the basement, felt he was being watched_

_His grandparents acted strange, secretively _

_He inherited the house, didn't want to move there but couldn't sell it and needed a cheap place to stay_

Sean shoved his notes under his bed and out of sight, telling Max that Cain had gone home right after the fence was fixed. She didn't believe him but didn't have the energy to follow up; she didn't know how John did it on a regular basis. He was more amazing than she could possibly give him credit for. With visions of John dancing in her head she dozed off with Angel perched on her headboard. Sean had different visions dancing in his head and none of them were good. He slept fitfully while Maddox curled up and attempted to soothe him.

Sean worked on his school work while Max kept busy brushing, playing and calming her fuzzy charges. Between breakfast treats and trips outside she could hardly keep up with what Sean was working on. He jumped on the laptop and began to pull up details on the industrial revolution as she flew by on her way to break up a literal pissing contest.

With Max busy mopping Sean shot over to another site. He had anything but a restful night's sleep. Between his dreams and Maddox's well-intentioned but intrusive presence he tossed, turned and came to find out what ailed Cain and his house. Now he needed nothing but confirmation. He typed, scrolled, found verification and was busted.

Max slammed the top down on the computer smacking Sean's fingers as she did so. "I said no Sean and I meant it. You are not to deal with this, I don't care if the anniversary is tomorrow or the door to hell is going to open and suck his kitchen appliances into the vortex; you are not to go near this. Your father will be home sooner or later and he can deal with it."

"And Cain gets to spend all his time in his van or worse staring at Sam in her house. How bad can your life be if it drives you someplace where you aren't welcomed."

"Pashaw, I think Sam acts all mean but is a big teddy bear."

"I think you're out of your mind. Max it's getting cold and he'll freeze to death. At least Bob gets to go home at night."

"Yeah with the same mean woman that is too horrible for Cain," Max pointed out.

"That's different; Bob and Sam are family, you don't have a choice. Believe me I understand that deal; it's a whole different level of hell than Cain is dealing with. Just let me figure out a plan so as soon as my back-up arrives it can be go time," Sean said with pleading eyes.

Max looked at Sean with sympathy in her eyes. She smiled and patted his head; then she grabbed the computer and gave him an emphatic no.

"Max come on," Sean pleaded as Logan stuck his head in the door.

"Hey neighbor Angel is out of food, do you have anymore?"

"Oh I meant to send some up to you guys yesterday. Hang on while I dig it out of the pantry," Max said heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Logan come here a second I need an opinion," Sean said quietly.

"Sure kid what's up?"

"If you could help somebody and are pretty sure you would be successful even though there is a bit of a risk shouldn't you still do it?"

"Well I think there's more to this story I need to hear," he said.

"Sean Michael I told you no, do not bring him into this, he doesn't understand the ramifications. I will call your father if you even contemplate doing anything."

"Hard to do without a phone," Sean stated.

Max shook her head and then realized she didn't remember the last time she saw her phone. "What did you do with it?"

"Nothing, just haven't seen it and I know you have trouble keeping track of it."

"Let me use your phone to call mine," Max asked holding her hand out.

"I think mine must be hanging out with yours," Sean smiled. "I don't know where it is."

"Dammit Sean, enough of this; you know better than to tackle something like this on your own."

"Tackle what?" Logan asked.

"You have no idea," Max said turning cushions over looking for her phone.

But Sean was more than willing to fill Logan in giving him all kinds of ideas. "No way kid, ghosts? I mean for real?" Logan asked after Sean explained everything.

"Yeah for real, all of it for real."

"No way, that is – awesome. What an experience."

"Would you want to experience it with me?" Sean asked eagerly.

"NO!" Max yelled startling the dogs. "You are not getting a posse up for this. This will wait for John, and I mean it."

"Yeah whatever, so do you want to help Logan?"

Max wanted to scream, she needed to stop Sean, she needed John, she needed her damn phone.

Logan caught in the middle wasn't sure what to say or do. He always loved new experiences, but Sean was just a kid and Max looked like she was going to explode and implode simultaneously. "You can use my phone," Logan offered.

"Won't help I don't know John or Sam or Dean's number because they were in my phone!" she said her voice jumping octaves as she spoke.

The dogs ears twitched and two of them scrambled to safer ground. "Look now the dogs are upset," Sean said.

"The dogs…huh, glad you are so concerned about them," Max said running her hand through her thick hair. "Sean just go upstairs and hang out with the guys for a while."

"Fine," Sean said and stomped to the door.

Logan gave an empathetic look before he left and followed Sean upstairs. Max sighed and then realized her hand was all tangled up in her hair. She took a step backwards and fell over the Great Dane.

"So you are ghost hunters? For real?" Taylor asked after he was brought up to speed.

"Yep."

"And you're psychic?"

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen, been doing this my whole life and I know something is brewing here. We need to get this done; we can't wait on my dad. This should be a simple salt and burn."

"Somehow by Max's reaction it doesn't seem all that simple," Logan said as he pushed his coffee mug around.

"Well sometimes things don't go as planned. But I have a window to the other side and I think this entity just wants to be at peace."

"So what is the deal?" Taylor piped in.

"From the information I got from Cain and the old article I came across I highly suspect foul play. You see there was a vacuum cleaner salesman that went missing from the area thirty years ago and I think something untoward happened to him in that house. Maybe it was just an accident but the dates of his disappearance and the time when Cain said he began to get sick and feel uncomfortable in the house coincide. If I could get in there I bet I could see what happened."

"Really, you could do that?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Sean said smiling.

"We watch those ghost shows and find them quite fascinating, but this is amazing," Logan said. "So what did you do with Max's phone?"

"It will appear after this gets solved. Look guys, my dad is a good man, but we don't always see eye to eye. Now I don't mind paying my dues so to speak but only if I accomplish what I set out to. I'll be in trouble either way, and if Max finds that phone too soon it will be for nothing, so are you in or what?"


	31. Bonus V

A few nights later they all were tacking up decorations in the church basement helping to pretty it up for the dance that Saturday night. Taylor and Logan were putting streamers up while Max who was still brooding was blowing up balloons. Sam and Bob were putting up the disco ball and Cain was helping Sean. Before Sean had come along none of these people had much to do with each other as a whole. Bob merely watched Max with a helping hand here and there, Taylor and Logan were good friends with Max and each other of course. Sam was a loner and Cain, well Cain was a lost soul. A week ago if you had said these people would all be involved for the common good it not only wouldn't be believed one would be laughed right out of the room. But Sean with his own spectacular aura brought them all together and regardless of what lay ahead of them they would now have each other to lean on.

The teen had been coaxing the crew all evening about what they needed to do to help Cain and his other worldly problem. For as odd and unbelievable as the situation seemed they jumped right on board wanting to help and experience something they could talk about for years. The true danger completely misunderstood.

Cain looked around for a ladder as Sean grabbed a glitter filled balloon. There a few older ladies milling around baking goodies for tomorrows festivities keeping a close eye on everything. "We'll have to wait for the ladder," Cain said.

"Nah, what good is it being 6'5" if you can't use that size. Heft me up, I can tie the balloon up there," Sean said indicating the nails already in the ceiling.

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

But Sean doing what he did best shot a look of contempt and didn't give the big man much of choice. He lifted Sean up who quickly began to wrap the ribbon around the nail. "Hang on, there's another nail here that will pop it, let me pull it out," he said. Sean grunting with the effort got the attention of the women who had been in the kitchen. They looked over and unsure of what they were seeing came tottering in and in an effort to 'protect' Sean from this towering beast; three of the Woman's Auxiliary pulled out their weapon of choice and zapped poor Cain.

He went down in a heap and lucky for Sean he landed right on top of Cain. Both looked beyond dazed and confused. Their hair was brittle and their eyes were rolling around like cheap toy.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Max asked as she ran over.

"We thought he was hurting him," Blanch said peering down at the pile of smoldering victims.

"All three of you tased him?" Taylor asked.

"I can't feel my arms," Sean said as put his head down on Cain's chest. "His hearts still beating, if anyone cares."

"Of course we care," Max said.

"No you don't; you don't care if the ghost gets him or not," Sean slurred.

The woman looked confused. "Affects from the electricity," Max assured them. "Since Cain was holding him, Sean got zapped too."

The women looked contrite having jumped the gun or taser so to speak.

"Why don't you gals finish up and get home before it gets too late," Taylor encouraged. "We'll clean up."

Cain struggled to sit up spilling Sean off of him. The boy rolled onto the floor where Logan sat him up and tried to pat his hair down. As the women went through the kitchen door a breeze came through knocking the balloon into the nail that Sean had been working on pulling out and popped spilling glitter over everybody.

"Well that is just great," Max complained. "I'll be brushing glitter out of my hair for a week." As she shook her head she looked over as Cain attempted to put his arm over Sean and ask if he was okay. He had to be in pain but it appeared all he cared about was the teen, Max sighed and realized she had no choice but to go along with this half –cocked, cockamamie ghost hunt.

The van rolled up to the old homestead. Cain was visibly shaken, Max was visibly angry, Bob was nearly hyperventilating, the gays were wearing a smiling but uncertainty intertwined with their positive attitude. Sam and Sean were visibly serene. And the Great Dane who had to come along wagged away.

"I don't get why we had to bring the dog?" Sam asked as she side stepped the mutt.

"His owner had to work late and he has separation anxiety, if I leave him alone he'll eat my house," Max explained.

Sean heaved his backpack on and hopped out of the back of the van. He looked at the ramshackle house in front of him and sighed. "Not much of a handyman are you?"

"I could be if the house didn't scare me so damn much," Cain replied trying to keep his breathing even.

"Well we will take care of that tonight."

"So what's the mutts name?" Sam asked.

"Scooby," Max said.

"No way," Bob said.

"Way," Sean smiled. He turned and looked at the group. "We are Scooby Doo and the gang, rolled up in the Mystery Machine and we are going to get the ghost."

"Okay the comparison stops here," Sam said. "This is already ridiculous enough."

The group shuffled into the house, bumping and elbowing each other as nobody want to be far from the group.

"Listen Skippy you call me Velma one more time I'm going to pound you," Sam said as they tumbled into the kitchen.

"Keep calling me Skippy and I'll keep calling you Velma," Sean shot back.

"I'll be Velma," Max volunteered.

"You can't be, you're Daphne," Sean clarified.

"Oh for Gods sake," Bob complained.

"Zip it Shaggy," Max ordered. "Let's get this done. Sean tell me what you see in that peculiar little mind of yours."

"I'll be Velma," Taylor volunteered.

"Oooh then I can be Fred, as long as I get to wear an ascot," Logan decided.

"What, why is everybody looking at us?" they asked as all eyes were suddenly on them. They all shook their heads and let Sean do his thing.

It took several minutes but finally the visions came in the same hushed tones that the house held. Sean began swaying and Cain had to grab him before he fell. They all held their breath as he staggered to the kitchen table and sat down.

"So what do you see?" Logan asked.

"I see that you need a new kitchen table, this thing was here when this all went down. I saw that your grandma was one badass woman," Sean cleared his throat and looked at Cain, "your grandfather wasn't here when the salesman showed up; he had been here before, he was pushy and not well received. Your grandma told him to leave but he wouldn't said she couldn't be without this handy new Electromax 2000. He kept pushing it, she told him to leave again, but he began to take a self tour of the house, he opened the basement door and she went to grab his shoulder but he fell forward; hit every step on the way down, broke his neck."

"Then what?" they all asked.

"Grandpa came home and they buried him in the basement," Sean said with a sigh.

Cain was hyperventilating and had to sit down next to Sean. "It was an accident right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think the ghost cares. The longer he is down there the more pissed he is getting. You are the closest thing he has for vengeance and he's going for it."

"Great," the big man said.

"So we dig him up and put salt on him and then burn him right?" Sam asked with all the emotion as if she was reading a recipe.

"That's the plan," Sean said.

"A plan that I would feel better about if John was here," Max said one more time.

"Man your dad must be one badass, I bet he could hang with Cain's grandmother," Logan said.

"Yeah he has mad skills," Sean agreed though the last thing he wanted to think about was his father and how absolutely pissed he would be if he knew this little foray into danger was taking place.

The group shuffled over to the basement door nobody wanting to go first. They looked like a school of fish maneuvering their way down to the basement. Cain pulled the chain hooked to the light bulb. "Zoinks," Logan said. "Jinkies, it's concrete," Sean added.

"Would you two quit with the Scooby Doo routine," Sam said. "And don't you dare call me Velma," she snapped as Sean opened his mouth.

"You didn't mention it was concrete down here, how the hell did they bury the guy," Taylor asked.

"Grandma had wanted a fancy concrete floor but Grandpa always said no, 'til one day he changed his mind," Cain explained.

"Yeah and you began to feel the presence right after then didn't you?" Max asked.

"As a matter of fact – yes."

"Well let's get the dirty deed done," Bob said who needed to be doing something before he lost his mind.

Cain who had disappeared to the corner came back dragging two sledgehammers behind him. He handed one off to Bob who raised it up and froze. "So where is he buried?"

Before anybody could answer the lights went off. This time it was Sam who said jinkies as the glow from several cell phones glowed into the darkness. There was a rustling and then a flashlight beam parted the darkness as Sean and Scooby both stood side by side on one spot in the center of the basement.

"He's here," Sean announced as Scooby wagged his giant tail.

"Are you sure?" Bob asked.

"Are you really going to dispute this?" Sean asked.

"Guess not."

"Well get going," he ordered his large companions.

The lights flickered as Sean kept his flashlight trained on the hammer swinging men as he fished out a small lantern and set it up.

"Well aren't you the Boy Scout," Sam commented.

"I'm the experienced one after all."

"So tell me about your dad," she said trying to pass the time.

"Not much to tell, his name is John, he hunts, he leaves me behind."

"You sound bitter."

"Not really, it just gets tiresome."

"He sounds like a force to be reckoned with, kind of like you."

"He is and I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Logan was giving it the old college try with the heavy instrument giving Bob a break, but his momentum kept carrying him backwards instead of forwards. "Okay mini me, give it here," Sam said stepping up to the plate her biceps as big as his legs.

Logan looked relieved as he wiped his brow and moved over next to Sean. "Hard work," he gasped.

"Well it weighs as much as you do."

Logan took a seat on the floor and Sean joined him as the lights continued their dance flickering off and on. "Come on we need to get this done," Max ordered relieving Cain. The large implement propelled her backwards where the dog was finally smart enough to get out of the way. Bob who was a tad rested dragged the hammer back shaking his head.

"We do need to hurry," Cain said huffing. "This is creepy."

"You have no idea," Sean commented seeing an apparition he assumed was the dead salesman hovering in the corner. His eyes darted around wondering if anybody else was getting an eyeful. They all gratefully appeared oblivious.

Suddenly everybody's hair ruffled by an unseen breeze. "That can't be good," Taylor said.

"It isn't," Sean confirmed.

"Sean?" Max asked her eyes wide.

"Not good," he squeaked.


	32. Bonus VI

Language warning…

Bonus continued

The guys had finally gotten through the concrete and Sam had begun digging. Logan grabbed another shovel as Cain and Bob massaged their tired arms.

The apparition was iridescent in the off again on again lighting so far either Sean was the only one who could see or the only one who had noticed it. Everybody was focused on the widening hole. Max, glitter shining in her hair was easy to spot as she hovered over Taylor and Logan who were furiously digging. Sam dug in as well with the last shovel a strange unspoken rhythm began to take shape. They were making good progress things going smoothly until it became obvious that the apparition had become equal opportunity.

"Holy shit what is that?" Cain asked his eyes wide.

"Ru- roh," Sean said mimicking what the cartoon star would have said in this situation. "It's your friend," Sean told him.

Cain dropped to his knees clutching his stomach. He was clearly in pain as he began to wretch and moan. "You need to get him out of here," Sean yelled.

Max ran over and tried to get him up, but she couldn't budge him. It was clear if they were to get him out it would take both Sam and Bob to do it. They quickly understood and went over putting Cain's arms over their necks and began to move towards the basement stairs.

The gays were making quick work of the gravesite, their adrenaline turning their faces red and their arms into machines. Sean saw the glint of bones and yelled as the guys continued to slam their shovels down. "Stop," he yelled. They froze; sweat dripping dirt turning to mud on their faces. Sean looked down and saw the battered bones and hoped the digging hadn't attributed to their disheveled look. He dumped the salt as fast as he could and dug for the accelerant.

The apparition then began to choose more victims. Taylor screamed and went down. "My chest," he gasped.

"Go, get him out of here," Sean yelled. "I've got this."

"No," Max yelled, "I won't leave you."

"I just have to burn," Sean replied pouring the lighter fluid. He showed the lighter to Max as he shooed her away in the flickering light.

She was pushed to a decision by Taylors screaming and Logan's slow efforts at getting up the stairs. She quickly turned and snuggled under Taylor's arm. "I'll be right back," she yelled.

Sean tossed the lighter and watched the bonfire in front of him. He felt some satisfaction but somehow it wasn't complete. Something wasn't right and as the door slammed behind Max and the boys the ghost knew it too.

Max handed Taylor off outside and ran back to check on Sean. She got to the basement door and it was not only closed but locked up tight. She began to bang and yell out for the boy.

Sean watched the flames lick the ceiling and he was concerned about the structure. It was in drastic need of remodeling but he certainly didn't want to be responsible for burning it down, most especially if he was still in it. The apparition of the salesman was still smiling down at him, laughing at the private joke he only seemed to know.

Sean couldn't figure out what the deal was, why was he still here? He should be weakening at the very least. Sean backed up and felt something underfoot. He couldn't tell what it was so he picked it up and rolled it round between his fingers. "Bone fragment," he whispered now understanding why the menace hadn't left.

Sean tossed the final chip into the blaze satisfied that this in fact would be the last piece of the puzzle. But again he was disappointed.

Max was pounding on the door screaming for Sean while Cain and Taylor who were now outside were still struggling. Logan was hovering around them both while Sam and Bob were peering through the basement windows. They were debating about breaking them, but feared the flames would only spread faster. They tried to get Sean's attention but he either didn't hear them or was ignoring them as he gazed at something beyond the flames.

Sean was past panic and was moving towards shock. Why wasn't this working, this always worked. He tried desperately to clear his head but what he really wanted to do was cry out for his dad. He had even formed the word on his lips. That effort was soon replaced by the tears that fell down his cheeks as he realized his failure and how costly it would be. It always seemed to go this way when he was solo; he was staring death in the eye…again. But he had yet to succumb and he would endure once again – he simply had no other choice. He glanced up and saw the smug look on the face of a creature who thought he had won.

"You will not win," Sean said out loud with renewed energy. He relaxed as best he could feeling the heat from the flames reach towards him. He reached deep down in the midst of chaos as John had taught him and from that lesson he pulled out the solution.

"He's not going to make it," Bob screamed. "We have to break the windows."

"We can't fit through there and Sean is too short to reach them," Sam yelled back.

Logan ran over and peered through the window. "I can fit; I could get him and push him up."

"Then how do we get you up?" Sam asked.

"Worry about that when the time comes," he answered.

Bob and Sam looked at each other and nodded. They kicked at the windows but were met with resistance. They renewed their efforts but were at loss at their futile attempts. They kicked at the panes and even tossed bricks that were stacked by the back door at the windows, but to no avail. Meanwhile Sean had disappeared from view.

"Where did he go?" Logan asked huffing.

"I don't know," Sam answered. "Sean!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Sean opened the door to the storage area in the basement and smiled at the obvious clue he had missed. He shook his head and realized as he so often did, that his dad was right; he had a lot to learn. He pulled the Electromax 2000 out of the closet. It weighed a ton and looked like it had seen better days. Grandma had not only given the salesman a one way trip down the stairs she also helped herself to the wares he had been pedaling. It explained why the man looked so bitter. Sean pulled the creaky machine towards the bonfire and gave it a shove. "Take that you sucker," Sean yelled and then laughed at this own joke.

He was quickly knocked down as the flames blasted his way. He shielded his face from the heat but was able to see the arrogant apparition give over to defeat and finally disappear. The flames quickly died down as the vacuum cleaner began to lose its shape and turn into a blob of melted plastic and disfigured metal.

Max finally pushed the door open and ran down to meet an exhausted but vindicated Sean. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked embracing him.

"Good as gold," he replied trying to keep his voice even.

The anguish seemed to dissipate from the faces of both Taylor and Cain. "Mission accomplished," Sean gasped still trying to catch his breath. "And to top it off, your house didn't burn down."

"What the hell took so long?" Max demanded her heart still racing wildly.

"Bone chip popped out and apparently the ghost had a hard on for the vacuum cleaner."

Cain struggled to his feet. "The vacuum cleaner in the basement?"

"Yeah, didn't want to budge 'til I tossed the damn thing into the fire. I guess your grandma helped herself to the merchandise."

"I haven't felt well for about a month which happens to coincide with the time that I found that thing in the basement. It didn't work so I started messing with it to see if I could get it running."

"Ahh, I see Mr. Dead Salesman didn't like that. You were susceptible I suspect because you had been in the house since his death and were directly related to his killer," Sean said.

Cain bristled at that. "I'm sorry but I can't think of my Grandma Sue as a killer."

"Well it was an accident, but in the spirit world they don't differentiate," Sean explained.

Logan looked around at the weary troops, nobody sure what to do. "Hey why don't we go see how the dance is going? We put a lot of effort into those decorations."

The group looked as if they were going to protest but realized none of them wanted to go home and Cain certainly wasn't ready to go back into his house. They all nodded and piled back into the van where Scooby who had rushed up the stairs right after the ghost showed up was reclining as if to say 'what took you so long.'

They rolled up to the church and hopped out a bit worse for wear. "Well I would call Scooby's owner to see if he was home; if I had my phone," Max stated glaring at Sean.

"Yeah whatever, I'll get it back to you tomorrow – I swear."

They all trooped down the stairs to the basement where the kitchen and meeting area were. The lights were low the disco ball was twirling and Max's hair shown of glitter. Despite all her brushing and washing the sparkly bits remained behind. Suddenly they forgot that they had just battled a ghost; that Taylor and Cain had been gripped in its clutches and that Sean had nearly gone down with the ship. Now they were simply a group of mismatched friends who found solace in the extreme efforts that they had endured for one another.

Sean found the bathroom and attempted to clean up a bit, but his efforts didn't make much of a dent. He sighed gave one last look in the mirror and went to find a cookie and a drink. With snack and punch in hand he couldn't help but smile wide as he saw Sam and Cain swaying back and forth smiling and relaxed. He then found Max standing on Bob's feet following his lead as he cleared a path around him. Then his eyes fell to the boys who exhausted from the fright they experienced. Taylor had his head on Logan's shoulder, his arms around his waist and they moved in perfect synchronicity. Sean couldn't help but smile as he considered each one of them a very good friend and hoped they considered him the same. He had never felt so at home.

He finished his punch and went over to Sam and Cain and cut in. Cain bowed his head to Sean and headed off for a refreshment of his own. Sean climbed up on her feet and allowed her to lead, knowing she would have it no other way. They laughed as the song played itself out.

John slammed the car into park as he headed towards the door. He opened it but was met with darkness. He heard speakers pouring out a steady beat their maximum level being tested. He practically fell down the stairs his mind moving faster than his body. His eyes weren't adjusting as fast as he wanted them to. The flashing lights and shapes of couples dance filled up his field of vision. He craned and stretched his neck and until he saw who he was looking for.

Max was watching Sean finish his dance with Sam laughing at the difference in size then realizing she was in much the same boat. She looked up to say something to Bob when she felt a hand on her arm gripping her rather tightly. She looked over to see a very worried John.

"We need to talk," he yelled.

"What?" Max volleyed at high decibel.

"I can't hear you, we need to go outside and talk. Where is Sean?" he said with renewed effort.

"I can't hear you; we should go outside and talk about Sean."

Max excused herself and followed John up the stairs and into the cool air. "I haven't been able to get a hold of you for three days. What the hell is going on?" he barked. "Is Sean okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, tripping the light fantastic," Max said. "It's been fine, very normal."

Just as Max spit the last sentence out Lou the transvestite Sean had met in the stairwell his first day popped into view. He went chugging by Max his gown flowing as he did his best to stay upright in his heels. "Hey are the gays here and your adorable little nephew?"

"Yep, downstairs," she said smiling sheepishly at John.

John raised his eyebrows. "You call that normal and now Sean is your nephew?"

"Long story."

"So what is up with your phone, you know how important it is that I'm able to get in touch with you and vice versa."

"Well it kind of got misplaced," Max began.

John's eyes went wide. "It what, good God Max that isn't good enough!"

Max swallowed hard, she was getting very nervous at John's angry mood.

"I just drove nearly eighteen hours straight because neither you nor Sean would answer your phones. I was terrified at what I might find."

"It wasn't her fault Dad," Sean said stepping into the night. Behind him stood his posse but after seeing the look on John's face they all took a step back. It was clear Sean was on his own. "I took her phone and hid it along with mine so she couldn't call you."

"And why the hell would you do that," John asked closing the gap between them.

"Cause I needed to do a job and I didn't want her to call you about it."

"What is on your face?" he asked seeing the remnants of the fire that had taken shape as soot on his sons face.

"Well it kinda has to do with the job."

"Get in the car," John whispered.

The group had leaned in to hear what was said but when John lifted his head they all jumped back. Max hung her head as Sean turned to his friends and gave them a small wave. John turned around; angry, frustrated and wanting the story he began to head towards the car and fell over Scooby who had come out to get some fresh air with everybody else.

"Where the hell did that dog come from?" John asked brushing his hands off as he stood back up.

"He trips everybody, it's kind of like his job," Sean explained.

"Um, Cain if you could give me a ride I had better get the dog home."

Cain nodded yes as he dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Max give us at least twenty minutes," John said as he shut the car door behind Sean. He got in and pulled away as everybody left behind exhaled at once.


	33. Bonus VII

John figured he better get this conversation started while he was in car and both hands were gripping the steering wheel and therefore unable to strangle his son. "Start talking."

Sean looked out the window and then down to the floor and finally cleared his throat. "Well you see my heart was in the right place."

"It always is, but unfortunately the rest of you isn't."

"It started like this – um, see Max's stalkers sister who really isn't very nice had a stalker which is weird cause like I said she isn't very nice, so I found out he didn't like to go home and he hadn't been feeling well all classic symptoms of a haunting so I kept pushing for details and then the gays said they would help out and there was no alternative but to go in full scale. And we did, I killed the vacuum and it was all good," Sean finished breathless.

John had done his best to keep up but got hung up on one thing. "Excuse me young man but did you say 'the gays'? You know that I don't allow derogatory terms like that."

"Yes sir I know but they don't mind, you see they run a dance studio in their apartment and Phyllis Philips who has a pink dog who Lou really likes, he's the transvestite, anyway she began to tell people that she was taking lessons from the gays and it got back to them and they loved it and business tripled…trendy I guess."

The conversation was exhausting John and he was glad when they got back to Max's apartment. "Just give me details of what happened," John asked as he tumbled onto the couch.

So Sean took him from the beginning all the way up to the melting vacuum cleaner.

"Damn boy what is wrong with you being down there by yourself, you know better," John yelled.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You did, you had choices all over the place but you aren't mature enough to choose correctly. Dammit Sean will you ever learn?"

"Probably not," Sean whispered.

"What did you say?" John questioned.

"Sorry, I said I was sorry. It's just that I feel this force directing me to help people. I can't stand by and watch them die."

"I just hope that this force can save your ass."

"From them or you," Sean said not believing what he had just uttered.

"Either one," John said standing up.

"Where are the boys?" Sean quickly asked noticing his brothers had yet to appear.

"I had to leave them behind, I wasn't done with the hunt when I had to drive here and see what the hell happened to you," John said tersely.

Sean knew his father was beyond royally pissed and knew it was all his fault. Cutting off their communications was stupid; another lesson learned he supposed. The stand-off continued neither Winchester moving when Maddox padded into the room and grabbed the TV remote off the entertainment center and jumped up onto the couch next to John and slapped his paw down on the power button. John blinked twice and stared at the dog.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nah he does that all the time."

John blew out a mouthful of air. "Get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Now?" Sean asked unsure if what he was hearing was true.

"Yes now," John ordered. "Don't think this is over young man, it's just that I am in no mood for this tonight. We'll get together tomorrow."

Sean nodded and ran towards the bathroom.

Max swung the door open slowly hoping that she wasn't going to interrupt anything; like Sean meeting his death at the hands of his father. John was sitting on the couch his head back while Maddox had his head in John's lap and was watching the late show. She looked on the floor for Sean's body and was relieved to see it free from defiant teenage boys.

As she tiptoed past John sat up. "Hmm, sorry, tired I guess."

"Long day for you; I hate driving long distances, I'm wiped after an hour. I'll get you some sheets and blankets for the couch."

John returned his head to the back of the couch and waited for Max to return. "Um, is one pillow okay?" she asked.

John stood up quickly and suddenly he and Max were face to face. They both tried to jockey a bit to make room but John ended up falling back to the couch taking Max with him. "Sorry," they both mumbled but as Max twisted to get up her face ended up back in John's. Their lips brushed and Max's heart began doing jumping jacks. This is the moment she had dreamed of, longed for, desired and it was here. Or not.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Max, like I said rough day," John said trying to separate himself.

This was the moment she had to decide what she wanted more, John or her self respect. "Self respect is overrated," she said.

"I'm sorry," John said.

"I'm not," she said as she kissed him again.

John's eyes showed surprise but he didn't pull away. Their lips met and then parted as tongues explored.

"We shouldn't Sean is in the next room," John whispered. But his words and his hands were having opposing view points.

"You're right, my bedroom is over there," Max said breathlessly.

Sean's eyes flew open and found Maddox staring at him. He turned over and pulled the blanket over his head blocking the chill from invading him further. But Maddox ever the persistent one jumped on the bed and began to nose at Sean's face. "Okay, okay I'm up."

Sean grabbed his jeans and followed the black fuzzball to the sliding door and released him into the backyard. He then went to the bathroom and brushed the morning breath out of his mouth and decided his hair was a total loss. After his shower the night before he went to bed with damp hair and was now paying the price as it was sticking up in random patches and pointing all over the map. He sighed and went back to the living room and let Angel out of her covered cage.

"Shhh Sean and yes, yes, yes," he said as he flew to the back of the couch.

"Okay," Sean whispered as he set out food and water wondering what the hell the bird meant. He checked on Maddox who was busy running through the yard with a rope toy hanging from his mouth.

He was relieved to hear noises from upstairs and made a quick break for the stairs. He padded up in his socks and gently knocked on the door. "Hey there dude," Logan said as he answered the door in a purple kimono.

"Nice outfit," Sean remarked.

"You like it? Taylor gave it to me for Christmas last year. I think it compliments my complexion."

"I think so too," Sean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"So did Dad release the hammer on ya last night? Like perhaps use your head to mop the kitchen?"

"No nothing, which is worse," Sean said as he continued to the living room trying to pat down his hair. He looked out the window and saw the Impala parked at the curb. His eyebrows reflected the confusion he was feeling though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey there ladies," Taylor said as he swung into the room. He had a terry cloth robe on and a towel wrapped around his head. "How did go with the big man?"

"Okay just talk so far," Sean said staring out the window.

"You sure he didn't make you go out in public with that hair, don't you move," he instructed as he took off for his bedroom returning with a comb and some mousse.

Taylor began running the comb and his fingers through the disaster that was Sean's hair. As he dolloped some mousse on he wondered what was holding Sean's attention.

"Nice car but I imagine you've seen it before," Logan commented trying to follow Sean's gaze.

"Oh my God, gross," Sean suddenly said.

"What, what's gross, besides your hair," Taylor asked as he twisted and turned the boys locks.

"Oh ewww," Sean continued. "I realize now, the couch was empty, I guess I subconsciously figured he was out getting something, but…"

"The car's there," Logan finished.

"Meaning – '' Taylor began.

"Don't say it, please don't say it," Sean begged.

"Why not, your dad is good looking fella."

"Don't say that either."

"Look your dad is a sexual being lucky for you or you wouldn't be here," Taylor went on.

"Duh I know that, but that doesn't mean I want to think about it; dad sex…yuck."

"Well there is good news for you in this."

"Yep for sure, Max is certainly helping your cause," Logan stated.

"Say what?"

"Well now he will be in a much better mood after – well, you know. He might be easier on you," Taylor explained.

"Huh, I never thought of that," Sean said. "I better go who knows when the post coital euphoria will wear off."

"Good vocab word," Taylor said impressed.

Sean raced back down the stairs and heard the shower running when he returned. The bedroom door was closed and he only hoped they weren't both in the shower together, he didn't think he could handle that. He gave an involuntary shudder as he went over and let Maddox in. He galloped once around the living room and then ran to Max's bedroom door and nudged it open revealing her all wrapped up under the covers.

"Thank God," he whispered as he made his way to the kitchen. He began to look for some sort of breakfast food when he had an idea and ran back upstairs.


	34. Bonus VIII

Continued…

"To what do we owe this second visit?" Logan asked. "Your father isn't chasing you is he?"

"Yeah I mean he is a cutie but I really don't want him barging in here all pissed off and everything. We love ya kid but there are limits," Taylor said.

"Don't worry he's in the shower. I need coffee, good coffee."

"I'm not comfortable loading you up on caffeine. Plan on running a long distance?" Taylor asked.

"No, not for me for my dad. He likes coffee and Max doesn't have anything good and even if she did…"

"Yeah we know," they both said speaking of Max's inability to do anything of a kitchen nature.

"Hmmm let's see," Taylor said setting his coffee mug down. "I somehow doubt he is a hazelnut kind of guy," speaking of the brew they had already made that morning.

"What about that stuff, Damien brought by when he was trying to go straight," Logan suggested.

"Oooh perfect," Taylor said searching the cabinet.

"You have to hurry he takes quick showers and if I'm not there when he comes out."

"Yeah he'll come here looking, step it up Tay."

They were off like a shot, each taking their spot in the synchronized drama. Taylor dumped the coffee pot while Sean dumped the old grounds and Logan loaded up a new filter. Taylor ripped the top off the container sending coffee beans everywhere. "These are whole beans," Sean gasped. This realization sent them scurrying all the more. Logan opened the cabinet and caused quite a racket as pots, pans and other sundries hit the floor as he came up with the coffee grinder.

Taylor dumped the beans in some missed and were bouncing around on the counter. They all stared at the contraption while it ate the large beans and turned them into mere dust of their former glory. Finally done Taylor picked them up and in his mad dash he sent a cloud of coffee into the air some of it landing in Sean's hair.

They all stood horrified as Sean shook his head and began to push the pile of caffeinated flecks into the filter as the boys looked on. "What? I'm desperate."

Understanding the situation they jumped in and filled the filter with precious ingredient.

"Wait," Taylor yelled running back to the cabinet and rummaging again. Cans and tins when flying as he searched for the black treasure, he finally grabbed a small tin and opened it tossing a smidge of that brew. "Perfecto," he said kissing the tips of his fingers.

Sean flung the faucet on full blast spraying them all with the wayward water. Amongst dirty looks he slowed the waters progression to a civilized stream and dumped it into the waiting coffee maker. He hit the button and they waited. They all tapped their feet as they watched the black liquid flow into the waiting pot. If the piercing eyes had any powers that coffee would have been done in mere seconds; calves were jiggling and faces scrunched as the final drops splashed their way home. "Logan grab that gallon sized travel mug your mom brought us from her last vacation."

Logan side stepped Sean and reached up and pulled down a gigantic mug that was about the size of the Impalas gas tank. Taylor sloshed the brew into the large mug and handed it off to Sean who slammed the lid on. He looked at the words on the one side his eyebrows arching, "Ride 'em Cowboy," he questioned.

Taylor turned it around, _Altamont Ranch, Texas._

"Okay, thanks guys, I owe ya," Sean said launching himself down the stairs full speed.

Logan tasted the last few drops that clung to the pot and smiled. "Well if anything gives him a chance that would be it."

"Well Max did her part and we helped but I fear our lad will still be hurting by days end."

"What do you think will happen? I mean how can he ground a kid when they are constantly on the road and he already helps out a ton with chores and such," Logan wondered.

"I shudder to think, but I imagine that the way John carries himself he was once a military man and…" he said drifting off.

"And what?"

"Oh sorry, had a hot flash…that he takes care of things the old fashioned way if you get my drift."

"Ahh, drift gotten. Aww our poor little man."

"For sure, but he was reckless."

"True dat my man, true dat."

Sean rushed through the door grasping the large mug in front of him as a shield.

"And where the hell have you been?" John asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Coffee, here Dad I brought you coffee," Sean offered it holding it out as a peace offering.

John looked skeptical but took it. "Where did you get it and why do you smell freshly brewed?"

"Upstairs from the guys," Sean said wording everything carefully. "They're great cooks and better friends. They've been very nice to me." He said shaking the fine grains from his newly coiffed hair.

"Well good, I'm glad you made friends," John said sincerely as he took a sip of the coffee. "Wow, that's damn good coffee!"

Sean smiled happy at the small victory. He glanced over at the couch that hadn't been slept in and John caught the action. "Um, it was a rough day…"

"Please I'd rather not hear it," Sean answered letting John off the hook.

"Very well then," John said relieved. He had more coffee and then sat down on the couch setting the mug down on the table. "Come here."

Sean closed his eyes knowing this was it and not only that he was going to be slung over his father's knees in a humiliating act and Max could come out at any time. He slowly made his way over and stood waiting for the strong arms to pull him into position but was surprised when he was being embraced. "Thank God you are okay. Max told me every detail last night. You were very brave and resourceful. She felt so bad that it all happened on her watch. But I assured her that even under my watchful eye you were difficult to contain. Sit down," John said pulling Sean down next to him. "But we need to fix this reckless behavior; I can't go off on a hunt and lose my focus because I'm worried about you."

"It's the force Dad, I can't deny it."

"The unseen force that makes you do this stuff; yeah right."

"I can't control it, so I have to use it."

"But this force won't grab your ass out of the fire will it?"

"I don't know, it hasn't had to," Sean said proudly.

"We could test it right now."

"I'd rather not, this isn't the kind of thing it would save me from," Sean said nervously.

"Cause I'm not a real threat."

"You kinda are."

"So you and this force aren't as tight as you thought. Look Sean I admire your bravery, I really do, but despite your gifts you are a child and this isn't a Star Wars movie. We have to get some things straight."

"Yes sir."

"Max tells me you brought several people together on this adventure of yours."

"I did and they are all friends now. We came together to help somebody."

"A stalker?"

"Yeah, a nice stalker, things aren't always as they seem."

"I know that better than anyone son."

"Yeah I know you do. When are the boys coming back?"

"I figured we would go meet them, finish the hunt and move on."

"Oh," Sean said obviously disappointed.

"Well I think I owe them that much. Tim Gallagher showed up to help out, but I would like to get back."

Sean scrunched his nose.

"What?"

"Tim Gallagher, he's weird."

"We are all weird in this line of work."

"Yeah but he smells like cheese."

"Well he is from Wisconsin and was willing to help out because I needed to come check on you."

"I was just kind of hoping that we could stay for Thanksgiving. Taylor and Logan are really good cooks and with help they are going to put on a big dinner at the church; everybody is invited."

"I see and I suppose you want to go?"

"Yes sir, I'm supposed to mash the potatoes," Sean declared proudly.

"Hmmm, well I'm supposed to get in touch with your brothers tomorrow and we'll see what is going on."

"Great," Sean whooped.

"But I think we still have something to deal with," John reminded.

"Right," Sean said sadly.

"Extra chores should keep you busy enough to keep you out of trouble," John announced handing Sean a very long to do list.

"Really?" Sean asked happily. He could handle a chore list easy.


	35. The End

The End….

The next morning Sean staggered from bed and let Maddox outside and jumped into the shower. He was soaping up and going over his list. It wasn't much more than what he was already doing. With school only taking him a couple of hours a day he had been a lot of help to Max around the house. It was then that Sean realized something; he suddenly didn't want to get out of the shower.

Taylor padded down the stairs and met Sean who was racing up. They traded coffee mugs; Sean's empty one for Taylors mug full of the delicious brew. He kissed the boy on top of the head and scooted back upstairs. Sean scrambled back into the apartment and saw John buttoning his shirt. "What time does school start? I'll drop you off," John said.

"About that," Sean began, "it's kind of a funny story you see."

But John was not the least bit amused after hearing the story. "You what! How could you expose us like that? Hunting down demons…"

"I thought it was real the sulfur was overwhelming, what was I supposed to think?"

"You were to think that the chemistry class was doing an experiment you were to check things out before you let loose in your insanity," John yelled.

"I always thought we were supposed to shoot first and ask questions later, besides they just think I'm an unruly nut. That's why they kicked me out. It's okay Dad."

"It is anything but okay Sean!"

"But my grades have been fantastic," Sean explained.

Max had climbed out of bed and did her best to explain what had happened. But John was past explanation and was heading to irate.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as Taylor had his ear at the end of a glass pressed to the floor.

"Shhh, trying to listen to what is going on downstairs. I don't think there is any way Sean can talk his way out of this one, coffee or not."

Logan grabbed a glass and took the spot next to his partner.

A few minutes later they heard the shower kick on drowning Max from the sounds that wafted up through the floor indicating that Sean was having anything but a good time.

"I had a feeling it was only a matter of time," Logan sighed.

A little bit later Sean made his way across the street and climbed into the truck next to Bob. He grimaced as he scooted over on the seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Bob asked.

"Dad found out about me and school."

"Did you tell him about your grades?"

"Well duh of course I did. But he was past that point," Sean said his face reflecting his discomfort.

"Well kid been there done that, you have my sympathies. But I'm with your dad, you need to clean up your act and fly right. Now let's get going with that math."

Sean finished up his math and slogged back to Max's. After John had issued Sean's punishment he had left saying he needed to take care of a few things and would be back later.

John had completed his errands and cleared his head. Once again he felt horrible but what could he do. He had let Sean slide on the hunt handing out a lecture and extra chores but he had been kicked out of school and had kept that information to himself with every phone call; every time John had asked about school all he heard was that it was all fine. Yeah fine because he wasn't going. And the reason why he was kicked out thinking there was demon convention going on when it was a simple chemistry experiment that had wafted into the hallway was inexcusable. His boys knew better, they knew to be sure before they acted as long as they weren't in imminent danger. Sean had broken those rules and called attention to himself. He was lucky that child services didn't swing by and pick him up. The more he thought about it the more he felt the punishment was justified, maybe even a little light. His brain still mulling over everything when he opened the door to Max's apartment and fell over the Great Dane.

"Scooby are you okay?" Sean asked getting up from his wrestling match with a Boxer.

"Thanks for your concern," John said getting up.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, what the hell is all this?" he asked as the dogs all stopped cocked their heads and ears at the new arrival and then went back to playing.

"It's Max's dog sitting business."

"She does it here?"

"Well yeah it would cost too much to rent someplace else."

"Where is she?"

"In the backyard picking up poop. So when do we leave?"

"Not yet, it looks like the boys have things under control and Tim said by the time we got there it would be all wrapped up."

"So can we stay for Thanksgiving?" Sean asked eagerly.

"I don't know, your behavior says you don't get to choose what happens."

"I never get to choose anyway," Sean said sourly.

John opened his mouth to respond when Mr. Jiggles chased Paco right into John's left shin. "Damn that little head is hard," John yelled.

"Awww, you scared him."

"How do you know?" he asked rubbing his shin.

"Because he just peed on your boot."

John shook his boot off and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted with loud stomping from upstairs. He looked at Sean his eyebrows wagging up and down.

"Tap class, the stay at home moms come and grind out their aggravations after they drop the kids off at school."

"Yeah school where your ass should be," John said unable to resist.

"I said I was sorry," Sean whispered.

John ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "So tell me what you learned in math?"

The week consisted of Sean getting up and helping Max and then doing his school work followed by lots of training. John was still upset by all the shenanigans that happened while he had been away and was attempting once again to drive the point home. Sean just wanted his brothers to show up so they could leave, forget Thanksgiving; he wasn't going to survive anyway at this rate.

Wednesday evening arrived and Sean had just gotten out of the shower after being run through the woods umpteen times. He and John weren't getting along and Max decided to take charge and sent Sean upstairs to help Taylor and Logan make some pies for tomorrow.

"Roll it out like this, not too thin," Taylor advised as Sean rolled out the pie crust.

"How come you don't buy frozen pies?" Sean asked.

"Because this is tradition and these taste better," Logan said cutting the newly formed roll into strips.

"You're killing my crust," Sean exclaimed.

"No this is for the cherry pies, we do it like a lattice," he said showing how to lay it across the pie.

"Cool, I'm creating something."

"Yeah, is it first or something?"

"We aren't into cooking."

"No I suppose you wouldn't be."

"I finally get to create something," Sean said excitedly. "I can't wait for tomorrow, I get to be normal. You guys have no idea what you have done for me."

"Been your neighbors kid, that's it," Taylor said.

"No, you have given me stability and understanding and so much more. Things that I never get," the teen said quietly. "I've never felt so at home than I have here. You guys are the best mom's ever."

Outside the door John lowered the hand that was about to knock on the door. Nothing Sean had said surprised him but it broke his heart all the same.

John was juggling pies as he went down the stairs at the church the next morning. Max and Sean had come early to get the tables all set up for the minions of guests that were expected. He had encouraged Dean and Sam to show up for the dinner as it would mean a lot to Sean but they hadn't surfaced yet. He had placed the majority of the blame on Dean who most likely had decided to celebrate their hunting accomplishment by closing a local bar and going home with the sassy bar maid. And Sam was just stuck by the antics of his older brother.

Logan and Taylor along with the help of the many others including the Woman's Auxiliary who were told to leave their taser's behind put on a Thanksgiving dinner for many of those who had nowhere else to spend the holiday. It was an annual tradition they had done for several years. Turkeys had been cooked and were being marched in and sliced up, pans of sweet potatoes, green bean casseroles and corn soufflés were being sorted and lined up on the counter. People began to drift in and socialize as they dipped into the snack trays and sized up the other diners.

John looked around as the room began to fill and felt as if he had fallen onto an island of outcasts. There was definitely a mix of people. Sean had finished mashing potatoes and had been bringing bowl after bowl into the room placing them on the tables. He waved to John and then went over to join him.

"Do you know any of these people?" John asked.

As Sean opened his mouth he was interrupted by Lou who had popped in wearing an outfit circa 1692 complete with bonnet and black dress with white apron. He carried a basket that was filled with various muffins and biscuits. "Hey there buddy, how are you?"

"Great, this is my dad John, Dad this is Lou," Sean said.

John wasn't too sure what to say or think but he didn't have much time as Lou had his own introduction to make. "This is my grandma Maude," he then leaned close and whispered, "she lives at the nursing home, she has a little trouble with reality, and she thinks she is on the Titanic." As if on cue she waved and toddled off to find a life jacket.

The Winchesters just nodded and turned to greet Cain who was followed by his uncle Todd who kept looking over his shoulder and patting his pockets. "Just out of rehab – again," Cain explained.

The parade of guests followed including Bob and Sam who toted a spacey looking woman with long, tangled hair, disheveled clothes and a far away look. "Hey Sean this is our cousin, Jade. She dropped by for a visit," Bob said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah from Mars," Sam whispered as they passed.

The room was filling fast and seats were being assigned to this menagerie of misfits. Sean was thinking that his brothers would fit right in and was disappointed that they hadn't made it. They took their seats and began to eat with the rest. They looked around and saw people enjoying the meal and camaraderie around them. They had made up their own group, a little different, a bit odd but together nonetheless.

The Winchester's along with everybody else ate far more than they should have and as always kept their eyes roving for signs of anything abnormal. First there was an older woman who kept tucking food into her purse and then a gentleman at the other table who kept turning around and talking to nobody. Maude had circled the tables twice speaking of icebergs and the fun fellow who had thrown two dinner rolls claiming that he was bombing the Germans. A man who had come through the back ramp on a motorized scooter began to rev his engines up and Jade the spacey cousin had talked of nothing other than rainbows, while over in the corner Uncle Todd had fallen on the slippery slope of relapse and was getting quite sloshed along with a few others who had tipped the glass a few times too many. Yep, there was just nothing like Thanksgiving.

As the diners finished and plates were dragged into the kitchen and loaded into the sink and dishwashers. Sean looked around and thought this would be a great place for Logan and Taylor to set up shop, and he despised the close minded idiots who had held it from them. He along with several others cleaned up as others began to transform the dining area into a dance area.

Dean allowed his eyes to adjust and wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. The noise was a happy one but he was questioning if this was the right address. He saw a man racing around on a scooter with an older man balancing on the back pretending to shoot 'the enemy' as he passed by. There was a woman sitting on the table who grabbed Sam as they walked by and told him he had better hurry and get on a lifeboat. Dean's eyes locked on the table in the corner that held several desserts that just happened to be next to a drunken poker playing crowd. There was one guy talking to an invisible partner and another who kept sipping from a thermos that more than likely didn't contain coffee. In the corner a tall pilgrim was holding a purple dog and there were several women pretending to target shoot.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Sam called out.

"Yeah, this is the address Dad told me. He said it was a church, there was going to be dinner followed by a dance.

They both looked at the dance floor and finally found John who was dancing with Max.

"I didn't know Dad could dance?" Dean asked.

"Me either, but then I guess he hasn't had much opportunity," Sam replied.

The headed that way when they found Sean dancing with a blonde guy who was twirling him around. "You want to explain that?" Dean asked.

Sam just shook his head no and continued towards John wondering what rabbit hole that had fallen down.

"Dad, what is this place?" Dean asked.

"Where I live," Max said smiling.

"Not surprising then," Dean mumbled.

"That's Lou with Mrs. Phillips dog and that is the Lady's Auxiliary they are practicing their stance for when they fire their tasers. He fell off the wagon, he still has an invisible friend, she has dementia, he is having flashbacks and he just likes to drive fast," Max explained pointing to everyone in question.

"Weird just follows you around," Dean said.

"Does it?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah," Dean said as Sean appeared.

"Hey guys about time you showed up, you missed the dinner but I saved you a couple of plates in the kitchen."

"Who was your dance partner?" Dean questioned.

"Taylor, he and Logan want to buy this place for their dance studio but the damn city counsel won't pass it through," Sean yelled as he led his brothers to the kitchen.

"Why do they want to buy it?" Sam asked.

"For their dance studio."

"Of course, ooohhh turkey," Dean said his eyes lighting up.

By the end of the night the boys had met everybody, discussed lifeboats, rainbows, purple dogs, how hard it is to find a dress that fits a man over six feet tall and how easy it is to cheat drunken men out of a poker hand.

The next morning the boys were wiping sleep from their eyes as they heard a commotion outside. Sam had thought he had heard a leaf blower revving up outside and then a bunch of running and barking. By the time he got his shoes on and ran outside there was a very large man with a garden hose spraying the last of the flames.

"What happened?"

"The leaf blower got the best of me," Max said looking embarrassed.

"That's why you need a stalker to watch out for you," Sean stated holding tightly to Paco.

Bob stomped on the last few smoky piles. "Yeah I guess I had better stick around and you keep you safe," he said smiling.

From upstairs there was a happy shout followed by the window opening. "We got the church, the offer went through and we have the city's blessing," Logan shouted.

"You know what guys, sometimes things do work out," Sean said smiling.

"Every so often that it does," Sam said putting his hand on his younger brothers' head.

"Bob you might want to take a firefighting course though," Sean recommended after the second blaze that he had to battle in a matter of months happened.

"I think I might just do that, she should be okay for an hour or two every day," he laughed.

The goodbyes were hard and John didn't think he would be able to drag Sean away and it was only with the promise that they would return for July block party that he finally was able to stuff the teen into the truck and drive off for their next adventure.

The End

Thank you for reading and a big thank you to all who commented, each one made me smile and was greatly appreciated. For anybody that would be interested in learning more about Sean I will be posting the original story I wrote about him years ago. Actually I will be combining two stories, so it may get bumpy here and there. Also it was my first endeavor in the writing world and I wasn't quite as refined back then. But I will clean it up as best as I can and post it after a short hiatus. The title is Rainbow in the Dark, because that is what Sean is…there may be more to him than you think.

I hope you will check back for it, and again, thank you for your support.

Carol aka Winfan2


End file.
